El hermano de la novia
by Nicot
Summary: Tras escalar en su trabajo y comprometerse, Levi se dirige a la ciudad donde se casará el fin de semana; sin contar con que, de camino al altar, el amor tocaría a su puerta… o, más bien, la derrumbaría. (UA) [Riren/Ereri] Finalizado.
1. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes.

 **Pareja(s):** Levi/Eren o _Riren_ (con toques de Eren/Levi), Levi/Mikasa (muy leve)

 **Notas del capítulo:** POV de Levi.

* * *

 **El hermano de la novia**

 **\- 1 -**

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Desde la cama, mi mano repasó el costado frío, la sábana hecha a un lado cuan estorbo. Debían ser las seis de la mañana. ¿A qué maldita hora se había ido?

Sí, sin duda, lo hizo. Su maleta no estaba. No había dejado nada que le perteneciera, ni siquiera su fiel colilla de cigarro que besaba hasta consumirla, nada. Lo único que había dejado era su sabor, el cual busqué por reflejo en mi boca, y el espejo me mostró su segunda herencia: Las marcas de sus dientes en mis labios, coloreados de un intenso rojo, un tanto entumecidos.

—Así que… ésta es tu respuesta, Eren. —Me cruzó por la mente, mientras mis ojos cansados se paseaban por la habitación ensombrecida y abandonada, ahogada en silencio.

Nunca lloré. No lloré cuando murió mi madre, ni de niño cuando el estómago me ardía de hambre, ni las veces que me golpearon en grupo los que se hacían llamar "dueños" de las calles apestosas y mugrientas en las que dormía. Jamás se me había ocurrido llorar, y tampoco lloré por Eren; pero, en su lugar, me quedó una sensación desgarradora. Una agonía que nadie podía ver, ni oír… y nadie podría ayudarme. Jamás aprendí a pedir ayuda. Lo sabías bien, Eren.

Noté que, con cada segundo que pasaba en ese cuarto, aumentaba mi fastidio y mi asco por todo, como si todo fuera una puta molestia… combinada con un sabor a abandono.

Lo había pensado: Cuando le pedí a Eren su decisión, pensé que podría elegir irse, que era una posibilidad. Sin embargo, fue el escenario que menos quise desarrollar; en pocas palabras, no quería prepararme mentalmente para lo que no quería que ocurriera. Ésa fue la lógica que tuve —por estúpida que parezca— y ahora me encuentro sin saber qué hacer… sin saber cómo demonios enfrentar este resultado. Lo único que puedo hacer —incluso sin quererlo— es llenarme la cabeza de él, de su voz, de su nombre, de su cara… en este maldito cuarto en el que, por primera vez en mi vida, le entregué a alguien todo lo que yo era; este lugar que me vio sacarme el alma porque no sabía qué más darle… Donde, por primera vez, marqué un cuerpo pensando que lo amaba, pintándolo de adoración con mis dedos, ahora secos, pálidos, fríos… tras dejar la vida, el color y el calor en cada centímetro de su piel.

Todo. Se llevó todo.

* * *

El día que lo encontré, mi vida dio un giro brutal. Era como si las sorpresas que no habían ocurrido en años se hubieran unido para formar una gigantesca que estallara en el momento menos esperado.

Él llegó a mi vida como una tormenta. Derribando y arrasando con todo a su paso, mojando el terreno con vida pero destruyéndolo hasta cierto punto. Eso había sido él. Lo recuerdo demasiado bien.

Ese día empezó distinto: Tenía que viajar. Cada pasajero toma un vuelo con una meta diferente; en mi caso, me dirigía a la ciudad donde me casaría ese mismo fin de semana. Sabía que, a partir de entonces, me esperarían un montón de cosas nuevas, pero hubo una que no esperé: Un pasajero. Y tal vez mi peor error fue no haberle preguntado su meta…

"Su atención, por favor. El aeropuerto ha sido cerrado debido a las condiciones climáticas; todos los vuelos han sido cancelados o reprogramados. Las líneas del tren rápido, metro, autobuses locales y foráneos se encuentran fuera de servicio. Le sugerimos mantener la calma y permanecer en el interior del aeropuerto hasta nuevo aviso".

Había oído que iba a llegar un tifón —el más fuerte del año según los medios locales—; pero en Trost dan cientos de alertas de tifones, todo el mundo pierde la cabeza y al final se desvían y caen como tres gotas. Por eso, y dado que había comprado el boleto poco antes del pronóstico, no modifiqué nada.

Aunque todo el mundo se revienta los sesos por el estrés, no se compara con los nervios del personal de las aerolíneas, parece que nada más de verles el uniforme desean quemarlos vivos. Pero ¿qué la gente no sabía que había un tifón?  
En pocas palabras, todos la cagamos: Nos confiamos, luego llegó la puta nube gigante y nos llevó a la mierda. Fin.

Tal vez sueno tranquilo, pero pasar cinco horas muriendo de rabia por lo que no se puede cambiar no tiene caso… realmente no lo tiene. Al menos había encontrado un café-bar convenientemente situado cerca de la sala de espera de mi vuelo, desde donde podía oír todos los avisos.

Quién diría que, en ese pequeño local, empezaría toda esta locura.

Escuché que una mesera saludaba a otro recién llegado, los saludos combinados con el ruido de la televisión. Pasaban un maratón de carreras de motos o algo así, nada que me llamara la atención. Todo el tiempo estuve trabajando en unos diseños, pero la voz de la chica me distraía al recibir a los clientes, parecía hacerlo alegremente con un tono casi musical.

Pero, esta vez, una voz distinta le respondió:

—Emm… La verdad sólo entré porque me pareció más cómodo que la sala de espera. Es muy ruidoso allá, ¿sabe? Luego, estaban estos niños, ya me tenían mareado… Y los papás no los callan, y tampoco te dejan golpearlos con la maleta.

Oí la risa divertida de la chica. Él se inclinó en la barra, aún se veía de espaldas.

—Sólo… quisiera pasar un rato aquí. Si quiere, puede dejarme un menú y lo reviso; pero, si llegan más clientes, todas las mesas están ocupadas y yo sigo sin pedir nada, no tengo problemas para retirarme.

La mesera le respondió que no se preocupara; vi que el chico agradeció. No parecía ser de Trost. Parecía tener unos veintitantos, además de un aire de sinceridad y pureza impropias de alguien de su edad. Lucía como esas personas que son transparentes, fieles a sus creencias y que las comunican con honestidad, como esas personas que no pueden fingir.

Pensé que podría ser un conocido interesante… Antes de notar que estaba absorto en la estúpida carrera de la televisión como si le hubiera fundido el cerebro. Creo que estaba en la cúspide del suspenso cuando hubo un corto y se fue la luz. El brillo de sus ojos pareció morir junto a la imagen del televisor.

—¡Argh! ¡Diablos, si estaba en lo mejor!

¿Estaba pataleando?

—Esa estupidez… ¿acaso tiene una parte buena?

Demonios, creí que lo había pensado, pero francamente la reacción me había parecido penosa. Igual, no me importa si me oyó o no, no me asusta este mocoso.

—¿Qué? —Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte— ¡Es bueno de principio a fin! Es que usted no lo entiende.

—Tch. No es como si hubiera mucho que entender.

—No lo sabe, es la potencia del vehículo, el diseño de las pistas y las maniobras, variaciones de aceleración y mantenerse en cierta velocidad-

—¿Crees que por hablar más lo haces sonar interesante? Es una idiotez. Sólo van los idiotas a matarse a chorrocientos kilómetros por hora.

El chico sonrió con suficiencia.

—Y entre más lo crítica, más demuestra que no tiene la menor idea del tema. No es así.

No sé cómo rayos pasó que acabé escuchando su clase de cómo funcionan las carreras de motociclismo —nadie debe saber que oí esto—. Aunque no había prestado atención a su explicación porque el tema me interesara, lo había hecho porque tenía buenos argumentos, planteados con claridad y lógica, dando ejemplos coherentes con la realidad. Tras sus palabras, no era que mi opinión hubiera cambiado —seguía convencido de que ese deporte era una estupidez— pero me había mostrado que, al parecer, incluso algo tan tonto tenía su gramo de ciencia.

Era un sujeto curioso, con un poder de persuasión que podía poner a temblar a muchos, pero su sinceridad podía ser tanto su mejor arma como la peor. Se notaba que no podía abogar por algo en lo que no creía. De nuevo: el tipo que no puede fingir.

Sin embargo, hubo un factor en particular que llamó mi atención: el chico no me temía. Él no dudaba en hacerme saber lo que pensaba aún cuando me diera la contraria; de hecho, me contradecía con soltura, desde una posición apasionada pero bien razonada, con motivos firmes como el acero. Yo podía enfrentarme a él, pero él también a mí, y la sensación era nueva. Tantos años habían pasado en que la gente sólo asentía a mis órdenes sin replicar y aceptaba todo lo que decía, incluso tirando por la ventana su postura por la mía… que encontrar a este chico me parecía casi irreal. Él era como un respiro de todo lo cotidiano.

Se había sentado al lado de mí cuando estaba poseído por el espíritu vengativo de las carreras, pero la conversación giró y los temas empezaron a variar: Desde economía, administración, derecho y política, hasta música, comida, viajes… No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo noté cuando llegó un chico que lo interrumpió.

—Señor, ya anunciaron el abordaje, nos están poniendo en filas.

—¿Cuál abordaje? —Preguntó él.

—De nuestro vuelo, señor. Me dijo que le avisara si ya nos íbamos.

—Pero eso es en la noche. Aún son las dos.

—… Son las once, señor.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos e inmediatamente se clavaron en el reloj del celular, duplicando su tamaño.

—Nos vemos allá. Creo que el abordaje terminará en unos veinte minutos.

Sin más, el chico se fue.

Por alguna razón, una culpa casi se palpaba en sus ojos esmeralda, junto a la confusión. Parecía un pez al que acababan de sacar del agua después de meses ahí, sin poder acostumbrarse a la realidad.

—Tengo que irme. —Expresó, suavemente. En eso, la mesera cantarina se nos acercó.

—¿La cuenta?

—¿Hm? Nosotros no pedimos nada —le contestó él.

—Je. —La chica sonrió, extendiendo un pequeño porta-cuentas negro. Al abrirlo, miré cómo los ojos verdes casi se salieron de sus cuencas. La cantidad que vi también me impresionó. Incluso decía que habíamos almorzado.

—No, debe haber algún error.

La chica nos mostró una imagen en su móvil. —¿Éstos son ustedes?

Nos quedamos viendo la imagen, ambos helados. En efecto, la foto me mostraba hablando mientras él se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con los ojos fijos en mí.

—Bueno, el moreno de aquí es él… pero ése no soy yo. Para empezar, ni siquiera soy castaño. —Explicó él.

La chica sonrió con malicia, sin inmutarse por la respuesta. Parecía confiada en que podría sacarle hasta el último centavo en un segundo.

—Siempre que me acercaba, ustedes me pedían algo sólo para que me fuera y que no les preguntara nada por un rato, estaban como enganchados. Pero lo podemos arreglar a tu modo, castaño. ¿Quieres que vaya mesa por mesa preguntándole a cada cliente si éste eres tú o no?

—Me daría tiempo de correr-

—Basta. —Fue todo lo que dije, sacando mi cartera y fijándome en la nota. Él se apresuró a extraer la suya.

—Lo tenía bajo control —me regañó él, como si fuera mi culpa que ahora tuviéramos que pagar.

—Sí, eso se notó —ironicé, extendiendo algunos billetes.

—Nos dividimos la cuenta, ¿te parece? Hay como veinticinco cosas aquí y nos tomará un rato ver quién pidió qué, no me acuerdo de nada.

—De acuerdo. —Respondí, con la misma idea. Pagamos y nos alejamos, con la mirada de la mesera siguiéndonos, como si ella pudiera ver algo que nosotros no.

—¿Vas en este vuelo? —Me preguntó él, sin verme. Había unas ciento cincuenta personas en filas esperando abordar; las mirábamos de lejos, cerca de los baños. Negué a su pregunta. Mi vuelo estaba reprogramado dentro de dos horas— Rayos —murmuró. —Es que ¡tengo tantas cosas que decirte! Y es raro, hablo con muchas personas por mi trabajo pero casi nadie me cae bien.

Sonreí ligeramente. Él había sonado tan despreocupado, incluso cruel.

—Espero que llegues seguro y que tengas éxito en lo que vayas a hacer. —Fue lo único que le dije. Él llevó su vista al suelo.

—Sí, tú también.

Se formó un silencio. No sé qué pasaba por su mente, pero yo sólo podía pensar en pedirle algún medio de contacto. Sin embargo, no quise lucir desesperado, además de que sentía que no debía… Algo me decía que no podía volver a ver a esta persona. No porque tuviera miedo de él, pero me confundía lo que pasaba entre nosotros, esta conexión…

Él tampoco preguntó nada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue uno de los momentos más extraños que me han pasado en la vida.

Echó un vistazo a las filas, haciendo un cálculo rápido del tiempo que dilataba cada pasajero en cruzar el filtro de abordaje para estimar el tiempo que le quedaba. Ya debían restar unos cien pasajeros. Me vio como un segundo, pero su mirada era clara: "Ven"

No estoy seguro de cómo empezó, si fue por él o por mí… pero fue un acuerdo. Mudo, pero acuerdo.

Segundos después, nos encontrábamos en el pasillo curvo que era la entrada del baño. Parecía un punto ciego.

Lo supe. Él era distinto, tal vez lo que yo esperé encontrar por casi treinta años... Y era posible que nunca lo volviera a ver. Lo conocía desde hacía unas horas, pero algo nos había sucedido. Era química, la más pura que jamás había experimentado. Y podía ver que a él también le ocurría conmigo.

No sé quién se acercó primero a quién, no teníamos mucho tiempo. Sólo supe que cualquier cosa que pasara en ese momento, se volvería un tatuaje mental.

Sentí su respiración en mi rostro y la imagen de sus ojos verdes y brillantes se oscureció, dando paso al contacto con sus labios, suave, gentil, pero intenso. Eléctrico.

No sentí sus manos, no lo toqué; nuestros labios sólo estaban conociéndose. No pensé en hacer nada más… él me respondía lentamente, intercalando pequeños suspiros que guardaba en mi boca. Él había bajado su cabeza por instinto, pues me llevaba como diez centímetros; al notarlo, lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios. Dios, casi podía oírlo burlarse. Creo que lo mordí y soltó una risita, separándose unos centímetros. Cuando vi su amago de volver a capturar mis labios, desvié el rostro.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró, su voz un poco ronca.

—Tu vuelo.

—Debe haber otro-

—No. Ése es el tuyo.

Hablábamos como a cinco centímetros de distancia, como dos amantes que comparten un secreto. No quería que se fuera, él no quería irse, pero era inevitable. "El maldito destino que me lo trajo y me lo quitó…" Por primera vez me hizo sentido aquella canción de Édith Piaf que escuchaba mi madre, curiosamente lo único que recuerdo de la melodía.

A pesar de que por un segundo una sombra corrió por sus ojos verdes, él sonrió. Luego, viéndome directamente, con la voz más segura que jamás había oído, expresó:

—… Fue un placer.

Antes de salir de mi vida tan pronto como entró.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! Esto sólo es el primer capítulo de esta historia, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

Unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre el fic:

1\. Las edades de Levi y Eren son 32 y 22 (o 23), respectivamente.

2\. La canción de la que habla Levi se llama _« La Foule »_ (el gentío) de Édith Piaf, pero en lugar de decir "el gentío", Levi dice "el destino".

Creo que es todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, desarrollar el fic me ha tomado algunas semanas. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.

~N **i** cot


	2. Imprevisto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Día 1 de 4 de Levi en Shiganshina. POV de Levi. Un Eren obsesionado con el trabajo. _Smith & Kuchel_ es la empresa de Erwin y Levi.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

Después de ver su silueta alejarse y desaparecer por el filtro de abordaje, no recuerdo casi nada. Todo lo que siguió es borroso; era como si mi mente hubiera dejado de crear recuerdos para mantener el suyo fresco e intenso, pero anónimo.

Había contactado a mi prometida una sola vez en todo el día, sólo para avisarle que el aeropuerto estaba cerrado y que mi vuelo había sido reprogramado para la una de la madrugada. Acababa de leer su respuesta: "Pasaré por ti a las 4 a.m. Cuídate y buen viaje".

Normalmente nos contactábamos poco, y menos aún si pensamos en las últimas semanas. Habíamos tenido demasiado trabajo y, las escasas veces que hablábamos, era para comentar pendientes de la boda, opiniones, precios, alternativas… Creo que para ambos el último mes había sido agotador. Habíamos decidido pagar mitad y mitad de los gastos. Yo no me metía mucho, pero siempre le preguntaba cómo podría ayudarla con los preparativos, a lo que ella respondía que tenía todo bajo control y que no me preocupara, que me enfocara en el trabajo con tranquilidad… aunque rechazara el apoyo, parecía agradada por el detalle de preguntarle.

Tras recoger el equipaje y dirigirme a la salida, casi al final de la ola de gente recibiendo a sus seres queridos estaba ella, sentada y elegante aunque fuera de plena madrugada. Habíamos pasado casi tres meses sin vernos, así que me abrazó, dedicándome un: "Qué bueno es tenerte aquí" antes de ayudarme con una maleta pequeña. Parecía nerviosa y callada.

Le agradecí que pasara a recogerme, comentando que debía estar cansada.

—No, estaba esperándote. Además mi hermano me tuvo despierta hasta las dos. —Sonrió levemente.

—Oh, ¿te llamó? Ya era hora…

No lo conocía, pero el hermanito de la descripción de Mikasa me parecía un maldito caos, un tipo impulsivo y arrebatado sin tiempo de nada. Era la tercera vez que visitaba Shiganshina y jamás me había topado con él. La primera vez vine por invitación de Mikasa; la segunda, para conocer a su madre y supuestamente también al "cuñadito", pero quién sabe por dónde andaba. Mikasa decía que trabajaba en proyectos de construcción y a veces tenía que pasar largas temporadas fuera de casa para monitorearlos o cerrar tratos. Parecía que el mocoso ganaba millones, los cuales no se reflejaban en la casa de dos plantas donde vivían.

Esa madrugada, Mikasa no respondió a mi pregunta sobre si su hermano la había llamado, sólo se acomodó su bufanda como si cubriera una leve sonrisa. La dejé ser.

Iba a hospedarme por cuatro días en casa de mi prometida: Los dos días anteriores a la boda, el de la ceremonia y el día siguiente. Por mucho que insistí en alojarme en un hotel, Mikasa argumentó que a partir de esa ocasión seríamos familia y por eso ni a su madre ni a ella les molestaba que me quedara, y que seguramente a su hermano tampoco.

La casa parecía limpia, también su cuarto, donde me invitó a quedarme. Cuando entré pensé que iba a encontrar un infierno rosa lleno de cosas de mujer, pero afortunadamente me equivoqué. Sólo había un vestido a medio hacer, seguramente con el que estaba trabajando.

Mikasa diseñaba vestidos de novia y ganaba bastante bien. No sé qué la motivó a diseñar, jamás se lo he preguntado, pero parece que ha gozado de una exitosa carrera durante los últimos años.

—El cuarto de al lado es el de mi hermano, yo estaré en la planta baja con mi madre. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—… Gracias por recibirme.

Mikasa sonrió, dedicándome un "que descanses" antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Al recostarme, noté que no tenía sueño, aunque fueran las cinco de la madrugada. Diablos… ¿cuántos cafés me había tomado en el día, cuando estuve con él?

Me sentía un enfermo. Estaba en la casa de mi prometida, viendo el techo de su cuarto, después de que ella hubo pasado por mí, que habláramos y se despidiera de mí hacía unos segundos. Y con todo, sólo podía pensar en él. En su voz, en sus labios sin nombre. Era lo más intenso que había sentido.

Al recordarlo, inevitablemente pensé:  
 _Ojalá no te hubieras ido.  
Ojalá yo te hubiera seguido, tal vez detenido.  
Ojalá te hubiera convencido de tomar otro vuelo, o de largarnos de ahí.  
Ojalá hubieras ignorado al mocoso. Si nos hubieran cerrado el café, ¿adónde me habrías llevado?  
Por alguna razón, pensé que el mundo de mierda del que siempre me quejo tenía tanto que ofrecer si me acompañabas.  
Si no eras de Trost, yo tenía tanto que mostrarte. Podía ausentarme unos días del trabajo, pasar por ti y matar todo mi tiempo en tus ojos verdes benditos y malditos.  
Pero, tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberte encontrado antes. Mucho, mucho antes_… _  
Porque ahora, no puedo lastimarla_ … _  
_

Aunque haberlo encontrado sea uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenga en la vida, debo olvidarlo, dejarlo ir… hacer como que nunca sucedió.

Él no va a volver.

Y ni siquiera la sensación de frialdad y amargura que me envenenaba el cuerpo podría cambiarlo.

* * *

Desperté casi a las nueve, lo más tarde que me había levantado en años. Tras alistarme, revisé mensajes del trabajo por costumbre, aún estando de vacaciones. La desventaja de haber completado todos los encargos antes de irme es que no sabía qué haría cuando regresara. Tal vez podría crear algo distinto, trabajar con esmeralda o zafiro… Aunque no entendía bien el porqué.

También tenía un mensaje de Mikasa:  
 _"Voy a pagar el salón de la recepción. ¿Quieres verlo? Iré a las diez. Si ves este mensaje más tarde, no te preocupes, lo importante es que descanses."_

Miré la hora. Las 9:25.

Pensé en responder el mensaje, pero prácticamente estábamos en la misma casa. Podía buscarla.

Escuché su voz en la cocina, así como ruidos de guisar... Y algo más. Una voz distinta que me dejó paralizado del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¿Por qué Connie no está invitado?

Sentí la boca seca. No podía ser.

—Te dije que podías invitar a un amigo. Ya invitaste a Jean.

—Jean no es mi amigo, es mi medio de transporte. Ni siquiera ocupará un asiento, puedo atarlo a un árbol del jardín…

No hubo respuesta.

—Aparte, ¿por qué Ymir sí puede ir y Connie no? —Volvió a insistir él.

—Ymir era mi compañera en la universidad.

—¡Y Connie era mi compañero de antros y discotecas! ¡¿Cómo no vas a invitarlo?!

—Eren, dame esa lista…

—¡No! Y ¿qué me dices de Reiner? ¡Él ni siquiera me cae bien!

—Es mi boda —replicó ella, suavemente.

—Y yo soy tu hermano… Invita a Connie. Llámale al rubio oxigenado y dile que no lo queremos aquí. ¿O le llamo yo? Dame su número, lo arreglo en un segundo. —Habló con velocidad casi supersónica.

—Reiner es amigo mío. Me gustaría que estuviera en mi boda.

—Pero ¿cuál es el problema con Connie?

Mikasa se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—No hay mucho espacio… Ni sillas, y nos faltaría un platillo.

—¿Y si le pongo una silla del comedor y le doy una sopa _maruchan_?

—Tengo que ser igual con todos —intentó razonar ella.

—¿Y si le cedo mi lugar y platillo?

—Tú estás en la mesa con Levi, los padrinos, mamá y conmigo…

—Oh, haberlo dicho antes, botemos a Levi. ¡Llamaré a Connie! —Celebró.

—Levi es el novio —le recordó Mikasa.

—Sí, sí, que se vaya con Jean.

—Eren. —Oí la voz seria de mi prometida.

No sé exactamente qué pasó después, pero hubo un silencio extraño.

—No es justo. Quiero que venga...

—Lo sé.

Nuevamente las voces murieron durante un momento, así como el ruido de guisar.

—¿Vas a ver el salón? ¿Ese patán que tienes como novio ni siquiera te puede acompañar?

—Se durmió a las cinco de la mañana. Es natural que esté cansado.

—¿Y qué? Tú te dormiste a la misma hora.

—Yo dormí en la tarde —explicó ella, con calma.

Otro silencio.

—… Yo te llevo. Voy por las llaves del auto.

Tras su decisión, escuché pasos y el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose.

El mundo se detuvo ahí.

Del otro lado, me encontré con unos ojos verdes impactados, su cuerpo congelado en el acto.

* * *

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, con nosotros convertidos en estatuas.

La pregunta de Mikasa quedó en el aire, que si nos conocíamos. El chico no parpadeaba, su cara había perdido el color. ¿Es que este mocoso no podía disimular?

No lo negaré, había visto mis propios ojos asombrados en los suyos verdes. Con él en frente, sentía que algo me quemaba las entrañas.

Niño, por Dios, di algo.  
Y que no sea algo estúpido.

—Tú… —empezó, su voz convertida en un temblor.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué, entre todos los lugares del mundo, entre todos los momentos para encontrármelo, tenía que ser justamente éste?

Me parecía una maldita broma hecha realidad. No sabía si alegrarme o asustarme, pero un pensamiento cruzó mi mente como una sentencia venenosa:

"Es su hermano…"

Y, al comprenderlo, fue como si el mundo se hubiera puesto en pausa, dejando ante mis ojos una realidad clara e innegable.

Era imposible.

Por su expresión, él pareció haber tenido un pensamiento similar, que pareció debilitarlo, desarmarlo.

—Tú… —repitió— te pareces un montón a este actor… uno que sale en _Terminator_.

¿Qué?  
¿Qué dijo este idiota?

—Oh, es verdad —era la voz de Mikasa. Aunque no había sido tan mala excusa, no funcionaría si él no se reponía del impacto pronto. Y aún no lo hacía—. Eren, te presento a Levi, mi prometido.

El castaño siguió inmóvil, mudo.

Lo que pasó fue un error. No había otra explicación. Actuaría como si acabara de conocerlo, era lo más acertado.

—Así que éste es el hermano vago.

Mikasa había notado que ninguno extendió la mano. Parecía algo extrañada así que lo hice yo, pero no la estrechó. Su expresión era indescifrable.

—No me lo imaginaba tan enano… Supongo que puedes prestarle tus tacones. —Le dijo a su hermana, con voz apagada.

El comentario me había dado rabia, pero vi que él seguía como suspendido, no estaba razonando para nada. Era notorio que ese insulto era lo mejor que podía disimular por el momento. Se fue, aún con esa aura de confusión, la misma que me devoraría desde ese día en adelante.

* * *

Al final, Mikasa y yo nos fuimos al salón de eventos, ella manejando. Me platicaba un poco de su hermano, y no sabía si ignorar la conversación o continuarla por respeto a ella.

—Eren es algo receloso con la gente, se tarda en hacer amistades y convivir… pero es un buen chico, ya lo verás.

… No, no sería bueno verlo.

Después de ver el salón y pagarlo, pasamos el resto del día en Shiganshina, en las calles repletas de tiendas típicas y riachuelos limpios. Era un lugar natural, de gente amena y amistosa, tan diferente de Trost. También era la ciudad de Eren.

Al recordar su nombre, también recordé su expresión descolorida de esa mañana, tan diferente de aquel castaño que había visto en el café-bar…

Fue un día largo. De la conversación de Mikasa, mi mente –de manera automática y masoquista– absorbía la poca información que daba de Eren, cuando nos topábamos con detalles cotidianos que le recordaban a él: Que no le gustaba el café, ni el frío, que tenía una obsesión por los videojuegos que últimamente no podía atender mucho y que se había mudado a Trost para ir a la universidad con una beca bastante buena, pues a pesar de que en la preparatoria fue un pésimo estudiante, en el último año se había recuperado. Sonaba a que había tenido una vida complicada, y que los dos se veían bastante poco. Eso me consta. Después del encuentro en la cocina, no lo vi por el resto de la tarde, sino hasta entrada la noche: Él acomodaba la mesa pero, al verme, recogió un platillo que acababa de poner para llevárselo con él.

—Oh, ya llegaron —anunció la madre de ambos, con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida—. Eren, ven a comer a la mesa, ya no estás en el instituto. ¿Qué va a pensar Levi?

Eren nos daba la espalda. Al voltearse, parecía temblar de ganas por marcharse, pero no dijo nada.

—No me molesta. Puede comer donde quiera —ofrecí.

—No, no. Es la primera vez que estamos todos juntos, debemos celebrarlo. Siéntate, Eren. —Dijo lo último con un toque amenazante. Aunque me pasó por la mente que el castaño sacaría alguna excusa barata para zafarse, sólo se sentó en silencio, sin levantar la mirada. Estaba al lado de su madre, Mikasa y yo sentados frente a ellos, en una mesa de seis lugares.

La conversación fluyó. Normalmente la mujer preguntaba por los avances en los preparativos de la boda, dudas que Mikasa respondía con rapidez. Ya sabía cómo nos habíamos conocido, pues ya nos habían presentado. Noté que la mujer echaba miradas de regaño hacia su hijo, ese muñeco mudo que comía lentamente a su lado.

Ella recién me felicitó por mi nuevo puesto como vice presidente, no se lo había comentado antes. Parecía complacida y orgullosa.

—Debe ser muy difícil volverse diseñador de joyas. ¿Cómo se empieza en eso?

—Cada quien tiene su historia; pero, en mi caso, crecí en un lugar donde una joya es alguna clase de milagro, así que me sentí tentado. Mientras hacía un trabajo, encontré a Erwin, con él empezó todo. Él vio algo en mí que yo no podía ver, y quise descubrirlo.

La mujer sonrió, soltando un "ya veo" pensativo. Le había contado un poco más de lo que planeé.

—Entonces, eres joyero.

Tras ese comentario, el comedor quedó en silencio. Había sido el primer comentario de Eren después de casi una hora. Nadie lo veía venir.

Asentí.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Decidió, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose. La expresión de su madre era entre seria y ligeramente divertida, pero no mencionó nada. Sólo me sonrió indicándole que siguiera a su hijo, mientras ella conversaba con Mikasa.

Cuando estuve fuera del comedor, lo vi salir de su cuarto y bajar los escalones con prisa, su celular en mano.

—Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. En un momento te explico, ¿está bien? Es que no tengo mucho tiempo. —No respondí, sólo lo escuché— Quiero saber cuánto cuesta una onza de oro bruto.

No esperaba una pregunta así. Me sorprendí un poco.

—Alrededor de mil trescientos por onza-

—No, quiero saber a cuánto lo compras tú con un trato.

Así que era eso.

—Depende también de cuánto quieras comprar. La última vez, nosotros lo conseguimos a poco menos de mil doscientos.

No respondió. Sólo marcó un número en su celular de la manera más veloz que jamás había visto.

—Dame un minuto. —Dijo por fin, en lo que esperaba a que le tomaran la llamada y, de pronto, exclamó—: ¡Cara de caballo! ¿Sigues en la junta?

Eren se quedó en silencio unos segundos, rodando los ojos mientras esperaba una respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Al poco tiempo, una voz retumbó por la bocinita tan claramente que hasta yo pude oírla.

 _—¡Bastardo suicida! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?! Y sí, estoy en la junta en donde tu trasero debería de estar._

—¿Qué precio te dieron del oro?

 _—Oh, tuviste suerte de mandarme a mí: Esta vez le bajaron cien más, pero se tiene que firmar hoy, así que-_

—Excelente. Quiero que te salgas de la junta.

 _—¡¿Qué?! Eren, ¿estás loco? ¿En dónde vas a conseguir un trato mejor que ése, y en dos días? Estás fumado, no voy a salirme-_

—Antes de volverte un arquitecto de mierda, ¿no eras un actor de mierda? Finge un paro cardiaco o algo.

 _—No y no. Necesitamos ese oro y no voy a arriesgar el trato sólo porque el cerebro se te llenó de aire._

—Puedo conseguirlo a mil cien.

 _—¿En dónde diablos hallaste eso?_

—Conozco a alguien de _Smith & Kuchel _que hizo el trato.

 _—Por eso, ése es el trato de la maldita joyería, no el tuyo. Eren, por primera vez en tu vida no confundas el culo con la cabeza y acepta el trato._

—Dame tiempo. Ahora empieza a infartarte. Y que se vea creíble.

 _—No necesito actuar un infarto, estoy en eso con sólo escucharte-_

—Bien. Te hablo en un rato.

Colgó.

—Tengo que hablar con ese sujeto. —Se dirigió hacia mí, seriamente, con los dedos listos para marcar un nuevo número.

—Ése es el trato que le dieron a Erwin, lleva demasiados años.

—Tengo confianza —fue toda su respuesta.

—Si quieres intentarlo… —Dije, hurgando en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Es un tipo duro, ¿eh? ¿Quién?

Extraje mi móvil del bolsillo, buscando el contacto y mostrándoselo. Al verlo, al principio sus ojos brillaron con duda, y con interés segundos después.

—Reiss... Ya sé qué hacer con él.

Acto seguido, lo oí llamar de nuevo:

—Ey, Armin. ¿Tienes diez minutos? Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Esa noche, el castaño consiguió el trato a mil cien. Y me di cuenta de lo que en verdad era capaz.

—Levi, ¿verdad?

Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre. Ayer apostaba a que no volvería a verlo, y ahora lo tengo frente a mí, llamándome. La vida es una maldita broma.

—Sé que estás aquí por tus planes de boda, pero me interesa consultar algo contigo… Verás, ahora mismo necesito a alguien como tú en un proyecto.

—No es buena idea. —Respondí de inmediato.

—Vamos a pagarte.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

Desvié la mirada, con la respuesta llenándome la cabeza, pero sin bajar hasta mi boca.

—¿Es porque nos besamos?

Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Cómo diablos podía decirlo como si estuviéramos en el campo, con Mikasa a kilómetros de distancia?

Luego, agregó:

—No vamos a convivir todo el día, sólo a participar en el mismo proyecto; puede beneficiarnos a todos. A ti, a Erwin, a nosotros. —Su tono no dio lugar a dudas— Si te interesa, te puedo explicar de qué va.

Y escuché el plan. Ese plan que lamentaría más adelante.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Notas:** Bueno, en este capítulo quería describir a qué se dedican Eren y Levi —ojalá no me haya ido tanto por las ramas— e introducir el _plan_ que causará algo de caos más adelante; tal vez por eso el capítulo estuvo un poco tranquilo. En realidad, quería irme directo a la parte de la boda, ¡ganas no me faltaron! Ya quería llegar a la escena donde a Levi le da un infarto (jeje no, eso no pasa, _creo)_. Pero quitando lo de la boda, hay otros detallitos por desarrollar que también forman parte de la trama.

Como aclaración, el actor del que hablaba Eren es Edward Furlong. ¿La razón? Un día puse "levi cosplay" en un buscador japonés y entre las imágenes salió una de este actor cuando estuvo en _Terminator_. De ahí la excusa de Eren sobre por qué estaba tan _impresionado_ por "conocer" a Levi.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, me dieron mucha fuerza y ánimo para escribir éste ^^ ojalá no les haya decepcionado. Sus críticas, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos y los agradezco mucho.

Aprovecho para responder dos _review_ s en la modalidad _guest_ :

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu comentario, ¡me animó muchísimo! :D Me alegra que te haya parecido bien redactado, siento que eso me falla jeje. Un abrazo enorme, espero que te agrade la continuación y me dejaras leerte otra vez :)

 **Aura D:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre el fic :D me dio mucho gusto leerlo. También vi tu review en _Historia de un engaño_... Jeje, cielos, sentí muy bonito que leyeras ambas historias n.n gracias por eso y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, espero que me permitas leerte de nuevo y que te agrade la continuación :) ¡un beso enorme! :D

Gracias a quienes leen esta historia. Un abrazo fuerte y espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.

~N **i** cot


	3. Retos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Día 2 de 4 de Levi en Shiganshina (día _pre-boda_ ). Lenguaje vulgar. POV de Levi. Alcohol.

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

El plan era simple.

Entre varios trabajos, Eren era un inversionista que, en ese momento, estaba financiando un proyecto para un tipo loco llamado Pixis. Se trataba de un hotel, con un tal Jean como arquitecto a cargo. "Sólo esperemos que no se derrumbe" agregó Eren mientras relataba.

El problema era que Pixis había pedido un montón de locuras carísimas, artefactos de metales preciosos como lámparas, puertas, adornos… y todo tenía que ser elaborado especialmente para él. Jean había hecho algunos bocetos de joyería, pero…

—… son patéticos. Necesitamos a un joyero. —Me explicó, mirándome directamente.

Cuando me planteó la situación, no contesté, tan ocupado estaba pensando en cómo podría afrontar los problemas que él mencionaba. No negaré que el plan me interesó, era algo nuevo para mí y participar implicaba grandes ganancias. Más que un proyecto, parecía una inversión…

Acepté, sin imaginar las consecuencias que nos traería después.

* * *

 _"Felicidades por tu nuevo proyecto. Es una excelente oportunidad. Buena suerte y feliz boda"_

Ése fue el mensaje que recibí de Erwin a la mañana siguiente, lo leí mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua del té. Mikasa acababa de decirme que esa noche sus amigas habían organizado una despedida de soltera para ella en dos partes: la primera, en un restaurante con familiares, y la otra, en una casa sólo con sus amigas, por lo que volvería hasta la madrugada. Yo no tenía una despedida, pero no me importaba.

Estuve diseñando desde que entré a la cocina, tan absorto que no noté nada a mi alrededor. De pronto, vi una taza aparecer frente a mí. Cuando subí la mirada, encontré a la madre de Eren, ofreciéndome un té con una sonrisa.

—… Gracias. Debí poner atención —me excusé, en voz baja. No estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran las cosas por mí.

—Está bien, además ya casi somos familia. Parece que Eren ya te convenció —comentó, al ver los bocetos. Desvié la mirada.

La vi recolectar ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar y, cuando la miré concentrada, regresé a los diseños. Al poco rato, escuché un "buenos días" en tono alto y animado pero, segundos después, el castaño se volvió serio.

—Eren —lo llamó ella, con un tono de regaño que lo petrificó—, ¿no dijiste que ibas a descansar estos días? Acabas de conocer a Levi y ya le diste trabajo. Hijo, ¿por qué crees que Jean ya no quiere ser tu amigo?

El castaño la miró casi ofendido.

—Mamá, es que Jean es un flojo… Además, también estoy trabajando con él. Cuando se empeña puede ser muy bueno.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza, buscando paciencia y sirviendo el desayuno.

—Si no te gusta, puedo prepararte algo más. —Me dijo ella, dulcemente.

Sólo negué, eso estaba bien.

—… A mí nunca me lo has dicho —se quejó Eren, como un chiquillo celoso.

Pero la mujer, en lugar de responderle, me preguntó:

—Sabes que la despedida de Mikasa es en la tarde, ¿no? —Asentí— ¿No te organizaron algo, querido?

—No hace falta.

—Al menos, deberían de llevarte a las hamburguesas o algo…

—Mamá, eso no es una despedida de soltero de hombres. —Intervino el castaño.

—Bueno, entonces llévenlo al fútbol o a las luchas por su despedida.

—Eso tampoco es. —Replicó Eren.

—Supongo que puedes invitar a Connie…

El castaño enmudeció. Tras esa frase, parecía que los planes corrían por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

—Así está bien, no es necesario-

Pero su voz superó la mía:

—¡Es MUY necesario! —Sostuvo el castaño, levantándose— Ya verás, ¡va a ser la despedida de soltero más grande de toda tu vida, vas a tomar tanto que vas a reventar!

—No cerveza. —Apareció la voz de Mikasa de la nada. La cara de Eren era un poema al terror.

—Pero-

—No.

—Sólo una botella. En cuanto Levi se ponga medio loco, lo dejamos-

—No, Eren.

—Pero ¡si no hay cerveza, Connie no va a querer venir!

—No me interesa.

—Mamá, ¡dile algo!

Pero aquello no parecía posible, la señora estaba ocupada carcajeándose de lo lindo.

Sin embargo, la conversación no acabó ahí.

—¡No le des alcohol, ¿eh?!

—¡Sí, tú tranquila, hermana, le dimos jugo! —Respondía Eren a gritos en su celular.

Estábamos en un bar-club que tenía más televisores transmitiendo deportes y luchas que chicas bailando con menos ropa que neuronas. También había una banda de rock que se preparaba para tocar. Parecía que Eren había hablado con el dueño para que le prestara el club hasta las 8:00 p.m., con una mentira blanca…

—¡Oigan todos, Eren se casa! ¡Déjenme ver esas copas! ¡Brindemos por la chica que va a aguantar a este hijo de puta hasta que se divorcie y lo deje en la calle!

—¡Salud! —Replicó un mar de manos y copas.

—No, Mikasa, Levi dijo "salud" con el jugo, te digo que no está tomando… Sí, mañana tiene que estar a las diez. De hecho- —le hizo una señal al cantinero para que le diera otro trago—, nos iremos temprano, a eso de las ocho. Claro que va a dormir. Si se duerme en la ceremonia yo mismo lo baño con una manguera… bueno, lo hará Jean; Levi me escuchó y tiene cara de asesino psicópata. Sí. Adiós.

Eren colgó, yéndose a recibir a un par de recién llegados: Uno era calvo y el otro rubio, les abrazó fuertemente. Parecía una fiesta privada de él, aunque me presentaba a todas las amistades que iban llegando. Creo que lo habría pasado mejor en casa leyendo o haciendo bocetos. Empecé a dibujar distraídamente en las servilletas, diseñando la lámpara gigantesca para la recepción, de diamantes y rubíes.

Eren convivía principalmente con cinco personas: Un rubio llamado Hannes que era el dueño, uno con cara de caballo, otro rubio con melena de niña, el calvo y otro pecoso —Mario o Marco se llamaba—. Me hacían pocas preguntas, por suerte. A decir verdad, parecía una maldita reunión de ex-alumnos de la preparatoria, un convivio de mocosos.

Y se supone que ésta es mi dichosa despedida de una vida de excesos y descontrol…

Para colmo, Eren había dado la orden de no darme alcohol, a pesar de que no me afectara; pero, una vez que la barra se llenó y el cantinero dejó de saber quién pedía qué, aproveché para encargar un trago para Jean, uno de los pocos nombres que memoricé. Prácticamente estaba tomando mientras ellos rememoraban cómo se limpiaban los mocos mutuamente en el kínder.

Empezaron a reír escandalosamente, la banda de rock tocando canciones de bar, en lo que yo deseaba recordar cómo diablos llegar a la casa del mocoso que me metió en esta tontería. Al no conocer a nadie, casi no prestaba atención a la conversación y me distraje en el punto más importante, cuando los mocosos decidieron llevar la fiesta a casa de Eren —aprovechando que su madre estaba en la cena de despedida y que nos habían botado a la calle— para organizar una "noche de retos para mi cuñado Levi quien no ha jugado un maldito reto en su vida y tampoco siente interés pero me importa un comino".

Y así fue como acabé sentado en el suelo con los otros cuatro idiotas, tras oír un tutorial de cinco segundos sobre la meta del juego, mientras soportaba el maldito olor a pizza y la visión de latas de cerveza regadas por el piso. Aunque me negué a jugar, habían argumentado que no podían dejarme fuera porque era "el festejado".

… Qué ganas de darles unas buenas patadas en las bolas.

Empezaron las apuestas. Al principio de dinero y otras cosas que se distorsionaron conforme subía el nivel de alcohol, hasta volverse retos verdaderamente estúpidos: Que Armin tenía que llamar a algún contacto de mi celular para invitarlo a una noche de sadomasoquismo (y organizar una en caso de que la persona aceptara. Una pena que haya tenido a Erwin en mis números frecuentes). Luego, Jean iba a cubrir a Connie con salsa y soltar a un perro detrás de él; pero, si Connie pasaba dos cuadras sin que el perro lo alcanzara, entonces Jean debía publicar una confesión romántica para Eren y dejarla en una red social por tres meses. Por otro lado, el pecoso, al oír su castigo, se había retirado del juego. Lo habían retado a hacer un striptease para Jean, pero sólo enrojeció violentamente y había estado callado desde entonces.

—Sigues tú, Eren. —Lo alentó Armin, aún ruborizado por su propio reto.

—¿Por qué? El que pierde cumple un reto, y yo no he perdido. —Se defendió él. Se veía un poco mareado ya, como los demás.

—Venga, Eren, es aburrido si tú no juegas.

—Levi tampoco ha jugado. —Contestó el castaño.

—Cállate. No me metas a mí, mocoso idiota.

—Levi es el festejado. No tiene por qué jugar si no quiere —explicó Armin.

—Exactamente —concedí.

—Armin, ¿al lado de quién estás? Se supone que eres mi abogado legal.

—Tch, ¿eres abogado de este mocoso idiota?

—¡¿A quién le dices mocoso idiota?! —Se encendió él.

—Al mocoso idiota que no se dio cuenta la primera vez.

—Ya tengo un reto —intervino el rubio—. Eren, llama a tu mamá y dile que fumas cocaína y marihuana desde los quince.

—Y cuéntale tu primera vez en un restaurante —añadió Jean.

—¡Están locos! ¡Y no fue en un restaurante!

—Yo tengo el número de Carla. —Comenté, los dos me miraron maravillados. Eren me quitó el móvil de un manotazo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No los ayudes! —Me regañó, alejando el teléfono de mí a lo largo de su brazo— Bien, haré un reto, pero que no tenga que ver con mi madre.

—¡No puedes cambiar de reto! —Lo enfrentó Jean, enfadado— Además, todas las apuestas anteriores las hiciste tú y nosotros las cumplimos.

—Sí, y el pobre Connie no regresó después de lo del perro. —Recordó el pecoso, aún tímido.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo cambien de reto. Yo no involucré a sus madres.

Todos suspiraron. Eren había tenido un buen punto.

—Tengo uno —habló Marco, suavemente.

Volteamos a verlo.

—Enciérrate con Levi en el armario —comenzó el pecoso— y finge tener un orgasmo.

—… por una hora —añadió Armin.

—Y yo grabo —decidió Jean, alistando la cámara de su teléfono.

Sí, sin duda, todos querían vengarse del mocoso por sus respectivos castigos…

Pero nunca imaginé que Eren se pondría de pie cuan soldado a punto de sacrificarse por la humanidad y gritaría:

—¡Perfecto! ¡Levi, sígueme!

… Casi olvidé por qué le decía _mocoso idiota_. ¿Acaso quiere que se den cuenta?

Le dediqué una de mis miradas de mafioso.

—Estás imbécil.

El castaño volteó a mirar a los demás.

—Hm. Levi no quiere, que conste que yo no me opuse —excusó Eren.

—No me voy a encerrar contigo a ver cómo gimes. Debe oírse como que están matando a un gato.

—¡Yo no gimo así!

—Sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo —presionó Jean.

—Cállense. No me voy a encerrar con este mocoso para divertir a unos borrachos. —Murmuré.

De repente, todos se quedaron muy callados, y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Eren, tú! —Gritó una voz de ultratumba que venía para vengarse.

El pelón había sobrevivido.

—¡El maldito perro me siguió hasta la frontera de Rose con Shiganshina! ¡Te mataré!

—¡Connie! ¡Llegas en buen momento! —Celebró Marco— Mira, estamos buscando un castigo para Eren.

Los ojos del pelón se volvieron pequeños y brillaron con maldad.

—Ey, Connie, ¡somos amigos desde maternal uno, no te pases! —Pidió Eren.

—Tú… —comenzó el pelón, fulminando al castaño— y tú —volteó a ver a Jean— se van a besar ahora y los vamos a grabar.

—¡Ni loco! —Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya, rápido —instó Armin, apuntando la cámara hacia ellos. Parecía conforme con el nuevo castigo y listo para inmortalizarlo.

Tras un silencio y miradas de odio que centelleaban, se escuchó:

—Sólo si no graban —negoció el cara de caballo, mirando al castaño—. Cinco segundos. Nada más.

Armin bajó la cámara y, cuando Eren miró hacia el suelo con enojo, comprendió.

—Tendré que lavarme la boca con cloro por un año.

—Bueno, imagina que soy la última persona a la que besaste… a mí también me jode hacer esto.

Fue imposible no notarlo.

Al oír el comentario, sentí la mirada de Eren incrustada en mí por una fracción de segundo, fugaz pero potente, como si ardiera.

—Rayos, no puedo hacer esto…

Acto seguido, Eren abrió una lata de cerveza y se la bebió con tragos grandes y ruidosos. Poco después, el castaño se sostuvo en la pared como si se hubiera mareado. Y me miró.

Jean acercó su rostro al de él, de una manera bastante patosa, la verdad. Al principio, parecían dos ranas pegadas, asqueadas y enfermas. Sin embargo, la mirada de Eren seguía clavada en la mía, intensa, hasta que cerró los ojos y la espalda de Jean no me dejó ver más. Cinco segundos después, oí que Jean hizo un ruido como de querer alejarse, pero Eren lo sostuvo. Entonces, algo en mí hirvió, se encendió. Sentí algo que jamás había experimentado, algo tan oscuro y tan vil que no podía ser humano.

Deseé despellejarlo vivo, desmembrarlo, arrancar a Eren de él. Respiré y exhalé odio, y sentí que mis manos en ese momento se habían convertido en las armas más atroces y dañinas que pudiera desear: sólo con ellas, podía llegar a torturarlo hasta la locura. Lo que tenía bajo la piel, nublándome las ideas, se sentía como el maldito infierno… Jamás me había pasado algo así.

Ahí fue cuando vi que Armin se acercó y los separó.

—Eren está dormido.

—¿Qué? —Gritó el castaño ceniza.

—No sé, tal vez se traumó tanto que su mente se desconectó. —Conjeturó el rubio.

—Parece que le dio un infarto —siguió el pelón.

—O dos —continuó Armin, asustado, revisando los signos vitales de un Eren recostado en el suelo.

—Tal vez sólo se aburrió del beso y se durmió. —Concluyó Connie.

—¡Oigan, ya déjense de teorías! —Vociferó Jean, ofendido— Saben que ese idiota nunca había tomado.

Eso me llamó la atención. ¿Por qué ahora?

—… Es extraño. No sé por qué habrá tomado tanto esta vez —dijo el rubio, aliviándose al encontrar el pulso y colocando al castaño en la cama.

Se oyó un ruido más abajo. Debía ser la madre de Eren.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —resolvió el pecoso, luciendo molesto, tal vez herido, ayudando a un Connie lastimado hasta su auto. Jean los siguió sosteniendo a Armin, quien comenzaba a tambalearse. Pero, antes de subir al vehículo, oí a Armin decirme:

—Levi, ¿podrías fijar la alarma del móvil de Eren? Por favor. Seguro se dormirá sin ella —me pidió, ya bastante débil. Asentí sin ganas, viéndolo subirse al coche y quedándome frente a Jean. Su imagen me inyectó veneno por las venas. Había sido un juego estúpido, Eren incluso se había alcoholizado para dar ese paso… Y seguramente lo olvidaría al día siguiente, al igual que este tipo. Entonces ¿por qué me importaba? ¿Por qué me quemaba el recordar algo así?

* * *

Al regresar al cuarto de Eren, acomodé un poco. No podía estar en paz sabiendo que había este basurero tóxico a metros de mí. Y mientras limpiaba, recordaba los eventos recientes… y las palabras de Jean: "Eren nunca había tomado".

Lo noté.

Cuando Eren estaba en el bar, incluso parecía que no sabía cómo coger el vaso, lo dejaba de lado, incluso hacía caras al darle sorbos. Si no le gustaba beber, ¿por qué mierda lo había hecho?

Tras terminar de ordenar, cogí su celular para fijar su alarma y luego me iría de ahí. Estaba en un buró, encima de un papel. Lo manipulé rápidamente, no me sorprendió que ni siquiera tuviera una contraseña… diablos, es un maldito mocoso.

Pero antes de encontrar la alarma, me topé con el registro de llamadas. Y una de ellas me dejó pasmado.

Era de hace dos días, cuando lo conocí.

 **1:36 a.m.** ** _Mikasa_** _Duración: 25 min 7 seg._

Algo no cuadraba.

El vuelo de Eren partió a medianoche; lo vi claramente, él abordó el avión y no volvió atrás, pero… un vuelo de Trost tarda tres horas en llegar a Shiganshina. A la hora de la llamada, Eren debía seguir en el aire, sin señal en el celular. ¿Cómo diablos había llamado?

Y, al ver la hoja del buró, encontré justo lo que imaginé.

Era un itinerario nuevo, programado a las 6:00 a.m. del día siguiente, con el nombre de Eren.

Casi sentí el papel temblar en mis manos, igualmente mis ojos mientras lo leían.

¿Eren se salió del maldito avión? ¿Lo había dejado para buscarme en el aeropuerto?

Si eso era cierto, todo indicaba que había llamado a Mikasa para avisarle que llegaría más tarde…

¿Eso pasó, Eren? ¿Abandonaste el vuelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos querías decirme? Y, horas después, me encontraste en tu casa, y supiste que me casaría. ¿Qué demonios pensaste en ese momento? ¿Y ahora?

No podíamos seguir así. Recordé a Eren tomar sin gustarle realmente, tal vez para callar a todos sus fantasmas… y, en mi caso, recordé los celos, aquellos celos tan enfermizos al verlo con otra persona. Nos estábamos destruyendo.

Sin más, dejé las cosas en el buró y cerré la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí.

También de la vida de Eren.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Notas:**

¡Muchas gracias por los favs/follows/reviews en el capítulo anterior! En verdad me animaron mucho a continuar. ¡Gracias infinitamente!

En realidad, quería que el beso fuera Eren-Levi o lo del armario, porque no hay pareja que me guste más que el Riren/Ereri. Pero, en este capítulo, Levi tenía que darse cuenta de algo más, de algo profundo que pasa con Eren y con él. Al final, lo que Levi supone, en realidad pasó. Por eso, Levi piensa que Eren siente algo fuerte por él y quiere alejarse, tal vez por respeto a Mikasa o porque no quiere que "ocurra nada" que dañe la relación de hermanos.

Agradezco nuevamente los reviews y aprovecho para responderlos:

 _ **Emilda:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior! El fic es Riren o RivaEre, pero creo que en ocasiones habrá algunos toques de EreRi. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado y me permitas leerte nuevamente :)

 _ **Deyaw:**_ Linda, ¡muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo y tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Jaja exactamente, creo que Eren estaba tan incómodo por la situación que se volvió un muñeco mudo por el resto del día. Puse muy poco del plan de Eren, pero será importante después (?). Espero que te agrade la actualización y muchas gracias por el apoyo en ambos capítulos ^^ ¡Un beso!

 _ **Aura D:**_ ¡Qué gusto leerte nuevamente! :) Ay, cielos, me alegra mucho que te agradaran las reacciones de Eren y Levi, me he dado de topes contra la pared en la caracterización, jaja, pero ¡qué bueno que la de Eren y Levi te han parecido aceptables! ^^ Ojalá te agrade este capítulo, me animó mucho leer tus palabras y gracias por compartirme tu opinión.

 _ **Ley-83:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ me pareció muy interesante que mencionaras la escena del principio… para mí, ahí hay algo oculto. No sé si tendrá un final triste… tengo dos en mente, porque no quise publicar este fic hasta no tener un posible desenlace. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, espero que te agrade la actualización y tener el placer de leerte nuevamente :)

 _ **PancitoDeCanela:**_ Jajaja, me he reído mucho con tu review, pero sus cabezas explotaron de una manera muy romántica (?) ya sabes lo que dicen, no puede ser amor si no te explota la cabeza :3 jaja ok no, pero sí quería sacarles un sustillo a los dos en el encuentro :) Me alegra que te agradara el trabajo de Mikasa, quería darle uno que fuera como una pasión. ¡Espero que te agrade la actualización! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y por el apoyo en los dos capítulos ^^

Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, les mando un abrazo fuerte y espero que nos leamos en el próximo capítulo.

~N **i** cot


	4. Boda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Día 3 de 4 de Levi en Shiganshina. Palabras altisonantes. POV de Levi.

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

El inicio de la ceremonia era digno de fotografiar.

El cuadro de damas estaba compuesto por un grupo de mujeres mareadas y con jaqueca quejándose del ruido, con el maquillaje disimulando las ojeras de panda y la tez amarillenta, la falta de reposo y las copas de más. El noventa por ciento de ellas había asistido a la despedida de soltera de Mikasa para después dirigirse al recinto religioso, en lugar de irse directamente a internar en un hospital. Por otro lado, reconocí a otros tipos que habían ido a mi despedida por parte de Eren y su aspecto también era casi cadavérico. Creo que la madre de Eren era la única que lucía como una flor primaveral, fresca y feliz, sin comunicarse con gruñidos soñolientos y de mala leche como el resto de los invitados.

En realidad, nunca pensé que algún día me casaría, pero si lo hacía siempre imaginé que sería algo como lo que veo ahora: un desfile de pálidos moribundos llenos de quejas.

Eren todavía no llegaba. La preocupación era notable en el rostro de su madre, pero permanecía tan serena como podía. Yo estaba cerca del sacerdote, tras saludar a unos cuantos cadáveres como los que describí previamente y a familiares de Mikasa, así como a la mierda con lentes quien se me acercó de una manera… digamos, digna de un ser con serios problemas mentales. Incluso dijo que era un milagro que aún quedaran mujeres que se enamoraran de los enanos. Pero ya la puse en su lugar.

—Dama de anillos, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¡Jajaja claro! Como venía a la boda de Levi me traje unos goggles con aumento en lugar de mis lentes normales, y miren, ¡quedaron como nuevos! Qué bueno que siempre cargo cinta adhesiva en mi bolso. —Explicó y, acto seguido, se rió descaradamente, con esa carcajada derrumba-casas. Quiero hacer constar que Mikasa insistió en que la invitáramos cuando Hanji me llamó por mi cumpleaños y yo la mandé al diablo por ser tan malditamente escandalosa. Es la única invitada de parte mía junto a Mike y Erwin, pero con él nunca se sabe.

En ese momento, el sacerdote anunció el inicio de la ceremonia, y se escuchó una melodía eclesiástica.

Sabía que Mikasa no tenía padre. Entonces, no me extrañó que la entrada ocurriera así. Pero nunca pensé que la escena tendría el efecto tan devastador que tuvo en mí.

Vi a un Eren con un traje negro, chaleco gris oscuro y corbata azul marino, solemne, pulcro y elegante caminando al lado de una Mikasa cubierta por un velo, con un vestido blanco de varias capas y diseños finos. Apretaba el brazo de su hermano y él le decía algo, pero no escuché qué.

Al pararse frente a mí, noté que me entregó el brazo de su hermana con la vista pegada al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de tomarlo, lo oí decir:

—Cuídala. Cuídala mucho. —Y besó la mano de su hermana antes de pasármela. Su voz trémula hizo que algo en mí se apretara, se sofocara. Después, los dos se vieron con esa conexión que tienen los hermanos y él regresó junto a su madre, como un espectador más.

Luego, una vez que retiré su velo, la ceremonia comenzó.

* * *

" _Mikasa_ … _¿es realmente lo que tú quieres?"_

Mientras el padre oficiaba la misa, recordé las palabras de Erwin.

La noche anterior le llamé, justo tras abandonar el cuarto de Eren. Él recibió la llamada con un "dime, Levi" amable a pesar de ser casi la una de la madrugada. Y, después de un silencio de casi dos minutos, Erwin lo preguntó.

—Es lo que yo decidí. —Contesté.

— _¿Hubo otra opción?_

"No" pensé. Hubo opciones como acostones de una noche, o alguna amiga esporádica, pero nunca opciones serias, ni siquiera alguien que me motivara ver muy seguido. Mikasa había sido algo así como mi mejor amiga.

Y luego, Erwin dijo las palabras que me taladraron la mente por el resto de la noche, incluso en este mismo momento.

—… _Retirarse ahora no sería una derrota. Lo que sería una derrota, es unirse para ser infelices los dos. No puedo pensar en un fracaso mayor._

Entonces, oí la voz potente del sacerdote:

—Los votos.

Ahí empezaba. Ambos alzamos la cabeza. No había vuelta atrás.

No puedo, Eren… No puedo detenerlo.

Tú tampoco lo detienes. Ahora, en este momento en que puedes mostrarnos a todos que en efecto eres un mocoso tarado e inconsciente, decides permanecer serio e implacable como quien guarda un luto profundo. Tu serenidad es casi comparable con la del padre, y no hay nada que pueda distraerte.

¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

Lo curioso es que, en lo que va de la misa, no he podido pillar sus ojos ni un segundo. ¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Temes que derribe todas tus barreras?

Pero, de repente, pensé:

¿Y si realmente yo estaba equivocado? ¿Y si era yo el que quería ver en Eren una emoción que no tenía, para no vivirla yo solo?

Basta. Lo conocía hacía tres días.

Él no podía tener tanto poder en mí. No podía mandar en mi mente así. No era lógico…

—¿Señor Ackerman? ¿Se siente mal?

Había tenido un mareo. Eso era todo.

—Estoy bien.

Y entonces lo preguntó. De hecho, hizo la pregunta dos veces, porque yo no podía dejar de pensar. Y cada pensamiento era Eren. Algo me trituraba por dentro: los recuerdos de él, su voz, su risa, su manera de enojarse, de divertirse, todo su rostro era un espectáculo de emociones, su sinceridad, su determinación, sus labios; fui tan estúpido, debí tomarlos otra vez, o cientos de veces, y el último recuerdo…

"Cuídala"

¿Eso no era renunciar a mí?

Tal vez estoy equivocado respecto a él. Conozco mejor a Mikasa, sé sus intenciones y sus motivos. Eren es un completo extraño… ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que piensa o lo que quiere. Tal vez dejó el vuelo, pero es posible que lo dejara por otra razón. Todo lo que tengo sobre él son suposiciones… nada que él haya dicho o admitido. En este momento, él está de pie, lejano, con la mirada perdida y el rostro serio, con el recato que exige una ceremonia como ésta. Eren me había dicho que la cuidara, era como si me hubiera dado la bendición para luego alejarse de mí.

Debo olvidarme de él. Después de todo, no hay nada. No somos nada, Eren.

Entonces, solté ese "acepto" a lo que fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. Que no debí casarme con mi mejor amiga. No supe si iba a amarla, pero en aquel tiempo yo no había oído mucho sobre el amor ni sabía nada sobre él… Tanto así que no lo hubiera reconocido ni aunque me hubiera mordido el culo.

Enseguida, una ola de aplausos se extendió por toda la iglesia. Lo último que vi fue a Eren voltearse, caminando en sentido opuesto a los demás, quienes se acercaban para felicitarnos y acompañarnos.

En cuestión de segundos, él desapareció.

* * *

Tras varias felicitaciones y agradecimientos a los asistentes, se hizo de noche. Había alrededor de doscientos invitados en el salón, y es que la familia Jaeger era, sin duda, vasta y surtida —además de que habían venido todos los compañeros de carrera y trabajo de Mikasa, sus amigos, las parejas de ellos y de sus familiares— por lo tanto, no nos dábamos abasto. Sin duda, Mikasa se había hecho de amigos fieles, varios de los cuales compartía con Eren.

Después de la misa, no hubo pista de él. Estaba más perdido que la pestaña de Hanji —y sí, armó un bendito alboroto por eso. Hanji incluso se había subido al escenario con los músicos para alertar/aterrorizar al salón entero, a tal grado que decidí salir a la tienda y hacer la maldita fila con el traje de novio para comprarle un jodido paquete nuevo de pestañas que evitara que Hanji siguiera desgarrándome los nervios—. Supe que Dios existía cuando la vi callada revisando cómo se las ponía ante el espejo, tarea complicada con los malditos goggles que cargaba. Sólo esperaba que eso la mantuviera ocupada por las siguientes tres horas.

Necesitaba aire fresco. El interior ya había sido lo suficientemente agitado y yo no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ruido, ni a tanta gente, ni a saludar tanto. No era que me molestara hablar, pero también necesitaba unos minutos de paz de vez en cuando para alejarme y no pensar en nada más.

Afuera del salón, había un área de césped rodeada por arbustos con una fuente en el centro —que, al ser de noche, se hallaba iluminada por luces de colores simulando un arcoíris, con chorros de agua apuntando en diferentes direcciones—. Había bancas y farolas formando un círculo para aquellos que quisieran quedarse a contemplarla, y había algo más…

Era una nube de humo a lo lejos, visible por la iluminación de una farola y el frío. Había un sujeto echado en una banca, y otra figura de espaldas que lo tapaba.

—… me preguntaba si estaba en el lugar correcto.

Era la voz de Erwin. No cabía duda.

—Sí. La fiesta es allá. —Respondió el tipo de la banca, seco y tajante.

—Si el festejo es allá, ¿qué haces tú acá?

Pasaron segundos sin respuesta.

—Cada quien festeja a su manera. Ésta es la mía.

No pude ver la reacción de Erwin. Sin embargo, poco después, escuché:

—… Tus ojos.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Es una pena… que ojos tan hermosos estén tan húmedos.

No hubo respuesta. El sujeto de la banca se reincorporó.

—Te he visto en revistas. —Añadió Erwin— Eres el hijo de Grisha. Tú asumiste el control de la empresa de tu padre y la llevaste a la cima. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Importa la edad? Para mí lo que importa es la voluntad —contestó, algo cortante.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —concedió el rubio, con su modo de profesor felicitando a un alumno—. Tienes mi respeto.

Pasó otro momento en el que ninguno habló. Recordé las palabras de Mikasa, que Eren era muy reservado en cuanto a su manera de relacionarse. Me di cuenta. Parecía tener problemas incluso llevando la conversación con Erwin.

—Usted es el jefe de Levi, ¿no? —Preguntó con suavidad, como intentando no sonar muy directo ni ofensivo, oyéndose casi tímido.

Erwin se rió.

—Sí, supongo que sí —replicó—. Sobre eso, él me contó sobre un trato muy interesante que habían hecho.

—Sí. Levi es increíblemente hábil, es perfecto para el trabajo. No hay nadie como él y ya aceptó.

—No, él rechazó.

Vi a Eren levantarse, aventando el cigarrillo.

—¿Qué? —Vociferó— No, él claramente dijo-

—Me ha llamado ayer. No quiere tener contacto contigo.

Se formó un silencio corto.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero ningún contacto con él. —Y me sorprendió lo frío, casi envenenado que se había escuchado Eren— Puedo ponerlo por escrito si quiere. Pero lo necesito ahí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya le dije, es perfecto. Jamás encontraré a alguien como él.

—¿Y si participara alguien más de la misma joyería, o incluso yo?

Eren emitió un sonido que me hizo pensar que había sonreído.

—… Con todo el respeto que usted y su compañía merecen, no son lo que estoy buscando. Creo que fui claro. —Fue su respuesta— Si el problema es que nos veamos, la solución es fácil. Él sólo hablará con Jean y otros involucrados en el diseño. Incluso agendaremos sus reuniones de trabajo para que coincidan con mis fechas de viaje. Tiene mi palabra: No nos volveremos a ver.

El rubio giró discretamente la cabeza unos segundos. Sabía que yo estaba ahí. Acto seguido, Erwin llevó una mano a la mata de cabellos castaños.

—Lo lamento mucho, Eren… que se conocieran en estas condiciones —dijo en voz más baja, que incluso me costó trabajo oír—. Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte, y ojalá me permitieras seguir sabiendo de ti.

Estaba seguro de que le siguió hablando, pero oficialmente ya no podía oír nada. Se dieron un apretón de manos y Erwin caminó hacia mí mientras Eren se echaba de nuevo a la banca, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

El cejón se plantó frente a mí con una sonrisa, felicitándome y disculpándose por la tardanza.

—Raro hubiera sido que llegaras temprano, pero no te culpo… seguramente estabas cagando.

Erwin soltó una carcajada melodiosa, diciendo que sólo podía quedarse como dos horas porque tenía un compromiso al día siguiente.

—No tenías que esforzarte tanto por venir.

—Es tu boda, Levi. Y te considero un amigo. —Justificó, listo para seguir la marcha hacia el salón— Con tu permiso.

—Sí, pasa… No tardarás en ver a Hanji, está espantando niños mientras Moblit evita que se mate y Mike olfatea a todo el que llegue.

Erwin asintió, dejando un apretón en mi hombro y echándose a andar.

Iba a darme la vuelta para entrar también, pero volví a notar las densas nubes de humo que brotaban nuevamente. "Vete" fue lo que pensé inmediatamente, pero tenía la sensación de que ésa sería la última vez que hablaríamos solos, además de que él también era un invitado, el único con el que no había hablado. Me acerqué a su asiento, quedándome un momento mudo a su lado, simplemente viéndolo fumar. Parecía que degustaba el vicio. Yo nunca había fumado, pero por la expresión de Eren se daba a entender que era la estupidez más gloriosa del mundo.

—Todos han preguntado por ti. —Comenté, de repente.

Tardó en responder.

—Mikasa dijo que viniera, pero nunca especificó dónde debería de quedarme —replicó, sin verme, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios. Era mentira. Mikasa le había dicho claramente que debía estar en nuestra mesa… pero no había ido ahí para reclamarle, él podía estar donde más le gustara.

—No sabía que fumabas. —Mi voz sonó como un reproche, y es que yo no podía tolerar el tabaco, tan sucio y apestoso.

—… Ya no lo hacía —rectificó— pero, no sé, extrañaba este pedacito de muerte. Era sexo o esto… pero fumar es más discreto y apropiado para la ocasión. Prometí que no me movería del salón y que me comportaría hasta el final de la velada. Y heme aquí, cumpliendo como todo un hombre.

Nuevamente dio otra calada.

—Ha venido Jean. Pensé que estarías con él —dije, sin evitar un toque de rencor.

—Sí, pero se fue temprano —respondió, con la vista perdida en el cielo y en el humo que despedía, para luego decir suavemente—: Es que… hoy no es un buen día para él.

Volteé a verlo. Su expresión lejana.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… tal vez porque el amor de su vida se acaba de casar.

Me sorprendí un poco. Realmente no presté mucha atención a Jean en la misa ni en la recepción, sólo lo divisé por unos segundos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, él sólo me había preguntado por Eren. Fue la última vez que lo vi.

—Pero la vida sigue, ¿ves? —Comentó— Con alcohol, drogas, apuestas, sexo barato o helado, pero sigue.

La voz de Eren había adoptado un toque oscuro, oculto… de un hombre que había pasado por todo tipo de penurias, la voz de una herida, de algo débil e incomprendido. Era la voz de un joven que recordaba su sufrimiento, y que se arrodillaba ante el dolor, aceptando que nunca podría escapar de él… abrazando los añicos que quedaban de sí mismo y recogiéndolos para remendarse otra vez.

Tras escucharlo, ésa fue la imagen que me formé de él.

—Creo que lo mejor es que empecemos bien. —Expresé, sacando un fajo de billetes y contándolo hasta llegar a una cantidad, para luego separarla y ofrecérsela. Me miró sin entender— Compraste un nuevo boleto de avión, ¿no es así?

No respondió.

—No tienes que decirlo. Vi el itinerario. Esto es la mitad del precio que pagaste, porque en parte yo tuve la culpa de que lo _perdie_ -

—Guárdalo. —Me interrumpió, cortante— Fue mi decisión.

—Quiero pagar una parte. —Insistí.

—Déjalo así. De último minuto, me descuidé y lo perdí, fue mi culpa.

De repente, me pareció ver que sus orejas se enrojecían. Nunca había ocurrido antes, y no supe si debía comentarlo. Debí saber que esa reacción de su cuerpo era más importante de lo que yo creía…

En ese entonces, no sabía que ese signo rojizo era su detector de mentiras, pero igualmente la descubrí por pura lógica.

—¿Que te _descuidaste_? Te vi pasar por el maldito filtro y abordar, ¡ya te habías ido! ¡Es obvio que tú-!

—No lo digas. No digas más.

No me di cuenta de que le estaba gritando hasta que noté que sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron el jardín, paseándose en derredor.

—¿Por qué presionas el tema? —Inquirió en voz baja— Ya déjalo. Fue mi error, no debí hacerlo-

—Eren, ¿por cuánto tiempo me buscaste?

Se quedó frío. No esperaba esa pregunta.

—… ya no importa.

—Dímelo. —Ordené— ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?

—¿Por qué? —Explotó, acomodándose a la par mía— Por lo que tienes en el dedo. Sólo por eso.

Aunque sabía a lo que se refería, quería esa respuesta. Quería escuchar lo que Eren había hecho. A pesar de que una parte de mí estaba de acuerdo con él, que lo mejor era callarse y con suerte olvidarlo un día… pero me estaba sofocando.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Y se lo dije.

Ante su silencio, se lo repetí. Y no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que contestara.

—¿Quieres respuestas? _¿Tú?_

Fue la primera vez que escuché a Eren gritar, lleno de rabia e ironía, algo dentro de él hervía de tensión y coraje.

—Bien, si vamos a empezar con las preguntas, ¡¿por qué diablos no dijiste nada?! —De repente, todos los improperios que tenía preparados para él murieron en mi boca. No supe qué responder— No me mires así, sabes de qué hablo. En el aeropuerto. Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste. Que te ibas a casar, que tenías todo listo, que para eso viajabas. ¡No! ¡Tuviste boca para soltar mil idioteces más, pero no la verdad! Tuviste boca para-

De súbito, se fue al suelo, como si sus piernas se hubieran vuelto de goma y el resto de su cuerpo se hubiera derrumbado. Vi su respiración irregular, frenética. Estaba temblando. La cabeza gacha, el cabello castaño tapando su rostro.

¿Por qué no se lo dije?

Honestamente, porque no lo recordaba.

Cuando lo conocí, todo lo que quedó en mi mente fue él. Ni por un segundo el viaje o la boda cruzaron mi cabeza… Él había monopolizado mis pensamientos; mi cerebro ocupado en memorizar cada parte de su rostro, cada mueca, gesto, distorsión y tono de su voz, para poder reproducirlo cuando él ya no estuviera ahí… Luego, había intentado grabar con fuego cada movimiento de su boca, su sabor y la cadencia de su respiración, la textura de sus labios, la frecuencia de sus suspiros. Mi mente estaba resignada a jamás volverlo a ver y, al mismo tiempo, intentaba descifrar lo que me pasaba con él.

Ésa era una explicación.

Otra era que, tal vez, una parte de mí no quería que lo supiera… porque no quería construir un muro entre ambos. Tal vez, inconscientemente y de la manera más ruin, quise tenerlo aunque fuera tres segundos. Había querido derrumbar todas las barreras que pudieran haber entre ambos, para poder saber más de él y que a la vez él deseara acercarse a mí.

Al poco rato, se levantó del suelo, su semblante serio.

Minutos después, inquirió:

—¿Vas por ahí besando todo lo que encuentres? Debería advertirle a mi hermana que se ha casado con un cretino —comentó de pronto, pensativo.

—Y luego te preguntará cómo lo sabes.

Me miró de una forma difícil de interpretar, pero era de manera seria, antes de responder:

—"Oh, es que me besó en el baño del aeropuerto. ¿Ves esta cortada de aquí? Pues, ten cuidado. Tu novio muerde".

—¿Cortada? No seas exagerado. Eso te lo hiciste tú en alguna estupidez. Seguramente te mordiste.

Soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Que yo me mordí? ¿En serio? —Ironizó— Tal vez no te acuerdas de eso porque seguramente estabas pensando a qué maldito hotel ibas a llevarme.

—¿Hotel? Tch, no te creas tanto. Te lo hubiera hecho en el puto inodoro.

—Ja, ¡como si te hubiera dejado que me pusieras un dedo encima!

—Encima no, _adentro_. Y creo que es más de uno.

Por un momento, Eren se quedó muy quieto, pero luego soltó una larga carcajada.

—Ay, de verdad eres bruto. Yo no _recibo_ ni los consejos de mi madre.

—Hmm. Entonces seguramente te has quedado muy insatisfecho, te niegas a ti mismo-

—Mira quién habla de negarse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera le dijiste a Mikasa lo que hiciste. —Respondió Eren.

—¿Lo que yo hice? ¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver?

—Yo no me iba a casar.

—¡Y cómo iba a saber que tú eras su hermano! Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

—Oh, ¡procuraré llevarme la playera de _hermano de Mikasa_ para que a la próxima no te vuelvas a equivocar!

—¿Y de qué me sirve a la próxima? ¡Te la debiste llevar hace tres putos días!

Entonces, miré sus ojos a centímetros de mí centelleando en el calor de la discusión, y fue como si mi lengua se hubiera secado. Las palabras recién dichas iban tomando sentido lentamente; analicé sus respuestas y las mías, dejándome callado y paralizado.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Sentía un nudo apretándome en el estómago, algo que quemaba, y no pude evitar ver su boca. Él hacía algo parecido, sin apartarse ni un centímetro.

Hervía por ganas de besarlo. En ese momento, hubiera matado sólo por tomar sus labios.

No podía seguir así…

Llevé una mano a su rostro, casi barriéndolo con la mirada. Las luces de la fuente bailaban en su piel.

Ninguno habló, y no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, separados por casi nada. Incluso podía sentir su nariz, inhalando y exhalando un aire teñido de tabaco.

Mis labios acariciaron su nombre. Estaba seguro de que jamás en la vida había pronunciado nada tan dulcemente como ese Eren.

—Jamás… te voy a volver a ver, ¿verdad?

El solo tono hizo que algo en mí se asfixiara de la manera más atroz que pudiera haber. Eren sonaba como un niño abandonado, que acababa de perder su tesoro más preciado.

¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? Tenerlo en frente me convertía en algo o alguien que ni siquiera se parecía al yo que era todos los días. Él despierta en mí una parte que no puedo comprender. ¿Por qué?

Solté su rostro e inconscientemente llevé la mano que había estado en su cara a mis labios, sintiendo apenas nada de su calor.

Algo en mí se estaba desgarrando…

Y lo recordé: Era el día de mi boda y en realidad estaba afuera, con él, probablemente desde hacía buen rato. Miré una luna brillando creída y majestuosa en un cielo limpio de nubes. Si me hubiera casado con él, aunque fuera el mismísimo día de la boda, ahora mismo yo…

Me senté pesadamente en la banca, sintiéndome de repente muy débil. Eren se colocó a mi lado, tal vez preocupado, no lo supe. No lo miré… No podía hacerlo.

Estaba seguro de que, en ese instante, mi rostro era el reflejo de todo lo que sentía, del monstruo que me estaba triturando por dentro por no tenerlo…

Entonces, oí su voz, diciéndome algo que sólo me dejó peor.

—Sé feliz, Levi. Realmente es lo que quiero. —Habló en tono bajo— No quiero molestarte. En verdad quiero que seas muy feliz.

Ésa era la felicidad hablando, mirándome, pero todavía no lo sabía. Me faltaba un poco más. Sólo un poco más, para darme cuenta de que lo que yo había buscado, en realidad estaba encarnado en Eren. Deseé apoyarlo sobre esa banca y atraparlo con fuerza en mis brazos, besarlo sin darle tregua ni un solo segundo, que no quedara ni un solo rincón de él que yo no hubiera explorado y conquistado.

Enseguida, Eren se levantó. No sé qué cara tenía yo pero, a juzgar por la suya, él quería huir de lo que veía en mí.

—Creo que debemos hacer las cosas bien, así que empecemos otra vez. —Hizo una pausa, despeinándose mientras pensaba— Soy Eren, voy a ser tu cuñado. No le hagas daño a mi hermana porque en cuanto sepa que la lastimaste voy a llegar a tu casa a arrojarte basura y te destrozaré el auto. Puedes llamar a la policía si quieres… pero, aunque me encierren, voy a salir otra vez para joderte la vida. No es amenaza, tómalo como un "aviso para mantener la paz" —anunció y me extendió su mano; pero, en lugar de estrecharla, contesté:

—Oh. Sólo un comentario. —Dije, sin impresionarme por sus palabritas de chiquillo amenazador.

Me miró, inquisitivo.

—Tú me vandalizas el auto o arrojas basura a mi casa… y yo te muelo a patadas hasta dejarte más deforme y estúpido de lo que estás ahora.

Dio un paso atrás, con una cara de espanto.

—Tú haces eso, y yo te acuso con Mikasa. —Soltó.

—Pues, tú haces eso, y yo te acuso con tu madre —devolví.

Se quedó en blanco.

—Ey, ¡no puedes meter a mi madre! Esto es entre tú y yo.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú fuiste el primero en sacar a Mikasa a pelearte la batalla, mocoso.

Abrió la boca, pero pronto la cerró.

Sonreí, sabiendo que había ganado la discusión, y su rostro de rabia merecía una fotografía enmarcada del tamaño de una pared. Eren no estaba acostumbrado a perder… Eso lo hacía tan entretenido.

—Como sea, yo soy más alto.

—¡¿Qué-?!

De pronto, se oyó a alguien llamarnos a gritos, y apareció una rubia diciéndonos que nos había buscado por todo el salón para celebrar el brindis. Nos volteamos a ver, y sentí que Eren me pegaba en el hombro para animarme a que entráramos, haciéndome sentir una descarga eléctrica hasta los pies.

Los oí conversar mientras caminaban frente a mí. La rubia le decía a Eren lo bien que se veía esa noche.

—Oh, es que me bañé hoy en la mañana. Se nota la diferencia, ¿no?

Historia soltó una risa armoniosa y divertida, yéndose del brazo de él. Sabía que estaba casada, que le gustaban las mujeres y que eran amigos, pero aun así…

—Cuñado, ¡apúrate!

Ésa era la realidad. Eren parecía empezar a enfrentarla… y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Porque no nos quedaba nada más, ¿verdad?

Olvidar todo, enfocarse cada quien en su vida, alejarse. Sólo esperaba sentir por Mikasa lo que sentía por Eren, al menos una parte… Tal vez ocurriría con el tiempo y lo de Eren algún día se volvería un mal recuerdo, que iría empolvándose hasta quedar sepultado e inaccesible, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Eso esperaba. Lo ansiaba con todo mi maldito ser.

Pero el maldito destino tenía su propio plan.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Notas:** El capítulo más largo… y en donde empieza el drama (?)

Muchas gracias a quienes han marcado este fic en favs/follows y a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar la historia (he respondido los reviews vía PM). Lo digo mucho, pero verdaderamente me animan a seguir escribiendo. Siento muy bonito al saber su opinión y los invito a criticar el fic, la trama, la caracterización, la narración, incluso acepto quejas por no poner lemon a estas alturas, etc. xD

Gracias por leer el fic, les mando muchos besos y espero que nos leamos en el próximo capítulo :)

~N **i** cot


	5. Cacería

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Último día de Levi en Shiganshina (y posteriores). POV de Levi. Palabras altisonantes.

 _ **Advertencia:** _ Una parte de este capítulo es fuerte: Hay un evento trágico (no muere Eren, ni Levi) pero este hecho es importante en la trama. La otra parte es más relajada, tal vez divertida (?), lo dejo a juicio del lector.

* * *

 **-** **5 -**

La boda terminó en la madrugada. No creo que valga la pena comentar nada más.

El último día en Shiganshina fue gris y extraño: Desde que nos despertamos y hasta el anochecer, Mikasa y yo empacamos todo para regresar a Trost. Ella acomodaba sus cosas con una cara de profunda preocupación: Esa misma mañana nos enteramos de que Eren se había ido, aprovechando la noche para recoger sus pertenencias y tomar un vuelo que lo llevara lejos. Todo eso lo sabíamos gracias a que había dejado una nota a su madre y a Mikasa, incluyendo una excusa diminuta con una letra atropellada de alguien tan arrebatado como él.

Y así, pasaron los meses. Mikasa y yo nos establecimos en mi residencia en Trost y, con el tiempo, me acostumbré a compartir la vida con una mujer. Todo aquello era nuevo para mí, sobre todo porque había vivido solo por más de veinte años, desde que Kenny se largó… dejándome en ese hoyo de pudrición en donde tuve que buscarme la vida siendo apenas un mocoso.

En esos meses, aunque fue complicado, tuve la sensación de que empezaba a superar poco a poco lo de Eren. Ignoraba las pocas veces que Mikasa lo mencionaba, yo cambiaba el tema o no le respondía, dirigiendo mi atención a algo más. Tarde o temprano ella sintió que no me interesaba saber nada sobre él, y las menciones disminuyeron drásticamente. Jamás se lo dije, pero me sentí agradecido. Ese tema era intocable para mí.

Por otro lado, había decidido participar en el proyecto de Jean: Ya le había dicho que sí a Eren, y no podía retractarme como un maldito cobarde. La ventaja era que podía hacer los encargos desde mi taller y alguien pasaba a recogerlos cuando terminaba. Incluso me habían llegado dos o tres mensajes de Pixis reconociendo mis obras y participación, e invitándome a cenas formales con el equipo de trabajo. Siempre rechacé. Las probabilidades de encontrar a Eren eran tremendamente altas. No podía permitir algo así.

Lo más difícil era asistir a las juntas. Aunque él no estuviera, en las reuniones todo el mundo hablaba de él, como una burbuja de locura… Y se sentía como si una vieja herida volviera a abrirse. Siempre salía agotado y con un humor de perros de todas las malditas juntas.

Pero ninguna se comparó con aquélla.

* * *

Era el final de la reunión de ese día. Algunos compañeros ya se habían ido y otros comentaban detalles y dudas en grupos pequeños; yo estaba cerca de Jean, como siempre. Una asistente recogía y ordenaba todo, mientras yo la apoyaba cerrando ventanas. Oí a Jean hablando por teléfono, nunca le prestaba atención, pero en esa ocasión había sido inevitable. Era como si hubiera atraído mis sentidos de un tirón violento e inesperado.

Ese día, sentí la basura más desgarradora que jamás había experimentado en mi vida. Hubiera preferido mil veces que me clavaran un puñal a escuchar aquello.

—… Ayer hablé con el bastardo suicida. Sí, sigue igual de estúpido que siempre. Dice que se va a casar, ¿puedes creer esa tontería?

Entonces, se oyó un impacto de cristales retumbar por la sala.

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía pedazos de vidrio incrustados en las muñecas y las manos, la sangre chorreando y asomándose entre los cortes. Frente a mí, la mitad de la ventana quebrada, hecha trizas a mis pies.

—¡Thomas! ¡Un botiquín, rápido! —Gritó la única mujer que participó en la junta, acercándose a mí y preguntándome cómo estaba, quitándose de prisa su bufanda del cuello para enredármela en las heridas; pero sólo me levanté y me las cubrí con mi propio abrigo, ignorando sus llamados de preocupación y saliendo de ahí. No podía estar en ese maldito lugar ni un minuto más.

Mikasa no había dicho nada, ¿acaso ni siquiera ella lo sabía?

Había pasado casi un año. Un puto _año._ No tenía por qué reaccionar así; pero, al solo recordarlo, el cuerpo me ardía de furia. El solo imaginarlo con una mujer, estrechándola, viéndola todos los días, besándola, amándola, haciéndola suya…

Al llegar a casa, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí con un estruendo y me deslicé de espaldas por la madera hasta quedar en el suelo. No podía controlarme, sentía que quería matar a alguien, o a todo el mundo por igual, no importaba. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Era como si un animal me devorara vivo desde adentro. La rabia me estaba encegueciendo, sentí que la cabeza me iba a estallar…

—Por Dios…

Era la voz de Mikasa, y jamás vi tanta preocupación acumulada en sus orbes oscuros. ¿Me veía tan jodido?

Enseguida, escuché que se iba y al poco rato regresó con algodón, gasas, un tazón con agua y varios remedios. Se sentó a mi lado, dejando las cosas cerca de ella y curándome con inmensa calma. Extrajo los cristales con cuidado, lavó las heridas y las desinfectó. Después de aquella explosión de furia, me había quedado callado e inmóvil, mientras ella me untaba remedios para acelerar la cicatrización. La vi envolverme las heridas con gasas limpias, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para curarme, siendo extremadamente cuidadosa.

—¿Quién te enseñó a curar así? —Pregunté al final, en voz baja.

Mientras echaba los algodones ensangrentados en una bolsa y comenzaba a limpiar, Mikasa respondió:

—… Mi hermano.

Desvié la mirada. Veía las gasas en mis muñecas, pero eso no era lo que me dolía. Estaba seguro de que el dolor estaba en otra maldita parte.

Sin embargo, agradecí su esfuerzo por atenderme, sin saber qué cara poner. Nunca nadie me había curado antes.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó ella, dejando de ordenar para escucharme.

Bajé la vista al suelo.

—La junta fue un puto asco. Jean estuvo insoportable.

Mikasa sonrió levemente. —Eren siempre decía lo mismo.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Sobre eso… —Tenía que decirlo. Sin importar qué, tenía que mencionarlo— Jean dijo que el mocoso idiota se va a casar.

La sonrisa de Mikasa desapareció lentamente, mientras retomaba su labor de recoger los algodones y limpiar.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

No esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Lo sabías? —Ella no contestó— No dijiste nada…

—No hacía falta. No voy a ir.

Por su tono de voz, no quería hablar más de ello, y no quise presionarla. Pero no pude entender por qué no quería asistir, mientras la veía levantarse e irse.

Entonces, pensé que no estaba tan mal. Era una suerte que Mikasa no fuera ni me pidiera que la acompañara: No hubiera sido capaz de ver algo así, no hubiera podido soportarlo… ¿Cómo diablos podría quedarme callado mirando cómo él había decidido entregarse? ¿Cómo mierda iba a aguantar algo así?

… ¿Esto sentiste tú, Eren?

¿O sólo lo estoy imaginando?

* * *

En un año y medio, sólo pude ver al mocoso una vez. Pero casi hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

En una ocasión llegué a casa de madrugada, tras quedarme terminando unos encargos en el taller. Entonces miré a Mikasa empacando, bastante pálida y, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, me dio la noticia con la voz temblorosa.

Carla había muerto.

Y no quería ni imaginar cómo diablos estaba Eren.

Partimos esa misma madrugada y, al mediodía, ya estábamos en Shiganshina. Sin embargo, no vi a Eren sino hasta entrada la noche, con unos gruesos lentes oscuros y el cuerpo bastante cubierto, como si estuviera muerto de frío.

A pesar de la situación, él lucía sospechosamente tranquilo. Se había sentado en una de las bancas de la funeraria sin hacer ruido, estrechando torpemente las manos de los asistentes que lo saludaban y aceptando sus abrazos de consuelo, sin decir una palabra.

Escuché que no había dormido ni un minuto desde que se enteró de la noticia la noche anterior. Nos lo contó Armin, quien había viajado acompañando a Eren desde Stohess hasta Shiganshina, sólo para asegurarse de que llegara bien a la funeraria, sin apartarse de él ni un segundo hasta que se acercó a saludarnos a Mikasa y a mí.

—Es extraño. Se ve muy quieto. —Comenté al notar la entrada de Eren, silencioso como una sombra. Armin bajó la mirada.

—Eren está sedado… Le suministraron una dosis tan fuerte que creo que ni siquiera sabe en dónde está. No puede reconocer ni las caras de quienes lo saludan —explicó con voz suave y afectada—. No había otra manera de calmarlo… Eren perdió la cabeza cuando se enteró.

No quería decirlo pero, en ese momento sentí tanto rencor que, si no sacaba aquellas palabras, me iban a reventar en la garganta.

—Parece que haces un mejor trabajo que su noviecita —le dije, sin poder entender cómo la prometida de Eren podía dejarlo solo en una situación tan delicada. Admito que me enfermaría verla, ni se diga conocerla, pero por encima de eso estaba Eren, quien más que nunca necesitaba sentirse apoyado.

—Justo ayer ella viajó para contarle a su padre sobre Eren; vive en un pueblo lejano y casi inaccesible. Poco después de que se despidieron, le llamaron a Eren con la noticia. Ella viene en camino, pero sé lo difícil que es llegar a Shiganshina desde donde ella está.

Ninguno de nosotros respondió. Poco después, llegó Jean y comenzó a hablar con Armin, preguntando qué había pasado. Vi que Mikasa cabeceaba, le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierta y le sugerí que pasáramos a una sala cercana pero abierta donde descansaban los familiares más allegados. La cuidé mientras dormía en mi regazo e inevitablemente hacía lo mismo con Eren, de lejos, sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Él me preocupaba como nada. Odiaba verlo así, y ni siquiera podía acercarme a él a decirle que lo sentía… No podía decirle que su dolor me hacía mal, me mataba y me desgarraba como nada en el puto planeta. No podía decirle que fuera fuerte, que sonriera, que me encantaba cuando sonreía… que no se hundiera, que no apagara su brillo, que yo iba a estar allí para él. No podía prometerle nada. No podía hacer nada.

Me mantuve cabizbajo, con cientos de demonios comiéndome las entrañas, jugando con mis pensamientos y desordenándolos a placer.

Había visto toda clase de mierda en mi vida: Había perdido a mi madre a temprana edad, había sido abandonado por Kenny justo en el momento en que lo empecé a ver como familia, había sido apaleado en las calles por tipos mayores que yo, golpeándome hasta dejarme como una bola ensangrentada… pero nada de eso se comparó a lo que sentí cuando vi a Eren.

Dentro de mí, agonizaba por no poder acompañarlo. Aborrecía sentir lo que no debía sentir y no poder borrarlo, ni siquiera controlarlo. Aunque usara el anillo de boda que dominaba mi dedo… él dominaba mi mente, mi razón, lo dominaba todo.

Ésa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta, aunque odiara aquella verdad, aunque hubiera pasado un año y medio pisando y pateando esa emoción… la cual ahora se había vuelto tan fuerte que, para abrirme los ojos y obligarme a ver la realidad, casi me había arrancado los párpados. A esas alturas, descubrí que ya estaba completamente jodido, perdido y que merecía quemarme en el infierno por sentir aquello. No pude ignorarlo más, por más que quise. Ya no pude decirme que no me importaba.  
Esa noche, por primera vez, lo entendí.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado de Eren…

* * *

Llegué cansado a Trost, dejando la maleta al lado de la entrada y metiéndome a bañar mientras Mikasa se alistaba para dormir. Tenía un fuerte desgaste mental. Al entrar a la ducha y cerrar los ojos, vi los recuerdos del entierro, los últimos que quería mirar. El recuerdo de Eren abrazado a aquella chica, vuelto loco del dolor cuando caducó el efecto del sedante. Yo estaba en el cuarto aledaño al de ellos y, aunque ni siquiera podía ver a Eren, el solo escucharlo desahogarse había sido traumático.

Lo oí todo. Todo lo que ellos se dijeron.

Cuando vi a esa mujer aparecer en el entierro, juro que deseé matarla, hasta que la escuché hablar y ya no supe qué pensar.

—Sé fuerte, Eren. Entiendo lo que estás pasando, pero vas a superarlo. Lo harás poco a poco. Llora cuando quieras hacerlo, no lo ocultes y no pienses que eres débil por ello. Eres humano, es todo. Yo estaré aquí. No te dejaré solo con esto…

Mi mente se calló al escucharla. Y algo dentro de mí empezó a llenarse de calma, pero también de confusión.

Aunque no fuera yo, me sentí más tranquilo al saber que Eren estaba oyendo esas palabras que yo moría por decirle, que alguien estaba con él y lo cuidaba, que alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar. Si yo no podía tenerlo… sólo esperaba que estuviera con una persona que lo valorara. Odiaría que lo utilizaran, que lo abandonaran, que jugaran con él. Él era tan jodidamente importante para mí. Quise que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera yo el que lo causara. Era mi único maldito deseo.

Entonces, por primera vez entendí las palabras de Eren, lo que me dijo en la iglesia antes de casarme. Lo entendí perfectamente.

"Cuídala…"

Y lo comprendí porque eso fue exactamente lo que yo pensé cuando vi a aquella mujer.

"Más te vale que lo cuides, maldita mocosa…"

Porque, en aquel maldito enredo, había una única verdad: Quería que Eren fuera feliz… y tal vez ese deseo fue lo que me llevó a hablar seriamente con Mikasa aquel sábado, antes de que empezáramos a desayunar.

—… Debes ir a la boda de Eren.

Mikasa me miró, confundida. Lo había soltado de la nada.

—No sé por qué rayos no quieres hacerlo, pero sea lo que sea, mándalo al carajo. Tienes que ir y lo sabes.

Ella negó.

—Ve. —Repetí.

—Te estoy diciendo que no.

—No puedes ser tan egoísta —le contesté—, él sí fue a tu boda.

—Es diferente.

—No, es la misma mierda.

—No iré y se acabó.

La tomé por los hombros, viéndola seriamente. Ella se tensó, asustada por aquel impulso.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —Comencé, en voz alta— Sabes que su madre acaba de morir. ¿No entiendes esa presión, no te imaginas esa puta soledad? Eres lo único que tiene ahora, eres la única familia que le queda. No puedes dejarlo solo ahora. Si tu madre estuviera viva, yo no te diría nada, pero ahora él sólo te tiene a ti y te necesita más que nunca. Sería tu peor error si no vas… y sé que tú también lo lamentarías. Él te importa mucho, puedo verlo. Siempre lo he visto.

Mikasa me miró de una forma que no pude interpretar. Habían muchas emociones en sus ojos y mucho silencio alrededor de ella.

—Entonces, pagaré por el error —contestó, fríamente. La observé como si no la conociera; no parecía la misma persona.

Tras sus palabras, ella se giró dispuesta a salir de la cocina pero, antes de que diera el último paso, le dije:

—Por favor… por favor, ve.

Se volteó lentamente, sin darle crédito a su oído. Por un segundo sentí ganas de golpearme: Si ella iba, sabía que yo tendría que acompañarla y que era casi un acto suicida; el acto que representaba la mayor prueba de masoquismo del jodido mundo…

Pero eso era lo correcto, y no siempre lo correcto es fácil. A veces es la mierda más dura del puto planeta.

—¿Por qué… por qué me pides eso? Jamás preguntas por Eren, jamás hablas de él. ¿Por qué ahora te importa tanto…?

Desvié el rostro, sin saber qué carajos responder. Mikasa no dejaba de verme, curiosa, dubitativa.

—Debemos ir. Sé lo duro que es para él, y tú también lo sabes. También perdiste a tu madre biológica y entiendes que se siente como la mierda —expliqué—. Nosotros ya lo vivimos. A ti y a mí nos dejaron solos en esa situación, a todo el mundo le importó un carajo lo que nos pasara. Pero la familia de Eren te acogió en ese entonces… Tú entiendes lo que es perder a alguien y que nadie esté ahí para ti, pero Eren y sus padres estuvieron. Si vas a la boda, míralo como la manera más grande de agradecerle eso.

Ella bajó la cabeza, sus ojos humedecidos, moviéndose como si se pasearan entre sus pensamientos. Parecía dolida y terriblemente callada.

—Es muy difícil…

En esa ocasión, no supe si se refería al hecho de perder a alguien o de asistir a la boda. Para mí, eran los dos, así que respondí:

—Ya lo sé.

—Antes de regresar a Trost, Eren… él… —su voz se quebró y pareció perder el equilibrio, pero la sostuve justo antes de que colapsara— Eren me pidió que no faltara… y me dio una invitación.

La miré atentamente. No sabía nada de eso.

—Es una invitación a una cena… para presentarnos. El entierro no fue la mejor ocasión para conocernos, ni siquiera pudimos hablar. —Explicó ella y me miró— La cena es esta noche.

Me asombré un poco; en verdad, no esperaba aquello.

—¿Irás? —Le pregunté, seriamente.

Mikasa tardó en responder, pero finalmente asintió y susurró:

—No tengo qué ponerme…

Esa mañana, había presionado a Mikasa como nunca antes. Y, honestamente, me sorprendía haberla convencido. Mikasa era una mujer de una sola palabra; por eso, yo entendía que ese cambio de opinión le había costado horrores. Apreté su mano para darle fuerza.

—Encontraremos algo. —Le respondí. Ella me miró con pena, pero también agradecida al saber que la acompañaba.

Aquella noche me daría cuenta de varias cosas. Tal vez demasiadas… Descubriría la razón por la cual Mikasa no había querido ir, y vería a un Eren más fuerte que nunca, recuperado e imponente como una figura que renace entre las cenizas. Un Eren tan vivo que, tan solo con verlo, casi hizo que me fuera de lado al llegar al restaurante y tuve que sostenerme de una mesa para mantener el maldito equilibrio…

—¡Cuñado! ¡Viniste!

El grito se oyó por todo el lugar y, acto seguido, sentí que me abrazaba como a un viejo amigo al que había querido ver durante años. Jamás me habían abrazado tan fuerte, con aquel gusto, aquella emoción. Incluso, intenté ignorar el hecho de que me había alzado ligeramente al abrazarme. Carajo, era tan alto. Al sentirme en sus brazos, algo dentro de mí se apretó de manera desgarradora, una mezcla entre dolor y el placer más intenso.

—Tch, mocoso idiota, me aplastas —mascullé, sintiéndome de repente muy tibio, el calor de Eren extendiéndose por mi cuerpo como el veneno más dulce.

—Qué bueno que viniste. —Me dijo, viéndome con una gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que había extrañado tanto, pero tanto.

—… Sí, bueno, tenía que ver con mis propios ojos cómo un mocoso tan imbécil se había encontrado una novia.

Eren sonrió, con el contra-ataque listo en la punta de la lengua. Soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Je, si el _enano_ de mi cuñado pudo conseguirse a una mujer como Mikasa, ¿por qué yo no podría encontrarme a una mujer impresionante también? ¡Tú fuiste mi inspiración, cuñado! ¡Al verte a ti, me hiciste pensar "yo también puedo encontrar algo grande a pesar de mis defectos"!

—¡Agh, puto mocoso de mierda! ¡Cállate!

Eren se carcajeó a gusto, disfrutando en grande su propia broma y colocando su mano en mi hombro para animarme a acompañarlo. Su toque me arrancó un escalofrío. Dios, a este paso, Eren me iba a sacar un puto infarto con toda la mierda que provocaba…

Esa cena sería larga. Y me enteraría de más de lo que esperaba saber.

* * *

 _La Cacería_. Así se llamaba aquel restaurante. Jamás había entrado, pero era muy famoso en Stohess y Trost, conocido por su comida magnífica y extremadamente costosa, el ambiente elegante y la fachada adinerada. Había gente que incluso decía que no podías morir sin visitar aquel restaurante al menos una vez en la vida. En una ocasión invité a Mikasa, pero rechazó argumentando que estaba muy cansada… Fue la única vez que declinó una invitación mía; pero, en esa cena, me enteré de que su razón no había sido el cansancio, sino algo más.

Todo el restaurante estaba reservado, a pesar de que éramos alrededor de setenta personas, sólo amistades. Por supuesto, no faltaron los amigos de guardería de Eren: El cara de caballo, el pecoso, el rubio con peinado de niña, el calvo… y el infaltable dueño del circo: El castaño fumado.

La dichosa novia tardó en aparecer. Eren había dicho que estaba encargándose de los últimos detalles de la comida y, poco después, los meseros salieron y empezaron a repartir platillos de gala. Era la cena más elegante a la que jamás había asistido. Mikasa estaba silenciosa, con la mirada perdida en su platillo, comiendo muy lentamente. No veía a nadie; en realidad, parecía rehuir a alguien.

De pronto, oí la conversación cercana a mí:

—Ya, deja de hacerla de suspenso. ¿Quién es la pobre mujer a la que tendrán que internar en un loquero porque está casada contigo? —Preguntó Jean.

Eren lo miró sin gracia antes de responder.

—Ella está ocupada, cara de caballo. No puedo sacarla de la cocina. Está preparando los postres.

—¿No me digas que es _esa_ chica? ¡¿Es la de los concursos de comida?! —Se alarmó el castaño ceniza, armando un alboroto ante la mirada reprobatoria de Eren.

—No le digas así. Deberías estar agradecido, ella te dejó entrar a su restaurante _a pesar_ de haber visto que eres un caballo.

—¡Te mato!

—Están en la mesa, por favor, no hagan escándalo —pidió suavemente Historia, al lado de su esposa castaña.

Pero la discusión no acabó:

—Eren, ¡esa chica es una aspiradora! ¡Ella ha ganado todos los concursos de todo-lo-que-puedas-comer! —Continuó Connie.

—Es verdad, hasta salía en la televisión y todo —recordó Jean.

—Agh, ya cállense —dijo Eren—. Es una buena chica…

— _Buena_ hasta que te coma, querrás decir. —Acotó Connie.

—¡Que te calles!

—¡Buenas noches a todos! —Saludó una castaña, algo nerviosa, jugando con sus manos— Eh… bienvenidos. ¿Sí están disfrutando de la comida?

—Yo estoy disfrutando de la _vista_ … —soltó Connie, repasándola de arriba abajo. Eren le dio un codazo. La chica sonrió de manera infantil, aunque parecía no haber entendido lo que acababa de pasar. Entonces, noté que ella se me quedó viendo de repente, casi con miedo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía que la conocía de alguna parte…

—Oh, Dios. Eren, ¡es él! —Le dijo al castaño, quien pareció confundido— ¡Él es el que se lastimó con la ventana! Cielos, ¡¿estás bien?! Quise ayudarlo pero desapareció… —Le explicó a Eren, en voz baja.

Ésa era la chica de la junta. La única mujer que participó en el mismo proyecto que yo. Normalmente ella arrasaba con los bocadillos y el café… Sasha, así se llamaba.

¿ _Esto_ es la novia de Eren? ¿Me estaban _jodiendo_?

—Oh, ¿es él? —Preguntó el castaño— Es mi cuñado, Levi. ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó.

No respondí, sólo miré para otro lado. Se hizo un silencio y, luego, cambiaron de tema. Después de que Eren presentara a su prometida, Mikasa se había quedado conversando con Historia e Ymir y se había pasado a la mesa de ellas, mientras que Eren había formado la suya con Armin, Jean, Connie, Marco y "el amargado de mi cuñado". Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa cuando lo escuché.

—Y dinos, Eren, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando tu novia explote? —Presionó Jean. No voy a negar que una parte de mí estaba entretenida con aquella discusión " _todos contra Eren"_ con el tema de su novia devoradora.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Siseó él, apretando con molestia su taza de té frente a él.

—¿Y cuando pese más de doscientos kilos? —Continuó Marco.

—¿Vas a poner rampas en tu casa? —Añadió el castaño ceniza.

—¡¿Y si te aplasta mientras rueda y mueres?! —Preguntó Connie.

—¡Oh, mierda, yo quiero ver eso! —Gritó Jean.

—Ya… Cállense. —Dijo Eren, por enésima vez en la noche, intentando mantener la paciencia.

—Je, de hecho, a mí me gustaría oír qué harías en esos casos —comentó Armin, educado pero divertido.

—Pues… si engorda, supongo que podemos hacer ejercicio juntos. Correr, no sé. —Contestó él, visiblemente incómodo.

—¿Y si están corriendo y de pronto llegan a una colina y se va rodando?

La mesa estalló en carcajadas. Excepto Eren, claro está, quien estaba bastante ruborizado.

—… Ja. Ja. Ah, qué puta risa. —Habló el castaño, sarcásticamente.

—La verdad, sí. —Dijo Jean, aún sacudiéndose por las risotadas.

—"Qué bueno que tienes novia, Eren… nos alegramos todos por ti" —empezó a decir el castaño, irónicamente, fingiendo hacer la voz de sus amistades.

—… "Sí, nos alegramos pero es una pena que vayas a morir tragado. Todos te recordaremos tal como eras antes de ser comido por tu novia" —siguió Connie. Eren negó ante las carcajadas que aumentaron.

—¿Qué harías si Sasha te tragara? —Preguntó Marco, con una pequeña sonrisa que Eren correspondió.

—Obviamente, ¡saldría de su estómago convertido en un titán!

Su respuesta no había sido mala; en realidad, era una competencia de posibilidades ridículas. La sonrisa de Marco se amplió.

—… Entonces, ¿te casas en dos días? —Se interesó el pecoso.

De repente, sentí que se me enfriaba el estómago ante la pregunta. Mis ojos perdidos en el mantel y la copa de vino frente a mí.

—Sí.

—¿Y no te harán una despedida?

Eren volteó a verme. Había sido la primera vez que le había hablado en las dos horas que estuvimos sentados en aquella mesa.

—No es necesario. —Replicó él.

—Sí lo es. —Insistí.

—No, de verdad que no.

—Mira, _mocoso_. Cuando yo me casé, yo no quería una _maldita_ despedida y _tú_ me obligaste porque querías ver a tus _amiguitos_. Deja que te pague el _favor_.

Había enfatizado varias de mis palabras de manera sarcástica, recordando la desgracia de despedida que me organizó hacía dos años. Eren me miraba, impávido.

—Oh, ¡la despedida de Levi fue la ley! Amanecí con el estómago volcado de alcohol pero valió la pena. —Rememoró Connie con alegría.

—¡Aprovecha, bastado suicida, que estamos todos aquí! ¡La despedida estará de puta madre! —Presionó Jean.

—Hm, paso… y con amigos tan _fantásticos_ como ustedes… —Comentó Eren, mirando a sus compañeros de mesa como si todos le dieran vergüenza.

—Ya, no vamos a decir nada de tu novia devoradora en tu despedida.

—Sí, tampoco vamos a decir que te comerá en un arranque de pasión.

—O que pesará una tonelada.

—O que te va a aplastar cuando esté rodando y morirás.

—… Eso espero. —Masculló el castaño, sin quitar su mirada de regaño hacia todos los de la mesa.

—Será mañana en la noche. —Acordó Armin.

—Yo llevaré alcohol —siguió Jean.

—¡Yo llevaré putas! ¡Putas para todos! —Celebró Connie.

Parece que a nadie le interesaba la comida o el agua… sólo que no faltaran las putas.

—Ja, ni siquiera puedes encontrar una para ti. —Comenzó Jean.

—Je, pues imagínate, si yo no puedo encontrar una para mí, ¿qué serás tú, con esa cara de caballo? —Devolvió el pelón.

—Oh, Jean. No me había dado cuenta pero, cuando le dices a una chica que te monte, en realidad lo dices literalmente. —Señaló Eren, bajando un poco la voz. El pelón se rió casi enloquecido; los demás, algo escandalosamente pero no tanto como el calvo.

No supe por qué, pero en ese momento volteé a ver a Mikasa. Tenía una expresión fría, bastante fría, e indagué por el restaurante intentando ver qué lo causaba… aunque era difícil notarlo. Mikasa era la persona más discreta que había conocido.

Sin embargo, esa vez su emoción parecía ganar sobre su discreción.

Parecía tan claro. No podía estar equivocado…

* * *

A las diez de la noche, los invitados empezaron a retirarse. Los dos castaños despidiéndolos a todos, agradeciendo y entregándoles un pequeño postre de repostería fina al final.

—… Muchas gracias por venir.

La mocosa castaña parecía tener una personalidad infantil y nerviosa pero, aunque fuera así, me di cuenta de que había estado animada y sonriente durante toda la cena, incluso recordándome a Hanji. Por eso, me costaba trabajo reconocerla en ese momento: No entendí por qué su mirada se había empañado de tristeza… encogiéndose con algún pensamiento doloroso.

Ante las palabras de la chica, sólo asentí y me alejé sin responder. No había podido hacerlo. No supe por qué pero, al verla frente a mí, tuve la sensación de haber perdido ante ella, con su triunfo castaño al lado suyo. Esa imagen me había afectado, quitándome la fuerza y las ganas de hablar, incluso de estar ahí. Afuera del restaurante, Mikasa me esperaba recargada en la puerta del auto.

Dos días… sólo faltaban dos días para que todo cambiara. Era lo que pensaba mientras conducía.

Recordé a Eren. Por una parte, me aliviaba haberlo visto recuperado, tan lleno de energía… y sabía que había superado la tragedia porque aquella mujer lo había apoyado. Y, por otro lado… tenía un enredo mental y casi diabólico que me trituraba. No podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que me casé, cuando vi a Eren en silencio y me preguntaron mi decisión…

En aquella ocasión, no me había arriesgado por él. Le había apostado todo a Mikasa porque la conocía más y, aunque no me consideraba el típico hombre desdichado que se casó con una mujer que hizo de su vida una mierda, entre Mikasa y Eren nunca había existido un punto de comparación. Ella y yo teníamos una comunicación tranquila, era fácil llegar a acuerdos con ella, porque ambos nos escuchábamos y éramos analíticos, además de que compartíamos varios intereses. Jamás habíamos discutido; pero, a pesar de ser esposos, convivíamos como buenos amigos. Yo vivía y dormía con mi mejor amiga. Ésa era la verdad.

En esos dos años, ni siquiera habíamos hablado de tener hijos… y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no lo habíamos hecho?

Conociéndome, yo tenía una actitud neutral. No hubiera perdido la cabeza si ella lo hubiera mencionado: Si me hubiera dicho que quería tenerlos, yo lo habría hecho, porque era su esposo y porque sentía que, si ése era su deseo, era mi responsabilidad cumplirlo. Y, si me hubiera expresado que no quería hacerlo, de igual forma la habría apoyado. Yo nunca lo mencioné porque el tema no me iba ni me venía. No estaba obsesionado con la idea de ser padre, pero tampoco me oponía a ella con todo el odio del mundo. Para mí, no había ninguna diferencia.

—Creo… que ya descubrí tu secreto. —Le dije, una vez que entramos a casa.

La vi tensarse frente a mí, tardando en girarse para encararme.

—Levi…

—Está bien. Yo también me equivoqué.

Me miró, extrañada, para luego sentarse en el comedor, mientras yo la imitaba. Ambos sabíamos que nos esperaba una larga charla.

Esa conversación fue definitiva para ambos y, al finalizar, tomamos la decisión más seria que jamás nos habíamos planteado.

Hicimos un trato. El que decidiría nuestro final.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia. Para ubicarse en el tiempo, han pasado dos años desde que Levi y Eren se conocieron; ahora ambos tienen 34 y 24 (o 25).

Gracias también a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de compartirme su opinión. Me motiva mucho, de verdad. He contestado sus comentarios vía PM y el de modalidad _guest_ por aquí:

 _Miyu-chan:_ ¡Hola, un placer :D! Bienvenida al fic~ Cielos, qué gusto me dio leer tus comentarios, me puse roja (o/o) Qué bueno que la manera de narrar de Levi te haya parecido entendible y profunda c: Fue muy interesante leer lo que opinas, entendiste increíblemente bien la historia, y fue genial leer cómo sientes que se desarrollará. Ésa es una posibilidad, pero lo dejaré en un "tal vez sí, o tal vez no" c: Oh, me dio mucha ternura tu comentario al final, lo de Eren feliz… aaaw. Gracias por leer esta historia y comentar c: te mando un beso enorme.

Besos y espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.

~N **i** cot


	6. Oculto

**Disclai** **mer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Aquí está la razón por la cual Levi y Mikasa se casaron. Como siempre, POV de Levi, palabras altisonantes y, menos común, aparición de Hanji.

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

Hay pocas cosas en el mundo que verdaderamente me joden: Una de ellas es presentarme. Es en serio, si no, no me habría tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Me llamo Levi. En Trost y alrededores se oye mucho la joyería _Smith & Kuchel_, una marca más en este mundo de excesos. Pues, soy el vice presidente ahí, además de diseñador de joyas. Invierto cuando estoy convencido de que el negocio no se irá al carajo y soy la pesadilla de los pobres joyeros novatos que hacen las cosas con el culo. No puedo tolerar la falta de esfuerzo ni de seriedad en el trabajo.

Al principio de mi carrera, pasaba encerrado en el taller trabajando solo, a pesar de la orden de Erwin de trabajar en equipo. Y, a pesar de mi historial como matón de la ciudad subterránea y de haber conocido a Erwin durante un trabajo de mala muerte, no tardé tanto en aprender la dinámica de la joyería una vez que llegué ahí. Me gustaban las cosas que pulías y cambiabas hasta convertirlas en algo de valor; claro, suponiendo que el material que usas es bueno.

En ocasiones, cuando diseñaba me daban un material de mierda que no me dejaba otra opción más que ir con mineros para conseguir tratos mejores por mí mismo. Me pasó por la mente que en cuanto Erwin se enterara me sacaría volando, pero la realidad no pudo ser más diferente. Pronto él empezó a involucrarme en sus bobadas jerárquicas, juntas, cenas y otras idioteces… Había cumplido un año como vice presidente y ganaba como seis veces más, pero acepté el puesto siempre y cuando Erwin me dejara fuera de las estupideces administrativas y legales cuando fuera posible y me diera un taller donde diseñar solo. No estaba ahí para hacerme el interesante. Mi trabajo era crear, así que asistía a lo estrictamente necesario y nada más.

Independientemente del trabajo, nunca tuve el interés por casarme ni por salir con alguien, fuera de los rollos de una noche. A veces a la gente le cuesta trabajo creer que era feliz estando solo, pero así era. Curiosamente, aunque era un joyero y mi ocupación implica concentrarme en la belleza exterior, en el terreno humano nunca me concentré en buscar a una mujer o a un hombre, buscaba una personalidad… y bueno, alguien que no me diera asco.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía treinta años pero aun así no estaba desesperado; seguía con la mentalidad de que me daba igual si tenía a alguien o no. Tenía el taller, salud y me había hecho de un empleo que me pagara el alimento y el techo. Estaba bien y no importaba nada más.

Fue en esos días que la conocí.

No me enamoré de ella, pero se volvió lo más parecido a una amiga. Incluso llegué a pensar que el amor se daba con el tiempo. Era una mujer seria y madura que llegó un día a la joyería buscando algo tan específico que el cajero se atarantó y me fue a buscar. Recuerdo que lo reprendí en el camino por no estudiar lo suficiente.

Ella estaba de espaldas, con la vista perdida en la calle, al lado de una mujer rubia y bajita que observaba cada anillo con adoración.

Sólo les pregunté qué querían. No era un cajero, no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a los clientes y tampoco me interesaba aprenderlo ese día.

La rubia soltó un sermón de que todos los anillos eran hermosos y mil cosas más, trabándose cuando llegó al "pero", enredando su discurso y haciéndolo difícil de entender.

—Buscamos otro corte de diamante. —Interrumpió la morena, después de dar su tercera vuelta por la tienda mientras la otra mujer hablaba. La rubia la miró, impactada.

—¡Mikasa!

—Bien. ¿Es para ti? —Contesté.

—No. —Y se quedó viendo a la rubia. Entonces supe a qué se refería la morena. El corte no le quedaba a su compañera. Examiné a la rubia pensando en otro más indicado.

—Te daré uno redondo.

—Con zafiros intercalados con los diamantes —agregó la morena. No quedaría mal, pero era una opción más extraña—. ¿Para cuándo lo tienen?

Calculé.

—Dos semanas.

—Muy bien. Infórmennos el precio cuando vengamos por él.

Se fue. La rubia agradeció en su lugar, despidiéndose con profunda pena y educación.

Sólo pensé: Esa morena se parecía a mí.

* * *

Dos semanas después, no llegó ninguna de las dos a recoger el anillo, sino una alta pecosa y otra morena de coletas. El cajero me habló para atender ese pedido, pues era uno de los pocos personalizados.

Había un muro que separaba el taller del mostrador pero, antes de salir, se oyeron voces.

—A Mikasa debe darle tristeza su profesión. Diseña vestidos de novia todo el día, es de lo único que habla en su trabajo, pero tiene años sin tener una relación. ¿En qué estará pensando? —Habló la morena de coletas.

—Ni idea. Supongo que no le interesa —contestó la pecosa—. O tal vez ha conocido a puros idiotas.

—Todos sus amigos se están casando… y ya sabes cómo es Eren, nunca está. Cuando hablo con ella, la siento un poco sola.

—Pues nunca se ha quejado. Tal vez es mejor estar solo que con un idiota. —Concluyó la pecosa.

Mi entrada las interrumpió. Les dejé el anillo y les anuncié el precio, en lo que el cajero se acercaba para cobrarles. Antes de girarme para volver al taller, la pecosa me detuvo.

—Para ti —dijo, tendiéndome un sobre. La miré con recelo, sin saber por qué me daba eso. Ella descifró la pregunta en mi expresión y contestó—: Ni idea. Mi prometida dice que Mikasa y ella fueron muy groseras contigo la vez que vinieron, estoy segura de que no fue así pero mi novia insistió en que te trajéramos la invitación. Historia es un ángel así que intenta venir, aunque sea unos minutos, para que sepa que la perdonaste. Además, está agradecida de que le hicieras el anillo.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero igual ven. Míralo como comida gratis… estará limpio. —Agregó, al final.

Cuando regresé al taller, abrí la invitación y busqué la fecha de la recepción.

Era ese mismo sábado, a las nueve de la noche.

Supuse que podía ir una hora.

* * *

Ese día, sólo llegué a la recepción y felicité a la rubia, a lo que ella sonrió abiertamente sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas, al lado de su esposa. Me agradeció que la acompañara y me pidió quedarme a comer, ubicándome en la mesa cercana a las amistades. Pensé que sólo comería, así que no veía a la gente bailar y noté que alguien más tampoco lo hacía. Era la morena que encargó el anillo la primera vez. Se había quedado dibujando en la mesa, concentrada y ajena a todo, silenciosa.

Sí, se parecía mucho a mí.

Al mirarla, recordé las palabras de la pecosa que me entregó la invitación: "Tal vez ha conocido a puros idiotas".

Y, a veces, yo pensaba que me pasaba lo mismo.

La morena parecía desganada, cansada de fingir y, mientras sus amigas bailaban o coqueteaban, ella parecía aprovechar para descansar de la presión social, en una mesa vacía donde nadie la molestaba.

Cuando me acerqué a ella, no dejó de dibujar la figura humana, pero noté que su enfoque estaba en el vestido. Mikasa lucía tan apática que ni siquiera tenía la energía de echarme. Vi que también dibujaba un anillo y reparé en el diamante.

Le dije lo que pensaba. Que parecía conocer de cortes y diseños de joyería, a lo cual ella sólo respondió sin ganas que eso era parte de su trabajo. En algún momento, me felicitó por el trabajo que le había entregado a Historia, y me dijo que me mandaría otros encargos. Me asombré un poco al escucharla. No parecía el tipo de persona que hiciera cumplidos o mostrara tan abiertamente su amabilidad pero, en ese momento, sin sonreír, lo estaba haciendo.

De repente, vi que su mirada se oscurecía, justo después de echar un vistazo a una mesa en especial donde había una pareja. No supe a quién miró, pero estaba bastante hastiada… estaba herida. Tiró de su bolso sin ganas, levantándose con impulso y se fue de ahí sin decir más.

Pensé que jamás la volvería a ver, pero no fue así.

* * *

Meses después, ella regresó a la joyería con otro encargo sumamente específico. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, noté que se pausó de pronto, anotó un número telefónico en un papel y me lo extendió. La miré sin comprender.

—Es muy urgente, así que llámame cuando esté listo. —Se apresuró a decirme.

—Bien. Dáselo al cajero, él te avisará.

—No. Tú. —Sentenció, con una cara de profunda seriedad. Lucía muy incómoda y vi en derredor un segundo. Entonces noté que, desde que ella entró, el cajero no había dejado de mirarla. Lo despaché de ahí.

—¿Decías? —Le pregunté, instándola a que continuara.

Tenía un aura oscura. Parecía realmente furiosa.

—Todos los hombres son así. Todo lo que piensan es en tener sexo —murmuró con enojo. Parecía hablar para sí misma.

—No es verdad. —La contradije— A veces también pensamos en ver pornografía.

La chica me miró, incrédula, como si le sorprendiera que la hubiera escuchado.

—O en hacer tríos…

—Ya, basta. Sólo dime cuándo puedo pasar por él —urgió ella.

—¿Por cuál?

—¡Por el anillo!

—¿ _Por el anillo_? ¿Es una posición sexual?

Ella se ruborizó, una mezcla entre verdadera furia y vergüenza.

—Ugh, ¡olvídalo! ¡Dame mi número!

—Bien, pero antes aprende algo, mocosa —comencé—. No nos metas a todos en la misma puta caja. No era yo el que te faltaba al respeto hace un rato.

Dicho esto, le regresé el papel con su número, pero ella no lo tomó. Al contrario, se disculpó en voz muy baja, que yo no hubiera entendido si no le hubiera leído los labios.

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron así: Mikasa llegaba por algún encargo, lo pagaba y se iba en silencio, amigas de ella visitaban la tienda también, aunque por otros malditos motivos.

—¡Es guapísimo! Pero parece el típico "ver pero no tocar"… Mikasa, ¿no tienes su número? ¡Preséntanos!

—Preséntate tú, yo vengo por trabajo.

—Mikasa, ¡por favor!

Las miraba de lejos, ya sin ganas de salir a entregar el encargo de esa ocasión, hasta que escuché una voz detrás de mí:

—Tus seguidoras cada vez llegan más temprano, Levi.

—Cierra el puto hocico, Erwin.

El rubio soltó una risa, quitándome el estuche del anillo para entregarlo él. Entonces, vi que hablaba con las dos mujeres, y ellas intercambiaban miradas confundidas. Bueno, eso pasa cuando conoces a Erwin, al principio no te enteras de una mierda ni de qué carajos quiere decir con su puto lenguaje de enciclopedia.

Pero pronto supe que eso no era lo que ocurría.

—Te han invitado a otra boda —y Erwin me tendió la invitación. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado dármela?— Ya les dije que estarás ahí sin falta.

—Te quemaré vivo, maldito cejón. —Siseé.

—Entonces ve con la castaña y dile que no irás.

—Eso haré.

Pero al verme dar el primer paso, él agregó:

—La invitación viene de Hanji.

Me quedé estático.

—¡¿Esa mierda con ojos?!

—Sí, la chica que vez ahí es familiar de Moblit. Te han mandado la invitación con ella. Ve a decir gracias.

—Tch, no me trates como si fuera un mocoso.

Erwin sonrió, entretenido.

* * *

Jamás me había arrepentido tanto de asistir a una boda. Sin exagerar, fue la maldita encarnación de mis peores pesadillas.

—¡Enanín! Mira, ¡te guardé una silla alta para bebé para que puedas sentarte con los adultos!

La miré casi masticando una promesa de muerte. En eso llegó Mikasa, que había recibido otra invitación por parte de Moblit por diseñar el vestido de su novia. Hanji se nos quedó viendo a Mikasa y a mí, comparándonos visualmente.

—¡ _Guau_! ¡Te pareces a _Levi-love_ sólo que en mujer! —Comentó la cosa con lentes.

La mirada de Mikasa se ensombreció ligeramente.

—… ¿Soy una enana?

Hanji se quedó pasmada por unos segundos, para después reventar en carcajadas que hicieron temblar todas las mesas del salón.

—¡Ay Dios, ay! —Logró articular entre risotadas, intentando recuperar la respiración— ¡Me voy a reír con esto por tres días!

Lo peor era que sí le creía…

Pero ésa no fue la única situación que me hizo comenzar a escribir una "lista de razones para matar a la mierda con lentes". Más tarde, ocurrió otra idiotez que me sacó de quicio.

—¡Chicas! —Gritó Hanji, alistándose para aventar el ramo, una bola de mocosas estúpidas detrás de ella dispuestas a golpearse hasta morir por unas estúpidas plantas— ¡Vamos a traer un banquito para que _Levi-love_ participe! ¡Atrápalo, cariño!

Lo peor fue que, al lanzar el ramo, cayó justo en mi maldita mesa y las mujeres hambrientas se lanzaron y empezaron su combate a muerte enfrente de mí, formando una nube de polvo y manotazos en mi jodido espacio. Mikasa era la única que veía la escena sin expresión, tomándose su vino en silencio.

En resumen, fue una maldita pesadilla. Sin embargo, a partir de esa ocasión, Mikasa y yo comenzamos a hablar más, no necesariamente de encargos o joyería. Con el transcurso de los meses, ella comenzó a hablar de Shiganshina, de su carrera, de su estúpido hermano ocupadísimo y obsesionado con su trabajo. Ella visitaba la joyería constantemente. Y, en una de las ocasiones, aquello ocurrió.

Aunque Erwin raramente estaba en la joyería, en esa ocasión saludó a Mikasa y le comentó que la había visto en las fotos de la boda de Hanji que nos habían mandado esa misma mañana. Yo no quería ver las malditas imágenes: En una de ellas, Hanji había dibujado un círculo rojo con la leyenda: " _Aquí está Levi-love! Favor de usar la lupa incluida al reverso del álbum :D_ " y Erwin me quitó la foto antes de que la hiciera pedazos con toda la rabia del maldito mundo.

Momentos después, la joyería se quedó desierta y callada mientras yo limpiaba una vitrina con las joyas más costosas y Mikasa observaba cada foto de la boda con atención. Se había quedado contemplando una en especial donde Hanji se veía más retrasada mental de lo normal, alzando algunas capas de su vestido mientras bajaba los escalones de la iglesia con una enorme sonrisa idiota.

—Se ve hermosa —expresó Mikasa, de repente, sin despegar los ojos de la fotografía— y el vestido le queda impresionante; creo que ha sido mi mejor diseño. Se ve perfecta.

—Tch. No exageres. —Intervine.

—No exagero…

—Te verías mejor tú.

Se escuchó un ruido de algo caer. La vi recogiendo las fotos esparcidas por el suelo, con prisa, sorprendida y enrojecida como una mezcla entre vergüenza y enfado.

—No digas tonterías. A mí no me interesan esas estupideces —atacó ella en voz alta, viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

La contemplé sin expresión.

—Sí te interesan. —La contradije.

—No.

—Que sí.

—¡Claro que no!

Suspiré.

—No vas a aceptarlo, ¿cierto? ¿Te lo tengo que mostrar? —Le pregunté, tomando algo de la vitrina. Ella me miró con enojo mientras me le acercaba, y murmuró con furia:

—Te digo que no me _intere-_

Mientras decía esto, abrí el puño frente a ella, mostrándole la cajita que ocultaba.

—¿Te casas conmigo?

Más que sorprendida, Mikasa estaba congelada, estupefacta, mirándome como si en ese momento me hubiera reventado el puto cerebro. Y luego miró el anillo frente a ella.

—Es… una broma, ¿no? —Preguntó, con una voz casi temblorosa.

—No bromearía con un anillo de un millón de dólares.

—Ni siquiera estamos saliendo… —Continuó Mikasa, algo alterada, sin saber qué pensar.

—A pesar de eso, sabes cómo soy.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si buscara la respuesta en él. Y, de pronto, se quedó muy seria y sus ojos se empequeñecieron por un recuerdo sombrío.

—Voy a ser honesta contigo —comenzó, sin apartar sus ojos de sus pies—. Amo a otra persona.

Al oírla, sólo guardé la cajita diciendo un "comprendo".

—No, escucha —se apresuró— Es… muy complicado. Creo que incluso es imposible. Pero amo a esa persona, y-

—Quieres que lo entienda y no te presione. —Deduje.

Mikasa me miró con gran dolor en sus ojos negros.

—… Deberías intentarlo. —Le sugerí— No deberías rendirte y dejarle a esa persona a cualquiera. No renuncies tan fácilmente.

La morena pareció volverse melancólica, y se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviera frío.

—Ya han pasado seis años… ¿Y debo seguir intentando? —Preguntó, como queriendo que la escuchara y a la vez no— Ya lo hemos hablado. Incluso se ha comprometido con alguien. Es imposible. Es un esfuerzo mutuo y… ella no es capaz de cambiar su forma de pensar ni se esforzará por que estemos juntas. Eso siento… —Explicó en voz baja, con dolor.

—Por eso no te has casado, ¿cierto?

Se tardó en responder.

—Sólo me importa ella. —Admitió, un rato después— Si salgo con alguien, sólo pienso en que quisiera que fuera ella. He salido únicamente con personas que me la recuerdan, pero… ella sigue ahí, sin importar qué haga. Y cuando salgo con otra persona y veo que es tan diferente, sólo me desespero y me siento peor —justo en el momento en que su voz se quebró, ella se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el cristal entre la joyería y la calle, huyendo de mi vista. Escuché unos sollozos suaves, bajísimos, y vi su espalda sacudirse levemente en pequeños espasmos. No quería que la viera.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

Mikasa negó. —El día que iba a decírselo… empecé por algo general: Primero, le pregunté qué opinaba de dos chicas juntas, y… —hizo una pausa— dijo que era algo asqueroso y que su familia nunca lo permitiría; que, si fuera el caso de ella, ni siquiera le hablarían. Sé que su familia lo es todo para ella, su padre, y yo no podría ponerla en una situación en donde ella tuviera que elegir. Me daba terror perderla, o que perdiera a su familia. Quise conservar su amistad… pero después no pude. Sufría mucho al estar con ella —habló con la garganta algo apretada, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano para contenerse—. Eres el único que sabe esto.

—¿No se lo dijiste a tu hermano?

—No. Él no sabe nada…

Ninguno habló durante un rato, sólo se escuchaban pequeños hipos de llanto. Me pidió perdón por verse tan frágil y por la molestia de tener que verla en ese estado.

—¿Por qué me lo has contado? —Pregunté, de pronto, cuando ella comenzó a calmarse.

—Si piensas casarte conmigo… es mejor que sepas la verdad —replicó— y eres mi mejor amigo.

Yo sentía lo mismo respecto a ella.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente la amo, o si sólo tengo un capricho —expresó, pensativa—. ¿Alguna vez… has sentido algo así por alguien? —Me preguntó en voz baja, sin verme.

—… No, nunca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Inquirió, viendo discretamente el bolsillo en donde guardé la joya.

—Eres la única mujer con la que me casaría. —Contesté— Eres mi mejor amiga, me conoces bien.

Mikasa me observó, su mirada diciendo mil cosas, pero ella no habló.

—No voy a presionarte, elige lo que te haga sentir bien. Sólo había pensado que… —pausé un momento, pensando en cómo decirlo— es posible que algo fuerte se dé con el tiempo, con la convivencia. Ahora somos amigos, pero si nos casáramos… tal vez algo cambiaría.

Mikasa bajó la vista, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—… Dame unos días. Ha sido tan inesperado-

—Toma los que quieras. —Repliqué, sin más.

La morena tomó un pañuelo que le extendí con un leve "gracias", limpiándose el rostro con él. Decidí decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—Si algún día la encuentras —empecé— díselo. Aunque estuviéramos casados.

Ella me miró con sorpresa.

—Creo que lo tuyo no es un capricho. Dile lo que piensas, lo que quieres, y no te arrepientas. Si ella te acepta, entonces, yo no pondré ninguna traba para separarnos. Te ayudaré a que sea rápido.

Mikasa pareció tragar saliva, dudosa. Sus ojos mostraban la gama de emociones que la atacaban al mismo tiempo.

—… ¿Por qué eres tan comprensivo?

—Eres mi mejor amiga y eso es lo que quieres. Deberías tenerlo.

Su mirada se paseó de nuevo por el suelo.

—Y… ¿Y si ella no me aceptara? —Preguntó, algo tímida.

Le toqué la cabeza, despeinando un poco su mata de cabellos negros. Se quedó seria y cabizbaja.

—Si eso pasa… entonces estaré al lado tuyo, y no me apartaré de ti. Te ayudaré hasta el final.

Levantó su rostro, dejándome verla por primera vez en todo el rato. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, silenciosas y cálidas, rápidas como si hubieran saltado de sus ojos.

—¿No importa si te abrazo? Aunque… si no quieres… —Comenzó a hablar con la cabeza gacha, sin verme.

No respondí, sólo la estreché por algunos minutos, sintiéndola temblar y sollozar quedamente oculta en mí. Con enfado, ignoré el hecho de que mi cabeza quedaba casi por debajo de su barbilla, y esperaba que ella también lo ignorara. Pero no lo hizo. Incluso se rió un poco.

—Eres tan bajito…

—Agh. Cállate.

Unas semanas después de esa conversación, cuando Mikasa fue a recoger otro encargo y lo pagó, le dejó al cajero una nota que él me hizo llegar:

 _"Acepto, enano._ _  
_ _Pero tienes que venir a Shiganshina."_

Y pensé que tenía razón.

* * *

De aquel día, habían pasado tres años.

La situación que vivíamos en ese momento en Trost no distaba mucho de la vez que le di el anillo: Mikasa estaba casi tan alterada como aquel día. Estaba sentada frente a mí en la mesa, completamente callada y ansiosa.

Yo comencé:

—Ésa es la chica, ¿o no?

Mikasa no contestó, sólo se quedo muy quieta, sin mirarme.

—Sasha… Así se llama.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día? —Comencé y, aunque ella seguía en silencio, le seguí hablando— Ese día, te dije: "La próxima vez que la veas-"

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Me gritó, levantándose de repente— ¡Está con Eren! ¡Es imposible! Los viste en la cena… al fin pude ver a Eren feliz, ¡yo no soy nadie para-!

La cogí por los hombros sin fuerza, sólo para atraer su atención.

—Escucha. Es posible que esa chica sea más lista de lo que tú crees. Ella estuvo mirándote, pero no se te acerca… pude ver que se sentía culpable. No te diste cuenta de eso porque estabas ocupada ignorándola, fingiendo que nada pasa cuando es obvio que toda esta mierda te hace mal.

—No puedo hacer eso. No a Eren. Es mi hermano…

—Eren también es más listo de lo que piensas. —Expresé— Estoy seguro de que él la está ayudando. Si le preguntas, se va a hacer el idiota y fingirá que no sabe nada, pero no te fíes de él. No es estúpido, sólo ve lo lejos que ha llegado en su vida y en su trabajo.

Mikasa me miró fijamente.

—Sólo digo que existe esa posibilidad. —Señalé— La otra es que vayan en serio. Ahí no habría nada que hacer.

Mikasa dudó, luciendo ligeramente nerviosa.

—Pero, para saber cuál de las dos es, tienes que hablar con ella. No hay otra manera.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Eren la quiere, vi que Sasha también a él. No puedo hacerlo… no puedo preguntárselo. Sería terrible que lo hiciera. Y si van en serio…

—Si es así, entonces sabrás que lo intentaste y no debes arrepentirte por el resultado. Si no hablas con ella, esta mierda de duda te seguirá como un fantasma —respondí—. Si van en serio y ella no te acepta… prometo que seguiré aquí, e intentaremos que las cosas funcionen. Buscaremos la forma de ser felices a nuestra manera.

Mikasa se quedó pensando, con un rostro de profunda preocupación.

Respiré hondo antes de continuar. No había vuelta atrás.

—Si ella te dice que no, entonces yo… me olvidaré de Eren. Juro que lo arrancaré y me entregaré a ti por completo, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—… ¿Eren? —Preguntó ella, tremendamente confundida.

Y le conté todo. Absolutamente toda la verdad a sus ojos incrédulos que, a cada minuto, se agrandaban más y más.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 **Notas:** Muchas gracias por leer este fic. También a quienes me han mandado sus comentarios. Los he respondido vía PM c:

Un beso y les deseo una excelente semana.


	7. Competencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Pasado de Eren (un poco fuerte; POV de Levi). Palabras altisonantes. Día siguiente de la conversación con Mikasa y un Eren obsesionado con su trabajo. _Hermina_ es un distrito en el mundo de SnK, entre Trost y Stohess. Capítulo extenso.

Un agradecimiento especial a _**Altaria Blue**_ por tomarse la molestia de mencionar este fic en su increíble historia _"La Metáfora de las Sirenas"_ , la cual recomiendo por su narración asombrosa y una trama muy original. Bueno, sin más, al fic.

* * *

 **\- 7 -**

En verdad, la mente es un instrumento masoquista. Elige el recuerdo que más quieres ignorar y lo repite cien veces… O, en mi caso, toda la maldita mañana.

¿Cómo había aceptado asistir a ese evento que odiaba más que nada en el mundo? ¿Cómo podía seguir tan pendiente de Eren cuando su situación con esa mujer era obvia, así como la mía? Y ¿cómo demonios le podía llamar a esta basura que me pasaba con él: terquedad extrema, dependencia, locura, masoquismo, o simplemente ser muy idiota? Tal vez se trataba de un poco de los cinco. O tal vez no era ninguno, sino algo mucho más allá, algo que siempre se me había salido de las manos porque antes de él jamás había vivido algo como eso.

Hay gente tarada en el mundo que dice que el universo conspira para darte una oportunidad con lo que amas. O, para ponerlo simple y economizar palabras: el destino es una perra. Puede comportarse como el más dulce de los ángeles y a la vez ser el mismísimo padrino del diablo: El maldito destino sabía que al día siguiente Eren se casaría y que mi humor estaba como para llevarme al infierno… y, aun así, el destino hizo su maldito juego y decidió jodernos a Eren y a mí para reírse un rato, llevándonos a donde nunca imaginamos. Aunque no me arrepentía.

Ese día fue la última junta del proyecto de Pixis. El plan había sido un éxito al final; aunque no era raro porque casi todo lo que tenía el nombre de Eren lo era. Pero veía el por qué: El mocoso era un matado de tiempo completo y estaba enviciado con su trabajo.

Él no había mentido: Mi contrato era el único que decía que Eren tenía prohibido verme. Incluso yo me asombré cuando leí esto tan claramente en una de las cláusulas: Él lo había escrito en puño y letra, como una condición adicional. Y había mantenido su palabra, porque no lo encontré ni por accidente en el edificio durante dos años.

Hasta ese día.

Estaba afuera de la sala de juntas, esperando a la recepcionista para que me indicara cómo regresar a Trost. La noche anterior no había dormido nada por estar hablando con Mikasa, por lo que ella había insistido en que tomara un transporte para evitarme el manejar sin dormir, y la obedecí porque sentía los reflejos demasiado lentos como para emprender un viaje de casi tres horas en auto. Además de que, mentalmente, era la primera vez que me sentía tan desgastado.

Y fue justo en esa espera cuando oí una voz que me dejó helado. Era la prueba de que el destino acababa de empujarme a un charco de lodo y se reía porque era una perra desalmada.

—… No. No puedes usar ese material para la base. ¿Quieres hacer que la maldita obra se derrumbe?

Eren sonaba totalmente serio, tal vez hasta enfadado frente a un grupo de personas que, a partir de sus caras pálidas, parecía que el castaño los estaba regañando… mientras anotaba algunas cosas del diablo en la pizarra. Bueno, era eso o su letra.

—Bien, volvamos al primer año, introducción a la ingeniería civil… —habló trazando algo que ilustrara lo que decía— Se pueden desprender los vórtices por un fallo en el plano, defectos de mano de obra o por un mal material, como ése que acaban de "recomendar". Claro, hay otras razones para que se derrumbe, pero en ingeniería ésas tres son las que podemos controlar más. No es que yo esté en contra de la novedad, pero prefiero que, antes de proponer un material, investiguen si se ha usado en el pasado y qué ocurrió con esas obras. Cuando te pagan por una obra, que se derrumbe no es algo que los clientes se tomen con humor.

Se hizo un silencio potente en la sala, los miembros de la junta mirándose con miedo y nervios.

—En esos casos, el material que usamos es éste. Lo desarrollaron en Alemania y, por el momento, no hemos tenido problemas. Tengo algunos artículos de cómo funciona pero la mayoría está en alemán.

Una chica levantó la mano y Eren sólo la miró.

—¿También sabe alemán, señor Jaeger?

El castaño tapó el marcador tras terminar de escribir, mientras decía:

—Sé lo suficiente para entender los tecnicismos y procedimientos de ingeniería, pero… no tanto para convencer a una alemana guapa de que me acompañe al _Bärliner Autokino_ , que es como un cine en tu auto donde lo que menos importa es la película…

Se escucharon risas. Eren tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera sumergido en el recuerdo y, poco después, sacó una hoja y la pasó.

—Bueno, los que se rieron, háganme el favor de anotar sus nombres —dijo, con voz seca.

—¿Eh? ¿Es como _lista de asistencia_ , señor?

—No. Obviamente es para botarlos de aquí por insensibles.

Los asistentes se espantaron.

—¡Yo no me reí, señor! —Se empezó a oír un coro asustado en donde resaltaba aquella frase.

—Je, no, calma. Es para enviarles las traducciones de los artículos. —Clarificó.

Todos suspiraron.

—¿Entonces no nos va a echar?

Eren les dedicó unos ojos pequeños y oscurecidos, para luego poner sus manos en la mesa y verlos como si fuera un depredador que se los iba a comer.

—… Hoy no. —Arrastró las palabras con un tono frío, ante la mirada de pánico de sus empleados— Bueno, ¡es todo por hoy! —Terminó con tono alegre, borrando la pizarra, mientras los asistentes salían de la sala con paso lento pero asustado.

Cuando terminó de borrar y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, lo oí decir:

—Hola, desconocido. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

La primera reacción de Eren al verme fue cubrirse los ojos como si hubiera encontrado el espécimen más horrible que habitaba sobre la Tierra. Y no supe por qué ese gesto me había parecido tan infantil, tan puro.

—Tengo un contrato… —Explicó.

—Ya no. Expiró hace veinte minutos. —Aclaré.

A pesar de que se descubrió los ojos, no me vio.

—Entonces, ya terminaron. —Comentó— No te lo dije antes, pero fue por ti que Pixis quedó complacido. Gracias por haber participado en el proyecto, en verdad nos salvaste. ¿Cómo te sentiste? —Preguntó, su mirada fija en el suelo, algo extraño en alguien tan aparentemente confiado como Eren. Aunque, con el tiempo, había notado que el castaño tenía sus momentos de debilidad, incluso de miedo, introspección y timidez, como le había pasado al conocer a Erwin. Eren era una combinación de todo lo opuesto, una mezcla tan llamativa y difícil de comprender…

—Ese "cómo te sentiste" me suena a algo que sacaste de un curso para motivar empleados. —Comenté, sin gran interés.

Eren sonrió.

—Puede ser.

—Apuesto el pellejo a que tomaste uno.

El castaño llevó su mirada al techo, en un gesto de "mierda, me descubriste".

—Un día, vi un cartel que decía: "¿Quiere aumentar la productividad en su empresa?" Y obviamente dije: "¡Pues claro! ¿A quién tengo que matar?" Y, bueno, fueron tres semanas de curso… pero creo que me ayudó un poco. Yo era un líder terrible cuando comencé. En verdad terrible.

—No puedo imaginar eso.

De pronto, Eren se quedó muy pensativo. Recordando.

—¿Sabes? En este mundo… no se trata de saber todas las respuestas o de ser más listo que los demás. Se trata de reconocer lo que no puedes hacer y saber cuándo y a quién pedir ayuda… Eso lo aprendí de mal modo. —Comentó— Cuando comencé, era un asco de jefe, no tenía idea de adónde quería llegar y al principio lo hacía todo yo porque pensaba que otro lo iba a arruinar, así que estaba muy presionado todo el tiempo. —Contó. —De una posición en la que nadie me miraba, tuve que volverme el foco de atención de una empresa. Me equivoqué muchas veces y perdí millones… También perdí buenos empleados porque yo tenía un maldito humo en la cabeza de que, como era el jefe, nadie podía decirme nada. Ahora sé que debes dar la oportunidad de hablar, pero tú eliges si lo que te dicen te sirve o no. Más que empleados, primeramente somos humanos, y mucha comunicación se da aun si sólo estás escuchando. Tuve que aprender a confiar en los demás, a mostrarles mi preocupación y a la vez infundir respeto. A veces les tengo que meter miedo, como acabas de ver… para que no confundan el trato amable con un jefe estúpido.

Me quedé callado un rato y, lo único que respondí, fue:

—Veo que ese curso te lavó el cerebro.

Eren no contestó, sólo sonrió. Entonces, noté que su móvil sonaba y recibió la llamada con un leve "disculpa". Fue una conversación larga, incluso más larga que todas las llamadas que yo había hecho en el mes: Normalmente, al hablar por teléfono yo iba directo al punto, mientras que Eren se ponía al corriente con la vida del fulano que le llamaba antes de preguntarle qué quería.

—… Esta época de vacaciones ha sido una mierda, no he encontrado alojamiento y Sasha dice que no puedo estar con ella ni verla porque es de mala suerte. ¿Qué carajos quiere decir eso? ¿Acaso crees que en la antigüedad un hombre se iba a otra cueva para no ver a la mujer antes de casarse? —Se oyeron unas risotadas claramente incluso a través de la bocinita— Agh, ¡me jode! Y es que de verdad he buscado dónde quedarme pero no quiero molestar a Armin ni a Jean… Oh, gracias, Connie, sé que siempre voy a tener un espacio en tu puente, pero me quedas muy lejos de la iglesia. Es por eso… sí, descuida, ya hallaré algo. Gracias por preocuparte.

La llamada siguió al menos diez minutos más. Rayos, Eren era un perico cuando tenía un teléfono en frente… ¿Cómo diablos podía hablar tanto?

Poco después, lo vi colgar y se disculpó por interrumpir nuestra conversación.

—… Debió ser complicado para ti venir a Hermina para las juntas. —Comentó él, de repente— Tú vives en Trost ¿no? Eso está como a hora y media…

Lo miré como si acabara de decir una barbaridad.

—Está a tres horas de aquí. —Le corregí.

—… Ah. —Y se le salió una risita que en ese momento no le tomé importancia, pero después supe que debí ponerle más atención— Supongo que ya te regresas.

—En cuanto vea a tu secretaria para preguntarle por un transporte, lo haré.

Eren se quedó muy serio.

—Petra salió temprano, pero… —Soltó casi sin pensar— Espera, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿No vienes en coche?

Sólo negué.

—Ya veo —respondió, pensando—. Pues, tengo algo que hacer en Trost. ¿No quieres que te lleve?

Me le quedé viendo, con una mezcla entre asombro y tal vez un deje de temor. Algo dentro de mí se había apretado.

—… O puedo dejarte en una estación si no te sientes cómodo. —Sugirió, notando mi lío— Yo… sólo pensé que…

Después de eso, nada siguió.

—¿Qué cosa? —Lo insté.

—Bueno, pensé que, si somos cuñados, podemos ayudarnos…

Ése era el problema. Llámenme inmaduro o enfermo, pero siempre que veía a Eren lo primero que recordaba era la vez que lo había besado. No lo podía evitar. Había dicho que ese momento se volvería un tatuaje mental y eso era.

—Lo siento, yo no quería- —comenzó él, tal vez al notarme ligeramente tenso y callado.

—Está bien. No te disculpes si intentas ser amable. —Respondí.

—No quería causarte alguna incomodidad-

—No causaste nada.

—Yo sé que sí.

—Que no, Eren, tú…

No pude continuar. Tampoco podía seguir viéndolo. Tuve la sensación de estarme ahogando… Era esa sensación de química, que me estaba invadiendo tal y como el día del aeropuerto.

—La estación más cercana está a veinte minutos de aquí. —Me explicó, de pronto— Ahora mismo no hay nadie en el edificio, entonces… si quieres, puedo llevarte a la estación —desvié la mirada. —… O puedo llamar a alguien para que pase por ti. —Sugirió, buscando un contacto en su teléfono.

—Iré contigo. —Decidí, y vi sus ojos verdes asombrados— No pasará nada. —Remarqué.

—No. —Se apresuró en decir.

Pero, tres segundos después, en mi maldita mente, algo ya estaba pasando.

Y lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el rencor del mundo.

No podía ser.

* * *

El estacionamiento no era muy amplio, y sólo había una enorme camioneta negra en todo el lugar. Miré a Eren como si fuera un zafado.

—Trabajo como loco ¿y no quieres que me compre una camioneta así? —Habló, al ver mi reacción.

Viré los ojos, negando.

—Eres un exagerado. Es "mucho" auto para un mocoso.

Eren sonrió como si mis palabras le parecieran un reto interesante y fácil.

—Pues he tenido varios, pero éste es el único que ha podido seguirme el ritmo.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Te encanta presumir que te falta medio cerebro, ¿o no?

Eren sonrió y abrió el vehículo.

—Si tener mis gustos me hace ver como si tuviera medio cerebro… entonces creo que no me interesa. Prefiero sentirme feliz que parecerles inteligente a las personas que no les importo.

No esperaba esa respuesta, pero no estaba mal.

Sólo respondí:

—Vámonos de aquí.

* * *

En cuanto me subí al auto, Eren me hizo la pregunta más extraña que me habían hecho en mi maldita vida: "Levi, ¿tienes seguro de vida?"

—¿A qué demonios viene eso?

—Eh, nada, sólo hacía conversación. —Excusó, en voz más baja— Es una pregunta normal, así como: "Oye, hace calor ¿no?" "¿Y si prendemos el aire?" "¿Tienes seguro de vida?" "¿Tus papás son ricos y te dejarán una herencia millonaria para compartirla con tu esposo?" "¿Sí?" "Oh, de repente descubrí que eres muy guapa. ¿Me dejas ser el padre de tus hijos?"

Lo miré nuevamente negando con la cabeza.

—Eres un puto caos, Eren. —Dije, especialmente al oír su comentario del esposo mantenido.

—¿Qué? —Se ofendió él— Anda, ¿por qué los hombres tenemos que hacer todo? Yo quisiera que un día llegara mi esposa con un regalo bonito y decirle "¡que te vaya bien en el trabajo, amor!" "¡No llegues tarde!" "¡¿Quién carajos es Francisco y por qué no deja de llamarte?!" "Ah, es tu jefe" "¡¿Pero sí sabe que tienes esposo?!"

—… Eren. —Lo interrumpí.

—¿Qué?

—Te faltó oxígeno cuando naciste.

—¿Eh?

—Y el cerebro también.

—Ja, cállate, que se te nota que por dentro te estás riendo.

… Y tal vez aquello era cierto.

—Entonces, ¿tienes seguro de vida? —Repitió.

Eso me hizo pensar que Eren era un bárbaro para manejar. Y, no supe por qué, pero no sentí miedo. Al contrario, si tenía que morir… hacerlo al lado de Eren no sonaba a un mal plan.

—Tomaré el riesgo. —Respondí. Eren sonrió y, finalmente, arrancó.

* * *

Tal vez no suene extraño, pero nos pasamos la estación. Incluso, mientras Eren hablaba y hablaba, me quedé viendo el establecimiento de transportes mientras estábamos en un semáforo en rojo sin avisarle. Eren estaba tan metido en la conversación que se acordó de la estación casi diez kilómetros después.

—Si quieres, me regreso-

—No, está bien.

Y es que estábamos cómodos. Sólo habíamos conversado y la atmósfera entre los dos era perfectamente normal. Sentí que podríamos llegar hasta Trost con el mismo entorno de comodidad, sin que acabáramos metidos en alguna estupidez.

Esa vez, sentí que vi a Eren con nuevos ojos. Cuando lo encontré en el aeropuerto, habíamos hablado de cosas generales y de cientos de temas sin tocar nada personal. La vida de Eren para mí era un hoyo negro del que no podía imaginarme nada; realmente no sabía nada de su vida ni él de la mía.

En ese trayecto fue cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Y sentí que algo dentro de mí se estrujaba con cada palabra que soltaba…

Eren era jodidamente fascinante.

Al menos, a mi parecer. Era tan sencillo y tan malditamente complejo… ¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué mierda no te conocí antes?

En ese momento, estaba contestando mi pregunta de cómo había empezado en la empresa, pero intercalaba algunos recuerdos de adolescencia no menos interesantes. Yo había permanecido callado por casi diez minutos, absorbido por su discurso y por su voz.

—La empresa era de papá. Él construía hoteles, sólo eso, y desde que nací siempre me mareó diciéndome que yo tenía que hacerme cargo. —Explicó, con los ojos fijos en la autopista— Cuando crecí, yo tenía mis propias pasiones, encontré algo que amaba con la vida y que me hacía sentir jodidamente real. Quise dedicarme a eso y mandé al carajo los estudios porque me quitaban el tiempo. Cuando papá me enfrentó y volvió a echarme en cara su maldita empresa, le grité: "¿Por qué carajos tengo que hacerme cargo de lo que tú elegiste? No me importa, ése es tu sueño, sácalo adelante tú y no te metas con el mío. Deja de estarme jodiendo". A los quince ya le contestaba así. Me tenía tan harto que incluso le decía toda esa mierda enfrente de mamá.

En ese momento, su mirada se encogió y se coloreó de arrepentimiento.

—Mikasa era la de las buenas calificaciones, y era aun mejor en los deportes. Yo era el de los malditos dolores de cabeza. Cuando papá iba a las premiaciones de Mikasa, después iba a las comisarías por mí a pagarme las fianzas, normalmente por manejar sin licencia más allá del límite de velocidad. Hasta que un día tuve un accidente tan fuerte en el auto de papá… que el vehículo quedó en pérdida total, y ya no lo soportó y me mandó a la militarizada…

Lo miré, algo asombrado.

—Sólo duré un mes porque me escapé, pero fue un infierno. Me raparon al llegar, y es que ahí te tratan peor que la mierda. Odié a papá con la vida por haberme metido en aquella ratonera. Pero realmente yo estaba muy mal y no lo quería ver. —Siguió contando— Cuando me escapé, obviamente no pude regresar a casa y me quedé con Connie. Sé que en la noche de retos dije que lo conocí en la escuela maternal; pero, en realidad, nos conocimos en la militarizada y a él lo trataban peor que a mí. A él no le gusta hablar de eso, por eso siempre mentimos sobre cómo nos conocimos.

En todo ese rato, no volteó a verme ni una sola vez. Era como si estuviera hablando con una sombra. Tal vez no me miraba porque creía que lo iba a criticar o algo así. Sin embargo, yo también tenía mi propia carga de errores y no era quien para decirle nada. Incluso, me sorprendía lo bien que lo entendía, y lo mucho que nos parecíamos a pesar de ser tan contrarios.

—¿En qué momento cambiaste? —Hablé por fin. Eren suspiró.

—El tiempo que viví con Connie fue muy duro pero, hasta ahora, ha sido la mejor etapa de mi vida. Vivíamos casi entre la basura pero éramos totalmente libres. Yo empecé a competir y lo amaba, me gustaba cómo me sentía y siempre ganaba… Estaba convencido de que eso era lo que quería. —Confesó y su mirada, que al principio brillaba tanto, se opacó poco a poco— Pero, el día de la competencia nacional, a pocos minutos de que comenzara… Mikasa me llamó.

Tragó saliva al recordarlo. Noté que había bajado drásticamente la velocidad, aunque seguía corriendo bastante.

—Jamás voy a olvidar lo que me dijo. Los dos teníamos dieciséis años, ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió mi número… Pero esa vez me saludó y me preguntó si estaba feliz. Y yo, como un imbécil, le dije que sí y que era gracias a que no estaba en esa maldita casa. Y me dijo…

Pausó por casi medio minuto, torciendo la boca. Realmente podía ver todo el dolor y la culpa que sentía al enfrentar aquel recuerdo.

—"Qué bueno, porque papá acaba de morir y mamá está muy grave. La empresa se fue a la quiebra y vendimos la casa por el tratamiento de mamá. Dios te está premiando, Eren. Suerte en tu competencia de hoy y espero que te den una maldita dotación de humanidad, que buena falta te hace"… Y luego, me colgó.

Lo vi apretar el volante con furia, sus ojos enrojeciéndose y su respiración quebrándose.

—Esa tarde… abandoné la competencia y me quedé llorando en el baño como un mocoso que acaba de perder a su madre. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar como un idiota por la culpa… Estaba destrozado. Me sentía como un imbécil que no valía nada, lleno de egoísmo y de mis pasiones estúpidas, incapaz de preocuparme por los demás. Me había olvidado de lo más importante, de mi familia, quienes nunca me olvidaron ni por un segundo… Y, esa tarde, pensé: "Voy a arreglar las malditas cosas. Cueste lo que cueste, voy a enderezar mi vida y voy a apoyar a mi familia hasta el final".

Lo vi empapado de su recuerdo, como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Estaba viviendo la emoción otra vez. Y yo estaba completamente absorto por él.

—Sólo te digo que… no fue fácil. Recuperarme en la escuela fue un martirio, nada me entraba en la cabeza y conseguir la confianza de mamá y Mikasa también fue muy difícil. Tuve que madurar en un par de meses, apenas dormía como tres horas por todo lo que estudiaba y trabajaba, pero mi meta era recuperar la empresa y que fuera un éxito. Lamentablemente los hoteles no me importaban, entonces le di un giro que me pareció más interesante.

De repente, recordé una pregunta que no le había hecho por no interrumpir el flujo de su relato.

—¿Cuál era tu pasión?

Eren sonrió, apretando de nuevo el volante con un toque de malicia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí, que me enojé contigo porque estabas diciendo porquerías sobre el motociclismo?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

Su sonrisa se acentuó. —Pues, estabas hablando mal de mi pasión, y te dije que no entendías nada. Yo competía en eso y mi sueño era volverme el mejor que existiera. La velocidad siempre ha sido mi vicio y las competencias eran mi droga; por eso, no pude soportar que dijeras esas cosas y me senté a explicarte cómo funcionaban en verdad. Te hubiera golpeado solamente, pero… las personas no se entienden así y me diste la imagen de que sabías escuchar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo miré sonreír, tal vez empapándose del recuerdo de las competencias.

—… Ese día, te dije que las carreras eran difíciles por varias razones, como "el diseño de las pistas", ¿lo recuerdas? —Asentí— Pues, para recuperar la empresa yo tenía que estudiar algo de ingeniería… y, como los hoteles me aburrían como no tienes idea, decidí retomar mi pasión y cambié la compañía para acomodarla a mis intereses. Me especialicé en pistas de alta velocidad, periféricos de varios pisos, cosas así. Si iba a trabajar en eso varios años, tenía que encontrarle la parte interesante al asunto. Y lo logré.

—Eren…

—¿Hm?

—Te pasaste un alto.

—Me los he pasado todos, de hecho.

Lo miré sin encontrarle el chiste a aquello que le divertía tanto a él.

—Te vas a matar. —Lo reñí.

—De algo tengo que morir, ¿no? —Respondió, embriagado por la velocidad que mantenía en ese momento, como si aquello le fascinara, incluso le excitara.

—No. No puedes morir. —Contesté, seriamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, confundido.

No podía dejar de verlo. Ahora menos que nunca. Ahora que sabía de dónde venía y quién era, y que sólo me había encantado más. La manera en que había crecido, madurado, aprendido. Lo mucho que nos parecíamos.

¿Por qué no podía morir? Le contesté muy corto y escueto, con la respuesta menos informativa del mundo pero que expresaba lo que sentía a la perfección.

—… Porque no.

La respuesta larga era muy estúpida y no es algo que le puedas decir a tu cuñado así de la nada.

Porque me arrastraría con él si moría. Porque no quería ni imaginarme la maldita posibilidad. Porque el mundo se volvería un jodido hueco, sin sentido y sin razón de seguir si eso ocurría. Porque él estaba tatuado en cada parte de mi puto ser y porque él era mi jodida vida.

Por eso, Eren no podía morir.

* * *

—Tengo un negocio que atender en este edificio. Si me esperas veinte minutos, te llevaré a tu casa. O si tienes mucha prisa-

—Te espero. —Lo corté. Entonces, vi que se estiraba por detrás de su asiento y sacaba varias carpetas, pero quedaron muchas otras. Lo oí decir "ya vuelvo" antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Era diciembre, por lo que vi las tiendas decoradas del motivo navideño y niños con gorros al lado de sus madres. Las fechas decembrinas tenían un mal efecto en mí, trayéndome recuerdos malditos. Fue entre la nieve y la época de villancicos que perdí a mi madre, que Kenny me abandonó y fue en víspera de Navidad cuando cometí mi primer homicidio en la ciudad subterránea para poder comer… era un trabajo perverso que odiaba recordar. Por eso, me sorprendía que Eren estuviera conmigo aquel diciembre, que me hiciera sentir pleno y satisfecho y, por qué no, tal vez feliz… porque aquel mes siempre había sido una maldita tortura para mí. Tanto, que no pude evitar preguntarme: "¿Será que tú también vienes a dañarme, Eren?"

No pude evitarlo. Con todo mi ser esperaba equivocarme, que ese diciembre fuera diferente, pero en todos los putos años me había pasado algo…

Mientras pensaba esto, intenté ignorar que el auto olía por completo a Eren. Eso me mareaba y, a la vez, me hacía sentir en paz por alguna razón. Me hacía querer pasar ahí mucho tiempo, ahí donde estuviera o por donde pasara ese idiota…

Carajo. Dos horas con el puto mocoso y ya me estaba pegando su estupidez.

Entonces, oí que la puerta del chofer se abría de repente y él se disculpó mientras se subía de un movimiento brusco.

—Perdón, no me soltaban y habían hecho mal todo el plano, tuvimos que volver a empezar. —Explicó, encendiendo el motor— ¿Por dónde vives? —Preguntó, sin verme.

—Vivo a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí… Que, traducido a tu velocidad de chiquillo inconsciente, serán unos quince minutos.

—Ah, bien, pues vamos. —Respondió, sin alegar por mi comentario. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a las críticas por su manera descontrolada de conducir, tanto que ya podía instalar su maldito buzón de quejas.

Después de que le indiqué la dirección, casi el resto del camino lo condujo en silencio. Tenía una expresión seria, pocas veces lo había visto así. Estaba analizando, tal vez recordando el negocio al que fue. Fuera lo que fuera, le exigía mucha concentración. En algún momento del recorrido, noté que tenía una maleta en el asiento trasero. Miré a Eren, que seguía en su mismo mutismo.

—Tienes problemas con el alojamiento ¿no? —Le pregunté de pronto. Vi a Eren sorprenderse.

—… No importa. Puedo pasar la noche en el bar donde será la despedida, me da igual.

Le respondí rápido:

—Si te casas mañana, debes estar bien descansado, bañarte, alistarte. Dudo que el bar te ayude con eso.

—También puedo quedarme en la sala de Jean, no creo que le importe.

Entonces, comenté:

—Cuando fui a Shiganshina, me dejaste quedarme en tu casa por varios días. Por eso, tú puedes-

—No me quedaré contigo, Levi.

Eran muy pocas las veces que le oía decir mi nombre, pero esta vez lo había pronunciado con inmensa seriedad, una que incluso me costó trabajo reconocer. Pero… esa mirada ocultaba algo más, algo incluso oscuro. No supe qué era.

Luego, tomó un respiro hondo y, más calmado, agregó:

—Gracias, pero… prefiero estar en otra parte. No me gusta molestar en hogares donde hay un matrimonio.

—Es el hogar de tu hermana. —Le recordé— Sólo tenlo como opción, para que no te sientas frustrado pensando que no tienes ningún lugar adonde ir. Serás bienvenido si lo necesitas.

Él no respondió. Se formó un silencio de varios minutos, roto sólo por el rumor de la carretera. Entonces, se me ocurrió preguntar:

—Tu despedida es a las ocho ¿no?

Él sólo asintió.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?

Me miró con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Me estás invitando?

—Tú me trajiste hasta acá.

—Tenía que venir de todas maneras. —Contestó.

—… Pero pudiste venirte solo y no decirme nada.

Eren sonrió. —Je, no, no soy así de cruel-

—Al menos deja invitarte a comer.

El castaño tardó en responder. Se lo estuvo pensando buen rato, incluso tamborileando los dedos en el volante en dos o tres semáforos en rojo.

—¿Puede ser donde sea? —Habló, de pronto. Volteé a verlo.

—Dentro de Trost, sí.

—… ¿Y puede costar lo que sea?

—… ¿Qué rayos quieres, Eren?

Él sonrió.

—Hoy y mañana los tengo libres. De hecho, colgué un letrero en el mostrador de mi asistente diciendo: "Petra, por favor no me llames. Me tomé estos dos días: No estoy para nadie" y lo subrayé y le puse focos para llamar su atención. Recibo llamadas todo el día, desde que me levanto hasta que me duermo… Este año sólo he tenido cinco días de vacaciones contando hoy. Quiero… ¡Quiero hacer un montón de cosas…!

Lo miré hablando casi con ilusión, como si tuviera su deseo más grande justo frente a sus ojos.

—Haremos lo que tú quieras. —Le contesté.

Eren sonrió abiertamente y, justo en ese momento, se dio una maldita vuelta policiaca que me hizo pensar que el maldito auto se volcaría.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Nos vas a matar!

—Ah, no seas exagerado. Eso no es nada…

—¿Adónde vamos?

Eren sólo soltó: —Shhhh. Ya verás.

* * *

Media hora después, oí unos gritos retumbar por el lugar.

—¡Levi, haz algo! —Me pidió, sacudiéndome.

—Es una puta pantalla…

—¡No! ¡La niñita se salió de la tele y lo mató! ¡¿No viste?! Y yo ya vi el video, ¡me voy a morir en siete días! —Habló apresurado y algo traumatizado.

—Pues cuando te hable por teléfono, no le contestes… Y vete a un lugar donde no haya televisión…

Se escucharon más gritos por toda la sala.

—¡Oh, santa mierda! ¡Se salió otra vez y ahora va por el esposo! ¡Levi, métete al pozo y mata a esa perra!

—No me voy a meter a un pozo, ¿sabes cuántas bacterias tiene eso?

—¡Agh, anda, no seas maldito! —Me riñó en un susurro enojado y mal disimulado. Se escucharon unos "shhh".

Sólo respondí en tono de regaño:

—Si te dan miedo, ¿para qué carajos escogiste una película de terror?

—Es que… me gustan. ¿O querías ver esa basura de "esperanza del corazón" que pasaban en la otra sala?

—… Carajo. Ésa sí da miedo.

Eren se rió, pero luego, soltó otro grito con una escena de asesinato y se tapó los ojos.

—Demonios, ya no puedo ver. ¡¿Por qué esa niñita es tan mala?!

—… Eren. El mocoso al lado tuyo trae un uniforme de la primaria y no está gritando.

Tras voltear a ver al chiquillo discretamente, el castaño concluyó:

—Ese niño no tiene alma.

—… Ese mocoso tiene más huevos que tú.

—Ah, cállate.

Y, aunque habían sido casi dos horas de escándalo en el cine, no había estado mal. Tal vez todo lo contrario… Pude ver los colores de la pantalla bailar en su rostro, cuando estaba totalmente absorto por alguna escena de la película, y yo sólo lo miraba cuando estaba convencido de que no se daría cuenta. Lo contemplaba por un par de segundos, reaccionando a la película tan diferente a mí. Sentía que él era algo que me complementaba. Él tenía algo que me hacía falta.

Estaba tan borracho por la sensación de tenerlo al lado que casi olvidé que al día siguiente se casaría. Que uniría su vida con alguien más y que incluso lo festejaría… y que yo, al ver aquello, sentiría miles de demonios comiéndose mis entrañas, mi tranquilidad y mi cordura… porque, aunque yo sabía que no tenía a Eren y tal vez nunca lo tendría, a partir de mañana existiría un papel legal, un par de anillos y una unión religiosa que lo confirmarían. Eren se volvería lo mismo que yo, con la diferencia de que tal vez él amaba a esa mujer y se sabría amado por ella. Y la seriedad del asunto era suficiente para apalearme por lo que me quedara de vida.

Sin embargo, esa tarde lluviosa, Eren estaba conmigo. Y al menos en ese momento, de alguna manera, lo sentía mío.

Pero horas después, aunque no lo planeaba y nunca lo esperé, en aquella noche de su despedida y oyendo la lluvia caer, Eren había sido mío.

Aunque nunca lo imaginé… él fue jodidamente mío.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 7.**

 **Notas:** Hola~ Antes que nada, no sé cómo rayos salió este capítulo tan rápido ("rápido" quiere decir _en una semana_ , porque más pronto no puedo). Sí se dieron cuenta de que era la película de _El Aro_ , ¿verdad? *risas* El siguiente ya es la despedida; aunque no lo he escrito, pero de eso estoy segurísima.

Lo siento, este capítulo fue larguísimo. Muchas gracias a quien leyó hasta acá y espero que les haya agradado (o no cansado tanto). Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que mi personaje favorito del fic es Eren, y ojalá no me haya quedado tan ridículo su pasado (…)

Muchas gracias a quienes me han enviado sus comentarios y apoyo. Nuevamente, los he respondido vía PM excepto uno que lo haré aquí:

 **Gabi:** ¡Hola! c: No sabes lo bien que te comprendí… de hecho, tu comentario me caló profundo. Gracias por leer los capítulos anteriores y me alegra mucho que te haya agradado la historia, así como la relación de seguridad entre Levi y Mikasa. La has descrito exactamente como yo la había sentido. Je, a veces siento que en algunos fics me meto demasiado en la parte emocional, tanto que puede convertirse en un problema… no lo sé. En verdad, me dio mucho gusto leerte, fue un comentario muy interesante y a la vez dulce, sentí algo muy cálido cuando lo leí. Muchas gracias y espero que la situación que describiste se transforme en algo mucho, pero mucho mejor c:

Gracias a quienes leen este fic y, nuevamente, les deseo que estén muy bien y éxito en sus proyectos personales.

Besos.


	8. Agridulce

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Despedida de soltero de Eren. Palabras altisonantes. Narración _dividida_ entre POV de Levi y narrador omnisciente ( _sólo_ en una escena a la mitad del fic). Capítulo extenso, muy intenso también; tal vez el más intenso hasta ahora.

* * *

 **\- 8 -**

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con un estruendo y, en cuanto la cerré, impacté a Eren contra la madera asaltando sus labios con rabia, y él me recibió de la misma forma frenética y descontrolada. La despedida se había transformado en algo que jamás imaginé, terminando conmigo robándome al novio festejado de la noche, al cual acababa de arrojar a mi sofá mientras devoraba su boca y me colocaba sobre su cuerpo, apresándolo entre mis piernas y besándolo muerto de ganas de él.

—N-Nos fuimos sin… decir nada… —Habló, de pronto, su cara enrojecida de tantos malditos besos y luchando por mantener la respiración y la cordura para producir algo más o menos coherente.

—¿Querías decirles "con permiso, voy a tirarme a mi cuñado"? —Murmuré, oliendo el aroma que emanaba de su cuello, intoxicándome.

—No, carajo… Sólo quería decirles "gracias por venir y nos vemos después".

—Eres tan malditamente formal. —Dije, en voz algo grave, repartiendo besos por su cuello y amando cómo se tensaba ante el roce de mis labios en su piel, suspirando.

—P-Podrías aprender algo de mí, ¿eh? —Soltó, aún con dificultad de mantener la respiración.

—… Mejor no. Me cansan esas mierdas formales. Esa energía está mejor invertida besándote.

Se me quedó viendo con sorpresa.

—Levi…

—Qué.

—Acabas de… decir algo romántico. Eso creo.

—No. Alucinas por todo el azúcar que tragan ustedes los mocosos.

—Sí lo dijiste. —Repitió.

—Ya no me acuerdo.

—¡Agh, malvado! ¡Me desesperas! —Alegó, enfadado.

—Y tú me pones… me enciendes, Eren.

No tenía que ocultarlo más. Lo quería mío. Y él lo sabía perfectamente… Yo lo quería tan mío como él me quería suyo.

Ni siquiera sé cómo mierda acabaron las cosas así. Pero llegamos a un punto en donde no nos importó convertirnos en unos hijos de puta sin perdón si eso nos dejaba besarnos…

Tal vez si me ponía a recordar, podría hallar el hilo que nos trajo hasta acá. Sólo tal vez…

* * *

Después de la ida al cine, nos dirigimos al bar donde se celebraría la despedida. Yo no quería ir, estaba cansado, mareado del ruido y con una terrible sordera por el estrépito de la película que amenazaba con volverse permanente. Pero Eren, entre más actividad tenía, parecía que se duplicaba su maldita energía y podía seguir y seguir sin conocer el significado de "parar", como un jodido niño o una mascota que no puede estar quieta…

Pero Eren estaba feliz. Más feliz de lo que jamás lo había visto, y aquella alegría desbordante lo hacía verse más joven y radiante de lo que ya era, y malditamente llamativo. Sin embargo, aunque parecía que él tenía un maldito cordón invisible para jalar mi atención cuando se le antojara, no podía verlo muy seguido. Sería demasiado notorio, y estaba repleto de amistades de Eren…

En realidad, más allá de evitar verlo, lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, tal y como él hacía conmigo. Había escuchado que la despedida terminaría a las once, y eran las nueve en punto. Esa mierda sería eterna…

Había decidido tomar un poco. Raramente lo hacía pero, sin importar cuánto tomara, jamás lograba emborracharme. Eso era una ventaja y una desventaja a la vez, supongo.

Mientras bebía, oía a los mocosos jugar alguna tontería y reírse como retrasados mentales. De vez en cuando, tenía la sensación de que algo me quemaba, como cuando alguien te observa repetidas veces. Sin embargo, lo ignoré. Dudaba que alguien lo hiciera de todas maneras o, más bien, que el maldito mocoso lo hiciera.

Había pensado en irme a las diez, aunque fuera en un taxi. Pero ¿adónde iría Eren? Rápidamente pensé que ésa era una pregunta estúpida, era evidente que los mocosos se pelearían por alojarlo en su casa. El problema tal vez era que Eren aceptara… Yo se lo había propuesto y él se opuso, así que ¿qué carajos estaba esperando? Ya había asistido a su despedida y no tenía nada más pendiente con él. No importaría si me iba temprano, era la decisión de cada invitado.

No supe por qué, pero me atacó el presentimiento de que debía de irme justo en ese momento, una corazonada casi enfermiza, como un pensamiento canceroso que no supe de dónde venía. Y yo nunca me equivocaba con esos presentimientos… Había algo en el entorno que había cambiado, o se sentía distinto. En ese instante, algo iba a pasar. Era la maldita jugada del destino que casi acabó con mi cordura.

En realidad, mi peor error en esa ocasión fue ignorar ese presentimiento… Y lo pagué. Más tarde, la vida me pasó factura y lo pagué bastante caro.

Eren había hecho una maldita jugada con sus amiguitos del kínder. Aunque yo tenía confianza en mi propio control, sabía que no era el mismo cuando me pasaba algo que tenía que ver con Eren: Por ejemplo, recordaba haber quebrado algo y cortarme sin querer cuando oí que se casaría, para después llegar a casa arrastrado por una rabia que hasta Mikasa se sorprendió; recordaba toda la basura que sentí en el funeral y en la cena. Y para rematar, la noche anterior, había dejado mi orgullo de lado para contarle la verdad a Mikasa, porque ya no pude callarlo más… Le había admitido todo lo que había pasado con él, incluso mientras veía cómo su rostro —normalmente calmado e inexpresivo— casi se le caía del asombro con cada palabra que yo soltaba…

Por todas esas situaciones, estaba seguro de que mi maldito control podía cambiar cuando se trataba de él. Por eso, no me extrañó que las cosas acabaran así.

… Esa noche, Eren hizo algo muy atrevido. En verdad se había pasado, y bastante.

No recuerdo en dónde escuché la frase, pero dicen que "la locura sólo necesita un pequeño empujón…"

El que dijo eso es un perro muy sabio, porque eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

* * *

En la esquina contraria del bar, a casi veinte metros de Levi, se oían carcajadas fuertes y ocurría una conversación.

—¡Mierda! Es aburrido que Eren pueda cumplir con todos los retos. ¿Es que nada te da vergüenza? ¿No hay nada que no puedas hacer? —Le preguntó el cara de caballo al castaño, de repente.

—Es obvio. Creí que me llamabas "bastardo suicida" —sonrió Eren, con malicia, dominando la situación. Jean soltó un bufido de risa irónico.

—Ja. Estúpido. Ya hallaremos algo. —Respondió el castaño ceniza, algo ponzoñoso.

—Es el Dios de los retos, Jean. Lo sabes desde el instituto… —comentó Armin, mientras Eren lo miraba halagado y orgulloso, con una sonrisa— Pone retos extremadamente difíciles y es capaz de hacer el que le pongan.

—Excepto los que tenían que ver con su madre. —Recordó Marco.

Todos asintieron, uno que otro soltando alguna carcajada.

—Así es. —Respondió el castaño, cruzándose de brazos con un porte seguro.

—Hay uno que sé que no vas a poder hacer. —Habló Connie de pronto, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

De repente, Eren se volvió serio pero con una sonrisa confiada y dijo:

—Nómbralo.

En ese momento, el castaño y el pelón se miraron, Eren esperando a que el otro hablara y Connie pensando en cómo decirlo que le causara el mayor impacto.

Sonriendo y viendo hacia un punto en el bar, más bien, viendo a una espalda en particular, Connie soltó:

—Ve a la mesa de tu cuñado y bésalo.

Después de esa propuesta, se formó un silencio potente. La sonrisa de Eren murió tras esas palabras.

—… Estás loco.

—¿No que las podías todas? —Lo presionó Jean.

—Es mi cuñado. No. —Reiteró.

—Ja, cobarde. —Habló el pelón.

—Di lo que quieras.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te golpee? —Le preguntó Jean.

—No es eso-

—¿O te da miedo que te bese de vuelta? —Inquirió el calvo.

Eren se puso pálido.

—¡¿De dónde carajo sacas eso?!

El grito molesto de Eren casi resonó por el bar. El azabache dejó de beber en ese momento. Algo estaba pasando en la otra mesa.

Tras la pregunta de Eren, por alguna razón, Connie sonrió pero no respondió.

—¡Apuesto a que se lo agarra a patadas! ¿Votos? —Vociferó Jean. En ese momento, todas las manos se levantaron. Excepto las de Armin y Connie, y por supuesto, la del moreno de la conversación.

—… Y yo apuesto a que le responde el beso. —Replicó Connie, con alguna seguridad desconocida— ¿Armin?

Aunque llamó al rubio, éste no contestó. Armin no quiso participar ni tocar el tema.

—Pierden el tiempo haciendo sus apuestas. No lo haré.

—Bien. ¿Alguien quiere ocupar el lugar de Eren? —Habló el pelón.

—… ¿que quiera morir? —Completó Jean para terminar de motivar a los presentes, quienes se quedaron fríos de sólo imaginar la cuenta del hospital al atreverse a cometer aquel intento de suicidio.

—Dejen de usarlo en sus retos como si fuera un pedazo de carne. —Refunfuñó el castaño, cortante.

Eren era un joven que sabía llevar la fiesta y seguir el hilo de los juegos y bromas muy pesadas; por eso, nadie entendió por qué su tono había salido tan frío.

Armin y Connie eran quienes mejor lo conocían pero, particularmente al rubio, ese tono le causó sospecha. Una sospecha que tenía desde hacía dos años, cuando separó a Eren de Jean durante aquel reto debido a la mirada mortífera y peligrosa que tenía Levi…

—Bueno, no tienes que besarlo. ¿Qué tal si sólo lo rozas? —Habló Marco, de pronto.

—No —repitió Eren.

—Puede ser cerca de los labios, no en ellos. No tienes que besarlo de verdad. —Insistió Connie.

—Veo que no oyeron lo que les acabo de decir… —Bajó la cabeza el castaño, casi fastidiado.

—Todos hemos participado y es una despedida de soltero. Levi lo sabe y decidió venir. Además, la vez pasada respetamos que no participara en ningún reto. —Recordó Jean.

—No voy a besarlo. ¿Por qué insisten tanto?

De pronto, Armin levantó ligeramente la mano, sin que nadie entendiera el porqué.

—Yo ocuparé el lugar de Eren.

Al decir esto, el rubio no se perdió la sorpresa que asaltó aquellos ojos verdes. No supo qué era, pero estaba moviendo algo en su amigo. Algo que tenía que ver con Levi, sospechaba.

—¿Cuánto tiene que durar? —Preguntó el rubio, quitándoles importancia a las miradas de terror dirigidas hacia él. Todos en aquel bar pensaron que Armin sería asesinado esa noche pero, aun así, el morbo fue más grande y Marco respondió:

—Diez segundos.

—A-Armin, ¿y si te pasa algo? —Le preguntó Eren, de pronto.

—Hmm… pues, tengo fe en que Levi sólo me dirá que está casado y que no haga esas cosas. —Replicó el rubio, con una sonrisa que él esperaba que luciera ingenua, lo suficiente para confundir a los demás.

—Oh, Dios, ya perdimos a Armin. —Habló uno de los presentes.

—Sí, va directo al matadero… —Agregó otro.

—Nos dio gusto conocerte. Fuiste un buen amigo…

—Ya, ya, no pasará nada. —Respondió el rubio— Además, Eren ha hecho tanto por mí que está bien que tome algún reto por él de vez en cuando. Tú sabes, que me toque la bala por un amigo. —Sonrió. —Ustedes sólo quieren ver la reacción de Levi ¿cierto? Es natural esa curiosidad, siendo él tan misterioso y reservado. Es decir, ustedes quieren saber qué hace si un hombre lo besa… si lo mata, lo empuja o se lo responde o qué. Ésa es la duda ¿o no?

Todos asintieron.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez yo puedo hacerme cargo. —Decidió él, en tono amable, levantándose en dirección al moreno— Personalmente, no creo que él sea tan malo.

Entonces, se oyeron unos sollozos y unas voces congestionadas de llanto similares a una escena de funeral.

—Adiós, Armin… —Empezaron a corear.

El rubio se rió.

—Ah, qué crueles-

—Quítate. —Eren hizo que se sentara, de una forma tan rápida e impulsiva que Armin no la esperó y se quedó viendo a su amigo con asombro desde su asiento— ¿Cuánto tiene que durar? —Demandó, serio, en dirección a Connie y Jean.

Los asistentes estaban perplejos, hasta que el pelón habló.

—Diez segundos.

—Cinco. —Refutó Eren— Tómalo o déjalo.

Sin pensar demasiado, Connie lo aceptó.

—Momento. —Lo detuvo Jean— No lo puedes forzar ni agarrarlo para que no se aleje. Tienes que sorprenderlo, dejarlo impactado para que no se pueda mover.

Jean pensó que aquellas condiciones harían el reto casi imposible, que harían que su amigo se lo pensara dos veces. Sin embargo, el castaño, sacando una botella de vino sumergida en un cubo de metal con hielo y tomando dos copas, sólo preguntó sin mucho interés:

—¿Eso es todo?

Jean lo miró con ojos bastante abiertos.

—Sí.

—… Patético. —Fue todo lo que dijo, alejándose con paso decidido. Y sus amigos lo miraron como un soldado que se va a la guerra a morir.

* * *

Suspiré. Faltaban pocos minutos para las diez y, cuando pensé en levantarme para irme de ahí, me di cuenta de que alguien había llegado de repente y se había sentado a mi lado.

—Hola. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? —Preguntó Eren, de pronto. Lo noté algo intranquilo. Bueno, siempre lo había visto impaciente, pero ahora parecía estar acelerado por otra razón, con un toque entre miedo, adrenalina y culpa. Pero ¿miedo y culpa por qué diablos?

—Me lo estoy pasando de puta madre. ¿No ves mi cara de vomitar felicidad? —Le contesté.

—Oh, ¿ésa es tu cara de felicidad? —Se sorprendió Eren— Ya quiero ver tu cara de enojo…

Lo miré como "¿lo imbécil te sale natural, o te estás esforzando más de lo normal el día de hoy? Porque estás más idiota que otros días", mirada que él ignoró.

—Sólo quería agradecerte que hayas venido. —Dijo— Sé que es mucho esfuerzo para ti, pienso que estos lugares no te… —por un momento se pausó, como para reformular. —Bueno, pienso que te gustan escenarios más tranquilos —expresó, viéndome fijamente de repente, como si todo lo que hubiera en ese maldito bar fuera yo—… ¿Sabes? Te imagino perfectamente en un lugar calmo. Siempre me voy a preguntar cómo hubiera sido llevarte a la playa de noche. Creo… que no voy a tener el honor.

Ese comentario fue muy extraño. Ni siquiera supe qué maldita cara poner.

Él quería mover en mí algunos hilos de lamento, pero también de…

No, era ridículo.

Si no lo conociera, pensaría: ¿Acaso eso era un jodido coqueteo?

Pero era imposible. Eren no lo haría. No conmigo. No en su despedida. No cuando mañana es su boda. ¿Qué carajos tiene en la cabeza?

… Nada. Es obvio.

En lugar de responder a eso, sólo contesté:

—… Tengo pensado irme antes.

Eren bajó la mirada.

—Anda, quédate un poco más… Siento mucho atenderte tarde, pero quiero compartir algo contigo.

Raro. Cada vez se volvía más raro…

—¿Has probado este vino? Es bastante dulce, de hecho. O bastante amargo. No tiene un sabor definido. En realidad, creo que depende de la persona con la que lo pruebas.

Lo miré como si estuviera diciendo un montón de tonterías.

—Ése es un puto producto en masa. Idealmente tiene que tener el mismo sabor o no se vendería. ¿Y qué tiene que ver una persona con el sabor?

Mientras yo hablaba, lo vi abrir el corcho y verter el vino en las copas, lentamente. Luego me pasó la mía y sostuvo la suya.

—Tiene mucho que ver. Hay muchas maneras de tomar el vino —me habló, cerca de mí, de forma que sólo yo pudiera oírlo—. Puedes tomarlo de una copa, o directamente de la botella, o… —entonces, estuvo tan cerca de mi oído que lo perdí de vista, y lo oí decirme en voz baja— o puedes verterlo sobre la piel de una persona, y lamerlo…

Me tensé, muy ligeramente, pero no pude evitarlo. Mi mente había generado la imagen por reflejo, la escena de él lamiendo el maldito vino en mí… carajo…

—… O también —murmulló, su voz volviéndose ligeramente más grave, tiñéndose de algo que él nunca me había dejado oír de una manera tan clara y decidida; su maldita sensualidad—… otra cosa que puedes hacer, es empapar con vino los labios de una persona, remojarlos… para luego lamerlos y besarlos… te aseguro que el sabor cambia.

Empecé a respirar de forma más audible. Lo tenía a diez centímetros… luego fueron ocho… después seis… y cuatro… y dos…

Mi mente estaba hecha un puto lío, soltando una cadena de "mierda" incesantes, uno seguido de otro, a la espera del contacto y hambriento de él.

Eren lo había iniciado. No yo. Él incluso estaba usando su maldita seducción o como se llame esta cosa (muy penosa, por cierto, pero igualmente yo era capaz de distinguir el intento de coqueteo a pesar de que fuera inmensamente triste). Pero, a pesar de eso, añoraba el contacto. Me retorcía por tenerlo, me moría por besar de nuevo al estúpido… Desde el día del aeropuerto, aquello se había mantenido como una verdad…

Pero, a pesar de que anhelaba el contacto casi con locura, como si estuviera a punto de secarme de sed, cuando sentí la sombra de sus labios sobre los míos, murmuré:

—Alto, mocoso de mierda.

Eren quedó paralizado con mi solo tono.

—¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar de tu ridículo plan?

El castaño se separó como dos centímetros, sus ojos aterrados.

—No te muevas. Quédate así. Este ángulo los hace pensar que me estás besando. —Le contesté a un Eren que se había quedado completamente pasmado—… Así que quieren saber qué puedo hacer en este caso. Pero ¿en serio crees que mataría a un mocoso donde hay tantos testigos? Obviamente, te llevaría a un puto lugar donde nadie pueda oír tus malditos gritos…

Eren se ponía cada vez más y más frío.

—L-Levi…

—… No puedo creer que me metas en tus estupideces.

—No lo entenderías. Armin lo iba a hacer- —intentó explicar.

—Oh. Tal vez a él le hubiera ido mejor que a ti.

—¿Qué? —Soltó de pronto, muy serio. Sólo había querido ver su reacción; no estaba tan mal. Me alejé un poco más de él, recordando la maldita razón por la que se me acercó en primer lugar.

—Como sea, ya lárgate. No soy tu puto juguete para que diviertas a tus amiguitos de mierda.

Pero, en ese momento, ocurrió algo que no preví. Eren estaba tan impactado que la copa se le resbaló y, como era tan delgada, se le quebró en el brazo, derramándose el contenido en su piel y haciéndose algunos cortes. Sin embargo, él estaba tan atónito por mis palabras que se tardó en darse cuenta de su propio accidente.

Al ver los cortes en su muñeca, sólo murmuré: —Demonios, no te quedes parado como un idiota. Ven.

Y, acto seguido, pedí un jodido botiquín a un empleado del bar, llevándomelo junto con mi copa y guié a Eren al baño, dedicándoles una mirada de regaño a los malditos apostadores de porquería que lo habían orillado a hacer esto. Aunque, a decir verdad, no iba a defender a Eren. Sé que él participó en esto porque quiso y porque es un mocoso muy imbécil.

—Muéstrame tu brazo.

Fue todo lo que le dije antes de examinárselo, pasando casi diez minutos sin hablar. Diez minutos en los que estuve extrayéndole los cristales delgados de la piel, lavándole las heridas, desinfectándolas y aplicándoles cicatrizantes, cubriéndoselas con una venda después.

—¿Está apretado?

Eren negó y sólo continué. Al terminar, la afirmé con un pequeño gancho que venía con la gasa.

—Levi…

—Qué.

—Dices que me vas a matar, ¿y te preocupas por unos cortes?

No lo volteé a ver. Casi dos minutos después, respondí:

—No tiene caso matarte herido. Es una victoria injusta y ridícula, que no me interesa. —Contesté, guardando todo de regreso en el botiquín.

—Me sorprende que sepas curar.

En realidad, sólo había imitado lo que Mikasa había hecho conmigo, a quien supuestamente le había enseñado Eren. En parte, era como si yo lo hubiera aprendido de él. A mí también me sorprendía que este loco supiera curar… pero parecía haber tenido tantos accidentes en su vida que tal vez se había visto obligado a aprender.

Refiriéndome al estúpido reto y al patético resultado, sólo le dije:

—Cuando tomas una decisión, nunca sabes cómo va a resultar.

Eren bajó la cabeza, pensativo y soltó un leve "gracias" —supongo que por la curación—. Una estúpida palabra que hizo que algo en mi puto ser se estrujara.

—Eh… es la primera vez que alguien me cura. Muchas gracias —dijo y, luego, su voz se volvió más suave, como si pronunciara un pensamiento muy enterrado en él—. Es genial ver que alguien se preocupa. Digo, aunque puedas curarte tú solo… que alguien se tome la molestia de hacerlo, es… bueno, es reconfortante.

Cerré el botiquín. Oía sus palabras que me inyectaban un maldito efecto de anestesia, como si pudiera oírlo toda la noche. Supongo que era porque quería a este idiota…

—… Gracias por estar aquí. —Me dijo, de pronto.

Me lo quedé viendo. Parecía que de repente a él le había dado una maldita obsesión por el suelo, puesto que no dejaba de verlo.

—… ¿Estar dónde? —Pregunté.

—Donde estoy yo… no sé, quería decirlo aunque suene estúpido. —Bajó la voz.

—Sí, suena muy estúpido.

Me miró con una sonrisa extraña, molesta, como si en su interior me dijera: "Diablos, Levi. Eres un maldito perro sin sentimientos", mirada que correspondí con otra que decía algo como: "Sí, ya sé. De hecho, me inscribí hace poco en el grupo de _perros sin corazón anónimos_ y nos reunimos una vez al mes a tomar el té o a tirárselo encima a mocosos idiotas como tú, eso siempre nos divierte".

No sabría explicarlo, pero el ambiente se había vuelto ligero e irónico. No sabía qué pensaba él pero, aunque estuviéramos en el baño, yo no tenía problemas quedándome unos minutos más ahí. Se oía la música a lo lejos, amortiguada por la puerta y la lejanía; era el lugar más tranquilo que podrías encontrar dentro de ese bar. Además, algo me hizo pensar que él tampoco tenía mucha prisa por irse. Incluso se apoyó de espaldas contra el lavamanos, cruzado de brazos con la vista fija en mí; yo enfrente de él. Tomó distraídamente la copa que me había llevado conmigo, a su lado en el lavamanos.

—¿Por qué te la trajiste? —Me preguntó, viéndola.

—Pensé que le echarían algo raro.

Era mentira.

Ese vino era lo primero que Eren me había dado y el barman podría recoger la copa pensando que nadie se la tomaría. Era lógico que me la llevara…

Pero no se lo diría. Sonaba demasiado estúpido y tal vez creería que era un puto enfermo.

—Generalmente no me gusta el alcohol, pero… me recomendaron este vino y me dijeron que tal vez me gustaría. Y sí, éste es el único que tomo.

—No lo conozco.

—Sabe muy bien. Toma un sorbo. —Me invitó, con una sonrisa ligera. Desvié la mirada, recordando algo. Y pensé que sería una maldita locura si lo intentaba…

—¿Es verdad que sabe distinto en labios de alguien más?

Eren me miró, algo asombrado. Pasó como un momento así.

—No tengo idea, me lo contaron… —Soltó, algo distraído. Me lo quedé viendo un rato y pregunté en voz baja:

—… ¿Quieres saberlo?

Eren no respondió, sólo me miraba casi impactado, en lo que yo cerraba la puerta. No dijo ni una palabra. Le quité la copa, dejándola en el lavamanos y sumergiendo mis dedos índice y medio en ella, frente a él.

—Levi… —Sólo lo miré, y él volvió sus ojos verdes en otra dirección— Hace rato, yo no tenía pensado besarte. Iba a desviarme para besar tu comisura. No… No hagas una estupidez. —Me pidió, casi en un murmullo.

No respondí. Mi mirada perdida en su boca, sin que lo pudiera evitar.

—Levi. No puedes…

—… Estoy cansado de no poder. —Contesté en voz baja, viendo al suelo— Estoy demasiado cansado, en realidad.

—Pero-

—Dime que no lo haga y me apartaré.

Pero pasaron algunos minutos y Eren jamás habló. Sólo evitaba verme.

Entonces, le pregunté algo que me había pateado el estómago por casi medio año, congelándome las venas, desde que oí por boca de Jean que Eren se casaría. Esa pregunta… que me quitaba el habla. Tenía que saber la respuesta, aunque acabara pulverizado por ella.

—… ¿La amas?

Me miró casi en blanco, sabiendo de inmediato a quién me refería. Tardó en responder.

—Me estoy casando con ella, ¿no? Eso debe decirte algo. —Habló, lentamente.

—Eso sólo me dice que te casas. No garantiza nada más.

—Bueno, está implícito…

—Si es tan obvio, ¿por qué no lo puedes decir?

En ningún momento me vio, pero contestó:

—… Pues, tal vez sí.

—¿Más que a mí?

Se quedó paralizado al oírme, y yo lo veía casi queriendo arrancarle la respuesta. Luego, adoptó una sonrisa rara. Una sonrisa que esbozaba cuando estaba increíblemente nervioso.

—Ay, _cuñado_ , haces unas bromas…

Entonces, lo entendí. Cada vez que Eren me decía "cuñado" no era por simpatía, era para recordarse sus propios malditos límites…

—Contesta. —Insistí.

—Ya te dije que sí la-

—Lo otro. —Lo interrumpí.

—… Te estimo como mi cuñado. —Afirmó.

—¿Es en serio, Eren? ¿Y por qué tus orejas están a punto de explotar?

—Ah, eh —titubeó, viendo para todos lados—. Es mi alergia.

—¿ _Alergia_? ¿A qué carajos?

—A… eh, no recuerdo, es que son tantas… —explicó, empezando a desistir de mí. Pero no se lo permitiría.

—Y mira que luces tan sano. —Le comenté.

—Oh, sí, procuro verme fuerte pero siempre estoy lleno de alergias. —Alegó, de una manera que me recordó a un niño simulando la dureza de un adulto, haciendo un discurso y un acto de madurez casi ridículos.

—¿Por qué no te creo? —Le pregunté, sintiéndome en control.

—Eh, tengo la alergia d-de… estar encerrado con mi cuñado. Ésa es la peor de todas. —Excusó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque puede besarte?

—Ah, ¡no! —Saltó— Es porque… ¡de verdad, me puedo morir! —Insistió, de repente, desistiendo aun más— ¿No supiste? Un señor… se murió de eso el otro día…

—… Tus orejas están en su punto máximo de rojo…

—¡Agh, mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me puse un puto gorro?! —Escandalizó, cubriéndoselas en su pequeño ataque de pánico.

Se oyó un golpe fuerte cuando su espalda se impactó contra la madera de la puerta. Ya lo había pegado completamente, y podía sentir su pecho ensancharse y encogerse con su respiración impulsiva y arrítmica. Tenía su rostro de perfil, totalmente acorralado.

—Levi, no… no hagas una idiotez, ¿me oyes? Ya para esta tontería. ¿Querías que me asustara? Pues, ahí tienes. Ahora déjame.

—Sólo besas cuando tú quieres, ¿no es así? —En su mirada se acentuaron el miedo, la duda, la confusión, tantas malditas cosas.

Eren era fuerte. Podía sentirlo resistirse, aunque no era suficiente para apartarme, ni siquiera para moverme.

—… Cometí un error. —Le dije.

—¿Eh? —De súbito, su distracción hizo que su fuerza disminuyera considerablemente.

—Mi peor error… fue no haber apostado por ti. No haberme arriesgado por ti. Y lo he pagado todos los días desde hace dos años… Lo he pagado de la peor manera.

—¿De qué… rayos hablas? —Preguntó, con una cara de no estar enterándose de nada.

—Debí casarme contigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—No digas tonterías. —Soltó él, mirándome con enojo, con una voz venenosa y casi asfixiada— ¿Adónde carajos llegarías conmigo? Ni siquiera podrías tener un hijo. Ni siquiera podrías llegar a una cena de trabajo conmigo. Además, es mi hermana de la que estás hablando… ella es increíble, eres muy afortunado de tenerla y te hubieras condenado si te hubieras casado conmigo. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —habló, casi atropellado.

—Te estoy diciendo que me equivoqué. —Reiteré.

—No, fue tu mejor decisión. Tú sabes que esta puta sociedad-

—¿Crees que te rechacé porque eres hombre? —Lo interrumpí.

—¿No fue así?

—No seas imbécil. Te acababa de conocer y había hecho un compromiso… aunque hubieras sido una mujer, Eren. Algún día lo entenderás. Entenderás por qué Mikasa y yo hicimos esto.

—… Es obvio. —Soltó él, casi fastidiado.

—Nunca confíes en lo que parezca obvio.

—Cállate. —Murmuró, rabioso— Si vas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir-

—Sí. Lo hago, Eren.

—Ya, cierra la boca. No quiero oírte.

Esa parte de la conversación iba más allá de las palabras. Lo que sentía por él se me salía por cada maldito poro de la piel, arrinconándolo como una presencia poderosa de la que él no podía huir; era así de fuerte y así de real, que era imposible que no se diera cuenta.

Suspiré. La única vez en la vida que admitía aquello, ésa había sido mi respuesta, "no quiero oírte". En verdad, la vida era un maldito chiste…

Me separé de él dispuesto a largarme pero, al buscar la perilla para quitarle el seguro, murmuré algo que jamás debí haber dicho. Aquel pensamiento que iba más allá de mí, tan real que me estaba comiendo. Era puramente lo que me estaba matando en ese instante, lo que me había envenenado por dos malditos años, y finalmente escapó de mi boca como si se hubiera reventado…

—Maldita sea. —Siseé— Pero ese día del maldito tifón, tuve que entrar a ese puto café. Si hubiera sabido que al conocerte pasaría esta mierda…

Ante el comentario, Eren me miró como si se me hubiera caído la cabeza. Me había escuchado perfectamente aunque había arrastrado las palabras casi con veneno, sin querer.

—… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Me preguntó, atónito.

—Nada. —Contesté, harto de esa mierda.

—¡No, dime! —Exigió él.

—¡Ya déjame largarme! —Le grité, dejándolo helado— No quieres que haga una estupidez, ¿cierto? Entonces deja que me largue. Ya probarás el puto vino con ella y te sabrá a gloria.

Me vio de una manera que no pude comprender.

Entonces, de un tirón, sentí que me guiaba hacia el maldito lavamanos. Luego, como yo había hecho antes, sumergió dos dedos en la copa sin decir nada. Y yo no entendía ni un carajo…

—¿Qué diablos haces?

—El vino. Quiero probarlo contigo. —Contestó y, entonces, sentí sus dedos deslizarse lentamente por mis labios. Cuando los quitó, sólo atiné a soltar un:

—¿Qué _mier_ -?

Y, al siguiente segundo, ocurrió mi maldita perdición.

* * *

El contacto casi me había provocado un puto infarto. Había sido arrebatado e incomprensible como él. No podía hablar. No podía pensar. Ni siquiera pude respirar, mucho menos corresponder…

De súbito, sentí a Eren levantar mi barbilla y, al próximo segundo, sus labios ya me habían asaltado. Pero no me estaban comiendo la boca como un enfermo. Al contrario, era casi dulce. Él repartía besos castos y se concentraba en atrapar ambos labios de manera alternada, y lo sentí lamerlos ligeramente para quitarles los restos del vino. Especialmente chupaba el inferior con suavidad, acariciándolo desde el interior de su boca. Y mientras él hacía aquello, el maldito ritmo cardiaco me amenazaba con dejarme sordo y tal vez hasta loco…

Sus brazos se ciñeron en torno a mi cintura, apretándome contra él, llenándome. Y yo no lo podía creer… Se sentía tan jodidamente real. Carajo ¿esa mierda era real…?

Cuando se separó de mí, yo no había podido corresponder. No lo había hecho en ningún momento. Dos años… Habían sido dos años. Ya casi lo había olvidado… Casi había olvidado que sus jodidos labios eran como una droga que tenía que consumir hasta que me secara y muriera… Había olvidado aquella sensación, la textura, los suspiros, los movimientos… Y ahora yo podía ver todo eso como una revelación de la realidad, una verdad aplastante… de que yo era adicto a ese estúpido, a tal grado que sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar…

—El vino sabe mejor en tus labios. —Dijo de pronto, en voz baja— Algo agridulce, pero… me gustó así. Lo siento, yo… debí preguntarte antes. Realmente no sabía que no querías hacerlo, no sé por qué pensé que sí… —musitó, casi apenado por su propia conducta al besarme.

Pero no oí nada de lo que dijo. Todo lo que atiné a hacer, fue decirle:

—Debe saber distinto en los tuyos —mientras hundía nuevamente mis dedos en el alcohol y pintaba sus labios con él, imitándolo. Al oír mis palabras, sus ojos verdes habían adquirido un tono voraz, impaciente, casi salvaje… Cuando lo conocí, tal vez el idiota sólo me atraía, o tal vez me llamaba la atención lo suficiente. Mierda, pero ahora…

Tras humedecerlos con el vino, de un impulso desenfrenado le arrebaté sus malditos labios, y él correspondió con avidez. Su boca me sabía y se sentía como la bendita salvación… y también como el infierno. No pude dejarlo, mierda, ya no podía soltarlo… Y posiblemente él pensaba algo parecido.

Más o menos al mismo tiempo en que llevé mis brazos a su cuello, sentí su agarre en mi cintura, bastante firme, deseoso, incluso enloquecido… Mis labios saludaban a los suyos nuevamente; ya los conocían, así que se podían ahorrar las malditas formalidades…

La mayor parte habían sido besos cortos, aunque profundos, porque me encantaba la sensación de mis labios chocar contra los suyos, acariciándolos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, atrapándolos, incluso lamiéndolos… Había todo un repertorio de maneras de tocarlos. Y yo estaba dispuesto a usarlo todo.

Y Eren, maldición… Él hacía unas malditas maravillas con su boca y con sus brazos, ceñidos en torno a mi cintura con la fuerza de querer fundirme con él… Unos brazos que me encerraban y me decían que ése era el único lugar al que yo pertenecía: Que era entre sus brazos, y sólo ahí, donde yo me volvía jodidamente real…

Lo amaba, mierda… y lo amaba más de lo que era capaz de entender, incluso de soportar…

—Eren. —Intenté unir entre besos que comenzaban a volverse más profundos, besos dulces que empezaban a dar señales de volverse eróticos…

—¿Hm? —Fue todo lo que articuló, sin despegarse de mi boca, necesitándola tanto como yo lo necesitaba a él.

—Vámonos…

—¿Adónde? No conozco ningún hotel cerca-

—No, idiota. No voy a tomarte en el mismo lugar donde se entregan por una maldita calentura pasajera. —Le aseguré, separándome unos cinco centímetros de sus labios para poder responderle… pero volví a ellos inevitablemente como si estuvieran imantados y se unieran a los suyos con fuerza y de manera natural—… Quiero tenerte en mi cama.

Lo sentí temblar.

—¿Y Mikasa? —Preguntó, en voz baja, mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y un deseo que se le derramaba por sus malditos ojos de un verde glorioso.

—No está. Se llevó una maleta, va a tardar días por un pendiente. —Le expliqué tan rápido como pude, para no perder más tiempo.

—Es mentira, ¿no? —Me preguntó, quedándose inmóvil un momento, viéndome.

—No siento ninguna gana de mentirte.

—¿Por qué se fue? —Inquirió.

—No recuerdo…

—… Maldición, Levi. Piensa.

—No… Quiero besarte, mierda.

Y eso fue lo que hice otra vez, y él me recibió de la misma manera desesperada, ansiosa, intensa. Perfecta.

—¿Estás seguro de que no llegará? —Me preguntó, alejándose casi nada.

—Tan seguro que me quemaría. —Respondí. Entonces, vi que algo en sus ojos se encendía. Ese deseo se había vuelto casi irrefrenable, insaciable… pero yo estaba dispuesto a tomar el reto de exponerme a ese fuego, aunque acabara consumido por aquella llama que hervía dentro de él… Ésa que me gritaba que me necesitaba tanto como yo lo hacía, y no pensaba hacerla esperar.

—Haré que te quemes por otra razón. —Murmuró, para luego decirme en voz baja cómo haríamos para salir de allí sin que nos pillaran: Algo que normalmente se diría en un minuto, nos tomó casi cinco, porque no podía despegarme de sus malditos labios ni él de los míos.

Los once minutos que tardamos en encontrar la maldita salida de emergencia, divisar el auto en el estacionamiento repleto —mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y nos mojaban a ambos—… esos putos once minutos que nos tardamos en irnos y en los que no pude besarlo, fueron un maldito martirio para mí. Cuando nos subimos al coche, no estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza pero sí húmedos, y todavía teníamos que esperar un par de minutos más. Era arriesgado seguir con el acto ahí, en medio del estacionamiento del bar de donde alguien podría salir y vernos…

Pero justo en el primer semáforo en rojo donde nos detuvimos, arrebatadamente, Eren se abalanzó sobre mí en un arranque furioso llenándome de besos, y yo lo recibí completamente hambriento de él. La lluvia se intensificó, así como el estrépito de los relámpagos, la tormenta nublando el parabrisas a un punto que no se podía ver nada a través de él; de hecho, ningún automovilista podía, causando que se detuviera el tráfico. Era una escena que te paralizaba, el saberte tragado e inmóvil en medio de la tormenta; y posiblemente yo hubiera reaccionado igual en un día normal… pero no ese día. Todo lo que tenía en la cabeza eran sus malditos labios que me hacían perder la razón… Y, en medio de la calle y la lluvia, lo apreté contra mí con toda mi fuerza para expresarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y cuánto lo quería en ese momento en el que llegáramos a casa…

Jamás iba a olvidar ese maldito día. No sólo se me había grabado a fuego en la memoria, sino también en la piel. Fue una entrega tan absoluta y tan real, que siempre la recordaría en los días nublados… Cada segundo de ella, cada palabra, cada roce, cada suspiro, como si mi mente hubiera hecho un maldito video de aquella situación, de ese día en que pude tener lo que más deseé en la vida… y de la misma forma lo dejé tomarme, porque no había nadie en el mundo que quisiera que me tuviera más que él.

Quise que todo en mi maldito ser le perteneciera. Y así fue.

Jamás me sentí tan vivo, ni tan satisfecho de estarlo sólo por tenerlo a mi lado. Lo que sentía por el mocoso imbécil era tan fuerte que me consumía…

… y tuve miedo de aquello. De aquella adoración que tenía por él.

¿Acaso él miraba las malditas cosas como yo las miraba?

… Si todo llegara a ser una puta mentira, no creía poder levantarme de esta mierda. Si ese estúpido me dejaba atrás, tal vez ni siquiera soportaría la sensación de abandono, desgarradora y letal. Eren tenía que decidir qué carajos iba a hacer… Y, al pensar aquello, lo apreté todavía más fuerte, dejando que también me estrechara contra él.

Eren tenía que elegir. Sabía que, en ese momento, yo ya no podía pensar porque lo deseaba tanto que me tenía vuelto loco… Él era todo lo que tenía en mi jodida cabeza, en el pecho, en todos putos lados, pero… por mucho que lo quisiera mío, no podía hacerlo si al final él iba a elegir algo diferente; si él iba a elegir casarse… dejándome hecho pedazos tras él como una basura. Dudaba que fuera capaz de resistir una mierda así…

Mikasa lo sabía. Todo. Lo había entendido e incluso, cuando se lo conté, habíamos llegado al acuerdo de divorciarnos. No lo hice por Eren. Sería muy descarado de mi parte decir eso. Lo hice porque pensé que era lo correcto.

Por eso, cinco horas antes de irme a la junta de Pixis, antes de ir a ese lugar donde encontré a Eren… firmé el divorcio y me disculpé con ella en voz baja por haberle quitado el tiempo así.

Pero, Mikasa…

Ella sólo me abrazó.

Y, no entendí por qué, pero me deseó suerte. Entonces, en algún momento, la vi temblar.

—Pero, si Sasha no me acepta…

—Detendré este proceso. Te dije que, en ese caso, me olvidaría de Eren y te ayudaría; que intentaríamos que las cosas funcionaran.

Sin más, Mikasa respondió:

—Es un trato.

Ahora era el maldito turno de Eren, de que él decidiera… porque yo ya lo había hecho. Lo quería a él.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 8.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Aclaro algo: La escena del prólogo _**no**_ es el final del fic. Está algo cerca, pero ése no es el final.

Lo siento. Este capítulo quedó _inmenso_ pero, rayos, no lo podía cortar… Me disculpo si este capítulo fue ofensivo al estar sobrecargado de emoción (a un nivel exagerado). Creo que tiendo a _sobreanalizar_ o detallar demasiado las emociones; es mi defecto, supongo.

No sé si alguien leyó hasta aquí pero, de ser así, les agradezco muchísimo y ojalá les haya agradado.

Además, agradezco infinitamente a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de compartirme su opinión y por su apoyo. Es muy agradable. Tengo la buena o la mala costumbre de responder los _reviews_ , no sé si eso sea una molestia para el lector, pero lo hago. Pues bueno, los he respondido por PM excepto uno, que me dio muchísima alegría leer y que responderé acá c:

 **Gabi:** ¡Niña, qué gusto leerte de nuevo! ¿Cómo estás? Jeje, no, a mí es a la que le hizo ilusión leer tu respuesta, en serio c: Cuando mencionaste tus historias y la parte emocional, te confieso que me llamó mucho la atención. Me pregunto si escribirás de SnK o algún original, sólo me imagino que deben ser historias geniales (*-*) Oh, ¡ya sé! Yo también quería ese encuentro desesperadamente D: Aunque espero no decepcionarte en este capítulo. Me encantó leer tu comentario, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de compartírmelo, no te imaginas el gusto que me dio. ¡Oh! Estaría genial que me contactaras. Si tienes cuenta en esta página, puedes enviarme un PM si lo deseas o al otro contacto en mi perfil (te lo enviaría yo pero no hay la opción de responder los _guests_ u.u). Me alegrará mucho ver un mensajito tuyo c: Espero que estés súper bien y cuídate mucho (n.n)

Por último, la frase "la locura sólo necesita un pequeño empujón" no es mía, sale en la película de Batman (dicha por el _Joker/Heath Ledger_ ), pero fue inevitable recordarla.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic. Un beso enorme y les deseo mucho éxito a todos en esta semana con todo lo que se propongan.

Un abrazo.


	9. Decisión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Enfrentamiento entre _semes_ , por llamarlo de alguna forma. Palabras altisonantes. POV de Levi. Hay una parte dulce, así que se recomienda tener la insulina a la mano. Un diálogo bilingüe, toques de _lime_ e introducción al _lemon_.

* * *

 **\- 9 -**

Llovía con fuerza, los relámpagos enloquecidos en el cielo, como si planearan destruir la ciudad. El ruido de la lluvia y los truenos era lo único que se oía, el resto de la casa hundida en silencio y luces danzantes del árbol navideño. Era nochebuena, tormentosa y helada.

Estaba en la cocina, pensando y bebiendo un poco de vino. Eren había decidido meterse a bañar hacía poco, aprovechando que yo lo había dejado como dos minutos tendido en el sillón para encender la calefacción al notar su primer temblor. Sabía que Eren no podía soportar el frío, y yo no podía soportar que él no estuviera cómodo.

Sin embargo, cuando volví a la sala, él no estaba ahí y se escuchaba el ruido constante de la ducha a lo lejos. Eso me extrañó. ¿Era posible que estuviera nervioso?

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Los recuerdos recientes del bar, el cómo habíamos huido de la despedida, el experimento del vino… Mi mente estaba infestada de memorias de él, el sabor de su boca escociéndome en los labios. No podía creer que estuviéramos bajo el mismo techo… que yo tuviera en casa al mismo mocoso del aeropuerto que me había puesto la vida de cabeza y que juré que jamás volvería a ver, y que había regresado para terminar de destrozar lo que me quedara de cordura…

Y yo sólo podía pensar en que quería que se quedara. Que no se fuera nunca. Mierda, no quería volver a verlo irse nunca más…

Al pensar esto, me remojé los labios en la copa para tomar un sorbo muy pequeño de vino y, en ese mismo instante, me asaltó un olor intenso a una ducha reciente y champú. El castaño se había quedado apoyado en la puerta, su cabello ligeramente húmedo y chorreante, viéndome con algo que parecía ser inquietud, tal vez preocupación.

—No tomes tanto… —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Me quedé callado un momento.

—Y tú qué hablas, vienes de fumar. —Le contesté, secamente, sin verlo. Combinado con el aroma a recién bañado, yacía un débil olor a tabaco y menta en él.

—No fumé tanto. —Me informó, acercándose a mí.

—Tres cigarrillos seguidos, como mínimo.

Por la expresión de Eren, supe que le había atinado al número exacto. Sabía que Eren tenía la costumbre de fumar cuando estaba increíblemente nervioso, en una situación en que sentía que las cosas se le iban de las manos…

—Y tú te has tomado una o dos copas. —Me dijo él, viendo la que sostenía.

Sólo negué y lo corregí:

—… Cinco.

Abrió la boca, casi blanco del asombro.

—¡Mentira! ¡Ni siquiera te ves mareado!

Suspiré.

—No es mi culpa que tú te emborraches hasta con un jugo de manzana.

Y, como supuse, él se cabreó:

—¡No es cierto! —Atacó, ofendido.

Entonces, respondí con una sonrisa irónica:

—La vez del reto con alcohol, caíste desmayado por ¿qué era? ¿Dos copas y una lata de cerveza barata? —Recordé la noche de mi despedida ridícula, hacía dos años atrás.

—Pues sí, pero era alcohol del fuerte —intentó defenderse como el chiquillo que era.

Sólo solté un bufido sarcástico.

—Supongo que para un mocoso todo es fuerte.

—¿Mocoso? Tengo veinticinco. —Indicó él, levantando la barbilla con presunción.

—Oh, el _señor_. —Me burlé.

—Aunque no lo creas. —Replicó, orgulloso, recargado de espaldas sobre la barra de la cocina, al lado de mi asiento.

Luego, agregué con burla:

—El _señor_ que no grita en el cine por una niña con peluca, kilos de maquillaje y unos pocos efectos especiales-

—¡Cállate! —Me advirtió, tapándome la boca casi con angustia, volteándose para todos lados con trauma— Te va a oír. —Susurró.

El aroma de Eren sencillamente me inundó, me paralizó. Estaba tras de mí cubriéndome la boca a manera de juego, pero luego se quedó muy quieto, tal vez embriagado por la misma química que me estaba empezando a embrutecer a mí, a desordenarme las ideas y quebrarme la razón…

Maldición, nuestros encuentros nunca tenían sentido.

Diez segundos más tarde ya lo estaba besando, sin poder soportar tenerlo a pocos centímetros de mí y no hacerlo… Y él, mientras tanto, me había cargado para moverme de mi asiento y sentarme en la encimera, a un lado de mi copa, sin dejar de besarme. Sus labios sabían ligeramente a tabaco, a adicción, a perdición. Era glorioso tenerlo así… Él era el tipo de droga que no te satisfacía con sólo tener un poco; el tipo de sustancia tóxica que te consumía a ti, que te pulverizaba la cordura y te hacía querer tomarla y tomarla hasta secarte…

Entonces, sus besos comenzaron a cambiar. Estaba dejando atrás la suavidad y la ternura del principio, para transformarse poco a poco en besos sensuales, apasionados y tremendamente eróticos. Era obvio: el mocoso se había calentado con un puto beso y estaba perdiendo lentamente la razón. Lo noté especialmente cuando deslizó sus manos bajo mi camisa blanca, acariciando la piel de mi abdomen, arañándola distraídamente sin hacer formas definidas, sólo por el placer de marcarla… para luego migrar a mi espalda y marcarla también con manos cálidas y firmes, acaparándolo todo. Y, mientras exploraba mi piel con sus dedos, sus besos se extendían por mi cuello, suaves y húmedos, para luego transformarse en mordidas dulces, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos de tantas malditas sensaciones y alterando mi respiración…

—¿En… la cocina? —Pregunté, con poco volumen.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho en la cocina? —Devolvió, con prisa, su voz aturdida del deseo.

—No. —Repliqué, sintiendo cómo sus dígitos se paseaban por mi pecho y sus labios bajaban para besar mi clavícula, mientras me decía:

—¿Nada más lo has hecho en el cuarto? —Me preguntó, para luego regañarme en voz queda— No, Levi. Tienes que variar un poco…

—En la cocina es tan vulgar. —Le respondí. Él dejó escapar una risa fresca pero descarada.

—Es interesante. Tienes que ver más pornografía.

—Cállate. No seas enfermo. —Le solté, sintiendo mi cara arder, aunque no sabía si era por sus estúpidas palabras o por todos los besos que estaba repartiendo por mi piel, indiscriminadamente, como un lienzo delicioso para él.

En ese momento, me convencí de que pasaría, de que acabaríamos haciéndolo, sobre todo cuando sentí sus manos desabotonar mi camisa de abajo para arriba, un botón a la vez, sin abandonar mis labios ni un segundo. Mantenía mi boca atrapada en la suya en un diálogo entre ellas, incomprensible para nosotros, pero apasionado y voraz. Eren era el que estaba imponiendo el ritmo con sus labios, con sus manos… y yo sólo lo estaba siguiendo como un perro atontado. Pero no me importaba. No lo estaba haciendo mal. Nada mal, de hecho…

Pero, entre más disfrutaba y más me calentaba… por dentro un hueco se hacía cada vez más grande y desgarrador, taladrándome el pecho y perforándome la conciencia…

¿Qué rayos quería Eren? Se casaría en un par de horas, pero esa noche estaba conmigo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Y, aunque mis manos estaban hambrientas por tocarlo, por desvestirlo para conquistar toda su piel, había algo que me retenía, que no me dejaba tocarlo como quería hacerlo. Tenía que saber qué rayos significaba esto para Eren, porque la manera en la que empezaba a tocarme era similar a la que yo usaba cuando me revolcaba con alguien sólo para desfogarme… maldición, ¿yo era eso? ¿Eso era lo que Eren veía en mí? Y ¿en ella?

Había dejado de besarlo, paralizado por aquellos pensamientos, pero sus besos siguieron perdiéndose en mi piel. No, algo no estaba bien… No iba a poder hacerlo. Aunque lo deseara con todo mi jodido ser, no… así no. De esta manera, no.

—Maldición, Eren. Tienes que decidir —le hablé, con poca voz, mi cuerpo reaccionando ante su toque mucho más de lo que me gustaría, estremeciéndose entre sus dedos.

—¿Que decida qué? —Me preguntó, para luego soltar en voz baja, ensombrecida— ¿El cómo te voy a coger?

Al oírlo, sentí un latigazo de placer recorrerme. Sólo Eren era capaz de causarme algo así, de calentarme sólo con una pregunta… O tal vez era la fuerza y el hambre de sus ojos, o su cercanía que me prendía en llamas y a la vez me refrescaba como un aire que yo necesitaba…

—La manera en que te voy a follar se da sobre la marcha —me explicó, lentamente, sus ojos casi hipnotizados de ganas—. Aunque si ya tienes una manera que te guste, dímela y la usaré —acto seguido, se acercó a mi oído y murmuró: —Pero conmigo vas a perder la cabeza…

Apreté la boca para no gemir y giré la cabeza al lado contrario para evitar encararlo. Tenía que controlarme al menos unos minutos. Teníamos que hablar antes.

—… Tienes que decidir qué quieres hacer, y no es sobre sexo.

Eren me miró, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Elige: Si estás convencido de que quieres casarte y estar con esa mujer-

—Sasha.

—Como se llame esa tarada.

—No le digas así, ¡ella me alimenta y es buena conmigo! —Lanzó, en voz alta.

Me enfadé y le pregunté, fastidiado:

—¿Entonces quieres que le diga hija de puta, maldita mocosa de mierda, mísera arrastrada, pendeja inútil…? Dije _tarada_ y alégrate porque me contuve bastante.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

—Levi, tienes la boca del diablo… —Exclamó, asombrado, casi asustado.

—Como sea, si quieres casarte y tener tu vida con ella, entonces lárgate ahora y no te enrolles conmigo. —Sentencié— Te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida y no quiero que vivas con eso.

Se hizo un silencio muy corto y pude ver que meditaba.

—… ¿Y la segunda opción es que no me case y me quede contigo? —Me preguntó, de pronto.

Respondí lentamente:

—No. La otra opción es que no te cases y _salgas_ conmigo.

Casi pude ver un signo de interrogación pintado en su cara.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Suspiré, para explicarle casi con paciencia:

—Si _sales_ conmigo, puedes decidir si quieres _quedarte_ conmigo. No voy a obligarte a quedarte a mi lado sólo porque pasé una noche follándote contra un muro.

Su mirada se llenó de confusión.

—Querrás decir, yo a ti-

—No, lo dije bien la primera vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó— ¡No! ¡No quiero que me empales! ¡Dicen que duele de puta madre!

Alcé una ceja. Y éste es el que dice que yo tengo la boca del diablo…

—Además, yo no puedo _estar abajo_ , eso te queda mejor a ti. Así que yo te tomaré. —Me indicó, su voz adquiriendo un toque de firmeza. Seguramente era su voz de mando, con la que cerraba los tratos.

Sin embargo, al escucharlo, pensé: "Oh, pero ¿qué demonios tenemos aquí? ¿Estás compitiendo conmigo, mocoso?"

Sonreí sintiéndome en control, pero él me devolvió una sonrisa similar. Ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer o, para ser más específicos, la entrada a coger.

—Te voy a decir cómo funcionan las cosas aquí: Yo no voy _abajo_ , Eren. —Le hice saber alto y claro. Pero, a pesar de mi voz potente, su sonrisa se amplió como si mi comentario le pareciera un desafío interesante.

—Tranquilo. Yo haré que te guste. —Me aseguró, con voz seria, convencida.

—No eres lo suficientemente fuerte. —Contesté, bajándome de la encimera donde me había sentado y, viéndolo a los ojos, le encaré— Tú no puedes dominarme.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera parpadear, él sólo murmuró:

—¿Tú crees?

Y, un segundo más tarde, me empujó contra la pared, besándome con una potencia que incluso me quitaba la respiración. Era fuerte, bastante… más de lo que me había imaginado. Y se separó un par de centímetros para decirme:

—Seré yo quien entre en ti —repitió, casi con un gruñido— Y estaré tan dentro… que hasta se te olvidará tu jodido nombre…

Inevitablemente, sus palabras me arrancaron un maldito gemido. Pero, a pesar de esa reacción, le contesté cortantemente:

—No voy a estar abajo. Jamás.

Y, en voz muy baja, expresó:

—¿No quieres sentirme dentro de ti? —Me preguntó, envenenándome los sentidos con aquella sensualidad y seguridad que se desprendía de cada poro de su piel—… ¿O temes que te guste demasiado?

—Seré yo quien te lo haga y no al revés. —Lo interrumpí.

—No lo creo —contestó, observándome con tantas cosas concentradas en su mirada. Unos ojos oscurecidos de enojo, de ganas, de deseo, de miedo, una mezcla demente de todo lo que se siente cuando se está jodidamente estúpido y enamorado.

Y ocurrió algo que nunca imaginé. Sin pensar, él escupió algo que no pude perdonarle. Aquel comentario se había sentido como un cuchillazo en el pecho.

—Te voy a enseñar cómo carajos se lo tienes que hacer a mi hermana…

No pude evitarlo. Al oírlo, sentí una mierda tan desgarradora que le metí un puñetazo en el rostro. Iba a soltárselo con todas las ganas pero, al fin y al cabo, el puño me tembló. Era Eren, después de todo. Detrás de sus manos tapando su nariz, su cara reflejaba dolor y otra cosa que lo superaba: Era furia. Y yo estaba intoxicado por el mismo rencor. ¿Acababa de decir que después de hacerlo con él, fuera a tirarme a Mikasa? ¿Después de lo importante que era este estúpido y que estaba haciendo de todo para demostrárselo?

Entonces, me dedicó los ojos de una bestia amenazante, pero herida.

—… ¿Cuántas veces se lo has hecho? —Escupió con coraje, y entonces supe por dónde iba el maldito asunto…

—¿Por qué demonios quieres saber? —Contesté, encarándolo. Aunque él estuviera haciéndose el fuerte, a mí no me daba ni un pelo de miedo— ¿Estás celoso o qué mierda?

—¿Y si así fuera? —Me enfrentó, tomándome por el cuello de la camisa e impactándome con cólera contra la alacena, su cuerpo aplastándome los pulmones con toda su rabia— ¿Eh? Y si así fuera, ¿qué? ¿Y qué si te dijera que estoy muerto de celos? ¿Qué diablos harías entonces? —Me gritó.

—Haría esto…

Lo cogí por la camisa y lo choqué contra mi rostro, nuestras bocas encontrándose en un impulso hambriento. Sentí a Eren invadir mi cavidad bucal, luchando contra mí como nadie antes lo había hecho… pero él no podía doblegarme. No podía controlarme.

Lo empujé al suelo sin dejar de besarlo. Él tenía la maldita magia de enloquecerme… el deseo y las ganas de poseerlo me estaban nublando el juicio, sacándome incluso el cinismo más grande:

No era mi maldito cuñado. No iba a casarse al día siguiente. Era simplemente Eren. El que conocí en el aeropuerto, el que me había tenido rendido a sus pies en los últimos dos años, el que me atormentó en pensamientos, sueños, y pesadillas… el que lo era todo en mi miserable vida. El que me correspondía casi con la misma hambre que yo sentía por él… el que me devoraba la boca y hacía pedazos mi juicio.

—Tienes… tienes que ser mío… —murmuré, sin poder evitarlo, ya perdiendo la razón. Cada centímetro de mi piel vibraba y se encendía de las incontrolables ganas de sentirlo, de tenerlo.

—No. No estaré debajo de ti —replicó.

—Te dejaré hacérmelo si tú me dejas.

—Idiota. ¿No quieres decirlo más directo? —Se molestó, ruborizándose ligeramente, y le contesté de inmediato:

—Te dejaré cogerme si-

—¡Ya! —Escandalizó— Maldición, no seas tan obediente… —Me riñó, pero yo no podía dejar de verlo. Tenía algo que me tenía tan jodidamente enganchado…

—Me tienes… tan perdido, Eren. Tan perdido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó, ligeramente confundido.

—Averígualo…

Por alguna razón, ya no lo besaba con furia, sino con unas ganas infinitas de él. Con algo enloquecido, obsesionado, desesperado y prendado de él. Eren respondía los besos casi temblando, pero profundo, tan anclado en mí como yo lo estaba en él.

Entonces, con un hilo de voz, lo oí suplicarme. Sí, suplicarme, sin que yo lo pudiera creer. Su mirada fuerte pero débil al mismo tiempo, quemándose de deseo y de tantas cosas a las que nunca les acabaría de poner nombre. Y era posible que yo tuviera la misma mirada, sólo que no la notaba…

—Levi —me llamó, en tono bajo, casi implorando— Hazlo… ya, hazlo.

—Eren.

—Por favor, aunque… aunque me vaya al puto infierno. —Dijo, abrazándome casi con violencia, enredado en mí con necesidad, aprisionándome entre sus brazos como si fuera un enfermo terminal y viera en mí su única esperanza de vida, casi clavándome las uñas en la espalda por la fuerza con la que me asía— No puedo más… no puedo fingir un minuto más… estos dos años-

—Lo sé.

—No, no sabes.

—Te juro que lo sé.

—Te necesité cada minuto… —habló, ahogado— Me estaba muriendo. Y no podía tenerte. No podía verte. Ni siquiera podía pensarte, no debía. Era como morir lentamente metido en una tina de aceite… o peor… —me confesó.

—… yo viví la misma mierda. —Le aseguré, con poco volumen, como si hubiera un maestro rodeándonos, dispuesto a castigarnos si nos oía— Creí que nunca te vería. Carajo, me hiciste una puta falta…

Algo que me faltó decir, es que esa conversación fue pronunciada de manera descontrolada e impulsiva, entre besos hambrientos y asfixiados. A cada dos o tres palabras sus labios se ataban a los míos con desesperación, y luego yo le respondía de la misma manera, ambos en el piso. Nuestros labios combinándose con la misma necesidad de un ser vivo de respirar…

De repente, se separó un poco y preguntó, tal vez para sí mismo, con confusión:

—… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tú?

Mientras sus labios pronunciaban esto, yo no quise perder el tiempo. A la vez que su boca estaba ocupada preguntándolo, me había escondido en su cuello, dejando un camino de besos que lo hicieron suspirar quedito y enterrar su mano en mi pelo, acariciándolo entre sus dedos, dándome más acceso a la bendita piel que cubría su garganta.

—¿Por qué tú? —Lo remedé, viéndolo estremecerse al soltar mi aliento en su cuello— No tengo ni idea… me he hecho la misma pregunta por dos años. Cuando tengas la respuesta, dímela.

Pero sólo respondió:

—Levi… rápido…

—Como digas.

Sin más, lo cargué para llevármelo de ahí.

—¿Qué-? —Comenzó, pero lo interrumpí besándolo— ¿Adónde rayos vamos? Y ¡puedo caminar perfectamente! No estoy cojo, diablos…

Pero sólo le aseguré:

—Si te tomo, será en una cama.

Entonces, no pude ver su rostro. Había ocultado su cara en mi hombro de una manera que me recordaba a alguna película cliché, de ésas que me retorcían las tripas por la estupidez, dulce como jamás pensé que lo vería. Pero en él estaba bien. Cualquier gesto en ese tarado estaba perfecto…

* * *

Entre besos, lo deposité en el colchón. Sentía los labios algo entumecidos, pero no me importó. Lo besaba como si él se fuera a desvanecer si no lo hacía… y él me respondía de la misma manera intensa y entregada, siendo como una droga. Yo nunca había sido adicto a nada. Ahora podía decir lo contrario.

Sus labios eran un vicio. No sólo su sabor, su textura, su forma y su simetría, la manera cómo se amoldaban a los míos, los movimientos que hacían que me habían sacado más de una sorpresa. No sabía quién de los dos marcaba el ritmo ahí, pero ambos teníamos un equilibrio y nos seguíamos, con una sincronía que no sabía de dónde venía. Yo nunca había besado demasiado: Incluso en los acostones de una noche, casi nunca me daba la gana de hacerlo. Pero, cuando me besaban de repente, había veces en las que la manera de besar me dejaba totalmente asqueado… terminaba peor que un maldito chupón y sentía ganas de escupir y lavarme. Era así de repugnante, por eso era que lo evitaba siempre que podía… porque, aunque suene cruel, un beso terrible me cortaba la maldita calentura.

Pero, con Eren…

Por un segundo, incluso me pregunté si lo podría seguir; él tenía un ritmo dominante y acaparador, dinámico que variaba entre velocidades e intensidad: Intercalaba besos cortos y largos, profundos y castos, y un largo etcétera… sus labios se movían de una manera que te calmaba y aceleraba a la vez, que te absorbía… pero, en cuanto dejé de pensar en cómo debería seguirlo, simplemente fluyó. Él hacía cosas tan increíbles con su boca que incluso me pregunté si lo había estudiado…

—Shh… ¿dónde estás? —Me preguntó, de pronto. Me separé un poco de él para verlo, mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, recostada debajo de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Je, estabas pensando.

—No.

Me lanzó una mirada de "anda, dime qué pasa, carajo".

—No es nada.

No iba a decirle que besaba increíble. Se sentiría un puto Dios si lo hacía y pensé que me vería como un imbécil, como si no pudiera seguirlo, cuando quería hacerlo sentir como él a mí.

—… Besas genial. —Me dijo, de repente, casi haciéndome estremecer de la sorpresa— A veces odio que me besen… agh. ¿No odias cuando te meten la lengua hasta la garganta?

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—Eh, me miras como si fuera un raro. —Expresó.

—¿Con qué tipo de gente anormal te has besado, Eren?

—Vamos, no con tanta. Tal vez unas- … _ah,_ no preguntes eso. —Se cortó de pronto.

—Dime y te diré.

—Tú eres el tercero… —Admitió, en voz baja.

—Oh.

—Y tú eres el mejor.

—Sí.

—Pff, creído. Ya mátate. —Me dijo, mirándome reprobatoriamente—… ¿Y tú? —Preguntó, de pronto.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Con cuántas personas te besaste?

—Ah. —Repliqué— Ya no recuerdo.

—¡Cabrón, sabía que harías eso! ¡Dime! —Renegó, y volví a besarlo. Lo sentí calmarse en ese instante en el que me robaba su aliento, dejándolo callado unos segundos y, al separarme un poco para ver su rostro, noté sus ojos algo entrecerrados, perdiendo hasta el aliento por la sensación del beso. Incluso lo vi relamerse el labio inferior inconscientemente, degustando mi sabor en su boca. Pero pronto reaccionó—: E-Espera, ¡no me calles! ¡Me tienes que decir!

No pude evitar una sonrisa ligera ante su pataleo de chiquillo tarado, y volví a besarlo un par de veces. Él suspiró. Cuando el movimiento de nuestros labios cesó y me alejé pocos centímetros de él, lo oí decir:

—No es justo… yo te dije… —y pareció casi triste, ofendido. No pude soportar aquello. Le respondí en su oído, en voz baja:

—He besado a dos personas. Por iniciativa.

—¿Por iniciativa?

—Es decir, que yo haya querido besarlas. Pero me han besado otras antes.

Se hizo un silencio. Pude ver una pregunta latiendo potente en sus pupilas, sacudiéndose. Aunque me imaginaba cuál era.

—Yo… ¿Yo soy la segunda… por iniciativa? —Preguntó sin verme, y no supe si él había querido que lo escuchara o no. Prácticamente leí sus labios.

Tardé en responder.

—… Sí.

Ante mi respuesta, lo vi suspirar con calma, lo que me causó una risa irónica pero interna. Demonios, algunas de sus reacciones eran tan transparentes como las de un niño. Eren ni siquiera podía disimular.

—Levi…

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedes decirme los nombres y direcciones de los que te besaron sin permiso? Es para una tarea de la escuela.

Sonreí casi con ironía. El tono que usó me hizo pensar que en realidad pedía aquello para hacerles mucho daño. Maldición, Eren, ¿en serio eres tan celoso?

—Ya no vas a la escuela… —Le encaré.

Se puso pálido. Casi escuché los engranes oxidados de su cerebro intentando moverse para idear alguna excusa…

—Eh, ¿no te conté que los sábados iba a la escuela en el turno de los viejitos?

Y, al final, los engranes produjeron esta jodida maravilla.

—No —le seguí el juego— y… ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Ah… francés. —Contestó, sin verme. Incluso había movido los ojos para buscar la mentira en su mente. Patético, Eren. En serio…

—Interesante. Y ¿has aprendido mucho? —Seguí presionándolo.

—Soy el mejor de la clase. —Sonrió él.

—Oh, _c'est curieux… t'es sur que tu dis la vérité ?_ (Qué curioso. ¿Estás seguro de que dices la verdad?) —Murmullé en francés en su oído. Lo sentí tensarse bajo mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo… le dijiste a mi mamá? —Respondió, en voz baja. Solté un ligero soplido de risa.

—Mierda, Eren. No sabes nada. —Le contesté, con un aire entretenido.

—Y tú sabes tanto… —Replicó, con una mirada cargada de emoción, que sentí que quería devorarme.

"Adelante, Eren…" Fue lo que pensé, perdiéndome nuevamente en su boca. Lo sentí abrazarme, cubriéndome por completo como un niño a su juguete favorito, tan egoísta y malvado.

—Eres… tan impresionante hablando en francés… ¿cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó, separándose unos centímetros, y oí el deseo impreso en su voz.

—Mi madre era francesa.

Era lo primero o segundo de mi pasado que le contaba a Eren. Me miró casi incrédulo, sus ojos brillando de interés.

—Hasta que me dijiste algo…

—Es la primera vez que preguntas.

—… Quiero saberlo todo de ti. —Me aseguró, y sus ojos latieron de apetito y sinceridad. Bajé la mirada hasta su pecho, aún vestido, recorriéndolo con mis manos y amando cómo se sentía bajo mis dedos: duro, firme, cálido… A la vez que recordaba su último comentario y me sentía agradado por éste, por oír aquellas palabras tan puras, de alguien que significaba tanto, carajo…

—Y yo quiero contártelo todo… —Repliqué en su oído, y él tomó mis labios nuevamente, girándome en la cama para quedar él encima de mí. Lo sentí atrapar mis muñecas y lo dejé dominar el beso porque Eren le grababa una fuerza y una maldita pasión que sólo él era capaz de hacerme sentir.

Si antes ya estaba malditamente enamorado del estúpido, no existen palabras para describir cómo me sentía en ese momento. Era algo mucho más allá, tan allá que ni siquiera tenía nombre. Era ese tipo de amor que acaba matándote.

—Tú. —Dijo, de repente. Lo miré sin comprender— Te elijo a ti. Elijo la segunda opción. —Musitó y, sin darme tiempo de responder, hundió su boca en la mía, mis ojos pasmados al oír aquella decisión. No casarse y salir conmigo… eso acababa de decir. Y yo estaba listo para darle al mocoso mil y una razones para quedarse.

—No lo lamentarás. —Le respondí, seguro de lo que decía, apartándole algunos mechones castaños de su rostro. Ése era un juramento, y Eren incrustó sus benditos ojos verdes en los míos, intoxicados de ganas y de tantas cosas… Para luego entregarle mis labios nuevamente, mientras él los tomaba muerto de la espera y de las ansias que ya se consumaban.

Ésa sería una noche bastante larga, o bastante corta cuando deseas hundirte en alguien eternamente, enloquecido por tanta necesidad, tanta obsesión. Porque sólo en sus brazos hallé mi maldito lugar. Y en su cuerpo, encontré la locura.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 9.**  
 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Tuve que dejarlo en el _lemon_ porque éste será algo largo. No se enojen mucho con Eren, él también tiene mucho que decir.

Gracias _infinitamente_ a todos los lectores; adoré inmensamente leer sus comentarios. Los leo muy seguido, con mucho agradecimiento y los he respondido con todo el cariño por PM o chat, excepto uno que lo contesto aquí:

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡fue muy bello! De hecho, me puse roja y todo al verlo, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero no decepcionarte con éste. ¡Un beso enorme!

Bueno, les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y gracias por leer. Espero que pasen una excelente semana. Si tuvieran algún comentario pueden hacérmelo saber.

Besos.


	10. Luna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** _Lemon_ o encuentro sexual _muy_ explícito. En **_todo_** el capítulo.

 ** _Últimas notas:_** Extenso. Palabras altisonantes. Posible _OOC_ (tal vez) pero espero que no tan drástico para ser ofensivo para algún lector. Éste es un intento de _lemon_ y _amor_ , desde el POV de Levi, a ver cómo sale el experimento.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 10 -**

—Necesito un café.

Así fue como empezó la noche. Y, hasta la fecha, no puedo mirar una maldita taza o hacer un maldito café sin evitar recordar lo que Eren hizo en aquella ocasión. Llámenme enfermo, pero aquel recuerdo se me había grabado a fuego en cada rincón de la mente.

Porque, con la excusa del café para evitar dormirse, en la cocina me dieron la jodida chupada más perfecta de mi vida.

Escuché el agua de la cafetera hervir desde mi ubicación. Estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina, con la cabeza erguida y los ojos nublados del placer, perdidos en el techo, mi boca deshilándose en suspiros. Estaba perdiendo la maldita razón. No podía ver a Eren, si lo hacía, sentía que me correría en ese instante.

Él estaba haciendo una maldita magia divina con su boca, succionándome de manera profunda y rítmica, evitando rasparme con los dientes y haciendo sonidos huecos y eróticos al sacar mi miembro de su cavidad de repente, de vez en cuando, para lamerlo lentamente por fuera… sus ojos perdidos en su objeto de interés, sin verme a mí. Mirarlo tan concentrado en llevarme al límite, jugando pero serio a la vez, me dejaba tan jodidamente duro que me dolía. No sé cómo carajos lo hacía, pero sentirme dentro de su boca, la textura de su lengua y la firmeza de sus manos me tenía en una maldita nube, en algún lugar fuera de la realidad…

Le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pues había tenido experiencias desagradables con esto… pero, contrario a mis palabras, él sólo me besó, cargándome y sentándome en la barra de la cocina. Y, mientras seguía besando mis labios, sus manos acariciaban suavemente el falo por encima del pantalón, apretándolo de vez en cuando de manera cruel que me hacía gruñir e incluso aruñando dulcemente sobre la tela, para finalmente liberarlo y comenzar con su maldito milagro…

De pronto, sentí que me sacaba cuidadosamente de su boca, en lo que yo intentaba casi desquiciadamente recuperar el aire. Y, en ese momento, me atacó otra punzada de placer al verlo dejar un rastro de saliva espeso que ligaba a su boca con mi longitud, haciéndome gemir con la visión… Sentí mi cara encendiéndose, todo mi cuerpo lo hacía, muriéndome por tomarlo de una puta vez.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento interesante —murmuró, mientras seguía lamiéndome distraídamente, acariciando dulce pero firmemente con su mano lo que no abarcaba con su lengua.

—¿Eh…? —Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar. Me había quedado sin aliento. Y entonces, me vio directamente, sus ojos quemándose en un verde erótico, con un fuego entre cálido y oscuro que nacía en sus pupilas y se dirigía a mí, queriendo consumirme…

Y yo no le veía el problema…

Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Siempre me había preguntando por qué eras bajito, pero —comenzó, para luego llevar sus ojos verdes al miembro, y el muy sádico sabía que yo lo miraba hipnotizado—… pero acabo de descubrir adónde se fue lo que te faltó de _estatura_ —dijo en voz baja, para luego rozar el glande con sus labios, soplando en él y dejando un hálito caliente por su recorrido, haciendo que me retorciera de ganas por que regresara el maldito falo a su boca. Pero no… a él le pareció una mejor idea distribuir una serie de besos en aquella longitud, suaves pero ruidosos, chupando aquella piel dulce y lentamente. Mierda, mierda…

Al oír el comentario, sentí mi rostro encenderse más, combinado con aquella escena… ni siquiera había oído lo que dijo, y es que aquella jodida chupada me tenía idiotizado… lo escuchaba pero todo lo que mi mente decodificaba era aquella imagen, y los pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles que él soltaba sólo para aumentarme las malditas ganas…

—Los centímetros que te faltaron de estatura… se vinieron para acá… ¿Te lo habían dicho?

Y mi cara sólo ardía y ardía más…

—Cállate, no digas _esas-_

—… ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque te calientas más? —Arrastró las palabras con lascivia y, luego, lo sentí chupar lenta pero tortuosamente aquella punta, haciendo círculos con su lengua, provocándome un impulso eléctrico y apreté los dientes para no gemir.

—Eren, el agua-

—¿Eh? ¿Se volvió a secar? Es la segunda vez que la pongo. —Recordó, separándose un poco para contestarme; pero, cuando extrajo el miembro de su boca, inevitablemente mis ojos viajaron a sus labios y un morbo me recorrió al reconocer mi propio líquido preseminal manchando su boca enrojecida y brillante… ensuciando los labios que amaba.

No pude evitarlo. Lo tomé por la nuca, acercando su rostro al mío y le ordené, con mis ojos fijos en su boca, casi murmurando:

—Lame tus labios…

Y, sin perderme de vista, obedeció, mordiéndose el labio inferior plagado con mi esencia, luego el superior, lentamente para que yo pudiera mirar cómo se la relamía.

—… ¿Algo más, Levi? —Me preguntó, observándome con un puto deseo que iba a acabar conmigo. Mierda, su voz era erotismo puro…

—Apúrate… hazte el maldito café y vámonos. —Sentencié, muriéndome de ganas de hacérselo en ese segundo, y este tarado sólo se tarda. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito? Agh, qué rabia…

—… No sé hacer café. —Me confesó, suavemente, mirándome con una sonrisa manipuladora de "anda, prepáramelo tú".

—¿Me estás _jodiendo_? —Le pregunté, sin poder creérmelo.

—… Pero sé hacer cereal. —Dijo, con una sonrisa conciliadora y apenada.

Rodé los ojos, hastiado.

—Tch. Eres muy tonto.

—¡Rayos! ¡Qué insensible eres! —Replicó, con enojo.

Suspiré.

—Ya. Yo te lo haré. —Decidí, besándolo suavemente antes de apartar sus manos de mí y acomodarme el pantalón, pero vi que él se levantó.

—… No sé hacer café, pero… supongo que puedo intentarlo una vez. —Dijo de pronto, separándose de mí para apagar la cafetera.

Diablos, este mocoso me iba a sacar un infarto con todo lo que hacía: el verlo, el oírlo, todo en él era orgásmico y se me clavaba en lo más profundo. Estaba tan enterrado en mi mente, tanto que sería imposible sacarlo… jamás podría olvidarlo. Eso pensaba mientras Eren buscaba el café entre los cajones de la cocina, sacando un sobrecito y buscando las instrucciones por ambos lados del paquete, poniendo una cara de no estar enterándose de nada.

—Entonces ¿cómo se hace el-?

Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar la maldita frase.

Sin avisarle, lo tomé por la nuca para robarle los labios una vez más. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado del último beso, tal vez un minuto o incluso menos, pero necesitaba tenerlo en mi jodida boca ya. Sostuve su rostro con mis manos para después ocupar toda su boca con firmeza, marcándola con mi lengua porque esa maldita boca era mía… Eso hacía cuando escuché un ruido de algo caer. Eren había tirado el sobrecito al suelo para apresarme por la cintura; su agarre seguro, deseoso, posesivo. Gruñí al sentirlo endurecerse, cuando me presionó contra él y especialmente contra aquella parte.

—Prepárame una taza. No tengo planes de dormir esta noche. —Murmuró, casi contra mis labios.

—Mierda, prefiero besarte. —Contesté, en voz baja, compartiendo el aire de él. Un ligero toque obsesivo a tabaco…

Lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios.

—Buena respuesta. —Respondió, y depositó besos pequeños y castos en mi boca, los besos más dulces que jamás había sentido— El café… venga, por favor.

—Tch. —Fue mi sonido de queja.

—Vamos… Dijiste que lo harías. Yo no sé. En la cocina sólo puedo hacer un truco.

—¿Cuál?

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica antes de responder. —Bueno, puedo hacer que explote sólo con un sartén y la mínima iniciativa de cocinar.

Negué con la cabeza pero, en lugar de responder a eso, sólo comenté:

—… También tienes otro talento.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál? —Preguntó, intrigado.

Me acerqué a su oído y gruñí:

—Volverme loco…

Y, mientras lo besaba en el suelo, nuevamente el agua se enfrió. Demonios, éramos un penoso caos de urgencia, obsesión y seguramente estupidez…

Varios minutos después, finalmente le preparé el café o eso intenté mientras sentía sus besos pasearse por mi nuca, por mis hombros, por mi pelo, sintiendo todo su pecho apretarse contra mi espalda, muy cálido y rígido. Ese momento tenía que ser el puto cielo. Y pensé que, si aquello ocurriera todas las mañanas, ésa podría ser una buena manera de comenzar el día…

En cuanto pronuncié el "ya" y saqué la cucharita para anunciarle que había terminado, me arrebató el café para tomárselo, quemándose la lengua un segundo después de una forma bastante patosa y ridícula.

—¡Rayos! ¡Caliente!

Sólo negué con la cabeza, reprobando la acción.

—Serás idiota… no te lo tomes tan rápido, tienes que dejar que se enfríe.

Eren puso una cara de impaciencia y, acto seguido, tomó la taza y la metió al refrigerador, dejándome casi boquiabierto por la acción.

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a esperar quince minutos para tomármelo! Así es más rápido. —Le dio la explicación a mi mirada de reproche.

—Carajo, Eren. Cada vez haces actos de inteligencia más sofisticados. —Solté— Sóplalo, mierda, como la gente normal.

Pero él replicó astutamente:

—¿Que lo _sople_? ¿No ves que me quedé sin aire soplándote a ti?

Desvié la mirada, sintiendo mi cara arder.

De repente, lo noté perdido, pensativo. Pasaron pocos minutos así. Y de improviso, sonrió levemente en mi dirección, como si se hubiera acordado de algo divertido.

—¿Sabes algo? —Me lo quedé viendo— Al principio me costaba mucho trabajo leerte. Pero, cuando se te conoce bien, te vuelves más fácil de leer.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Cómo así?

Con la mirada en el suelo y la voz muy baja, contestó:

—Nunca exageras tus emociones, es como si las disimularas; aunque ahora mismo puedo verlas, un poco ocultas, pero ahí están. —Y, casi en un hilo de voz, concluyó— En realidad, me gusta tu manera reservada de sentir. De hecho, todo de ti… me gusta mucho.

Creo que no vale la pena decir cómo terminó aquel comentario.

Tan rápido como acabó de decirlo, saqué el café del refrigerador y cargué a Eren, para llevarlo de vuelta al cuarto en una tempestad explosiva de besos. Carajo, ya no podía más. Tenía que tomarlo. Tenía que hacerlo mío hasta que colapsara del cansancio. Mierda, hasta que nos desmayáramos juntos…

* * *

Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido. En cuanto vi a Eren terminarse el café y dejar la taza sobre el buró, diciéndome "más tarde la lavo", justo al acabar la frase lo empujé contra la cama deshaciéndome de su ropa fina, Eren sorprendido por la acción pero calentado por ella. En mi caso, observaba casi hipnotizado cómo su bendita piel se abría entre mis dedos, al soltar cada botón de su camisa; mis manos saludando a aquel pecho que se descubría bajo ellas. Y él suspiraba, con la mirada fija en mis actos, estremeciéndose. Enseguida, en cuanto le arrebaté aquella prenda botándola a alguna esquina de la cama, él cambió nuestra posición, arrojándome al colchón para hacerme lo mismo.

—Parece que me podrás entender bien. —Murmuró de pronto, descubriendo mis hombros, la camisa resbalándose por mis brazos. Sus ojos devorando mi pecho, el que nunca había visto. Estaba casi embobado, y eso que lo estaba disimulando…

—¿En qué sentido _entenderte bien_ , mocoso?

De repente, volvió en sí y, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi torso, acariciándolo con manos firmes y calientes, me respondió al oído:

—Me podrás entender bien, porque… me gusta rudo…

Sonreí irónicamente.

—Sí que nos parecemos.

Después, pasó un momento en el que se concentró en sacarme el pantalón, un acto tardado entre tantos besos que nos dábamos, que distraían a sus manos y hacían que se pausaran en medio del acto, como si hubieran olvidado lo que iban a hacer. Sin embargo, al recordarlo segundos después, se dirigieron al cinturón para desabrocharlo, para paralizarse de nuevo en el cierre. Pero no lo oí bajarse. Mi oído estaba inundado del sonido de nuestros labios encontrándose entre besos ansiosos, ruidosos, para luego oírlo bajar la cremallera lentamente. Los suspiros de ambos calentándose más, haciéndose más pesados…

—… No tienes el cuerpo de un joyero. —Me dijo, de repente, separándose un poco de mí. Sus pupilas viajaron hambrientas por mi torso y, cuando sus manos lo recorrieron, mi piel blanca se enrojeció un poco, estremeciéndose bajo su bendito toque…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le pregunté, intrigado.

Él respondió, seriamente.

—… Eres más fuerte que un joyero. —Observó— Antes de esa ocupación, hacías otra cosa.

Me quedé callado, mi cabeza mojándose de recuerdos de la ciudad subterránea como una lluvia: La pobreza, la desesperación de conseguir comida, un techo y un callejón sin tantas ratas, las memorias de tantos trabajos sangrientos y malditos, antes de conocer a Erwin… quien me confió algo más grande cuando estaba hundido en un hoyo de miseria. En Eren yo veía la luz… y en mí sólo veía tanta maldita oscuridad…

Pero, inevitablemente, a la memoria de la ciudad subterránea estaba ligada la de los ojos de mi madre cuando se apagaron; siendo yo la última cosa que ella miró, antes de respirar por última vez. Treinta años de su vida consumidos en un suspiro. Y sus últimas palabras, dulces como siempre lo habían sido…

« _Mon cher, sois heureux_ … _»_ (Querido, sé feliz) el cual musitó con una lágrima naciendo de sus preciosos ojos grises, cuando la muerte la venció. Sus orbes oscureciéndose hasta que no vi nada más en ellos…

—Levi. —Me llamó, de pronto. Mi consciencia volvió a él, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes enormes y brillantes— Tu pasado… me importa y no me importa. —Me confesó. —Cuéntamelo todo después, lo quiero oír todo. Pero… ahora, quédate aquí. Necesito que estés aquí.

Asentí.

—Ven.

Me perdí en su pecho tan caliente, en sus latidos tan potentes y en sus brazos, enlazados con fuerza tras mi espalda; me perdí en su boca dulzona pero ligeramente agria por el tabaco, y así de adictiva. Su cuerpo cálido era una bendición que acabé de desnudar, para luego verlo estremecerse al saberse desvestido frente a mí, pero sólo lo besé. Es posible que me atrajera un poco cuando lo conocí, con el tiempo me enganché estúpidamente, y ahora lo tenía de esa manera… no sabía qué nombre ponerle a eso, es algo de lo que todos hablan pero que pocos conocen, algo que se viste de un maldito milagro.

No sabía nada de hacerlo con un hombre. _Nada_ , mierda _._ No sabía que la penetración le dolía más a un varón, especialmente en la primera vez, y para aminorar el daño debías lubricarlo; a diferencia de la mujer que, en mi experiencia con ellas, se lubricaba sola de manera natural. Pero tenía una ligera intuición de que debía prepararlo. No tenía lubricante en casa ni sabía qué otra cosa usar para hacerlo, además de saliva y líquido preseminal… Eren temblaba un poco, sus ojos algo incómodos ante la novedad, aunque los besos constantes que le daba parecían ayudar…

—No creo que aguantes si entro en ti así nada más. Te vas a partir de dolor. —Le comenté, mientras llevaba una mano a su entrepierna para acariciarla, llevando un ritmo que lo había hecho suspirar y agitarse buscando más contacto, pero me detuve cuando noté sus pupilas dilatarse de una manera que pensé que se correría. La pausa hizo que él me mirara con reproche, pero mi intención no era llevarlo al orgasmo así de fácil, sino recoger su líquido preseminal para lubricarlo.

—¿Estás… diciendo que soy débil? —Preguntó, con la voz algo molesta, pero atontada tras aquella paja.

Sólo negué.

—Estoy diciendo que debe doler de puta madre. —Le respondí, seriamente— Por eso, voy a prepararte lo mejor posible. —Concluí, tratando de separar sus piernas, las cuales por reflejo él intentó mantener cerradas, temblando por toda esa novedad.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, algo nervioso.

—… Si te meto algo, esto se _dilat-_

Pero su mano impactándose en mi boca no me dejó terminar.

—¡Maldición, cállate!

—¿Quieres hacerlo sí o no?

—¡¿Por qué te embarras el líquido en los dedos?! No me digas que-

—Sí.

—¡No, no, no!

—Eren…

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! ¡¿Me vas a meter los dedos en el culo?!

—Exactamente.

—¡Rayos, no! ¡¿En qué demonios piensan los homosexuales al gustarles esta tontería?!

Arqueé la ceja.

—Hablas de _homosexuales_ y has pasado las últimas cuatro horas besándome, genio.

—… ah.

—Y el día del aeropuerto también lo hiciste y _sabías_ que era un puto varón.

—Bueno, eso…

—Y hace una hora me la chupaste en la cocina con una maldita cara de satisfacción.

—… eso no dice nada… —Insistió él.

—Ya, Eren, no seas imbécil. Sólo me falta metértela para completar tu transformación de marica.

Y soltó, casi desesperado:

—¡Agh, cállate! ¡No lo digas así! ¡Carajo, es _contigo_! —Entonces se tapó la boca, con los ojos viendo horrorizados mi sonrisa recién nacida.

—Oh, ¿es conmigo?

—No, no dije nada. —Se apresuró él.

—Sí, dijiste que sólo te pasaba _conmigo_.

—Eh, no.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué lo escuché claramente?

—… Es el efecto de la acústica.

—¿De la acústica, de la que no sabes ni un carajo?

—¡Sí sé, maldición! Es… esa mierda del sonido.

Resollé, burlesco.

—Gracias por la clase.

Entonces, no sé cómo pasó, pero el tarado se empezó a reír y yo lo seguí con un bufido entretenido e irónico, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Esto es nuevo para mí. Siempre he estado con mujeres.

—Yo igual. —Le contesté.

—Pero… no es tanto que quiera estar con un hombre. Contigo está bien, creo. Algo así. No te burles, carajo…

Lo besé lentamente, diciéndole: —No me burlo, Eren.

Entonces, sentí sus dedos acercarse a los míos, pero no para tocarlos; más bien, les estaban quitando el líquido preseminal, lo poco que aún no se había secado, acumulándolo en la palma de su mano.

Y, ante mis ojos asombrados, él soltó:

—Yo lo haré. —Decidió él, metiéndose el dedo medio a la boca, para luego agregar el índice y el anular, manteniéndolos ahí por pocos minutos. Luego, los dirigió a su entrada, dejándolos inmóviles frente a ella por un par de segundos.

—Se van a secar, Eren.

—Rayos, es cierto.

Y, aunque vi sus dígitos dudar, me acerqué a sus labios para besarlo. Había visto que las veces que lo había hecho, él se relajaba hasta cierto punto… y era lo que buscaba también en aquella ocasión.

Lo que empezaron como besos castos y suaves sobre sus labios, empezaron a vestirse de sensualidad, de algo puramente carnal. Sobre mi boca, sentí que abrió la suya ligeramente, invitando a mi lengua a pasar unos momentos ahí. Y, mientras sentía el cuerpo de su lengua moverse junto con la mía, en movimientos contrarios pero combinados, lo oí gemir quedamente, con un poco de dolor.

Cuando me separé de él para ver qué pasaba, sus dedos ya estaban dentro de él, haciendo movimientos algo bruscos para dilatar su entrada.

—No lo hagas tan fuerte. —Le indiqué.

—No me trates como a una mujer —soltó, algo molesto, y le respondí:

—Que entre en ti no te hace una mujer. Te conocí siendo hombre y eso no cambiará aunque te folle. Es una posición nada más —le expliqué.

—Una que tú no quisiste tomar, por cierto. Yo cedí… —Recordó.

—Luego yo cederé, si quieres hacerlo. —Aseguré, en voz baja. Y es que realmente estaba dispuesto si era lo que Eren deseaba.

Él soltó un bufido de risa, sarcástico.

—Ay, ajá. Eres tan malvado que cuando me hayas follado, vas a decir "yo nunca dije eso, mocoso". —Comentó, pero yo sólo negué.

—Es en serio, Eren. Si quieres hacérmelo, te voy a dejar.

Él respondió:

—… Ver para creer.

—En este caso, sólo tienes que creer.

Al oírme, Eren sonrió levemente, y soltó un: —Ya no duele tanto.

Y, cuando lo vi, casi sentí mi entrepierna torcerse de placer por la imagen de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de él, haciéndome imaginar que se trataba de mí en un par de minutos, al verlo preparándose para recibirme. Su rostro enrojeciéndose por tantas sensaciones… y entregándose a ellas.

—Ngh… —Gimió, sus ojos ligeramente nublados.

—No lo estás haciendo mal.

—No mires, morboso —me riñó, en lo que sus dedos hacían diversas formas, asemejando a unas tijeras. Y yo estaba absorto por aquella imagen, por verlo extasiado lubricándose, que coloqué mi mano sobre su miembro sin avisarle y, al apretarlo, un gemido gustoso brotó de repente— ¡Ah, carajo!

Imaginaba lo sensible que debía estar. Y, mientras lo tocaba suavemente a la par del ritmo de sus dedos, distribuí algunos besos en su cuello, viendo sus ojos verdes cada vez más nublados.

—Ah, demonios… esto es… —soltó, casi adormecido del goce. De pronto, lo tomé por la muñeca para detenerlo.

—Ya, para. Estás preparado.

Eren sólo respiró irregular y fuertemente, idiotizado de tantas sensaciones, incluso mareado. Entonces, le pregunté en voz baja, en su oído:

—Dime la verdad. ¿Quieres que use preservativo o no?

Lo vi enrojecerse aun más, casi impactado, como si hubiera pensado que lo de follarlo era una broma y con esa sola pregunta le había dado un golpe con la realidad.

—… Me lo pondré si eso quieres. —Continué.

Eren tragó duro.

—Yo… lo he usado todas las veces… —Me contó. Sólo asentí.

—Ah, bien. —Solté, estirándome a buscar uno en el cajón, pero él me detuvo.

—Pero… no esta vez. —Decidió, seriamente, con una mirada extraña pero deseosa— Contigo no.

Me quedé callado, observándolo. Y noté que Eren estaba completamente seguro de eso.

—Entonces, entraré.

El temblor que lo azotó no pasó desapercibido para mí.

La única manera de calmarlo fue distraer su cuerpo con caricias, o algún beso furtivo; su cuerpo atontado por aquel contacto que hacía que la intrusión fuera menos dolorosa. Había pasado unos minutos así, introduciéndome lentamente y tocándolo para distraerlo. Eren perdía el maldito control cuando lo tocaban de esa forma…

Sin embargo, para que Eren hubiera estado tan jodidamente aterrado por la idea, su entrada no tardó tanto en recibirme casi por completo. ¿Sería que se había dilatado demasiado bien? No sabía, pero alguna mierda estábamos haciendo bien para disfrutarlo a pesar de ser un par de imbéciles y novatos en esto.

Aunque después de diez minutos, Eren ya no lo parecía… pero, cuando estuve dentro de él, noté un problema.

—Eren, respira —le recordé. Él se retorció dulcemente.

—Ah… m-más…

—¿Qué?

—¡Más, carajo, más! —Exigió, su voz teñida de ganas.

—Puedo lastimarte. —Sentencié, seriamente.

—N-no, se siente… glorioso…

Me quedé casi paralizado, al oír sus palabras y al sentir la carne tan caliente que me envolvía.

—Maldición, tu interior…

No se lo dije, pero me volvía loco estar dentro de él. Tan loco como nunca lo había estado dentro de nadie, sus entrañas estrechándome, tragándome y uniéndome con él como cadenas… Mierda, sólo quería estar ahí, sólo quería tenerlo entre mis piernas, dominándolo hasta que la muerte me arrastrara con ella junto a él… de esa forma, incluso en el maldito cielo o en el jodido infierno se lo seguiría haciendo, cuando fuéramos unos malditos espíritus de porquería…

Eras tan mío en ese momento, Eren… tan mío, como nunca lo serías de nadie. Nadie, jamás, estaría tan dentro de ti como yo lo estuve.

—Diablos, m-me encantas… —articuló, entre suspiros de éxtasis, ahogándose con él. Aquella frase tatuándose dentro de mí, apretándome. Lo que me encanta, diciéndome que le encanto… mierda. Eres tan erótico y tan malditamente dulce, Eren. ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan perfecto?

—Eren, tú- —murmuré, pero él me interrumpió con voz extasiada, infestada de placer.

—M-más adentro… —exigió, sus ojos nublados de gozo— Eres un hombre, así que… hazlo como un maldito hombre… no, mejor, como un maldito animal —y miré que su deseo por mí se lo estaba comiendo, tal como me estaba ocurriendo a mí.

—… Si te lo hiciera como un animal… eso no sería quererte, Eren. —Le expliqué, viendo sus ojos que me tenían embrutecido, esclavizado a él como un pobre imbécil esperando su siguiente orden, cualquiera que ésta fuera. Lo adoraba, maldita sea, con cada puta fibra de mi ser.

—No quiero que me quieras —dijo, entre dientes, con un tono oscuro y asfixiado de lujuria—, qu-quiero que me folles bien duro… ¿me oyes?

—Eren.

—Te necesito más adentro. Más profundo… y más fuerte —me pidió— no me niegues eso, Levi. Por favor… n-no hagas que te ruegue. Me tienes loco…

—Sólo dime si te duele.

—No. No te diré nada. Te quiero dentro. Quiero que te entregues a mí. —Sentenció, abrazando mi cuerpo con fuerza, descontrolado, besando mi cuello y mordiéndolo con una mezcla de demencia y dulzura, el deseo arrancándole la razón— Te quiero mío, Levi. ¿Entiendes? Quiero que tú… todo tú seas mío. Todo…

—Lo soy, Eren. Y tú también eres mío.

—Mierda, me tienes tan enfermo…

—Y tú me tienes adicto…

Sus gemidos eran diferentes a todo lo que había oído antes. No sonaban como un hilo de aullidos estúpidos e ininterrumpidos que te llegan a marear, sino que eran ligeramente graves, suaves y brotaban de forma algo constante, sus brazos atados en mi espalda, rasguñándola tiernamente con toda su necesidad.

—Ah, lo haces… tan bien… me tienes en un puto cielo… —pronunció, mientras yo me sentía desfallecer por la bendita presión de su entrada en mi miembro, que se clavaba en su interior tan profundamente como podía, golpeándolo de manera certera.

—Eren, te sientes… increíble…

Nunca había hablado tanto durante una relación sexual. Carajo, ahora que me ponía a pensar, en realidad nunca había hablado. Todo lo que había dicho en todos mis encuentros se reducía a "espérame en lo que me pongo el preservativo". De verdad, eso era lo único que murmuraba y luego me limitaba a coger hasta cansarme. Pero, con Eren…

Con él, tenía la necesidad de que su cuerpo se derritiera entre mis manos, y también su oído con tantas palabras o, más bien, tantas verdades… al decirle que su cuerpo era un milagro, que follarlo era mi locura y mi perdición, que sentirme dentro de él me iba a sacar un jodido infarto de tanto placer…

Entonces, golpeé algo dentro de él que casi me hizo retorcerme del gusto, incluso, mi cuerpo se había doblado de satisfacción al tocar aquello, casi trabándose por una oleada de placer que me recorrió y me paralizó por unos segundos. Aquel lugar se había sentido como una almohada suave y demasiado caliente, como un cúmulo de nervios. Esa parte había sido una puta delicia dentro del cuerpo de él… Y, justo en el instante en que la golpeé, Eren había soltado un grito enloquecido de gozo, sumergido en él.

—¡Ahí! ¡Da-Dale ahí otra vez!

Carajo, no sabía dónde rayos estaba. No recordaba cómo me había movido para atacar esa sección. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?! Debí practicar con otro hombre… bueno, no. Me gustaba que Eren fuera el primero y el único, pero ésta era la maldita desventaja…

—Dame un segundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Vociferó, furioso— ¡¿Te vas a tardar un segundo?! ¡Demonios, dale ahí pero YA!

—¡Que te esperes, mocoso! ¡Tengo que buscar!

—¡Mierdaaa…! —Aulló, desesperado, agitando la cabeza de frustración.

—¡Cállate, no ayudas!

—Ah, pá-pásame mi móvil… ahorita busco dónde era… —Decidió, moviendo su cabeza en dirección al buró, indicándome dónde agarrar el teléfono. Su rostro precioso y perlado de sudor.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —Le grité— ¡No te lo voy a pasar! ¡No necesito esa mierda para encontrar nada!

—¿Qué parte era? —Me preguntó, urgido por saber. Giré los ojos, pensando.

—Tal vez era tu próstata…

—¿Va con acento?

—Sí, y en el medio con _ese_ , _ese_ de _Santísimo Estúpido_.

—Gracias. —Soltó, mirándome con molestia— Bueno, pásamelo ya, no quiero perder más tiempo —habló, hambriento de aquella sensación y desesperado por volver a sentirla.

—… Ya te dije que no necesito tu móvil para encontrar tu próstata. Quiero aprenderme tu maldito cuerpo, ¿oíste? No quiero que nada ni nadie me diga en dónde carajos está cada parte de ti, yo lo encontraré todo mientras te cojo… —Le aseguré, y vi cómo su rostro se ruborizaba, tan caliente por todo lo que le decía.

—N-No te tardes…

—No lo haré.

Volví a recostarlo en el colchón, colocando mis brazos a ambos lados de su rostro y lo besé antes de seguir buscando. Primera estocada… nada. Segunda… no, no aparecía. Comencé a enfurecerme y, justo en ese momento, me impulsé con una maldita fuerza hacia delante, encajándome en él y, en ese instante, vi cómo su cuerpo se retorcía de pronto y de su boca salió un grito que retumbó por la recámara, sus ojos volviéndose blancos por un segundo, mientras soltaba un "¡Ah, maldita sea, Levi!" tan enloquecido y extasiado que me arrancó una risa.

—Oh, aquí está. —Murmuré, sonriendo burlonamente— Te escondías, ¿eh?

—L-La encontraste… —dijo con un tono de felicitación, y me besó lenta pero eróticamente como premio— ahora… —comenzó, clavándome una mirada de decisión, para luego agregar seriamente— ahora quiero que le des a ese lugar como un enfermo. Quiero que lo destroces, ¿me escuchaste?

—… Lo haré. —Respondí y, acto seguido, le metí una estocada tan profunda que brotó un gemido tan ensordecedor que tal vez se oyó a tres calles. Y, desde ese momento, no paré. Ni un segundo.

Comencé a cogerlo de manera brutal, como un zafado, sintiendo sus entrañas palpitando en torno a mi miembro y abrazándolo casi envuelto en llamas. Aquella estrechez me hacía perder la cabeza, se sentía tan jodidamente delicioso que creí que me iba a desmayar…

En ese momento, la imagen de Eren debajo de mí era lo más glorioso que había visto en toda mi miserable vida.

Su cara caliente y enrojecida, perlas de sudor resbalando por su rostro y por su cuero cabelludo; la cara de perfil apoyada en la almohada, un rastro de saliva resbalando de su boca entreabierta, intentando controlar su respiración. Sus labios muy hinchados y rojos por todos los besos que le había dado esa noche; sus pupilas ocultas tras sus párpados, totalmente en blanco… casi pude ver las malditas estrellas en su mirada extasiada y perdida, y dos lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro, asfixiado de tanto placer.

Y lo haría sentir aún mejor.

Lo besé, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca y chupando ruidosamente su lengua. Eren ni siquiera respondía, estaba tan atontado de aquella explosión de delicia que ni siquiera podía reaccionar… lo había llevado a otra dimensión. Tal vez a la misma en la que estaba yo.

Pero todavía podía llevarlo más lejos… Estaba seguro de eso.

Quería que jamás olvidara esa noche. Quería que acabara loco y afónico de todo el placer que le daría, porque yo todavía podía seguir…

—¿Más, Eren? —Pregunté, paseando mi lengua por su pecho casi ardiendo, a la vez que sentía y recorría su abdomen ardiente con mis manos.

—D-Dios…

—Lo tomaré como un sí…

En ese instante, salí de él y lo giré, dejándolo en cuatro en el colchón, sintiendo su cuerpo débil, casi paralizado y entumecido de tanto gozo.

—Eren, ¿estás bien?

—Ah… s-sigue… —Pidió, casi sin voz, y me introduje en él de golpe, clavándome en su interior, tal vez incluso rasgándole el alma y sacándole un gemido que casi me dejó sordo. Noté que estaba mordiendo un pequeño bulto formado por las sábanas, avergonzado de sentir tanto goce y de hacer tanto ruido.

—Déjame oírte… —Le ordené, y casi me asombré al oír tanto deseo en mi voz. Sonaba como un maniaco sexual… jamás me había escuchado así.

—N-No… sueno como una puta…

—No suenas así. Eres música, Eren.

—¿Qué?

Y le expliqué, murmurando:

—Tus gemidos… son la mejor música del mundo. Déjame oírte… déjame escuchar cómo te arranco la cordura de lo bien que te follo…

Su cuerpo tembló de tanta excitación.

—Eres un… maldito c-creído…

Entonces, le dije al oído:

—No te ocultes… Me vuelve loco tu maldita voz.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó, un poco asombrado, incluso algo tímido.

—Y tu cuerpo… y tus labios… y tus brazos… y tu entrada ardiendo y abrazándome…

—A-ah…

—¿Sigo? ¿O ya estás cansado? —Le pregunté, sin despegar mis ojos del espectáculo que me estaba brindando, el de su cuerpo y su rostro de perfil inundados de placer.

—Tú… tú no has terminado… —Contestó, en voz baja, rehuyéndome la mirada— Tal vez yo… bueno, yo no… —Y se pausó durante un rato.

—¿Tú no qué? —Quise saber. Tardó en responder.

—Como… como no te has corrido, pensé que… bueno, que tal vez yo no te caliento tanto…

Me quedé pasmado. ¿Qué acababa de decir este tarado?

Había estado a punto de correrme varias veces, había sido una tortura no correrme, pero me había mentalizado no hacerlo. Estuve en mi límite en más de tres ocasiones, pero no quería perder la maldita erección, así que me distraje a propósito. Quería mantener esa rigidez hasta poder sacarle el alma a Eren, hasta hacer que se desfalleciera de satisfacción, era por eso que no me había corrido aunque me muriera de ganas por hacerlo…

—¿Dices que no me calientas? —Le pregunté, en voz grave— Ah, mocoso imbécil… —Y empecé a explicarle: —El solo verte basta para que me ponga dolorosamente duro… de hecho, el solo pensar en ti hace que me dé una puta erección en menos de un segundo…

—Rayos, n-no seas tan… obsceno…

—Entonces no digas tonterías —le regañé, para luego murmurar—. No te va bien decir que no me enciendes, porque… tú eres fuego, Eren. —Y, acto seguido, comencé a recorrer su espalda con mis labios, repartiendo besos en ella y oyéndolo deshacerse en suspiros.

—Levi, Dios…

—Quiero que gimas para mí… me gusta. Tu maldita voz es mi droga, me vuelve loco… tú… tú me vuelves loco…

En ese momento, volteó su rostro tras su hombro y me vio, sus ojos nublados de placer.

—C-carajo, bésame… —me pidió, y vi sus pupilas infestadas de todo aquel jodido amor que yo le había inyectado desde que lo besé en ese bar, saboreando el vino… aquel vino que nos trajo hasta acá, no exactamente porque nos hubiera emborrachado…

Eren no tuvo que decir más. Tras sus palabras, me arrojé a sus labios como si estuviera muerto de hambre, muriéndome por devorarlos y enterré mi lengua en cada milímetro de su boca, recorriéndola y conquistando cada fibra de ella, pasándola por sus dientes, su paladar, sus encías… para luego succionar dulcemente su propia lengua, tragándome su sabor como si se tratara de mi heroína. Besar a Eren era lo mismo que drogarme, me dejaba tan enloquecido y tan embrutecido, siempre buscando más y más, hasta perder la cordura.

—¿Quieres que siga? —Le pregunté de nuevo, y fue la primera vez que escuché un toque algo suave, casi cálido, en mi jodida voz.

—S-sí… —contestó, extasiado— quiero… quiero dártelo todo a ti, así que… tómalo todo.

Besé sus labios al oír su respuesta, y repliqué:

—Lo tomaré sólo si… tú también lo tomas todo de mí. No es mucho. —Musité en su oído y lo vi sonreír débilmente, ligeramente adormilado pero tal vez enternecido por mi respuesta, no lo sabía. Incluso a mí me sorprendían esas palabras. El amor pendejo te hace cosas extrañas.

—Esto es… es excesivo, Levi. —Expresó, de pronto— Tú eres… rayos. Cada día te clavas más, cada minuto te entierras más, cuando deberías de salirte…

—No, Eren. —Lo contradije— Quiero dominarte. No sólo quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu boca, tu voz, tu pensamiento, tu razón… Lo quiero todo. Soy un puto egoísta, ¿y qué? Debes dármelo todo. Lo deseo. Quiero tenerte, llenarte… quiero estar en todos lados dentro de ti.

—L-Lo estás… —Admitió, en voz baja y, enseguida, su mano se hundió entre mi pelo, guiándome hacia su boca gloriosa, besándome de una manera que me paralizaba, que me quitaba la respiración y me destrozaba la razón. Era un beso lleno de necesidad, de locura, de adoración… y con todas ellas pinté su cuerpo aquella noche, sintiéndolo temblar bajo mis manos, su piel reconociéndome como su dueño. Lo era. Esa noche, Eren era completamente mío, se lo había quitado incluso a Dios. Lo amé como jamás quise a nadie, una entrega tan pura y tan real.

Pero aún me faltaba marcarlo. Me faltaba lo último…

—Eren.

—¿Hm?

—Dime, ¿dónde quieres que me corra?

Se tardó en responder, y sólo dijo en voz muy baja:

—… Donde quieras.

—No, dímelo tú. —Contesté, acomodándome nuevamente para tomarlo. Quería hacerlo eyacular y finalmente hacerlo yo también.

Él musitó algo, pero no lo oí.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—D-Dentro… —Susurró y, al escucharlo, algo en mi jodido interior se apretó. Me acerqué a su oído, mi pecho apoyado contra su espalda perlada y exquisita.

—No te oí. —Mentí, y vi que quería ocultar su rostro, pero no se lo permití.

—Sí me oíste.

—No, de verdad que no. Dime dónde.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, su cara completamente enrojecida.

—Eres… un sádico…

Sonreí. —Dónde, Eren. —Insistí.

—De-Dentro, carajo… —Repitió, en voz muy baja, y volteé su cara hacia mí, sus ojos desviándose inmediatamente huyendo de los míos, muertos de la maldita pena—… Hazlo dentro.

—¿Dentro de ti?

—Hm-hum…

—¿Para que te llene?

—Maldición, ¡ya! —Susurró, su cara a punto de resbalarse de la vergüenza— Sólo c-cállate y hazlo…

Entonces, olí y besé su bendito pelo castaño con toda aquella locura que él, y sólo él, podía hacerme sentir.

Él había dicho "dentro"…

—… Será un placer. —Respondí y, al penetrarlo, en su interior volví a encontrar el maldito alivio. Eren gimiendo quedito para mí. Entonces, tomé su cadera y le pregunté— ¿Puedo darte muy fuerte?

—Hazlo como te guste… —Replicó, quedito.

—Creo que te arrepentirás de la respuesta. Mañana no te vas a poder parar. —Le contesté, con un tono ronco.

—No soy tan débil. —Aseguró, con un toque de reto en su voz— Sin importar cómo lo hagas, caminaré perfectamente porque soy fuerte.

Me empecé a reír de manera sarcástica.

—Ah, ¡qué cruel! ¡Sí soy fuerte, maldición! —Insistió, enojándose después cuando mi risa irónica y cínica subió de volumen. Pero, de pronto, bajó la voz y comentó— Diablos. Tu risa es… tan sensual. Ríete más seguido, carajo… O no. Bueno, no sé. Ríete para mí. Sólo para mí, ¿eh? En realidad, tu risa debería estar prohibida… Podrías embarazar a alguien con esa bendita risa.

Su comentario me halagó tanto que volví a llenarle la espalda de besos, lamiendo su columna y dejando mi aliento en ella, sintiéndolo tensarse dulcemente debajo de mí.

—… Me sorprendes, Eren. —Le confesé en voz baja y, luego, murmuré en su oído— Eso es lo mejor que me han dicho en mi puto cumpleaños…

Silencio.

Mucho, mucho silencio.

Y, medio minuto después:

—¡¿En tu QUÉ?! —Gritó.

—Y tú has sido mi mejor regalo…

—¡Levi! ¡¿Por qué no me lo-?!

Pero, justo en ese instante, me introduje en él de una estocada y golpeé su próstata al primer intento, arrancándole un grito glorioso que me había encendido de vuelta. Él estaba respirando de forma frenética, mientras yo me detenía para que volviera a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, que se adaptara al intruso que lo haría perder la cabeza…

—¿L-Levi? —Me llamó un minuto después, casi inseguro, y coloqué mi cara en su hombro para que supiera que lo escuchaba. Entonces, con un hilo de voz, sólo dijo suavemente— Feliz cumpleaños…

Otro silencio.

Maldición. Cada vez… con cada cosa que hacía, ese estúpido se me clavaba más hondo…

Esas dos palabras y ese tono tan cálido, me habían estrujado el maldito interior, haciendo que se derritiera… La maldita sensación que me causó con sus palabras fue tan fuerte que incluso sentí los ojos escocerme, tal vez del sueño, o de la calma y alegría que él me había hecho sentir aquel día. Por la bendición de poseerlo en esa nochebuena. De dejarme abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo y estar dentro de él… y por dedicarme esas dos palabras de felicitación con aquella sonrisa dulce, a la vez que me besaba tibiamente, con devoción, girando la cabeza tras su hombro y enterrando una de sus manos en mi cabello, acariciando las mechas negras y bajándola para hacer círculos en mi nuca, casi con dulzura. Su boca me supo al maldito paraíso… y su interior contrayéndose en mi miembro dulcemente, expectante… esperándome.

—… Gracias. —Respondí, sintiéndome más adicto a él que nunca antes, al punto de que estallaría y no pude evitar quedarme viéndolo por algunos minutos como si quisiera que se me tatuara en las pupilas… su imagen en medio del sexo, justo tras separar sus labios de los míos con un delgado hilo de saliva uniéndonos, me había calado profundo. Se me había enterrado hasta en lo más interno, y sabía que aquella imagen me seguiría hasta que muriera. Era lo más glorioso que había visto… Eren era lo que más había deseado en la vida y lo mejor que había tenido…

—Levi… rápido, córrete dentro. —Urgió, un poco más audible, sus ojos mirándome con hambre— Te has encargado de mi placer toda la noche, ahora sigues tú. Hazlo, lléname… porque, si no lo haces… no me sentiré tuyo. Y me gustaría serlo. —Afirmó, mirándome directamente. —Puedes hacerlo como te dé la gana, me gustará cualquier cosa que hagas porque eres tú.

Esas palabras fueron como un imán para mí, atrayéndome inmediatamente a sus labios, completamente loco por él. Y, en ese instante, me recorrió un latigazo de placer cuando sentí a Eren incrustándose en mi miembro, penetrándose él mismo más profundo y gimiendo dulcemente, endureciéndome.

—… Te-Termina. Y hazlo como te guste. —Me invitó, su voz nublada de ganas, y no tuvo que decir más.

Coloqué su rostro en la almohada, de perfil para que no se ahogara, levantando su cadera y afirmándola en dirección a mi erección, para luego introducirme en él lenta y tortuosamente. Vi cómo el cuerpo de Eren se retorcía y cómo su boca emitía un gemido largo y quebrado, junto con mi nombre, en un tono de infinito placer que finalmente destapó toda mi lujuria…

Oír mi nombre en sus benditos labios y observar su cara de perfil contraída de gozo, fue demasiado para mí. La escena me calentaba tanto que sentí que explotaría y ya no pude más. Quise llegar al interior de él como un enfermo… Cogí su cadera con fuerza, empezando un maldito vaivén enloquecido y frenético, que hizo que Eren compusiera una sinfonía de suspiros y gemidos, intercalados con mi nombre, brotando de sus labios enrojecidos de una manera tan sensual, entrecortada y erótica que creí que perdería la cabeza… Y me pidió a gritos que le diera más. Más fuerte, más profundo… Y quise concedérselo aunque no pudiera levantarme al día siguiente…

—Ah, Levi… esto se siente… m-mierda…

—Después de esto, serás mío…

—S-Sí…

—Completamente. Lo eres, Eren. Lo eres desde el puto día que te conocí…

—A-ajá…

—Si ese día no hubieras tomado ese… ngh… m-maldito vuelo… te hubiera cogido como un animal en ese baño. Maldición, lo sabes, Eren…

—Ah, rayos… —Soltó él, su voz repleta de lujuria— Cuando te vi por primera vez… n-no podía creer que fueras real… yo n-nunca me había fijado en- ¡ _ah,_ por un demonio, Levi! ¡Eso fue-! —Gritó, por un movimiento que hice que lo había sacudido, arrancándole una leve convulsión de placer.

—¿Qué decías…?

—N-Nunca me había fijado en un hombre… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido… yo jamás pensé que un hombre me… pues, me haría sentir-

—No. No un hombre cualquiera. Sólo yo. —Lo interrumpí y le di una estocada tan profunda para que no lo olvidara, tan fuerte y posesiva que gritó por toda la jodida habitación.

—Qué… maldito celoso… —hiló entre gemidos entrecortados, sin poder respirar bien de tanto goce.

—Lo soy, Eren. Cuando se trata de ti…

—¿Eh?

—Tú… tú eres todo lo que me importa. El mundo se puede ir al carajo mil veces. Todo estará bien si estás tú, mierda… —Le dije, en voz baja.

—Levi…

—¿Hm?

—En serio… m-me encantas… —repitió— Ah, maldición, ya no —pausó, temblando con los primeros espasmos del orgasmo— n-no puedo m-más…

Entonces, lo penetré de una manera tan profunda y bestial que le arranqué los gemidos más fuertes de aquella noche, y de pronto sentí cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba ante aquel orgasmo que lo sacudió, para luego perder el equilibrio y desplomarse en el colchón.

Mientras esto ocurría con él, yo había soltado un gruñido totalmente fuera de mí, con unas oleadas de placer azotándome como descargas eléctricas, de una manera tan intensa que todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro, arrancándome un gemido ronco y largo hasta que llegué al clímax corriéndome abundantemente dentro de Eren. Esto ocurrió justo en el momento en que la entrada de Eren palpitó y se contrajo exquisitamente cuando él alcanzó el orgasmo segundos antes de mí, apretando mi miembro de manera hambrienta y abrasadora.

Su orgasmo me había arrastrado al mío en pocos segundos: En mi caso, al alcanzarlo, mis rodillas temblaron y fue un clímax tan fuerte y tan potente que mi cuerpo flaqueó y se derrumbó encima de Eren, derrotado por el placer. La cara del castaño había aterrizado en la almohada y la mía en el hueco entre su nuca y su hombro. Mi respiración ruidosa y descontrolada salía por mi boca como una bestia enfurecida, arrítmica. Y Eren tampoco podía más.

De pronto, lo oí gemir quedito, seguido de un ruido muy leve pero extraño de un líquido resbalando. Aunque casi no tenía la energía ya ni de mover los párpados, quise ver qué carajos había sido ese ruido, y noté que mi semilla se había deslizado lentamente por los muslos de un Eren totalmente exhausto y desfallecido de tanto goce. Mierda, aquella imagen me había puesto duro de nuevo…

—… no está mal. —Fue todo lo que dije al ver la escena, casi hipnotizado por ella.

—¿El… el qué…? —Me preguntó, apenas recuperando el aliento.

Pero no le respondí, sólo volví a acomodarme entre su nuca y su hombro, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su bendito y maldito cuerpo. Su espalda firme, caliente y perlada de sudor justo debajo de mi pecho. Diablos, casi podía sentirme dentro de él.

Y me di cuenta de algo.

No, más bien, estaba convencido de eso.

Lo que había hecho con Eren no era sexo. Estaba seguro, no se parecía pero ni de lejos, en absolutamente nada. Yo acababa de hacer el puto amor con él…

Y era mío. Finalmente Eren era mío… y si antes el mocoso me atraía, no podía describir cómo me sentía en ese momento después de tomarlo: Ahora, cada maldita vena de mi ser le pertenecía, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y de mi boca, cada pensamiento… Todo lo mío estaba ocupado por él y, como un pago justo, él también era de mi completa propiedad. Yo acababa de tomar todo de él y de entregárselo todo. En ese instante, me di cuenta de que Eren ya no me gustaba, sino que iba mucho más allá: Ahora él era mi puta droga, mi maldita obsesión y necesidad. Eso fue lo que pensé, mientras mi cuerpo seguía vencido e inmóvil por aquel orgasmo, en el que finalmente había podido tener lo que más deseé en la vida y por lo que, a cambio, renuncié a todo:

A mi matrimonio equivocado, a mi resistencia de querer al hermano de la mujer con la que me casé… incluso renuncié a la idea de no querer a una persona tan arrebatada e impredecible como él, que contrastaba tanto conmigo… Pero tal vez era justamente ese choque lo que me tenía tan loco por él.

Sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo su cuerpo debajo del mío, até mis brazos frente a su pecho y le dije la verdad más grande que había en este mundo de mierda.

—Eres… mi puta vida, Eren.

El castaño seguía intentado regular su respiración, totalmente agotado. Tal vez me había pasado un poco con él…

Mientras esperaba a que se calmara, una de sus manos me causó curiosidad, y se me ocurrió algo. Toqué su dedo anular, agarrándolo distraídamente y mirándolo. En realidad, estaba haciendo una medida tentativa… pero no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Tiene algo raro mi dedo? —Me preguntó de repente y casi sin voz, al sentirme hacer aquello. Estaba casi seguro de que la medida de su dedo era nueve…

—No, nada. Es un dedo de mocoso tonto. —Respondí, quitándole importancia, esperando que se callara y no escarbara más en ese detalle.

Tenía tiempo con esa locura en la cabeza. Incluso se la mencioné a Eren en el baño del bar, pero… no fue hasta esa noche, ese momento de estar en la cama con él tras el encuentro tan intenso que se me grabaría hasta en la puta sangre… no fue hasta ese instante que aquel deseo latió por mis venas de una forma demente e incontrolable.

La maldita locura de pedirle al tarado que fuera mi esposo…

Si él había elegido la segunda opción, mi intención con él era ésa. Y pensaba pedírselo de una maldita manera tan impresionante que su cerebro de nuez ni siquiera podría considerar la opción de rechazar… Para darle una argolla, necesitaba conocer su medida primero, aunque me tardara medio año haciéndole el mejor anillo que pudiera existir.

Eso fue lo que pensé. Y guardé la medida como nota mental, sin decir nada. Incluso me dieron ganas de golpearme cuando sentí una leve pero jodida sonrisa nacer al pensarlo; y Eren, confundido, sólo me preguntó por qué carajos había sonreído.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 10.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios tan bellos, que he respondido por PM o chat. Qué valentía quien haya llegado hasta aquí. Os felicito, guerreros/as, que sois temerarios/as. (?) Ojalá el _lemon_ no los haya decepcionado.

Título inspirado en la canción _Luna_ de Zoé, porque no sabía cómo ponerle al capítulo. "Donde lo hacen" parecía brutalmente honesto y no muy buena opción (…) así que gracias a estos niños tiene un nombre _más o menos_ decente.

Por último, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia pueden hacérmela saber.

Un abrazo fuerte y gracias por leer este fic.


	11. Desajuste

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** POV de Levi y lenguaje vulgar. Capítulo algo fuerte _._ Arranca cuando Levi habla con Mikasa sobre Eren, poco antes del _lemon_ , confesándole todo.

Sin más, a la _telenove-_ digo, al fic.

* * *

 **\- 11 -**

Decirle a tu esposa que tu matrimonio con ella se termina porque te pillaste estúpidamente de su hermano, no es algo que digas todos los días.

Ésa fue la maldita conversación más penosa y patética de mi vida. Pero ya se lo había admitido y, tras mis palabras, se desencadenó el diluvio de preguntas. Ése era el único momento, y se lo había dicho sólo para empujarla a hablar con esa mocosa castaña…

Diablos. Desde el inicio fue patético.

—Sabes que me jode dar mil vueltas para decir las cosas, pero no quiero lastimarte —empecé, cuando estuvimos sentados en el comedor tras llegar de aquella cena—. Cuando te diga esto, pensarás que soy un maldito bastardo y tienes razón, pero ocultarlo me parece mucho más injusto y cruel para ti. Oculté esto por dos años porque no quise dañarte, pero te dañé igual y- —pausé, al notar que Mikasa me miraba casi con terror. Sus ojos gritaban "¡¿pero qué carajo fue lo que hiciste?!" y no pensaba hacerla esperar ni un segundo más—… La cagué, Mikasa. Me vas a odiar después de esto, pero no te voy a mentir.

Me miraba con la pregunta latiendo en sus ojos, pero no era capaz de pronunciarla. Tuve que pensar bien en cómo decirlo; era su jodido hermano y no quería dañarla o asustarla más de lo necesario.

—Hay alguien que… es más importante de lo que debería.

Los ojos negros se llenaron de confusión, y dijo:

—Ese alguien es… —al oír su tono, entendí que ya lo había captado. Hacía unos segundos había mencionado a Eren y ella lo había comprendido— pero, ¿cómo…?

Tomé un respiro hondo.

—Cuando iba de camino a Shiganshina para casarme contigo, me encontré a Eren en el aeropuerto, y-

—¡¿Eras tú?! —Me gritó, impresionada, pasmada.

Me quedé petrificado al oírla alzar la voz así. Me miraba casi atónita.

—¡Dios mío! Levi, ¡¿eras tú?!

—… ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo puedo creer… Dios… —y la vi colocar los codos sobre la mesa y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, en un intento por mantener la calma. Y yo no podía verla— Oh, cielos… Esa vez, Eren me llamó en la madrugada… me dijo que había dejado su vuelo, que había conocido a alguien que lo dejó totalmente loco y que lo iba a buscar por todo el aeropuerto y por todo el maldito mundo si fuera necesario… así lo dijo exactamente. Dijo que nunca, nunca se había sentido así… Pero ¡¿eras tú?! —Exclamó, levantándose, viéndome con ojos alterados y sorprendidos.

—… eh… pues-

—¡Dijo que se habían _besado_!

Al oírla, no supe en dónde carajos meterme. ¡¿Por qué maldita sea la tierra no se abre y me traga?! ¡Malditos defectos de la puta creación! ¡La tierra _debería_ de abrirse! ¡¿Por qué el hombre moderno no la ha modificado todavía?!

—¡Levi, ¿eso es cierto?!

—Un… poco…

Ella no apartaba su mirada de mí, totalmente impactada. No pudo hablar al menos por dos minutos.

—No puedo creerlo… tú… ¿tú amas a Eren? —Preguntó, bajando un poco la voz, aunque seguía sonando fuerte.

Me quedé callado por un rato.

—… ¿De dónde sacas esa pregunta? Tal vez ese día sólo estaba jugando con él-

—No. Tú no jugabas con Eren. Te conozco bien. —Sentenció, seriamente— ¿Lo amas?

No respondí.

—Merezco saberlo. Me lo ocultaste por dos años. ¿Y ahora no quieres que te pregunte? —Presionó, sin dejar de verme— Dímelo. ¿Lo amas?

Pasamos un momento en silencio. No podía hablar. Mi garganta se paralizaba con sólo pensar en admitirlo. Al menos, delante de ella. Y, todo lo que pude pronunciar, fue:

—No puedo responderte eso…

Mikasa suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ella me conocía demasiado bien. Aunque no lo dijera, ella ya lo sabía.

—… Esa vez, Eren dijo algo más. —Agregó— Quiero saber si es verdad.

No me atreví a verla, y tampoco deseé que me lo preguntara. Aunque no era quien para evitarlo. Una parte de mí incluso pensó que se merecía aquello.

—Él dijo que… si no hubiera sido porque su vuelo iba a salir —pausó, viéndome de forma penetrante—… se hubieran acostado en ese mismo momento. Dijo que realmente le dio el presentimiento de que se iban a liar.

No pude evitarlo. Me tapé la cara con la mano.

Ese mocoso imbécil había hablado demasiado… ¡¿cómo carajos pudo decirle tanto?!

—Pero él nunca dijo… que era un hombre, ni una mujer. No dijo nada. Por eso, no lo puedo creer. Yo ni siquiera sabía que él… —Soltó, aún confundida. Pude ver que había sido demasiada información— Je, aunque siéndote sincera, de ti lo sospeché cuando te conocí…

—¿Qué?

—Levi, no mirabas a ninguna mujer. Fueron más de veinte amigas mías sólo a verte a la joyería y ni siquiera les dijiste un "hola". Sólo me entregabas los encargos y te ibas de mala leche sin despedirte ni nada.

—Eran unas escandalosas. —Recalqué.

—Pensé que te gustaban los hombres. —Me confesó.

Silencio.

—… Pensé que te gustaba Erwin.

—Ya, cállate…

—Y que salías con él.

—Mikasa, ya.

—Y que eras su pasivo…

—¡Ya!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, su voz con un ligero tono de maldad— Anda, aguanta. Lo que tú me hiciste estuvo peor.

… Tal vez eso era cierto.

—Debiste decírmelo antes de casarnos. Debiste hablar esto conmigo.

La miré como si de pronto se le hubiera transformado el rostro.

—Siento… que todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo. Pero quiero preguntarte algo más. —Dijo. Volví a bajar la cabeza para quitarle la idea genial de preguntar, pero sabiendo que sería inútil— En el tiempo que hemos estado casados, ¿pasó algo con Eren?

Contesté de inmediato:

—No pasó nada. No lo volví a ver hasta el funeral. —Le aseguré— Jamás lo busqué, estaba casado contigo…

Se formó otro silencio.

Y, de pronto, la oí decir:

—¿Sabes? Es curioso que menciones el funeral. —Comentó. La miré sin comprender— ¿Recuerdas que, ese día, yo estaba muy cansada y me dijiste que pasáramos a una sala para reposar? —Asentí, sin saber adónde iba con esa pregunta. —Esa vez… descubrí algo muy importante de ti. Me mostraste algo que nunca antes había visto, y me impresionaste mucho. —Contó— Esa noche… tú pensaste que estaba dormida y bajaste la guardia, pero te vi. Esa vez… tus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. Jamás te había visto así, pero estabas desgarrado, y noté que no apartabas la mirada de Eren. No supe por qué, pensé que estabas mal porque habías recordado lo de tu madre y lo estabas reviviendo cuando viste a Eren… pero, no era eso ¿cierto? —Preguntó, suavemente. —En realidad, estabas así porque te morías por estar con él. Estabas destrozado porque veías que él estaba solo, sufriendo, y tú no podías hacer nada. Pero todo el tiempo estuviste cuidándome, nunca me dejaste sola. Esa noche, sufriste mucho.

No respondí nada por un momento. Luego, sólo contesté:

—… Lo haces sonar como si fuera tu prisionero. Realmente estaba contigo porque quería —le hice saber.

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos, para decir más tarde:

—Yo… siempre he sentido que somos amigos. Nos llevamos bien, pero siempre sentí que algo nos faltaba… tal vez, lo que tú veías en Eren y lo que yo veía en Sasha. Eso. —Señaló— No sé cómo llamarlo, pero… nuestra relación hubiera sido perfecta si hubiéramos tenido eso.

—Pero no fue mala. —Respondí.

—No, no lo fue. —Confesó ella— Siento… que estuvimos juntos en un momento cuando más nos necesitábamos. Yo quería a alguien que me hiciera sentir que le importaba, que me hiciera pensar que no tenía que vivir anclada al recuerdo de Sasha, y tú… tú necesitabas compañía. Necesitabas a alguien en quien confiar, y ya no podía ser un simple amigo. Necesitabas a una persona a quien confiarle cosas más grandes, como tu salud, tu dinero y tu vida. Tenías la necesidad de compartir porque ya tenías demasiado… y te sentías solo. Bastante solo, en realidad.

La escuché casi pasmado. Nunca había llegado a aquella conclusión. Siempre había sabido que el nivel de seriedad y reflexión de Mikasa infundían respeto, eran de las cualidades que más me habían impresionado de ella y que siempre valoré.

Ella siguió hablando.

—Me casé contigo… porque pensé que podrías ayudarme, y yo también quise ayudarte. Pero hubo algo que dijiste aquel día que me dejó pensando, el día que me lo pediste —recordó—. Dijiste que tal vez el amor se daba con el tiempo, y yo también lo quise creer. Pero, más que amor, yo siento que nuestra amistad se fortaleció.

Y yo creía exactamente lo mismo.

—Ahora, como tú me confesaste esto, yo también te diré algo. —Continuó, para luego subrayar seriamente— Eren es una persona sumamente difícil.

Me la quedé viendo.

—Él huye de los problemas personales, se ha mudado más veces de las que puede contar. Él es muy cambiante y muy impredecible. Nunca sabes lo que está pensando ni lo que decidirá. Verás… él no es de planear mucho, es de actuar. —Contó— No es una mala persona, pero… ten cuidado con eso. Lo que te sugiero, es que siempre le recuerdes lo mucho que te importa porque, si no lo ve, tomará la decisión de irse por su cuenta y volver a empezar. A él le cuesta mucho trabajo confiar, así que tendrás que ser paciente… pero él también es el tipo de persona que, una vez que confíe en ti… te entregará todo y sólo verás lo mejor de él.

Asimilé lentamente todo lo que decía. Ella continuó.

—Al principio, es posible que, si le dices que lo amas o le prometes algo… él piense que estás mintiendo. —La miré casi con asombro— Puede pensar que vas a utilizarlo y que luego lo vas a botar. El asunto es que… él es el tipo de persona que prefiere botarte primero a que tú lo botes a él, para decírtelo directo. Ha tenido experiencias dolorosas en las relaciones, así que tendrás que entenderlo. No lo presiones más de lo que está.

Abrí ligeramente la boca. Había cosas que ella decía que ya sabía, pero había otras que no me había imaginado.

—Cuando él esté listo, te buscará. Estoy completamente segura de eso. Así es él.

Después de un rato, murmuré:

—… Ya. Entiendo.

Y, de pronto, me dijo suavemente:

—Eres muy dulce, Levi.

La miré sin entender.

—No. Soy una basura por lo que te hice.

—Sí, pero tienes una parte dulce también. Aunque tengo una opinión dividida…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pues, fuiste _más o menos_ un buen esposo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Fuiste "bueno" porque siempre me cuidaste, pasabas mucho tiempo conmigo y me escuchabas. Y… disculpa, pero también te ganaste esto.

Acto seguido, me cruzó un manotazo tan fuerte, rápido y certero que retumbó por el comedor y el rostro me ardió como si me hubieran echado aceite hirviendo.

—Sabes que te lo merecías.

—Sí, lo sé… —Respondí, sintiendo la mitad de la cara caliente y punzante.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

—No. No soy tu maldito saco de boxeo ni tu esclavo sexual masoquista.

—… Eres mi esposo. ¿Qué no es lo mismo? —Preguntó.

La miré siguiéndole el jodido juego.

—Carajo. Eso no decía en el acta de matrimonio…

—… Suelen ponerlo en la sección que hay que leer con microscopio. —Contestó ella, audazmente.

—Agh. Qué puta mierda.

Y al oír mi respuesta, por primera vez tras varias horas, Mikasa sonrió. En realidad, fue la primera sonrisa en días. Esa semana había sido un martirio para ella, uno que alcanzó su punto máximo cuando vio a la mocosa en la cena. A esa chica por la que murió por años al lado de su hermano…

—Levi, ayúdame con algo.

—Suéltalo.

Y escuché lo que tenía pensado hacer. No era una mala idea.

Ella pensaba hablar con la mocosa castaña y necesitaba localizarla. Eso era fácil: Yo tenía contactos de la ciudad subterránea que sabían cómo rastrear a alguien con tan solo el nombre y una imagen e incluso darte una idea general sobre su rutina del día. Ya lo tenía resuelto.

—Sabía que me ibas a ayudar. —Me dijo ella.

—No lo dudes.

Y en eso quedamos.

* * *

Esa misma madrugada firmamos los papeles de divorcio y, como fue por mutuo acuerdo, a la semana ya estábamos divorciados sin ningún tipo de enredo legal.

Y, un mes después, Mikasa se fue a vivir con esa mujer…

Pero, en el medio, había pasado este infierno.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Eren se había largado, los primeros minutos, había sentido un maldito hueco que se tragaba todos mis órganos… una sensación de abandono fría y penetrante que me corría por toda la sangre. Y, si intentaba levantarme de la cama, presentí que, en cuanto mis pies tocaran la alfombra, mi cuerpo colapsaría en el piso por tanta angustia, tanto daño, porque en ese instante mi interior se había vuelto un espectáculo de dolor insoportable y espeluznante…

Nunca lloré. Aunque tuviera un maldito monstruo interno devorándolo todo, ni una lágrima se asomó. Eso era lo último para mí. No lloraría por nadie, nunca. No lo haría ni aunque el dolor me partiera vivo.

Sin embargo, me obligué a asistir a la boda, con tres o cuatro copas encima y sus manos invisibles tatuadas en mi cuerpo, los labios tan rojos como me los había dejado, sus dientes en mi cuello y sus uñas en mi espalda… Asistir había sido brutalmente humillante, pero había prometido que iría. Y, aunque fuera la peor tortura que pudiera existir para mí, iría sólo porque ya me había comprometido. Incluso si eso significara que me fuera al suelo de tanto maldito dolor después de oír el _acepto_ de Eren. Suena patético, pero Mikasa dijo que estaría ahí.

"Si ellos dicen que sí, nos sostendremos mutuamente en la misa, Levi. Tal vez nos lleven en la misma ambulancia…"

¿Mencioné ya que Mikasa era la reina del humor negro?

Sin embargo, al llegar a la iglesia…

No había nadie.

De todos los escenarios posibles en mi mente, ése fue el último que imaginé.

Llegué unos veinte minutos antes de la hora indicada en la invitación de la boda y me senté en una de las bancas, la parroquia hundida en silencio. La ceremonia comenzaba a las diez y pasé casi una hora ahí, esperando… pero nadie jamás llegó. Ni siquiera Mikasa.

Al contactarla, ella no respondió.

Y, ese día, me fui sin la menor idea de qué pasó.

* * *

Casi dos semanas después, Mikasa me llamó diciéndome que se mudaría. Con esa chica. Y que pasaría a la residencia por sus cosas. Cuando me explicó que la mocosa la había aceptado —no se le entendía mucho porque la voz le temblaba sin podérselo creer, a pesar de que hubieran pasado semanas— le ofrecí ayudarla con la mudanza. Y es que, después del divorcio, ella y yo habíamos quedado en buenos términos… Sin embargo, antes de colgar, me preguntó si sabía algo de Eren, porque ella no sabía nada. Eso me extrañó…

—¿Es todo lo tuyo? —Le pregunté, al pasarle a Mikasa la última caja de la mudanza.

—Sí, gracias por tanta ayuda.

La mocosa castaña nos miraba desde una esquina de su casa, asomando ligeramente la cabeza por una pared como una chiquilla espantada, con sus puños en el pecho por tanto temor.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a la trastornada de tu novia?

Mikasa sonrió levemente. —Creo que le das miedo… y dice que se siente culpable contigo. Es como un gatito.

—¿Culpable por qué carajos?

—Pues… ella me dijo: "Siento que le arrebaté a su esposa y que me va a pegar".

Giré los ojos con fastidio.

—Tch. Dile que no sea ridícula y no vea tantas putas novelas.

Vi a Mikasa voltearse.

—… Sasha, pequeña, ven un momento.

Me quedé casi atónito. Jamás la había oído hablar así. Cuando la mocosa se nos acercó con un maldito paso de robot, le dije a Mikasa:

—Danos un minuto. —Vi cómo inmediatamente la castaña se tensó. Cuando la morena se alejó lo suficiente para hacerme pensar que no nos escuchaba, le hablé a la chiquilla horrorizada, seriamente— A Mikasa… no le gusta el olor a café por la mañana. Así que si vas a prepararlo, asegúrate de ventilar bien. También, cuando está en la fase final de un vestido, se pone muy nerviosa y se siente muy cansada porque se exige demasiado… Déjala trabajar sola en un cuarto por unas horas, no la interrumpas mucho, pero le gusta que le lleven tés cuando está cansada. —Fue todo lo que le dije, secamente, abriendo la puerta de mi auto. —Es todo.

La chica me miraba, impresionada.

—Ah… _g-_ gracias…

No contesté, sólo me subí al coche. Ella me vio con una sonrisa temblorosa, aún tímida y nerviosa, y se despidió con la mano. No nos dijimos nada más.

* * *

Desde la noche en que Eren se fue, había comenzado a fumar.

Demasiado.

Fue difícil encontrar un cigarro que me gustara, entonces fue como estar catando. Hasta que, veinte cajetillas después, encontré el sabor de los labios de Eren metido en una maldita cajetilla. Fue la única manera de calmarme… de mantener la cordura en este mundo tan loco.

A Erwin le jodía que fumara. Y le jodía cómo le contestaba en el trabajo los últimos días…

Y no sólo eso. Le jodía que no saliera del taller, y que comiera y durmiera entre recesos cortos, frente a los encargos de joyería. Y le incomodaba que últimamente lo habían llamado en la madrugada porque se suponía que la tienda debía estar cerrada, pero había luces prendidas… y, cuando iba a revisar, sólo se encontraba conmigo trabajando casi obsesivamente, sin dormir mucho.

Pasó una semana así sin que él me dijera ni preguntara nada. Hasta que, en una ocasión, mientras soldaba una pieza notó que la había dejado demasiado tiempo en el fuego… y que, en los últimos días, yo me quemaba las manos muy seguido y no me curaba. Pero a mí simplemente no me importaba…

—Quiero que te tomes un tiempo. —Habló, de repente, desde el marco de la puerta, mirando mi ritual de trabajo. Eran casi las tres de la mañana.

—No. —Respondí, sin verlo— No lo necesito.

La voz de Erwin era bastante fría, de las pocas veces que lo había oído así.

—No es una pregunta. Te tomarás un mes. Si vienes mañana, no te dejaré entrar.

Y le contesté, con la voz muy tensa:

—Estoy trabajando bien, no tiene sentido.

—Es una orden: No vas a venir y tú vas a obedecer.

—Me vale mierda lo que pienses.

—¿Te vale mierda que te despida?

En ese momento, le solté un grito con una furia que era como si en realidad le estuviera gritando a mi propio problema, y no a Erwin. Incluso lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa con rencor, acercándolo a mí de una manera que lo sorprendió:

—¡Pero si he estado trabajando todo el puto tiempo! ¡¿Y quieres botarme?! —Erwin se asombraba a cada segundo, pero quizá no por mis palabras, sino por el tono con el que las decía y tal vez porque él veía algo en mí que yo no veía— ¡Me lo he tomado seriamente, mierda! ¡He venido todos los días! Si no te gusta cómo trabajo-

—Lo que no me gusta es cómo estás, Levi. Te ves bastante mal.

—¡No, carajo!

—No discutiré contigo. Vas a tomarte un mes. Son las vacaciones que se te han acumulado.

—¡No quiero tomarlas! ¡Sólo buscas excusas, maldita sea!

—Recupérate. —Me pidió, y su mirada se calmó en ese momento. Era preocupación…

Maldición, Erwin, no me dirijas esa mirada. Como si fuera tu maldito hijo pequeño que acaba de caerse…

—… Sé que no me vas a contar. Así que quiero que te tomes un tiempo y te mejores.

Al oírlo insistir con lo mismo, lo aventé casi con odio y, temblando de furia, sólo le escupí un:

—Vete al diablo.

Y me largué de ahí.

* * *

Habían dos palabras que podían definir mi situación: _Desequilibrio. Desajuste._

Algunos días podía dormir más de trece horas, despertándome con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, debido al exceso. En otros, dormía menos de dos horas.

Había pasado casi dos semanas sin hablar, sin ver a nadie, sólo salía a veces a comprar algo sencillo de comer, muchas veces consumiéndolo sin ganas, más bien cuando me mareaba por la falta de comida o cuando el estómago me ardía de forma insoportable. Había cerrado con llave la puerta de mi cuarto desde hacía un mes, sólo había sacado lo esencial para moverme a otro. Y es que no podía entrar a esa recámara. Juro que, en cuanto pusiera el primer pie en ella, sería como si pudiera encontrar el cuerpo recostado de Eren entre las sábanas… era como si su fantasma se hubiera quedado ahí adentro. Simplemente, no podía entrar. Me volvería loco si lo hacía.

Aunque tampoco podía estar en la cocina… y, pensándolo bien, tampoco en la sala. Diablos, en todas partes había pasado algo con él… y lo recordaba todo. Debimos ir a un hotel, porque yo ya no podía estar en esa casa, toda sumergida en recuerdos.

Más que mudarme, lo mejor hubiera sido _nunca_ conocerlo… porque, en cuanto lo conocí, comenzó mi maldita destrucción…

¿Por qué rayos no podía levantarme de eso, y mandar todo al diablo? ¿Por qué demonios me afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué?

Maldición, no lo entendía…

* * *

En la segunda semana, por primera vez, escuché a alguien tocar. Empezaron como golpecitos suaves sobre la madera, que siguieron por varios minutos. Yo los oía, pero nunca me levanté a abrir. No me importaba quién era. Estaba convencido de que no era Eren pero, aunque lo fuera, tampoco quería verlo. Sentía que una parte de mí lo odiaba _tanto_ … pero estaba seguro de que esta persona no era él. Ya se cansaría y se largaría…

… Eso pensé hasta que pasó _una hora_.

Y los golpecitos seguían.

En algún momento, hubo una pausa como de diez minutos, pero luego continuaron. Y yo jamás contesté ni hice el menor intento de abrir. Seguí con la mirada perdida en la mesa del comedor, oyendo los toques a lo lejos, desde la entrada de la casa. Estaba tan harto de todo, sólo quería que me dejaran solo, no me interesaba la basura que pudiera decirme nadie…

Mierda, ya cánsate y vete…

Pero, entonces, escuché una voz:

—Levi… sé que estás ahí. No quise entrar sin tu permiso, pero no me dejas opción. Voy a abrir.

Y, enseguida, oí cómo la chapa reconocía la llave y la puerta principal se deslizaba para abrirse.

La voz me asombró.

Era Mikasa.

* * *

Se plantó frente a mí, enfurecida, y no perdí el detalle de sus nudillos rojos en ambas manos. Su mirada gritaba un "no puedo creer que me hayas tenido una hora afuera de tu casa tocando la puerta como una tonta", pero ella no dijo nada. De hecho, por alguna razón, su furia había disminuido en cuanto me vio en el comedor. Se había quedado bastante quieta, incluso sorprendida. Y en su mirada encontré lo mismo que vi en la de Erwin…

Pero, cuando la miré frente a mí, sólo le solté fríamente:

—… Si encontraste la puerta cerrada, es porque no quería que nadie entrara.

—Sí, ya sé que no quieres ver a nadie.

—Lárgate.

Ella me observó severamente, recordándome a la mirada de una madre que está a punto de darle un regaño histórico y traumático a su hijo. Nuestros ojos eran hielo contra hielo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí? —Me preguntó, secamente. La vi con la respuesta en mis ojos— Entonces agárrame por el brazo, arrástrame y aviéntame fuera de tu casa, porque ésa es la única manera de que me vaya.

No respondí, pero no me gustaba lo que oía.

—… Me casé contigo porque vi en ti un hombre maravilloso. Estoy segura de que aún queda algo de él, puedo verlo. —Empezó con el jodido sermón de ayuda— Pero ahora, ese hombre está herido y todo lo traduce en rabia porque eso es lo que conoce mejor.

—Lárgate, mierda. No quiero tu maldita pena. En realidad me merezco esto porque te fallé. Ahora vete. —Le contesté, seriamente, levantándome y amenazándola con la mirada. Pero ella no se doblegó.

Entonces, Mikasa hizo algo que no imaginé. Se quitó el abrigo y lo aventó en la mesa del comedor, sus ojos negros mirándome severos y enfurecidos.

—Siéntate y cierra tu puta boca, y no quiero oír ni una mierda hasta que termine de hablar. —Dijo, dejándome helado. Nunca la había oído hablar así— En dos años contigo algo se me tenía que quedar, y deja de decirme que me largue porque no lo haré. Me importas, por eso estoy aquí aunque te estés comportando como un maldito perro y diciéndome tantas estupideces. Te vas a sentar, me vas a escuchar y te vas a recuperar. ¿Oíste, mierda?

No pude responder. Era como verme en un maldito espejo.

—Te dije que Eren era difícil. Pusiste los ojos en alguien muy complejo y te lo advertí. Pero no estoy aquí para eso, estoy aquí para decirte que tú vales más que esta basura por la que estás pasando. Eren está intentando entender las cosas, no pretendas que él enfrente los problemas ni razone como tú. Tú y él son completamente diferentes. Esta situación… estoy segura de que lo tiene devastado. Él siente que ha engañado a todo el mundo y, tal vez no lo sepas, pero Eren es una persona que siente mucha culpa. Incluso se sigue culpando por lo de papá y eso pasó hace casi diez años, otro día te lo contaré.

Ya conocía esa situación, y entendí lo que decía.

—Además, estoy segura de que no le dijiste que nos habíamos divorciado, porque tú también eres un maldito bote cerrado.

La miré con odio por el calificativo, pero respondí:

—… No podía hacerlo. Eren hubiera dicho que ocurrió por su culpa y-

—Es verdad. Igual hubiera salido mal. Él pensaría que me arruinó el matrimonio y que yo no iba a querer ni verlo. —Razonó ella— Pero, más allá de eso, sé que ni siquiera le dijiste el porqué nos casamos.

No contesté.

Segundos después, ella siguió hablando con enfado.

—… Lo que Eren hizo estuvo mal, pero tú tampoco hiciste las cosas mejor. —Me dijo— No le facilitaste el camino, para nada. Al contrario, lo pusiste en las peores condiciones. Él ahora debe estarse sintiendo como una rata sin valor que sólo le jode los planes y la vida a los demás.

—¿Ése es tu maldito consuelo? No veo la parte donde me recupero —siseé.

—… Pero estoy de tu lado. —Señaló.

La miré sin entender.

—Estoy de tu lado porque creo que él actuó mal, que fue un tonto y un ciego. —Explicó— Eren sabe que tú eres reservado y se atrevió a largarse y no enfrentarte. Él no puede enojarse contigo por no habérselo dicho… Es que tú eres así y él debió verlo. Tú no te expresas con tanta soltura como él. Hay cosas que no dices y, para saberlas, hay que analizar tus actitudes o incluso preguntarte, pero a veces Eren no pregunta aunque se muera por saber, y sólo oye sus propias ideas aunque se equivoque —afirmó. —Si tú le demostraste que lo querías o se lo dijiste, él no debió ponerlo en duda. Debió confiar en ti porque, en este mundo de tanta gente falsa, eres de los pocos que son verdaderamente honestos cuando sienten algo. Él debió ver que le decías la verdad, nunca debió dudar de ti. Por esa razón, pienso que Eren se equivocó, él la cagó y por eso estoy aquí apoyándote a ti y no a él.

Bajé la cabeza, sin saber qué diablos decir. Me había quedado inmóvil en la silla con la vista perdida en la mesa.

—Pero odio ver cómo te estás destruyendo. Odio que Eren te haga eso.

—¿De qué carajos hablas? Estoy bien. —Aseguré.

—¿ _Que estás bien_? —Me remedó, casi irónica y molesta— Parece que incluso duermes menos, o que no duermes. Ni siquiera parece que comes —empezó a listar. —Estás fumando… y ésa es la marca que compra Eren. A mí no me haces tonta. No tienes que decirme que él te hace falta, soy capaz de saberlo sólo con ver la maldita cajetilla en tu mesa. Tú eres así, Levi. Tus acciones dicen todo por ti.

—Cállate, mierda.

—Dime qué rayos estás pensando. —Insistió, enfadada— No quiero que enfrentes esto tú solo. Me importas mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, incluso hasta ahora.

Me quedé callado por varios minutos, hasta que vi a Mikasa arrodillarse en el suelo, junto a mi silla y sentí sus brazos apoyados en mis muslos, mientras ella intentaba buscar mi cara entre los mechones de pelo negro. Aquel gesto de ella sólo me había hecho sentir patético e inútil, como si fuera un débil de mierda. Debía verme tan ridículo en ese momento…

—Déjame abrazarte, Levi.

Carajo, sólo eso me faltaba.

—No. No soy un puto mocoso.

Pero ella decidió:

—Lo voy a hacer. Si no te gusta sólo empújame.

—No, mierda, quítate… —alcancé a expresar, pero ella se levantó y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo me resistía. Quise alejarla, pero su agarre se abrochó tras mi espalda, firme e inquebrantable.

—Si eso quieres, quítame.

—¡Suéltame, mocosa de mierda! —Pero sólo me apretó más y más. Algo dentro de mí empezaba a quebrarse, volviéndose desgarrador, y ese dolor aumentó mi desesperación por quitarla.

—¿Has llorado alguna vez por Eren?

—No soy un imbécil. —Repliqué con frialdad, intentando apartarla, pero tampoco quería lastimarla.

—Esto te ha comido desde que se fue. —Habló ella, seriamente— Y ni siquiera le has llorado.

—No digas estupideces. No es tan importante _ese mierda_. —Contesté, envenenado.

—… ¿No lo es, Levi? —Inquirió ella, suavemente.

— _¡No!_ ¡Carajo, él no-!

En ese momento, un maldito nudo se formó en mi garganta, paralizándola, y mis manos se convirtieron en puños pálidos y venosos, llenos de rabia, a cada costado de mí. Mi respiración se aceleró, y ya no pude hablar. Había algo apretándome las cuerdas vocales, un maldito dolor gigantesco dentro de mí que escalaba con cada segundo, y el abrazo de Mikasa lo hacía todavía más insoportable…

—Lo lamento.

Y ésa fue la gota que derramó el maldito vaso.

Apreté los párpados con coraje; no, nada iba a salir de ellos. No le iba a dar a ese malnacido el maldito placer. Los párpados me escocían como nada y los sentía húmedos y punzantes… el pecho desgarrado y hecho pedazos, como mi mente, pero no iba a soltar ninguna jodida lágrima. Primero me moría. Juro que lo prefería. Siempre había podido controlarme perfectamente, ¿por qué esa vez era tan difícil?

Maldición, le dije que no entrara…

—L-Lárgate. —Repetí. ¿Esa mierda llena de rabia y dolor era mi voz?

—No lo haré. —Aseveró.

—Vete.

—No. Nunca voy a perdonar a Eren. Lo quiero bastante, pero esta vez se pasó contigo…

Y, con ese comentario, finalmente Mikasa me llevó a mi maldito límite.

Ya no pude respirar, era tanta la agonía que todo en mí se había quebrado. Todo en mí estaba hecho añicos. Pero, al oírla nombrar a Eren…

Estaba a punto de asfixiarme cuando por fin salió aquel sollozo. Leve, corto, casi sin sonido, pero sólo así había podido respirar, como si aquel sollozo hubiera sido la única vía de escape de tanto dolor…

No me solté llorando como una mocosa regañada, pero mi respiración y mi cuerpo temblaban un poco, de manera casi silenciosa. Se podía oír mi maldita respiración afectada; aunque no podía evitarlo, pues no podía tomar aire de manera normal. Era como si mis pulmones estuvieran hechos polvo, como el resto de mi cuerpo. Y finalmente, sentí algo cálido resbalarme por la maldita cara, dejando que mi interior totalmente pulverizado al fin descansara un poco, aligerando su carga.

Ah, ya me las pagaría ese cabrón… Me iba a cobrar esta puta lágrima, ese mocoso me la tenía que pagar con sangre.

Creo que, si no hubiera estado sentado, mi maldito cuerpo habría azotado en el piso de tanto sufrimiento. No hubiera podido sostenerme siquiera. Era tanta la angustia que me nublaba los ojos, las ideas, la cordura, todo. Y sentí tantas ganas de gritar, aventar y patear todo, de destruir todo, porque aquella agonía me estaba devorando en vida y no podía sacarla… Estaba tan enterrada en mí que se estaba uniendo a mi pecho como un cáncer. No entendía cómo carajos Eren había sido capaz de llevarme al puto cielo y, al mismo tiempo, de aventarme a lo más profundo del infierno… porque, en ese momento, era donde estaba. El dolor me estaba quemando vivo…

Sentí ganas de matarlo por hacer esta mierda, por no haber confiado en mí, por haberse largado sin importarle que eso me pudiera dejar loco… Quería gritarle que lo aborrecía y que era un cabrón; ordenarle que se me saliera del pensamiento y de mi maldito interior, los cuales había idiotizado porque es un jodido perro del mal y luego los había maltratado a su antojo sólo porque le pertenecían… porque yo le había dado todo, mierda. Todo.

Antes de darme cuenta, impulsivamente había apretado a Mikasa contra mi cuerpo, asustándola y casi enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, para luego gritar en su pecho con todas mis fuerzas:

—¡Eres… eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cómo quisiera que te murieras, maldito cabrón!

Aquello sonó tan fuerte que hasta las paredes temblaron.

—Levi…

—¡Si no se muere, yo lo voy a matar!

—Levi, cálmate.

—¡Juro que ese puto me las va a pagar!

Ella me apretó más fuerte, sintiendo mi cuerpo casi sacudirse de toda la rabia que me estaba arrancando la vista y hasta la razón, de tanto jodido dolor…

—Te lo dije antes, tienes que darle tiempo. Él no razona las cosas como tú. Dale tiempo-

—¡Que se meta su puto tiempo por el culo! ¡Él se largó, entonces que se lo trague la mierda!

—Escúchame-

—¡¿No dijiste que estabas de mi lado?! —Le grité, furioso.

—Levi, sé que no quieres matarlo. Lo amas. Todo tu cuerpo me lo dice, tu voz, todo. Tienes que esperarlo. Él va a volver.

Solté mi agarre de su espalda, oyendo mi propia respiración afectada y patética, pero ella siguió estrechándome.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser ese hombre con el que me casé. —Me pidió, suavemente.

No podía dejar de temblar de la furia.

—… Ese hombre se fue a la mierda.

—No es así. Aún eres asombroso. Por eso, quiero verte bien, quiero que estés bien. Quiero que me llames. Y si no lo haces, yo te voy a buscar porque me importas. Así como Eren lo hará cuando por fin asimile las cosas y decida lo que quiere hacer. —Me dijo— Para él es más difícil que para ti. De verdad. Porque él es el que tiene la relación familiar conmigo… y, admitámoslo, tú tampoco le dijiste la verdad.

Me miró, queriendo hacerme entender. Pero yo estaba en otro lado, muerto del enfado y hundido en las emociones más negras y desgarradoras.

—¿Que _es más difícil para él_ , dices?

—Sí. Piénsalo: Tú te divorcias de mí y me vuelvo tu _ex_ , pero él no puede ser mi _ex-_ hermano; nuestra relación es para siempre. —Continuó— Tienes que entenderlo. Él cree que yo me casé contigo porque te amaba y que él me jodió la relación, y piensa que te jodió la vida a ti también. Él, ahora… sé que está pasando por mucho dolor, y por mucha culpa también. Tenle paciencia —repitió. —Él ha vivido dos años pensando que quererte está mal y alejándose de ti.

Hizo una pausa, pero su abrazo nunca se rompió. Y continuó:

—… No esperes que dos años de negación se desvanezcan en un mes. Espera a que se dé cuenta de que quererte está bien, y que si a alguien no le gusta sólo porque te casaste conmigo antes, lo único que Eren debe hacer es mandarlo cortésmente al infierno, porque ese idiota no entiende nada. Tienes que esperarlo y no te digo esto para darte falsas esperanzas, sabes que no soy así y que quiero decir la verdad aunque duela. —Me aseguró— Te repito que lo esperes porque sé que… yo sé que tú eres todo para él. Me di cuenta de eso en la cena. Cuando Eren te miró llegar al restaurante… su cara cambió completamente. Él estaba enamorado de ti como un enfermo. Lo tenías loco, Levi. No sé cómo no pudiste verlo…

—Ajá, y por eso se largó. —La interrumpí.

Ella desvió la mirada, meditando.

—Bueno, eso-

—Ya, Mikasa, no soy ciego ni imbécil. Ve la puta realidad. Se largó. —Dije, fríamente.

Se quedó callada y, después de varios minutos, finalmente soltó su abrazo de mí. Entonces, sentencié:

—Lo olvidaré. —Solté, completamente seguro, a sus ojos impresionados— Voy a levantarme de esta mierda, pero no porque esté esperando al mocoso, sino por mí. Porque quiero descansar. Quiero que me deje de importar, ver otras cosas y sentirme normal.

Mikasa sonrió muy ligeramente.

—Entiendo que te sientas así… Eren no debió irse, debió hablar contigo —dijo ella, en voz baja— ¿Buscarás… a alguien más? —Preguntó, lentamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio.

—Ahora no quiero saber nada. Te lo dije, quiero descansar. Sólo quiero que el mundo se vaya a la mierda y me dejen en paz.

Su sonrisa se acentuó, como si pensara "típico de ti". Entonces, segundos después, me preguntó seriamente:

—… ¿Y si Eren vuelve?

Me quedé callado casi por un minuto.

Y luego, sin verla, respondí:

—Dile que ni se le ocurra. —Solté, con inmenso odio— Si lo vuelvo a ver, le daré una paliza tan fuerte que ni en la maldita morgue van a saber lo que es. —Mikasa me miraba con algo de temor, tal vez por mi tono completamente ensombrecido— O lo que era.

—Levi…

—No lo quiero ver nunca. —Aseguré— ¿Quería irse? Pues que se largue.

Mikasa no contestó, sólo llevó sus ojos al suelo, con pena. Y ya no me presionó. Al contrario, me comprendió.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, de verdad significa mucho.

Tal vez no esperaban la conversación de Levi con Mikasa, cuando le confiesa lo de Eren. Sin embargo, escribir esta escena fue inspirado por un comentario de _**Ireth. Igni**_ : "Sé que el cómo Levi se lo dijo no es importante, pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo…" y, cuando ella lo mencionó, yo tampoco pude dejar de hacerlo. Pensando en sus palabras, nació esa escena. Te mando un abrazo en donde estés y gracias por tanto tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, también a quienes me compartieron su opinión en el capítulo anterior: _**Altaria Blue**_ ( _alias_ mi comadre, ya sabe todo lo que pienso n.n Por cierto, el plan de molestarte no se puede efectuar si no te conectas, _on'tás_ que no te veo?), **_Gala117_ ** (a quien molesto mucho por PM y me hace infinitamente feliz con su contacto, me la he pasado genial leyéndola y escribiéndole), **_PancitoDeCanela_ ** (también la molesto mucho por PM y me río cantidad al leerla. Ay Pancito, me encanta saber de ti), **_Emilda_ ** (quien pagó el internet y me dejó leerla y me hizo mucho muy feliz! Gracias infinitas por tus palabras c:), **_Sheidl_ ** (a quien molesto por chat y nos enojamos por cosas del _fandom_ y discutimos y es bien bonito, ¡me alegró mucho leer tu opinión del cáp. anterior! Gracias por todo este tiempo, Sheidl), **_Naancii_ ** (a quien también amé leer, fue bilingüe esta vez pero muy interesante! Y espero que las dudas se resuelvan pronto! c:), **_Ink0_ ** (igual te molesto mucho por PM pero no puedo evitarlo: el diálogo es tan absorbente e interesante! *llora de felicidad*), **_Pau_ - _Neko_ ** ( _sniff_ no puedo evitarlo, eres abrazable! Has leído mis fics fumados y me has dicho qué piensas, ¡eres adorable, cielos! –disculpa la explosión de alegría–), _**Yami Li Jones**_ (fui muy feliz leyéndote! Me contaste algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, muchas gracias por compartirme lo que piensas! n.n), _**la ctm**_ (a quien también amo, ¡somos correspondidos/as! Muchas gracias por tu comentario c:)…

Amé leer a cada uno de ustedes, así que no pude evitar mencionarlos. Sus palabras significaron un montón para mí.

Un abrazo fuerte y muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario, crítica, duda o sugerencia es bienvenida y se agradece mucho.

Un beso.


	12. Culpable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Parte de Eren. Narrador omnisciente. Razón por la que Eren y Sasha deciden casarse. Posible _OOC_ , aunque espero que no tan drástico.

* * *

 **\- 12 -**

"Deberías verte dormir, Levi… carajo…"

Se escuchó un suspiro pesado por el cuarto, un castaño acariciando con la mirada el rostro del joven que dormía. Eren estaba vestido, con las llaves de su camioneta en la mano y se había quedado unos minutos parado en el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo congelado ahí, dudando en salir… pero había regresado a aquella cama, casi atraído por la presencia de aquel hombre silencioso e inconsciente, bajo una sábana que cubría parte de su piel blanca y desnuda. Había un silencio enloquecedor, de ésos que hacían un eco extraño y te comían la cordura. No pudo evitarlo, se había sentado en el colchón a un lado de aquel moreno, en silencio, como si verlo fuera un ritual de respeto. Los ojos verdes paseándose lentamente por el rostro de aquel hombre que suspiraba plácidamente en sueños, los cabellos negros regados en la almohada, parte de la nuca y las sienes rapadas; el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido que no desaparecía ni dormido, pero sí se relajaba en gran medida; los labios algo rojizos, un poco abultados e hinchados. A sus ojos, Levi parecía casi irreal, y mirarlo lo tenía drogado.

Sentía un dolor incontrolable en el pecho, una agonía que aumentaba y a la vez disminuía estando cerca de aquel moreno. Pero Eren había sido capturado por su imagen, por su mera existencia en esa cama. Había pensado en tocar su pelo pero corría el riesgo de despertarlo, por lo que sus dedos se habían paralizado a centímetros de aquellos cabellos azabaches. No podía tocarlo ni podía hablarle… así que lo único que hacía era devorar aquella escena: La imagen de su cara blanca y relajada, desconectada de la realidad, su respiración brotando suavemente como si estuviera teniendo el mejor de los sueños. Y, mientras lo observaba, sus ojos verdes se enrojecían a cada segundo, sus orbes cristalizándose y quebrándose del dolor.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a aquel moreno. Tantas, en serio tantas; pero su imagen dormida le había drenado el habla. Así que, en su lugar, Eren le habló en su pensamiento, sin atreverse a hacer el menor ruido. Todo lo que se oía del castaño era su respiración.

"Levi… tú me has regalado tantas cosas, jamás había conocido a alguien que me diera tanto como tú. Y, no conforme con eso, ahora mismo me regalas esta imagen tuya. Me diste tu boca cuando te conocí, y seguiste dándomela todas estas horas… Me duelen tanto los labios, me arden a morir, y lo peor es que te debo tantos malditos besos todavía… y quisiera seguir con ellos aunque se me destrozaran. Hoy es tu cumpleaños pero, irónicamente, tú fuiste el que me regaló algo… tu calor, Levi, tu sabor, tu piel, tu cuerpo. Me llevaste a mi maldito límite, porque ahora me gustas tanto que duele desquiciadamente… Por un minuto, quise hacerte pensar que esto era un acostón para mí, pero sé que no me creíste… porque tú puedes ver a través de mí, no sé cómo lo haces, pero nunca he logrado engañarte con mis mentiras. Sé que ahora mismo no te estoy hablando… que sólo estoy sentado viéndote como un idiota y pensando, y que el tiempo sigue corriendo y puedes despertar, pero… tengo que decirte esto y no puedo irme sin decírtelo de algún modo…"

En ese momento, su respiración se volvió pesada e irregular y las lágrimas empezaron a nacer en sus ojos, cálidas y agónicas.

"Quiero decirte que… haber estado contigo es lo más _real_ que he hecho en mi vida. Te lo juro. Fue el momento más real de mi maldita existencia… pero no puedo quedarme. Debes estar con Mikasa, fue lo que elegiste en ese momento y has vivido con ella todo este tiempo… Así como tú me conoces, creo que te conozco un poco también: Por eso sé que, para que alguien tan serio como tú haya decidido casarse, tiene que ser porque para ti Mikasa era algo muy serio, y tú para ella… A veces creo que la detesto y, a la vez, no lo hago porque, como ya lo sabes, ella es increíble. Lo ves todos los días. Es la mejor mujer que vas a encontrar en el mundo… te lo digo yo que soy su hermano, que la he conocido por más de quince años. Ella crece y con cada día se vuelve más impresionante…" Suspiró. "Levi, tú… tal vez no tengas hermanos y no sepas lo que se siente dañar a uno después de tantos años de convivencia, de tantas risas, tantos secretos, tantas peleas y reconciliaciones, tantos recuerdos… no sabes ni con qué cara lo vas a enfrentar, porque dañar a un hermano es de lo más ruin e imperdonable, especialmente un hombre a su hermana, porque se supone que debes ser el protector… Y mira mi caso, yo fui un egoísta, pero no debo serlo más… La prueba más grande de que Mikasa me importa, de que tú me importas y de que respeto la decisión de ambos, es dejarte… aunque eso me mate. Por esta razón, por lo que nos pasó anoche, era que no quería volver a verte… hice de todo para no volver a encontrarte. Evité tantos eventos y reuniones, a tantas personas que te conocían… porque sabía que en el jodido momento en el que te volviera a ver, pasaría esto… y que no lo podría detener, porque… mierda, Levi… porque te amo como no te haces una puta idea…"

Al pensar aquello, un sollozo se quebró y resonó por el cuarto tan fuertemente, como un vaso que se impacta contra el suelo y se hace pedazos al instante. Entonces, al oírse, se tapó la boca con rabia intentando callarse, sus lágrimas resbalando una tras otra… la garganta convertida en un nudo apretado que empezaba a ahogarlo, a matarlo.

"Lo que hice fue imperdonable… pero, al irme, te juro que voy a pagar mi error, mi egoísmo. No verte ni oírte nunca y saber que seguirás atado a ella; que será mi hermana la que tendrá tu compañía, tu atención, la que vivirá el sexo contigo sin cargo de conciencia… Lo que yo viví hace unas horas contigo, pero muerto de la culpa y la necesidad, ella lo tendrá sin ningún tipo de inquietud, como algo natural. Saber y aceptar esa realidad… será mi maldita penitencia hasta que muera. Te juro que pagaré con creces haberte tocado, haberte tomado y, mierda, haberte querido… y lo peor es que no sé si deje de hacerlo. No será pronto, supongo. No sé por qué, pero… aunque me voy, no te puedo decir adiós. Simplemente no puedo, maldita sea; eso me mataría. Así que sólo te diré gracias por _tanto_ , y perdóname… por haber sido un egoísta hasta el final, pero… hoy mismo, te dejo todo de mí aquí. Porque cuando me vaya, en cuanto cierre la maldita puerta tras de mí y baje el último escalón de tu casa… por dentro, voy a estar muerto".

Después de ese pensamiento, notó que sus sollozos se habían calmado, sus lágrimas secas en su rostro, su respiración herida pero profunda. Los ojos verdes se habían vuelto sombríos, amargos, fríos, y tragó duro antes de levantarse. No pasaría más de dos minutos ahí, así que en su mente le dedicó lo último, o casi lo último:

"… Espero que seas feliz por los dos. Gracias por el café, por tu hospitalidad… y por haberme dejado saber qué se siente hacer el maldito amor; qué se siente cuando lo haces con alguien estando jodidamente enamorado, y no sólo porque te calentaste. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice fue real, y… perdón, te juro que éste es mi último acto de egoísmo…"

Enseguida, rozó sus labios con los de Levi, tibios y enrojecidos, de los que brotaba la respiración dulce y característica del descanso. En ellos dejó el sabor de sus labios; un sabor a un dolor desgarrador, a un amor infinito y descomunal que se lo comía vivo.

"En verdad, te pido… que tengas una vida feliz. La más feliz de todas, tan feliz que a las otras vidas les dé envidia. Gracias, cuñado… gracias por haberme hecho pensar que te importaba. Me regalaste el puto cielo con eso. Aquí te dejo todo, y… ya no te entretengo más…"

Antes de darse la vuelta para irse, suavemente rozó con su pulgar los labios de Levi, para borrar una de las lágrimas que había derramado y que los habían ensuciado. La imagen de descanso inyectándose en sus pupilas, incrustándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sin más, apretó las llaves del auto en su mano, tomó su maleta con suavidad y, cuidando el ruido de sus pasos, se fue.

El reloj marcaba en rojo las 5:23. La hora en que su alma murió.

* * *

En un semáforo en rojo, el castaño se frotó la frente y los ojos, adormilado y cansado. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, y podía oler y sentir la sal seca en sus mejillas.

"Demonios… y esto pasó porque se me ocurrió hacer una despedida. Porque se me ocurrió casarme. Dios, Sasha… ojalá te haya ido bien… porque a mí me fue del infierno…"

Inevitablemente, recordó aquel encuentro. Aquella noche hacía un año y medio, en Stohess, cuando conoció a la chica en aquel restaurante. Su restaurante.

* * *

Aunque todos hablaban maravillas de _La Cacería_ , el castaño sentía que odiaba ese restaurante. Y, aunque todo el mundo le preguntara: "Pero ¿has ido alguna vez?", el castaño sólo daba la brillante respuesta de " _no,_ pero no tengo que ir para odiarlo". Simplemente, los lugares que mostraban tanta riqueza le parecían tan falsos…

Sin embargo, cuando Pixis decidió encontrarlo ahí para _hablar de números_ , el castaño no pudo decir que no.

—… Eren, por el amor de Dios. Ya siéntate. —Le dijo Armin, discretamente, a su amigo que echaba vistazos hacia la puerta obsesivamente, de pie a un lado de la mesa, sin poder dejar de tamborilear sus dedos en ella.

Al oírlo, el chico miró al rubio con enfado.

—Rayos, Armin, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Ese viejo _siempre_ nos hace esto! ¡Nos hace esperarlo como si fuéramos su esposa en _todas_ las juntas! Yo nunca llego tan tarde. —Se quejó, vuelto loco de impaciencia.

El joven suspiró, pero el de ojos verdes agregó:

—… Es decir, ¡si no vive tan lejos!

Entonces, Armin explicó lentamente:

—Eren, existen personas que _sí_ _respetan_ las señales de tráfico _._

Eren bufó.

—Ah, excusas. Si quieres llegar temprano, llegas. —Soltó, desesperado— Carajo, ¡¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?!

El rubio revisó su reloj de pulso.

—Dos minutos.

—¡Agh, maldición! ¡Ese viejo pelón me las va a pagar!

Armin negó con la cabeza.

—Eren, ¿no prefieres salir a fumar?

Enseguida, el castaño soltó cuan respuesta automática:

—No fumo cuando quedo con clientes-

—Ya lo sé, pero fumas mentolado, eso es algo. Te pediré un refresco o algo para cuando regreses.

Eren soltó un bufido sarcástico.

—¿Refresco? Armin, ¿en serio? ¿Crees que venden eso aquí? Aquí te dan champaña o nada: Míralo, es un restaurante _-_ palacio. Odio los lugares ricos…

El de ojos azules sonrió. Eren simplemente no cambiaría.

—Insisto, deberías salir a fumar.

—Bien, pero acompáñame. Seguramente si le pides a un empleado que nos avise cuando llegue Pixis, lo hará.

Armin dudó antes de dejar la mesa, pero asintió, se levantó y lo siguió.

* * *

Había un amplio balcón en el segundo piso del restaurante, como un área de descanso o escape social para fumadores y melancólicos, con vista a un jardín precioso en la planta baja.

Pero no siempre la gente se relajaba en ese lugar, y el ejemplo perfecto estaba ocurriendo en ese momento: Una chica cabizbaja con chaqueta de chef se jalaba unas manos que temblaban con nerviosismo, su fleco cubriendo unos ojos que empezaban a cristalizarse. En realidad, estaba conteniéndose para no llorar, luchando por sellar el bote de sus emociones, que parecía estarse desbordando por lo que estaba escuchando.

—… Diablos, tienes veintitrés años y sigues comportándote así, haciendo el ridículo por todos lados. Siento que estoy saliendo con una niña tonta y no con una mujer.

Con poca voz, la chica respondió:

—Entiendo…

—Luego, ni siquiera quieres hacerlo conmigo a pesar de que estamos comprometidos, de que salimos desde hace tres años y nos conocemos desde hace más. Me hace pensar que no confías en mí. Para mí, la compatibilidad sexual es importante y tú no lo entiendes.

La chica tragó duro antes de responder:

—Es que… mi familia… —Intentó explicar, suavemente, para ser interrumpida por una voz enfadada y cortante:

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! Siempre sales con excusas de tu familia, de tu papá… ya me tienes cansado con ese viejo. —Habló, enfurecido, y luego soltó con desprecio— Carajo, tal vez deberías casarte con él, es lo único que te importa. Cuando salimos siempre le tienes que estar avisando a tu _papi_ adónde vamos, como una niña tonta.

La chica bajó aun más la cabeza, avergonzada.

—… amm…

—Olvídalo, estoy harto de esta relación tan estúpida. Ten. —Decidió, quitándose el anillo y dándoselo a ella con ojos helados—… Esto se acabó. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo y tú no vas a cambiar.

Ella respondió, en voz muy baja:

—… lo siento…

—Espero que algún día te comportes como una verdadera mujer y dejes de ser una niña distraída, torpe y tarada.

La chica contestó: —Yo… también lo espero…

Y, luego, el joven agregó secamente:

—Te diré algo para que no te tropieces con la misma piedra. —Comenzó— Si conoces a otro hombre y te comportas como lo haces conmigo, tu próxima relación te va a explotar en la cara por ser tan boba.

Al oír eso, la joven se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, temblando, sus sollozos advertían por salir.

—En verdad eres una imbécil-

—… Maldita sea, ya cállate. Hablas mucha basura. —Sonó una voz desde la esquina del balcón, casi tragada por sombras. El castaño había estado fumando todo ese tiempo a unos metros de ellos, al lado de una figura rubia más pequeña que tembló ante la confrontación.

Al oír la voz de Eren, el muchacho respondió lleno de rabia:

—¡¿Tú por qué diablos te metes?!

Pasó un momento en el que el castaño no contestó, botando el humo sin verlo.

—… ¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú el que llegó vomitando puras estupideces sin fijarte si había alguien aquí —contestó Eren, entre dientes, dando otra calada fastidiada y rápida—. ¿Por qué carajo sigues ladrando? Ya la cortaste ¿no? Pues lárgate.

—Cállate y no te metas donde no te llaman.

Se hizo un silencio corto.

Y, más tarde, Eren le soltó con desprecio, incluso con asco:

—… Eres una mierda. No sé cómo carajos ella te soportó. Si yo tengo dos minutos oyéndote y ya te quiero partir la cara —le confesó, con voz dura y cortante, la calada de tabaco escapando suavemente de su boca mientras hablaba—. Le hablas así y la humillas en su propio restaurante, sólo porque ella no se defiende y porque te tiene miedo —pausó el castaño, para luego apagar el cigarro contra el barandal frío y voltearse para encararlo, con un semblante gélido y hastiado—… pero yo no te tengo ningún puto miedo.

Armin se quedó helado. Reconocía a la perfección aquella expresión filosa del castaño, sus ojos verdes venenosos.

—Eren, ¡¿qué haces?! —Lo llamó, horrorizado— ¿Estás loco? ¿Vas a pelearte con él por una chica que ni conoces?

—No, por ella no. Voy a pelearme con él porque estoy cabreado. —Respondió— Llevo días así y necesito golpear algo.

En cuanto vio el primer paso de Eren, el rubio lo sostuvo fuertemente por el brazo para retenerlo.

—¡No lo hagas! —Le pidió el rubio, de inmediato.

—¡Diablos, Armin! ¡No te metas!

—¡No! Sabes que tienes que esperar a Pixis. Estamos aquí para verlo, ¿recuerdas? No quiero que hagas una escena. ¡Es un trato importante-!

—¡Que me sueltes, carajo!

—¡No, para! ¡Esto es más importante!

Enfadado, el castaño se soltó del agarre del rubio, dedicándole una mirada de "¿por qué arruinas todo, maldición?" pero comprendiendo a la vez, aunque enojado y frustrado.

—… Je, tu novio te tiene bien educado. —Se oyó una voz.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, mierda?! —Gritó el de ojos verdes, listo para echársele encima a golpes cuando sintió a Armin tirando de su brazo nuevamente, desesperado por detenerlo y pudiendo a muy duras penas.

—¡Eren! ¡Que no, te digo! —Insistió, forcejeando— ¡Vas a arruinar todo! ¿Así quieres que te vea Pixis? ¡Cielos, tienes que mostrarte serio y maduro cuando llegue él!

—¡Al diablo Pixis! ¡Me voy a fajar a este imbécil!

—¡No, Eren! —Insistió el rubio, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para inmovilizarlo.

La castaña miraba todo, sin palabras. El sujeto ya se había largado de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de superioridad a Eren que hizo que éste se retorciera de rabia en su lugar, enloquecido del coraje.

—¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?! —Regañó al rubio— ¡Me hubieras soltado! ¡El idiota pedía a gritos una maldita partida de cara!

—Ya, Eren, quedaste como el salvador romántico. —Le dijo Armin, con una sonrisa que Eren correspondió con un bufido enfurecido.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—… Creo que puedes invitarla a salir. —Expresó el rubio, mirando discretamente hacia la chica.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no me interesa, maldición! —Le gritó, y luego notó que la chica los veía con ojos asombrados— Eh… no te ofendas. No es que seas horrible o tengas algo raro, es que… ahora estoy bien solo. —Le habló Eren a la joven. Ella asintió lentamente, para luego decir con suavidad, sus ojos empañados:

—… no me ofendiste, para nada… —Replicó ella, y Armin miró claramente cómo sus ojos cafés se humedecían más. Eren también lo notó.

Entonces, Armin se quedó muy serio, pensando:

¿En dónde había visto a esa chica?

Al descubrir quién era, le dio a Eren un codazo repentino. El rubio se quedó helado al reconocerla.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Quién es ella o qué? —Le habló a su amigo, sin enterarse de nada.

—Era la mejor amiga de Mikasa, siempre estaba con ella en el instituto. Tal vez no la conociste porque estabas en la militarizada…

Cuando oyó la explicación, Eren sólo soltó: —Ah.

Sin decir más, el castaño se acercó a la joven, tendiéndole una mano.

—Bueno, si eres algo de mi hermana, entonces eres importante… creo. Ya párate. Odio ver a una chica en el suelo.

La chica tragó saliva, con nervios, mientras el castaño la ayudaba. Armin se empezó a reír.

—… Sólo eres bueno para seducir cuando no quieres hacerlo, Eren.

—Cállate. —Lo regañó— No lo escuches. —Le dijo después a ella, quien sonrió débilmente, para luego preguntarle a Eren:

—Perdona, tú… ¿eres algo de Mikasa? —Habló suavemente, apretándose las manos entre sí, algo insegura— Ah… hmm… ¿cómo está ella? Es que… dejó de hablarme cuando pasamos a la universidad. Creo que le caigo mal… o, bueno, tal vez yo hice algo mal…

Eren la miró algo confundido, y replicó:

—No te lo tomes personal, tal vez tenía mucho trabajo. Diseña vestidos de novia, es toda una personalidad. —Sonrió— Deberías verme cuando la invito a comer… todo el mundo se la queda viendo. Es como estar con una superestrella —explicó Eren, entretenido.

Sasha sólo sonrió, con la mirada baja. —Qué bueno que esté tan bien.

—Se casó hace poco, unos cuantos meses —comentó el rubio. La chica se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta, con la mirada en el suelo, pero no dijo nada—. Pero tú estabas comprometida con ese sujeto ¿o no?

Sasha se sorprendió al oír la pregunta y luego asintió, con algo de pena.

—Sí, estaba con él… supongo que por costumbre. No lo quería mucho pero no quería lastimarlo… digamos que no podía terminar con él. Me daba pena hacerlo porque me dio el anillo hace como tres años… así que esperé mucho por este día. Sólo me da tristeza que haya sido tan cruel. —Explicó, en voz baja. Eren la miró como recordando una experiencia personal, pero no dijo nada.

—… Si me dices dónde vive, te traeré su cabeza metida en un frasco. —Soltó el castaño, con un tono tétrico. Armin saltó de miedo.

—¡No le des su dirección, él está loco! —Advirtió el rubio, aterrado. Sasha sonrió suavemente, sacando papel y pluma del bolsillo de su chaqueta de chef.

—Su dirección es ésta —replicó, decidida, destapando la pluma para empezar a anotar.

—¡No se la digas! —Le pidió Armin.

—A ver, dámela. —La animó Eren, con brazos cruzados.

—¡¿Por qué no me escuchan?! ¡Intento salvar una vida! —Insistió Armin.

—… Ajá, y aquí tienes que dar vuelta para llegar a su casa. Tiene un portón verde. Hay un perro. —Le explicó la castaña al joven, como dibujando un mapa.

—Oh, bien.

—¡No! ¡Eren, no lo hagas! ¡Soy tu abogado, es mi trabajo que estés seguro y tú te la pasas metiéndote a la boca del lobo! —Al rubio le estaba dando un ataque de histeria.

—Ya, Armin. No está anotando nada, ¿ves? —Le informó, mostrándole el papel en blanco para después devolvérselo a la chica.

—¡Señorita Braus, el ingeniero Pixis-! —Intervino un empleado de repente, seguido de otro que también le avisó a Armin. Todos asombrándose por el aviso repentino, pero Sasha fue la primera en reaccionar, sonriendo:

—Háganlo sentir cómodo. Iremos en un minuto —acto seguido, los meseros se fueron y ella les dijo a los chicos—… Gracias. Si ustedes no hubieran estado aquí, estaría ahí tirada llorando como una tonta, creo. Pero… no vale la pena, ¿verdad? —Reconoció, intentando sonreír para sí misma, pero seguía nerviosa y algo herida. —Un día, por favor vengan a comer. Les prepararé algo muy bueno.

—No hace falta. —Dijo Armin, sonriendo con educación, pero Eren le dio un codazo.

—¿Bromeas? Es comida gratis. Yo me apunto.

—¡Eren, no seas pesado!

—Entonces vengan el martes a las nueve y no coman nada. —Les indicó Sasha, volteándose para retirarse— Me esforzaré mucho para ustedes, así que les encantará.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas. Eren y Armin habían ido a cenar aquel martes, una cena fantástica en la que los tres habían convivido algunas horas, y descubrieron lo animada que podía ser esa chica, quien amaba reírse. Más adelante, por alguna razón, algunos clientes de Eren empezaron a citarlo en ese restaurante. Todos con el hábito de llegar retrasados, lo que desquiciaba al pobre castaño…

—Tu té para los nervios… —Habló la castaña, de repente, sobresaltando a Eren. Lo había dicho con un tono casi divertido al verlo tan cabreado, y ya sabía por qué era. Aquella espera le había pasado con seis clientes en los últimos tres meses.

—Ah… gracias. —Contestó el chico, intentando formar una sonrisa que salió algo cansada, frotándose las sienes con frustración.

—Día difícil, ¿eh? —Preguntó ella, colocando el té en la mesa con cuidado, quedándose con la charola sobre su pecho, bajo sus brazos.

—Me cansa que no se lo tomen en serio. No es el trabajo lo que me harta, es la falta de seriedad.

—Tal vez tú también debas llegar retrasado… ya sabes, para darles la lección. —Sugirió.

Eren negó.

—No puedo. Soy un estúpido, ¿no? Pero me da vergüenza que lleguen antes que yo y quedar como un irresponsable. Para mí, que llegues temprano a algo es señal de que te importa…

Sasha sonrió.

—Eres como yo, siempre me dejan esperando como una boba —suspiró, y luego se empezó a reír— Qué tonta, ¡yo intentando darte consejos que no sigo! Oye eso.

De pronto, llegó el anfitrión del restaurante con un teléfono en la mano, inquieto, y le dijo a Eren:

—¿Señor Jaeger? El ingeniero-

—… No va a venir. —Completó, suspirando con pesadez— Con el solo tono lo sé. Gracias. —Dijo, forzando una sonrisa de nuevo. El anfitrión asintió y se retiró.

Sasha lo miró, algo preocupada.

—¿Te importa si me quedo aquí? No quiero ir a casa… está llena de planos. ¿A qué hora dijiste que cerrabas? —Le preguntó Eren, con la voz cansada, frotándose los ojos. Entonces, la castaña vio su reloj y notó que en realidad ya era hora de cerrar, y que algunos meseros y chefs la miraban desde lejos. Ella sólo les hizo un gesto suave para que se retiraran, moviendo los labios para dedicarles un "gracias por hoy" con una sonrisa al final, comunicándose discretamente para que Eren no se diera cuenta—… ¿Sasha? ¿A qué hora cierras? —Repitió, extrañado al no oír respuesta.

Sin embargo, la chica se giró y regresó a la cocina en silencio.

A los pocos minutos, llegó con más té y un pequeño postre que le puso enfrente. El platillo decorado con jarabe de chocolate, formando figuras abstractas rodeando al postre.

Pero, al ver el pastelillo, Eren casi gritó, alterado:

—Diablos, ¡esto se cayó en la tierra!

Sasha se empezó a reír.

—¡No! ¡Así es el postre! ¡Arriba tiene cacao en polvo! Se llama tiramisú.

El chico pareció confundido.

—… Ah. Se ve bueno, creo. Súmalo a la cuenta.

Pero ella negó.

—Va por la casa, Eren. Te has esforzado mucho.

El castaño sólo la miró en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Al poco tiempo, sólo dijo un "pues, gracias…" casi suavemente.

—¿Quieres hablar con alguien? Si no, puedo irme. Tengo que hacer el corte de caja de todos modos… —Habló ella, rápidamente— Sé que a veces la gente no tiene ganas de hablar, hay quienes descansan mejor en silencio. Yo entiendo eso.

Eren sólo negó. —Descanso más cuando hablo…

—Yo igual. —Sonrió la chica, sentándose en una silla cercana a Eren, pero no la más próxima. Sentía que tenía que darle un poco de espacio al chico, por alguna razón.

—Sólo que… ahora no quiero hablar de mí. —Le confesó el joven, en voz baja— Sólo quiero hablar, pero de otra cosa.

Sasha sonrió de forma comprensiva, y él continuó.

—Supongo que, cuando la gente se está conociendo, empieza por algo en común. Y lo que tenemos en común es que tú eras amiga de Mikasa y ella es mi hermana, ¿no? —Ella asintió. Entonces, Eren le preguntó— ¿Cómo la conociste?

Entonces, Sasha le comenzó a contar todo, prácticamente sus años del instituto.

… Que Mikasa siempre la ignoraba al principio. Que Sasha le hacía dibujos de papas, con notas como "¡pareces buena persona!" "¡Tienes un pelo muy bonito!" "¡Gracias por dejarme copiarte en el examen! :) ¡Eres Dios! ¡Eres muy inteligente! Sabes mucho de salud, ¿quieres ser doctora?" o también "¡Mikasita! ¡Te vi en el receso dibujando un vestido! Te estaba quedando bonito, ¿por qué lo tiraste?" pero la morena nunca le contestaba. Sin embargo, todo había empezado en una ocasión cuando vio a una Mikasa de dieciséis años llorar en las escaleras de emergencia de la escuela, después de clases…

Su padre acababa de morir. Su hermano se había ido de casa. Su madre estaba muy grave. Y ella no podía conseguir trabajo para ayudar en el hogar, la rechazaban porque era muy joven para trabajar… o eso le decían. O sólo no la contactaban.

—… Deberías hablar con tu hermano. No es justo que pases esto tú sola. —Le respondió la castaña, preocupada.

La chica siguió molesta.

—Quiero mucho a Eren, pero… se ha vuelto tan egoísta, a él sólo le importan sus cosas… ahora tiene una tontería de motociclismo en la cabeza. Es tan frustrante. —Le respondió la joven, con el cabello negro sobre su cara oculta y húmeda de lágrimas— Él en sus competencias, pasándoselo bien, y yo visitando a nuestra madre en el hospital, cuidándola toda la noche… ¡también es su madre! ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?

Y, tras esas palabras, sin poder evitarlo, lloró. Lo hizo con tanta amargura, llena de presión. Todo lo que la castaña podía hacer por ella era frotarle la espalda… aunque Sasha estaba acostumbrada a consolar. Normalmente la gente afectada la buscaba por ser una persona sensible y comprensiva, aunque era bastante selectiva en sus amistades, pero se le daba bien el escuchar.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa unos días? Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte al hospital a ver a tu mamá… ¿qué flores le gustan?

La morena la miró casi impactada, entre lágrimas. Y, suavemente, Sasha le preguntó:

—Amm… todavía no me has dicho, pero ¿tu hermano sabe que ella está enferma?

Mikasa desvió la mirada.

—Si lo sabe, seguramente no le importa —habló, secamente.

—Tal vez no lo sepa. —Le respondió la chica— ¿Sabes cómo contactarlo?

Ella asintió. —Jean o Armin deben tener su número… pero no quiero hablar con él.

La castaña la miró con una mezcla de comprensión y preocupación.

—Pero, si no lo sabe, debería enterarse. Dale la oportunidad de que te muestre el tipo de persona que es. Tal vez él no sea como tú lo piensas… ahora estás algo molesta y no deberías sentirte presionada a llamarlo, pero piénsalo. —Le pidió, lentamente— Y ven a casa conmigo. Te prepararé algo rico de comer.

La morena la miró con extrañeza. —¿Tú… sabes cocinar?

Sasha sonrió, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano. —Je. ¡Lo juzgarás cuando lo pruebes!

Con la mano blanca temblando, algo incómoda por la novedad, Mikasa aceptó su ayuda y se levantó.

* * *

—Después de eso, ella me contó que regresaste a casa y cambiaste mucho —le dijo Sasha, con una sonrisa—. Hiciste lo correcto, Eren.

El chico no la veía, su rostro lleno de enojo, de vergüenza y de culpa. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tan enfadado consigo mismo.

—Diablos, no sabía que lo había pasado tan mal. Mierda…

Pero la chica contestó con calma:

—Si te arrepentiste de eso y ahora te esfuerzas por mejorar, eso es lo que cuenta ¿no crees? Además, Mikasa es muy lista… estoy segura de que vio tu esfuerzo, tu preocupación y tu dolor, y te perdonó.

Eren tomó un respiro hondo. Entonces, en ese momento, por alguna razón, notó que la mirada de Sasha se humedeció un poco.

—… ¿Te pasa algo?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, algo débil, y tardó en responder:

—Quisiera mentirte y decirte "no pasa nada" como siempre lo hago… pero hoy estoy muy cansada, incluso para fingir. —Confesó, en voz muy baja— Estoy cansada de decir "estoy bien" y que los problemas sigan caminando sobre mí, como siempre lo hacen… no estoy bien, Eren. De hecho, estoy demasiado mal.

Entonces, vio que la chica agachaba un poco la cabeza, su respiración se volvió pesada e irregular y un par de lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Al ver aquello, el castaño inmediatamente se cambió de asiento para acercarse más a ella, estrechándola de pronto sin preguntar nada. La chica se sorprendió.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó, como si fuera su hermano mayor. Ella lo apretó también, sintiéndose tan deshecha en ese instante. Casi no conocía a Eren, pero era lo único disponible ahí… en ese instante en que, eso que calló por tantos años, por fin explotó.

—Me di cuenta muy tarde, Eren. Fui una tonta —hiló casi entre sollozos— Cuando Mikasa dejó de verme, de hablarme, de que prácticamente desapareció de mi vida… fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez, pero ella ya se había ido. Fue la primera vez que supe cuánto la quería, pero ella no volvió. Jamás volvimos a hablar…

Eren la oyó casi asombrado, pero no la soltó.

—Cometí un error espantoso, Eren. De verdad, ¡fui una gran estúpida! —Gritó en su pecho, deshaciéndose en llanto. El chico sólo la apretó más— Porque ella no regresará. En mi familia, siempre me dijeron que yo tenía que estar con un hombre. Que las mujeres que salían con otras eran asquerosas, que no era natural que dos mujeres estuvieran juntas, que estaban locas y sólo daban vergüenza. Mi padre me decía eso seguido… Él las odia con toda su alma, y yo… yo quiero mucho a mi padre, pero no me gusta que piense así. Él es todo lo que tengo… perdí a mi madre cuando era niña, y él siempre se dedicó a mí. Ha sido un gran padre. Incluso me apoyó para que saliera del pueblo y fuera a estudiar a Shiganshina… y me dijo: "Me da gusto que mi niña quiera ser algo grande". Su apoyo para mí siempre ha sido total. Y luego, imagínate que lo visite al lado de una mujer… Sentí que lo traicionaría y, por eso, cuando Mikasa me lo preguntó…

Entonces, estrechó a Eren mucho más fuerte. Sus palabras temblaban incontrolablemente.

—Nunca olvidaré cuando ella me preguntó: "¿Qué opinas de dos chicas juntas?" —Continuó, casi destrozada— Y le contesté: "¿Como amigas?" Y recuerdo que tardó mucho en responderme, pero me dijo: "No, Sasha. Como novias…" y, en ese momento, pasé mucho tiempo callada recordando a mi padre… y yo… yo…

Y no pudo decir más. Su garganta estaba tan quebrada que no podía hilar más palabras en ese momento, sino hasta casi un minuto después.

—¡Si hubiera sabido que nunca más la iba a ver! —Soltó, casi con furia, con tanto dolor— Cuando la perdí, me di cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba… de cuánto la quería. Pero ella no volvió, Eren, nunca volvió…

Pasó un rato en que la chica sólo lloró, sin hablar más. Y, aunque Eren no lo sabía, él era el primero a quien la castaña se lo confesaba. Y también el primer hombre que la veía llorar…

"Esta chica… está totalmente prendada de Mikasa". Fue lo que pensó, mientras la joven sollozaba con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Y, en ese instante, le dijo:

—Sí recuerdas que Armin te contó que estaba casada…

—Lo sé. —Contestó de inmediato, con la voz lastimada— Pero debo verla, la extraño demasiado. —Le aseguró, observando directamente los ojos verdes. Y Eren casi sintió una patada en el estómago al ver tanto dolor— No me voy a interponer, juro que voy a respetar su matrimonio. Pero tengo que verla. Al menos una última vez. —Dijo, rápidamente. —Quiero suplicarle que me perdone. ¡Te juro que me tiraría a sus pies, Eren! ¡Te lo juro!

El castaño tragó muy duro, y aquello empeoró cuando la vio sollozar aun más… el silencio apenas roto por aquellos sollozos débiles, pero agónicos.

Y, minutos después, respondió en voz baja:

—… Hay una forma en que puedes verla.

La castaña lo miró, claramente impresionada.

—¿Cuál? ¡Dime cuál! Haría todo por verla. ¡Por favor, Eren! —Le imploró.

El joven se quedó callado, pensando, mientras Sasha lo miraba casi con desesperación.

—… Te parecerá una locura.

—¡Está bien! Lo que sea está bien. —Lo urgió.

Entonces, Eren soltó suavemente el cuerpo tembloroso y sollozante de la chica, para responderle con seriedad:

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Y, conforme el castaño iba hablando, los ojos cafés se agrandaban más y más.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 12.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia hasta este punto. Y también ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Amé leer a cada uno de ustedes: **Altaria Blue** , **Miss Paranoic** , **Ireth. Igni** , **Gala117** , **Sheidl** , **Emilda** , **Naancii** , **Blue blu6** , **La ctm** , **ConyCP** , **Portgas D. Raven** , **Apple-allgy** , **Kat. gentille** , de verdad, ¡muchas gracias! Va por ustedes (;-;) Ya les he respondido por PM o chat, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pues mi agradecimiento va mucho más allá. Sólo me faltó responder uno _guest_ pero lo haré por aquí:

 **La ctm:** ¡Hola! Oye pero ¡creí que nos queríamos! D: (Lee el final de su mensaje) ah, ¡ya! xD Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo anterior, y perdona por hacerte llorar (;_;) ojalá no odies tanto este capítulo (?) y gracias de nuevo por contarme tu opinión, ¡es genial leerte! ¡Te mando un abrazo fuerte! :D

Gracias a quien ha seguido la historia hasta ahora y ojalá el capítulo no les haya decepcionado. Cualquier comentario, crítica, duda o sugerencia es bienvenida y se agradece mucho.

Un beso.


	13. Contratiempo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** POV de Levi. Palabras altisonantes. Aparición de Erwin, de Hanji y de los lentes de Hanji.

* * *

 **\- 13 -**

… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el mocoso se largó.

Está bien. Fue su decisión. Pero para qué diablos dijo esa mierda de que me había elegido. Para qué carajos mintió.

Aunque, a esas alturas, no tenía sentido darle una vuelta más al asunto. Él ya no estaba, y no volvería nunca. De hecho, una parte de mí no quería que volviera, porque no podía perdonarlo, ni siquiera verlo. Quiso largarse, _bien_. Que se quede bien lejos.

Después de la conversación con Mikasa, al día siguiente me presenté con Erwin, murmurándole un "oye, cejas. Me equivoqué. Ahora dime qué malditos encargos tienes para hoy". Él me vio, asombrado no sólo por mis palabras sino también por mi aspecto, tal vez por mi tono demacrado, las ojeras y los kilos menos; pero, con una mirada, le afirmé que saldría de eso y le advertí que se callara. Entonces, el cejón me extendió una lista con los encargos, diciendo "qué bueno que estés de vuelta". No le contesté, sólo le arrebaté la lista y me encerré en el taller.

Y, de esa forma, pasaron los días y las semanas… el mes, los dos meses, los tres…

Con el tiempo, había recuperado el peso de antes, la fuerza… y el dolor se empezó a apaciguar o, tal vez, se había vuelto como una enfermedad a la que te acostumbras y la dejas de percibir. Lo bueno de trabajar era que no me dejaba pensar en nada más. Aunque había días malos: Por ejemplo, en uno de esos días la mierda con lentes me había visitado gritando por toda la calle: "¡Cielos, enano del demonio! ¡Cada día te pones más guapo!" Y yo le quebré las malditas gafas por aventar tanta porquería por la boca. Aunque era verdad que me sentía mejor.

Pero tenía un hueco. Siempre había tenido un vacío… que sólo podía ignorar cuando fumaba entre recesos del trabajo, y también por las noches. No quise reconocer que ese hueco nació cuando Eren se fue. Aquel pensamiento era demasiado patético.

A veces quería que volviera, a veces no quería… Después de él, no me interesó nadie. No hablé con nadie. Había vuelto a ser el mismo de hacía cinco años, el sujeto que conoció a Mikasa, pero melancólico. Encerrado en mi mente, fumando por distracción en los balcones, sin dejar a nadie entrar en mí. No había dejado que nadie me tocara, y yo tampoco quería tocar a nadie. Simplemente no tenía ganas… con fumar me era suficiente.

Pero no me gustaba pensar el porqué.

Fumar se sentía como los malditos labios de Eren, no tan glorioso, pero ligeramente cercano… era como si me besara cada vez que fumaba. Odiaba pensar eso, pero lo hacía. A veces recordaba sus besos, su toque, su voz… lo perfecto que había sido. Tal vez por eso se largó; era lógico, yo no podía tener algo tan perfecto…

* * *

Eso cambió aquella maldita mañana de marzo.

Estaba alistándome para ir al trabajo cuando Erwin me mandó un mensaje. Ésa debió ser mi primera señal.

"Surgió algo urgente. Haz una maleta pequeña para dos días, vamos a viajar".

Eso era todo lo que decía.

Aquello me extrañó. Eran muy pocas las veces que viajábamos juntos, normalmente él se hacía cargo de los asuntos foráneos y yo me ocupaba de lo local. No entendía para qué diablos Erwin me quería lejos.

Le llamé y, cuando contestó, lo primero que le pregunté fue un "¿qué carajos?" cortante y molesto. Me explicó rápidamente que teníamos que cerrar un negocio pero esta vez con Pixis, en Shiganshina a las nueve de la noche, y me ordenaba tomar el vuelo de las tres.

—¿Y no pudiste decirme antes? —Le reclamé. Me jodía que me saliera con esos sobresaltos de último minuto.

Erwin sólo respondió:

—Tengo una junta ahora mismo. Después hablamos. Quiero que pases por mi despacho y tomes el estuche del escritorio, es un regalo para Pixis.

Viré los ojos con fastidio.

—Agh, maldito cejón. Me desquicias. —Murmuré.

—Antes del vuelo necesito hablar contigo, así que llega a las doce. Te veo en el área de comida cercana a la sala de espera.

Y colgó.

Cuando fui por el dichoso estuche a su oficina, para empezar, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera era algo que producíamos nosotros. Era de otra joyería. Una que, en realidad, era la competencia de Erwin… de hecho, acerca de la competencia, en una oportunidad le conté a Erwin que "nuestros problemas se solucionarían si les quemamos la compañía", pero él respondió que se trataba de un "rival amistoso, así que sé amable, Levi".

En resumen, el cejón es un puto _hippie_ sin huevos.

* * *

Llegué al aeropuerto temprano y compré el boleto de viaje. Pero, cuando pasé por el filtro de seguridad y reconocí la sala de espera para el vuelo a Shiganshina, mi estómago se torció. Esa sala seguía igual que hacía dos años. Casi podía ver a Eren saliendo por la enorme puerta, abordando el maldito avión…

Me di la vuelta, intentando ignorar el recuerdo, para después toparme de frente con aquel café-bar pero remodelado. Noté que una chica en su interior me veía. Era aquella mesera que cantaba al saludar a los clientes. Ni siquiera supe cómo carajos me reconoció después de todos esos años…

No obstante, aquel café era la única "área de comida" cercana a la sala de espera. No mucha gente viajaba a Shiganshina, por lo que la sala de abordaje era pequeña, aislada en una esquina pequeña del aeropuerto. Diablos, ¿en verdad tenía que entrar a ese puto café…?

—… Maldición. —Mascullé, casi con furia, antes de ingresar. Había una pareja sentada comiendo, fuera de eso estaba prácticamente vacío. La misma mesera de la primera vez me sonrió y se me acercó mientras yo ocupaba una mesa.

—Hola, hola —saludó, con la misma sonrisa—. Cuánto tiempo. Sigues igual. Bueno, no, te ves más… ¿misterioso?

—¿Has visto a un rubio con cejas de dos metros? —Pregunté, secamente, ignorando todo lo demás.

—No, no ha venido. —Respondió, risueña— Tampoco he visto a tu novio castaño que no es castaño… Jajaja, ¡nunca voy a olvidar eso!

La miré con fastidio. Su cháchara me molestaba.

—Sólo dame la carta.

—Oh, ¿ _problemas en el paraíso_ con el chico tacaño de ojazos verdes?

—… La carta —siseé, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella tembló y me la entregó en ese instante, alejándose sin decir más.

Después de eso, la espera por Erwin fue _brutal_.

Pasaron dos jodidas horas y no hubo señales del cejón del mal. Ni una _maldita_ señal. Ni siquiera respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas. Se suponía que íbamos a abordar en una hora, ¿en dónde carajos estaba?

De pronto, la mesera volvió a acercarse, con mi segundo pedido de té. Lo dejó en la mesa, extrañamente silenciosa, abrazando la bandeja y mirándome por unos segundos, en esa posición cohibida y rara para alguien que soltaba tantas tonterías tan rápido.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, fríamente, incómodo por su presencia y botándola con la mirada.

—Sólo… quería decirte que él te estuvo buscando… toda la noche, de hecho. —Habló, lentamente.

—¿Quién carajos?

—… Eren. —Respondió, con una sonrisa triste— Me tocó trabajar doble turno esa vez. Cuando ustedes se fueron, al poco rato, llegó él todo desesperado preguntándome si te había visto… me dejó su contacto para que te lo diera por si te llegaba a ver. Él… es un chico muy lindo. Deseé con todo mi corazón que te volviera a encontrar —contó, con una sonrisa.

—… Oh, genial. —Contesté, mostrando un enorme desinterés— Pues tu jodido deseo se cumplió —dije, sarcásticamente, recordando aquella maldita tortura a la que me sometió y que poco a poco había podido superar o, más bien, una que sólo podía calmar fumando. Ella me vio, extrañada por mi respuesta, pero no habló más y se alejó.

Empecé a preguntarme si realmente tendría que tomar ese vuelo; ni siquiera había señales del rubio del infierno. Tenía la cajita en mi bolsillo para Pixis, no sabía qué diablos era, pero Erwin era muy dado a hacer regalos al cerrar tratos. Sí, incluso regalos millonarios como joyas; pero ¿cuál era el punto en regalar una maldita joya de otra compañía?

En ese momento, oí mi celular vibrar y vi la etiqueta "cejón" en la pantalla, mostrando un mensaje de él. Lo leí rápidamente pero, justo cuando iba a escribir una respuesta exigiéndole una maldita explicación y recordándole a su Sacrosanta Madre la Señora Smith por haber parido a un cejón de porquería que me había dejado esperando _tres horas_ en ese café sin comunicarse… antes de soltarle todo eso, mis dedos se paralizaron al escuchar un anuncio por la bocina del aeropuerto que casi no pude creer:

 **"Su atención, por favor. Pasajeros con destino a Shiganshina, se les informa que el vuelo ha sido cancelado debido a las condiciones climáticas. Favor de…"**

¿Condiciones climáticas? ¡¿Con ese puto sol?!

Maldita sea, fue lo que pensé. En cuanto oí eso, me levanté bruscamente, cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a Erwin y viendo que no contestaba. Pero, justo en ese instante, vi que alguien más se puso de pie y la jodida alma se me salió. No podía ser…

En el segundo en el que vi su silueta, se me fue la maldita sangre a los pies, dejándome petrificado. Y, a la vez, cuando esa persona me vio, se volvió totalmente pálida, mirándome como si yo fuera algo paranormal…

Era Eren.

Cuando reaccionó, lo primero que hizo fue llamarme. Pero, al reconocer su voz, agarré con furia todas mis cosas de forma impulsiva, no quería ver su maldito rostro ni escuchar su maldita voz. Aunque quise golpearlo, fueron mayores las ganas de largarme de ahí. No porque tuviera miedo, más bien, era por esa furia con toques de odio que sentí al verlo. Ni siquiera lo pensé: Me alejé en automático, golpeándome contra la mesa al moverme tan bruscamente para irme y largándome ignorando ese dolor.

Pero, antes de salir del restaurante, sentí un jalón brusco que me congeló y aquel toque finalmente destapó todo mi rencor.

—Levi. —Me llamó, seriamente.

—No me toques. —Arrastré las palabras con coraje, temblando de ganas de golpearlo.

—¡Espera-!

—Suéltame o te voy a romper la puta cara. Te juro que no me voy a contener. —Siseé, amenazante.

—¡Carajo! ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! —Vociferó, alterado— ¡Déjame explicar-!

—¡Me importa un carajo tu puta explicación! —Le grité a su maldita cara, con tanta fuerza, tanta rabia— ¡Puedes metértela por el culo! ¡Aunque puede que te guste, maldito cabrón! ¡Vete al _infier-_!

—¡¿Quieres callarte cinco segundos?! —Me gritó, asfixiado y loco de desesperación— No quería discutir aquí por respeto, pero ya me vale mierda. ¡¿Qué querías?! ¿Que llegara con Mikasa y le dijera: "¡Hermanita! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! Me cogí a tu marido y dale la bienvenida porque ahora va a ser tu cuñado. He estado prendado de él desde que lo conocí, por eso me lo follé"? Y luego que llegara a la iglesia frente a mi familia a decirles: "Ah, ¿recuerdan a la chica linda del restaurante? Pues no hay boda con ella, pero sí con mi cuñado" ¡¿Eso querías?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Sonaba como a una locura y no lo supe sobrellevar! ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces me han dicho que me aman y acaban haciéndome pedazos?! ¡Y yo amándolos con cada maldito pedazo como un imbécil! ¡Justo de la misma forma como te amo a ti y no quieres escuchar! ¡Puta madre, estoy HARTO!

Lo miré en blanco.

Luego, de un impulso me agarró por los hombros, casi clavándome las uñas en ellos, apretándome con toda su desesperación.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que hice. Fui un estúpido, fui tan estúpido… —Siguió, temblando— Esa vez que me fui, la culpa me comía vivo, con Mikasa, con todo el mundo, contigo… Estaba tan afectado y sigo tan afectado por las traiciones que he vivido, que pensé que tú también venías a dañarme y no lo soporté. —Declaró, infestado de tantas emociones, que hasta la voz se le sacudía de impotencia. —Estaba harto de que jugaran conmigo, como si fuera tan jodidamente divertido hacerlo, de querer y que me tiren así de fácil y luego ni me volteen a ver. Me he recuperado dos veces pero si hubieras sido tú quien me tirara a la basura, diciéndome que esa vez pasó sólo porque te calentaste pero _seguirías_ casado, eso no lo hubiera podido soportar. Porque tú eras distinto. Porque, ¡en mi mente, tú los habías aplastado a todos y eras único, eras perfecto! ¡Porque tú eras el que me completaba! ¡Eras lo que más quería! Puedo soportar otra traición de cualquiera, ¡pero no de ti! Tú no, Levi… Tú no puedes ser así, no puedes ser otro hijo de puta como las personas que conocí… —Habló, con voz casi quebrada de angustia.

—Eren.

—No confié en ti porque siempre que confío, ha sido mi perdición… Siempre que confío, me pasa la peor mierda. Por eso, yo creí que tú… que también tú…

Lo volví a llamar, pero siguió sin escuchar.

—No sabes el trabajo que me costó dejarte en esa cama —confesó, ya deshecho, casi a punto de desfallecer del dolor— Estaba hecho pedazos; te veías mejor que nunca, tan impresionante, tan lleno de calma, he vivido con esa imagen todos estos meses… La imagen de cómo lucías esa madrugada, después de haberte entregado a mí, durmiendo… Te veías perfecto, y me gustaste todavía más, si eso se podía. No sabes cómo me dolió irme, eso acabó conmigo, amándote tanto como lo hacía y como lo sigo haciendo… Carajo, eso fue-

Ya no lo oí. Tiré de él y le arrebaté sus labios con fuerza, apretando su maldito cuerpo contra mí, y él me respondió tan necesitado como yo lo estaba. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, apropiándomela con furia, con egoísmo, con todo. Con toda la falta que me había hecho. Con toda la espera y el dolor causado por ella y con esa maldita alegría triste de que él hubiera vuelto después de todo ese jodido tiempo…

—Quise matarte —murmuré, enfurecido, al dejar sus labios por un segundo tras dos minutos sin parar. Aunque podía entender un poco sus razones, no podía perdonarlo. No en ese momento. Él había dicho que había sufrido, pero no sabía la mierda que había pasado yo. Lo dudaba mucho…

—Yo mismo quise matarme —me reveló.

—Fuiste un cabrón. —Eso pensaba y no planeaba ocultarlo. Su maldita decisión casi me había vuelto loco.

—… Y tú sigues matándome y enloqueciéndome con el solo hecho de que existas —respondió y, aunque había movido un jodido hilo en mi interior, mi enfado no desaparecía.

—… No vuelvas a hacer esa mierda porque sí te mato. Estás en periodo de prueba. ¿Entendiste? De prueba. —Repetí— Y si fallas te voy a desfigurar esa jodida cara que vas a necesitar cien cirujanos plásticos para que te la vuelvan a acomodar y parecer persona otra vez —murmuré, muerto de cólera. Él me había hecho demasiada falta. Primero me había vuelto adicto a él, y luego me había pulverizado. Y yo no era una basura que él podía tirar y recoger cuando le diera la gana. Si él quería ser importante en mi vida, él también tenía que demostrarme el mismo valor, tenía que mostrarme que yo también lo era. Si no, prefería que se largara en ese maldito instante.

—Te lo juro, Levi. Cuando me separe de ti será cuando tú me mates.

—¿Qué hay de una enfermedad?

—No, ni siquiera una maldita enfermedad podrá lograrlo. Lo venceré todo. —Me aseguró, sus ojos brillando repletos de determinación, con ese discurso imposible pero sincero de los enamorados, o al menos eso parecía— Cuando me separe de ti será cuando tú me lo ordenes. Sólo dilo y desapareceré en cuanto termines de pronunciarlo, aunque eso me mate. Haré lo que tú quieras. Seré lo que tú quieras. —Afirmó. —Te extrañé tanto, pero tanto… Al día siguiente ya quería volver contigo, pero me paralizaba pensar que me odiabas… No puedo vivir con tu odio. De verdad que no.

Bajé la cabeza al escucharlo, respirando con fuerza, y tal vez con dolor.

—… Estás a prueba. No lo arruines. —Le recordé, amenazante— Porque no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de esto. Sólo me iré de tu vida cuando tú decidas echarme. —Y, acto seguido, lo sentí tomar mi mano en un acto absolutamente ridículo y vergonzoso y la besó, apretándola con fervor contra su rostro, suspirando como un adicto al recibir su dosis. Sentí mi maldita cara arder.

—Ya…

—Diablos. No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste. No puedo creer que te estoy viendo…

—Y yo no puedo creer que no te maté.

Siguió apretando mi mano contra su rostro, necesitado, desesperado, besándola de vez en cuando mientras yo sentía mi puta cara calentarse más y más.

—Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar. —Habló, casi temblando— Tanto que no te lo puedo describir. El lenguaje no alcanza…

—Carajo, ya deja de decir esas mierdas…

—Lo siento, yo sólo-

—No digas nada. Sólo cállate.

Pasó un rato en el que lo vi mantener su mirada en el suelo, aún afectado por todo aquello.

—Mikasa me contó todo —soltó, en voz baja, y luego me miró directamente— Levi, déjame… curarte de lo que te hice… por el miedo y la estupidez, porque no supe actuar como debí en esa ocasión. —Me pidió. —A partir de ahora, quiero entregártelo todo. Te lo juro. Voy a confiar en ti todo lo que soy. Así que no… no me decepciones —suplicó, tal vez recordando la sombra de sus demonios pasados—… porque yo nunca lo haré.

Desvié la mirada. Sentía tanta basura al mismo tiempo que ya ni siquiera sabía qué carajos sentía.

—La noche que me preguntaste qué quería… te dije que quería la segunda opción. Que te elegía a ti. Desde que te conocí, siempre ha sido la segunda opción. —Recordó, sin dejar de verme— Dijiste que la segunda era no casarme y salir contigo, y eso escogí. Eso quiero todavía. —Y luego aseguró, con seriedad: —Mataría a quien sea por salir contigo…

Casi un minuto después, sin verlo, contesté con un maldito nudo en la garganta:

—Pues, hagámoslo… Di adónde quieres ir.

—No, Levi. Quiero que me lleves adonde a ti se te antoje. Iré con los ojos cerrados-

Al oírlo, lo vi casi con náuseas.

—Mierda. No sé qué puta novela estás viendo, pero ya deja de robarte las jodidas frases. Son patéticas.

Me miró, ofendido.

—¡Serás cruel! ¡Ésa la inventé yo! —Se cabreó. Suspiré, tal vez demasiado fuerte. Era como si una maldita herida interna al fin estuviera respirando, tras varios meses de ahogo.

—Aquí… cenemos aquí. Si no tienes nada que hacer. —Propuse, sin verlo todavía. Una parte de mí aún no podía hacerlo. Tal vez era mi orgullo… No podía recuperar casi tres meses de martirio en menos de veinte minutos. Me sentía como una criatura maltratada que no se dejaba tocar fácilmente, sin poder confiar por el mismo dolor que le habían causado, alerta y cuidándose de los demás.

—El vuelo se canceló. —Recordó Eren— Iba a cerrar un negocio con Pixis hoy, de hecho. Quise llamarlo pero no me contestó. Es extraño…

"Pixis", ese nombre me retumbó en la cabeza. Eso mismo había dicho Erwin, que Pixis lo había llamado para que fuéramos a cerrar un negocio. Y luego que intenté llamarlo, tampoco me había contestado…

… Esa mierda fue planeada.

Sin embargo, Eren parecía inocente de todo aquello, ingenuo. Y recordé el mensaje que Erwin me había mandado antes de oír el aviso del aeropuerto, el que no pude contestar:

 _"Segunda oportunidad. No lo arruines"_

Maldito cejón del mal…

Incluso había convencido a Pixis para que engañara a Eren y así encontrarnos en el mismo aeropuerto, para tomar el mismo vuelo, al mismo destino. Maldito par de viejos enfermos…

Entonces, de pronto, sentí unas miradas encima de nosotros. Y, al voltear, encontré una fila de mujeres sentadas con tazones de palomitas, comiéndoselas y mirándonos como si nosotros fuéramos su programa favorito de la tarde.

—Eh… sigan. Ignoren a la audiencia… —Habló una de ellas.

Eren y yo nos volteamos a ver con cara de "¿qué carajos?". Supuse que les habíamos dado un maldito espectáculo, uno muy grande.

Acto seguido, sólo jalé a Eren por el cuello de la camisa, llevándolo a una mesa alejada de lo que parecía ser nuestro maldito club de fans compuesto por mujeres extrañas. O alguna mierda así.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos horas de habernos encontrado. O tal vez tres. O cinco. No importaba, lo único que sabía era que aún no eran las once de la noche, porque no nos habían botado del café.

Había sido una conversación tan larga como la que tuvimos al conocernos. Sin embargo, esta vez Eren estaba pálido por algo que acababa de decirle, sin podérselo creer.

—¡¿Cómo que ya te habías divorciado?! —El grito había retumbado por todo el maldito café, los clientes viéndonos como si en ese instante nos estuviéramos golpeando o follando encima de la mesa. Entonces, bajando la voz, Eren continuó, casi con pena al ensordecerse con su propio grito— Es decir, cuando nosotros… tú sabes, hicimos… —y no habló por un rato.

—Sí. Cuando follamos, ya estaba divorciado.

Pasaron casi dos minutos. La cara de Eren era de estupefacción, tal vez advirtiendo un posible desmayo.

Y, de pronto, volvió a gritar para que todo el mundo lo oyera:

—¡¿Y nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo?! ¡Me estaba muriendo de culpa, ¿lo sabías?! ¡Te mato, Levi! ¡Te mato! —Soltó, cabreado pero sobre todo impactado. Sin embargo, antes de que me tocara, le respondí secamente:

—… Suponiendo que te lo hubiera dicho, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?

La pregunta lo congeló en su lugar.

—¿Eh? —Articuló, bastante confundido.

Suspiré, fastidiado.

—Habrías hecho una maldita escena. Me habrías dicho que me equivoqué al divorciarme y me habrías insistido que volviera con ella _lo antes posible_. —Señalé— Te habrías cabreado bastante, y te habrías largado igual.

Vi su boca temblar, bastante sorprendido.

—… Eso hubieras hecho. Hubieras dicho que abandonar una relación _normal_ con Mikasa para comenzar una contigo era un _error_. —Repetí, fríamente— Anda, niégalo, maldita sea. Eso dijiste en el bar: Que te rechacé porque eras un hombre, y que había elegido lo correcto. Por eso, apuesto el puto cuello que eso me hubieras respondido, y seguramente yo no te habría vuelto a buscar, ni tú a mí. Cualquier oportunidad de hablar y arreglar las cosas, hubiera sido _cero_.

Eren apenas parpadeó, casi atónito, quedándose así por varios segundos.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Exigió saber, un momento después— ¿Dices que no habérmelo contado estuvo bien? ¡¿Sabes la maldita culpa que yo sentí?! —Preguntó, alzando la voz.

—Ahora lo sé. —Repuse, viéndolo calmarse un poco tras mis palabras— Al principio, no lo entendí, porque no podía razonar. Dijiste que te quedarías y yo estaba seguro de que así sería. Y no estabas por ningún lado. Y tuve que pararme así y mover el culo hasta la maldita iglesia para ver cómo te casabas.

Se quedó algo boquiabierto.

—… ¿Fuiste? —Atinó a pronunciar, aún sorprendido.

—Prometí que iría.

En ese instante, vi que él se pegaba en la frente con la mano, murmurando un "mierda".

—Pensé que te habían avisado…

—Nadie me dijo nada.

Se formó otro silencio. Segundos más tarde, él agregó:

—Realmente no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado. Pero si me lo hubieras dicho… —Insistió.

—En ese momento, no sabía qué carajos hacer. Hay cosas de ti de las que no entiendo ni una mierda. —Le admití— Por más que quiera, no puedo predecir cómo reaccionarás. Pero no quería que te fueras… no _más lejos_ , mierda. Porque, con cualquier maldita cosa que yo hacía, sólo te alejabas más.

Él no habló por un rato, pensando. Poco después, confesó en voz baja:

—Sentí que les había jodido todo a Mikasa y a ti. —Me contó, sin verme— Al menos, Sasha estuvo ahí, dijo que estaba de mi lado —qué curioso, la morena me había dicho lo mismo. —Tiempo después, ella me contó que se mudaría con Mikasa, y yo no lo podía creer. Me pregunté qué había pasado contigo… y, mientras la ayudaba a mudarse, me encontré a mi hermana y… diablos, no tuve la cara de verla. Pero ella sólo me detuvo y dijo, bruto y directo: "Ya sé que follaron, así que ven y plántame cara. Vamos a hablar de frente". Entonces me contó todo, fueron horas, pero me enteré de todo…

Al terminar de oírlo, suspiré y pregunté, vagamente:

—Como sea, ¿por qué no te casaste? ¿Te plantaron en el último minuto?

Eren sólo negó y respondió:

—No es eso. Sasha dijo algo de que le habían robado el vestido y se puso como loca… y, al final, como viste, no se hizo nada.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Eren. —Lo llamé.

—¿Sí?

—Tus orejas.

—… Es mi alergia. —Explicó, torciendo la boca como queriendo decir: "Créete esa estupidez y no preguntes más".

—No me dirás la verdad, ¿cierto? —Le pregunté, secamente, casi hastiado.

Entonces, se hizo un silencio breve, mientras sus ojos verdes se movían entre pensamientos que sólo él entendía.

—Te la diré después. —Contestó por fin— Bueno, si es que estás de acuerdo en que nos veamos más adelante, y sigamos hablando. Éste no es un buen momento para decírtelo —concluyó, seriamente, para después tomar un bocadillo de la mesa.

Resoplé.

—Tch. Me haces pensar que no te casaste por mí.

En cuanto acabé de decirlo, Eren se atragantó y empezó a toser como perro acatarrado.

—… Je.

—¡Ya! ¡Deja de hacer tus teorías! —Gritó, su cara enrojecida, aunque no supe si de rabia, de la asfixia previa, de vergüenza o de las tres. Así que Eren no quería que "hiciera mis teorías"…

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque les atino?

—Sí- ¡digo, NO! ¡No fue por eso! —Vociferó, apresurado, con un tono que indicaba lo contrario.

Entonces, sentí una ligera sonrisa brotar de mis labios, una sonrisa que hacía meses no había sentido en mi cara…

Pero, cuando nació aquella sonrisa, Eren se me quedó viendo casi absorto, como si contemplara alguna clase de milagro.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, toscamente, borrándola para reafirmarme.

—N-Nada —contestó, algo perdido—… estás muy feo.

— _Pff._ Mira quién lo dice.

—¡¿Quieres bronca?! —Gritó, levantándose.

—¿Te quieres suicidar? —Respondí, viéndolo casi aburrido.

—¡Agh, diablos! ¡Eres lo peor! —Se quejó, casi pataleando como un chiquillo berrinchudo, dejándose caer en la silla con la fuerza de su enojo y girando el rostro para otro lado, como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar mi existencia.

—Oh, te enojaste. —Le solté, sonriéndole con burla.

—Sí, carajo. —Respondió, irritado.

—Eren.

—¿Hm?

Cogí el menú frente a nosotros, cubriendo mi siguiente acción de la vista de los meseros, y alcé su barbilla para besar pausadamente sus labios, inmóviles pero tibios sobre los míos. Eren había perdido el aliento por el asombro, sus ojos pasmados, cuando le robé un poco de su sabor para remojarme la boca con él. Me había separado tan lentamente como me acerqué, pero la sorpresa no abandonaba su rostro. No pudo hablar por un rato.

—A-Avisa… —Fue todo lo que pronunció, aún perdido, momentos más tarde.

—Tch. Tal vez.

—… ¿Y si pedimos la cuenta? —Preguntó, en voz baja.

—Yo pagaré. —Decidí.

—No. Quiero pagar mi parte.

—Déjame invitarte esta vez. —Insistí.

Entonces, pareció ocurrírsele algo, porque soltó en voz alta:

—Mira, ¡hagamos algo! —Propuso, con un tono de euforia— Tú escoges una cara de la moneda y, si sale ésa, pago yo. Y viceversa.

Lo miré casi hastiado.

—… Demonios. Vas a insistir hasta que acepte.

—Correcto. —Sonrió él.

Bufé.

—Ya, hazlo.

Cuando la lanzó, tocó la cara de él.

Sin más, saqué la cartera, pero su voz me detuvo.

—Espera. Son dos de tres, ¿no?

Al final, a Eren le tocó pagar.

Sin embargo, parecía extrañamente motivado por eso. Y extrajo su billetera a la vez que me decía:

—Tengo que irme. Me espera un asunto en el trabajo. —Me informó, de repente— Fue imprevisto encontrarte, pero… me dio gusto verte. Adiós.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, se alejó.

Lo vi retirarse, casi sin poderlo creer. ¡¿Primero se arrastraba por todo el café-bar diciéndome que lo perdone, y luego se para y se va?! ¡¿Cuánto aire podía caber en una cabeza?!

Maldita sea. Era como el día del aeropuerto otra vez, cuando se fue y no supe cuándo lo volvería a ver. Incluso juraba que no lo haría. Nuevamente, ahora me estaba tragando el mismo vacío… y otra vez era por él. ¿Realmente algo con este mocoso podía funcionar?

—Su cuenta, señor. —Escuché una voz de una mesera que nunca me había atendido antes, dejando la cuenta sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Espabilé, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué el mocoso no había pagado?

Diablos. Debí imaginármelo…

Sin embargo, cuando abrí el portacuentas, sentí que el puto estómago se me salió por la boca para caer a mis pies. No podía creer lo que veía.

" _Cásate conmigo, Levi."_

Sentí los ojos secos de tanto que los tuve abiertos. No podía ser cierto…

Y, al reverso de la nota, decía:

" _Aunque, si no quieres…_

 _Pues ¡ni que estuvieras tan bueno!_

 _Ya verás, encontraré a alguien alto. Al cabo que ni me quería casar contigo._

 _Bueno, sí… pero entiendo tu decisión._

 _A veces eres un cretino, pero_ … _sería genial tenerte en mi vida._

 _En serio. Eres increíble._

 _PD. El anillo está en tu bolsillo._

 _Si no lo quieres, tienes una joyería, ¿no?"_

Silencio. Mucho silencio.

… No pude hablar o reaccionar por varios minutos. Era demasiado.

El mocoso se había excedido. En verdad. Jamás me lo hubiera esperado…

—Perdona, ¿estás bien? —Se acercó la mesera cantarina— Te ves tan pálido… ¿nos equivocamos en la cuenta?

Sólo negué lentamente, casi sin poder pegar los párpados de la impresión.

Maldito mocoso.

… Te pasaste.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

 **Notas:** Esto es a lo que llamo "una actualización rápida difícil de creer" porque ocurrió en cuestión de días (algo raro, pero hay dos razones para esto): 1) Originalmente, el capítulo anterior y gran parte de éste eran uno solo, pero se leía muy cargado, así que se tuvo que cortar, y 2) debido a la escuela por los próximos días, por los finales. Al menos, el capítulo acabó con una noticia para Levi. No sé si sintieron un final cercano. Eso es correcto.

A este fic le quedan dos capítulos _máximo_ para terminar (no han sido escritos, pero ésa es la idea), pues mi cacahuate (la gente amable le diría "cerebro") ya no da para más. Lo que me alegra es que quise (o he querido) mucho a este fic, desde el inicio hasta ahora (aunque me haya hecho darme de cabezazos contra la pared en muchas ocasiones, pero bueno. Así fue nuestro _amor_ ? desde marzo hasta hoy).

Y más importante: Este capítulo va dedicado a varias personas: A **Altaria Blue** y a **Cecy** (quienes leyeron el fic en condiciones muy interesantes ¡y las amo, rayos!); a **Emilda** , a quien adoro leer, ¡gracias infinitamente! Yo también quería agregarte, lo pensé muchas veces pero creí que te asustaría (?). A **Portgas D. Raven** , con quien comparto varios gustos y a quien he amado leer en estos días, ¡gracias! y también va para **Blue blu6** , por tus palabras que me han animado mucho, ¡gracias de verdad! Ha sido un placer leerte este tiempo). También va dedicado con el mismo cariño a **Miss Paranoic** , a **Gala117** , a **Ireth. Igni** , a **Scheidl,** a **Naancii,** a **PancitoDeMiVida** (así no se escribe, ¡pero ojalá me disculpe y sepa lo que quiero decir!). ¡Las adoro mucho! Aunque mi madre diga que no puedes adorar a gente del _interné_ porque te pueden morder (?). Igual yo las adoro, porque en el _kokoro_ no se manda (y menos aún en el _kokoro yaoi_ ).

Por último, gracias a quien lee este fic. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida y se agradece mucho.

Un abrazo.


	14. Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** POV de Levi. Lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Lime_ o escena con toque sexual, dos maneras de describirla: _EreRiRen_ y un poco fuerte.

* * *

 **\- 14 -**

Pasaron varios días de la propuesta del mocoso.

Había pensado que, después de su pedida de mano tan disparatada, me mandaría toda clase de tonterías a mi casa (que flores, que chocolates, que putos peluches para que se llenen de ácaros y te coman los ojos cuando hayan formado su civilización inteligente, etcétera), que me llamaría todos los días para presionarme; que me visitaría al día siguiente de encontrarnos en el aeropuerto para hablar y pedir mi respuesta…

Nada de eso pasó.

Al contrario, fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

¿Acaso se había arrepentido de pedírmelo? ¿Se le había olvidado? ¿Lo atropelló un camión saliendo del aeropuerto? ¿Qué carajos había pasado con él?

Y no supe si el mocoso seguía vivo hasta dos semanas después…

* * *

Estaba en el taller soldando unos encargos. Era la hora de salida, y escuché los ruidos cotidianos que me avisaron que empezaban a cerrar la tienda. Yo normalmente me quedaba hasta acabar el último trabajo, sin obedecer horarios.

Sin embargo, los ruidos se ausentaron de pronto, sin dejarme oír el sonido de las puertas aseguradas y las alarmas activadas. Algo pasaba.

Y después, oí al cajero bastante nervioso. Estaba discutiendo con alguien. No, más bien, alguien estaba gritándole a él.

—¡Exijo hablar con tu jefe! —Demandó, con voz prepotente— ¡Con ese malnacido que me arruinó la boda! Dile que estoy aquí para arreglar cuentas.

Entonces, al asomarme desde el taller, vi a Auruo dudar entre si marcar la extensión de Erwin o la mía, con el dedo paseándose en el aire, entre los botones del teléfono. Casi me entró una risa irónica al oír que empezaba a marcar la mía. ¿Realmente yo me veía como un arruina-bodas malnacido?

Sin más, pasé al mostrador, notando cómo ambos se asombraban al verme aparecer sin aviso. Pero ése era un problema que sólo yo podía resolver.

—Hola. —Saludé secamente al sujeto ofendido, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿"Hola"? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?! —Me alzó la voz el tipo.

—Hola, _mocoso_. —Agregué, viéndolo sin interés.

—¡Maldito! ¡Tú me arruinaste mi boda con Sasha! —Me gritó.

—… De nada.

—¡Imbécil, no te estoy agradeciendo! —Bramó, colérico— ¡¿Sabes la pasta que me gasté?!

—¿La "pasta"? —Pregunté, alzando una ceja— Eres el mocoso más tacaño que he conocido. Seguramente sólo pagaste el certificado de matrimonio, y a pagos de doce meses.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó, enfadándose más.

—Llamaré a la policía. —Decidió el cajero, intranquilo. Pero sólo negué.

—No, Auruo. —Respondí con seriedad, y corregí— En este caso es a la perrera. Diles que se les escapó un cachorro muy latoso.

—¡¿A quién le dices cachorro?! —Vociferó, furioso. El cajero me miró sin saber qué hacer.

—Tranquilo. Yo me haré cargo. —Le afirmé.

—Señor Ackerman-

—Este mocoso no me puede hacer nada. Para cuando él pestañee, ya lo habré pateado tres veces y sacado seis dientes. Sabes que soy capaz.

Auruo asintió, algo inseguro de dejarme ahí con el chiquillo, para finalmente pedirme:

—Jefe, tenga cuidado.

—El que debe cuidarse es otro. —Expresé, viendo a Eren sin disimularlo, él devolviéndome una mirada enfurecida—… Espero que tengas ahorros para tu dentadura nueva. Te va a hacer falta.

Él sonrió, tentado por el reto, sin intimidarse por él.

—Auruo.

—… Hasta mañana, señor.

—Sí, te veo mañana. —Fue lo único que respondí, vagamente, viéndolo salir por la puerta principal, dejando un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Entonces, Eren se me acercó con una actitud de calma, totalmente distinta a la que mostró frente al cajero. Lo miré con recelo. ¿Acaso era bipolar, estaba drogado o sólo loco?

Pero, de pronto, Eren me preguntó:

—¿Estás solo? —Musitó en mi oído, a pocos centímetros de mí.

—Por ahora. —Repliqué, la cercanía de Eren provocándome alguna tontería extraña, pero luego lo reñí— ¿Tenías que hacer tu jodido teatro al llegar?

Eren sonrió casi con pena.

—Estaba algo nervioso. —Me explicó, aún bastante cerca— Sabía que estabas aquí, a unos metros de mí, y sólo atiné a gritar que estaba aquí para golpearte… no creo que quieras que tus compañeros de trabajo sepan para qué vine en realidad. Eres tan privado.

No respondí. No era tanto que me importara que me vieran con Eren, pero no quería que me miraran besándolo, o el cómo nos hablábamos… sentía que me podrían perder el respeto como jefe. Estaba seguro de que no era el mismo cuando estaba con Eren… sólo quería que él me viera de esa forma, y nadie más. Eso era algo que sólo a Eren y a mí nos tenía que importar.

—Pasaron dos semanas. —Le recalqué, con un regaño visual. Que me diera un anillo no significaba que le iba a perdonar cualquier basura que hiciera. Si la cagaba, yo se lo echaría en cara.

Y replicó, suavemente:

—Pensé que querrías tiempo. Y estaba en otra ciudad en un proyecto. —Me contó— No podía esperar para volver. Tomé el primer vuelo en cuanto terminé, me vine hacia acá directo del aeropuerto. Incluso tengo la maleta en el auto. —Me hizo saber, con una sonrisa ligera.

Pero sólo le murmuré, viéndolo seriamente:

—Avísame cuando salgas de la ciudad, maldita sea.

Él se asombró al oírme.

—Lo haré. —Y, tras asegurarlo, me confesó en voz baja— Te extrañé tanto… —Expresó tomándome por los hombros, dispuesto a besarme pero, antes de que lo hiciera, le contesté secamente:

—… Yo no.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó, paralizándose, con confusión.

—Ni siquiera me acordaba de ti. —Agregué.

Él resopló, irónicamente.

—Ah, qué malvado. Yo sé que sí.

—Oh. Qué bueno que pienses así. Modificando la realidad para crear tu felicidad…

—Eres tan cruel.

Hablábamos en voz baja, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, empezando un juego extraño en ese momento. Un reto silencioso de estar a pocos centímetros de la boca del otro, sin romper la distancia. Yo sentía la maldita tentación de besarlo pero no lo haría, y a él lo recorrió un cosquilleo de ansiedad también, su mirada fija descaradamente sobre mis labios, casi hipnotizado por ellos, lo que me obligaba a hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Podía ver su deseo frente a mí, no estaba tan mal. Me gustaba que me deseara… y eso quedaba claro en sus ojos verdes del mal.

De improviso, me confesó suavemente:

—En el viaje, pensé cada noche en ti.

—Oh. —Solté, sin impresionarme— Y mira, yo dormí tan cómodo sin acordarme de ti. Sólo dormí y dormí…

—¿Y qué soñaste? —Se interesó de pronto— Yo soñé que eras un ángel…

—Y yo soñé que te atropellaba un camión.

—¿No me fuiste a visitar al hospital? —Quiso saber.

—No, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

—Oh, qué pena. —Expresó, con un deje de tristeza— Aunque no me hayas visitado, sé que en el hospital yo imaginé que lo hacías y me sentí feliz de todos modos.

Rayos.

Me acorraló.

Entonces, le dije:

—En realidad moriste. Nunca pisaste el hospital.

Al oír aquello, Eren sólo preguntó:

—Oh, ¿y lloraste mucho?

—No. Me quedé en casa viendo televisión.

—Supongo que alguna película de dolor o un video de nuestros recuerdos —conjeturó.

—No, era una comedia de un mocoso tonto arrollado por un camión. Me recordó ligeramente a ti.

Aunque Eren había podido seguir el juego sin problema por un buen rato, pareció costarle un poco de trabajo al final, porque preguntó casi lastimado:

—… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Y repliqué de inmediato:

—Porque todavía no te he perdonado.

Entonces, de pronto, sonrió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

—Je, ya creo saber por qué no. —Me contestó y, en ese momento, tiró de mi brazo hasta hacerme chocar contra su pecho— ¿Sabes, Levi? Soy de los que piensan… que la mejor manera de solucionar problemas, es a través del sexo brutal de reconciliación. —Me informó, su voz encendida, cargada de lujuria.

—¿De qué carajo hablas?

Y agregó en mi oído:

—¿No te pone que lo hagamos aquí, en tu trabajo?

Me quedé casi absorto, sin reaccionar, pero un maldito cosquilleo me recorrió por un segundo. Diablos, había pasado casi cuatro meses sin hacerlo. Y pensar que fuera con Eren, conociendo ya lo intenso que era… agh, maldición.

—Así, cuando llegues a tu trabajo, sabrás que en el mostrador donde atiendes a tus clientes, te follaron hasta sacarte las ideas. —Murmuró, sus palabras vestidas de un deseo que daba rienda suelta al mío, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Con una mirada de reproche, le pregunté:

—¿De verdad crees que estoy tan enfermo?

A los pocos segundos, contestó:

—… Sí. —Dijo, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los míos, casi a uno o dos centímetros de rozarlos. Y su maldita respiración constante en mi boca me estaba desquiciando—… ¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Qué? —Le solté, casi sin creer lo que acababa de preguntar.

—Dices que no me has perdonado. Por eso, no quiero tocarte cuando no quieres que lo haga. Quiero avanzar a tu paso, porque tu perdón lo es todo para mí. Tú lo eres —me explicó, y aquella cercanía me hacía tan mal, me mareaba…

—Haz lo que quieras.

Acto seguido, sentí las manos de Eren tomarme por el rostro y plasmar lo que había sido el beso más suave de mi vida. Era un beso casi tímido, sus labios apenas rozaban los míos, diferente a cualquier beso que nos hubiéramos dado. Parecía como si Eren esperara mi respuesta, un indicio mío de si quería cortarlo o profundizarlo; pero, aunque fuera un contacto tan superficial, era intenso… con algo que me desesperaba y que me hacía recordar lo obsesiva que era su boca en realidad. Ése era el maldito sabor que había buscado en tantas cajetillas de cigarros, pero Eren no sabía a tabaco ese día. Me pregunté por qué.

—¿Ya no fumas? —Pregunté sobre sus labios.

—Lo dejé hace un tiempo, porque ahora tengo una adicción más fuerte.

—¿Cuál? ¿Te estás drogando? —Pregunté sin pensar, y él me miró con la respuesta en sus ojos, incrustados en los míos, antes de contestar:

—Es posible.

Y me calló con otra serie de besos, pausados pero infinitamente tibios. Sentí los brazos de Eren en torno a mi cuerpo, apretándome, y cómo él me hacía desistir el paso hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra el mostrador al centro de la tienda, cargándome suavemente para sentarme a un lado de la caja, sin dejar de besarme. Pero aquellos besos no eran eróticos, ni carnales. Más bien, era como si nuestros labios se acariciaran entre sí, chocando entre besos dulces, flojos, lentos pero ruidosos; el sonido de nuestros labios llenando la tienda… Luego, mordió mi labio inferior, tirando un poco de él para tentarme mientras me apretaba contra su pecho. Mis brazos inmóviles a cada uno de mis costados, a la vez que él me fundía consigo con tanta fuerza, tanta necesidad…

—Extrañé tanto besarte… —me confesó, su voz tibia, cargada de emoción.

No contesté. No quería ceder tan fácilmente. Pero, mierda, esas palabras habían jalado alguna tontería dentro de mí…

—Ojalá llegues a perdonarme, porque yo tengo tanto que darte, he guardado tanto para ti, y no puedo esperar a tenerte en mi vida. Y te tengo una oferta.

—¿Cuál?

Y, con sus manos acunando mi rostro, me susurró al oído:

—Me muero por hacértelo sobre este mismo mostrador, entre tus adoradas joyas…

—Carajo, Eren. Estás aun más enfermo que yo.

—¿Eso está mal?

—… No necesariamente. —Repliqué en voz baja, casi perdido en aquella maldita cercanía, esperando un contacto que no sabía cuándo llegaría.

Él continuó:

—Deseo tumbarte sobre el mostrador, tenderte suavemente en él sin dejar de besarte. ¿Me permites hacerlo?

En ese momento, mi maldita cara empezó a arder. Y no supe si estrechar al mocoso o patearlo por soltar tantas idioteces…

—Ya deja de preguntar. —Le indiqué— Si no me gusta algo, sólo te volaré un diente de una maldita patada.

Él se asombró un poco.

—Rayos. Es una manera dolorosa de descubrir lo que no te gusta, ¿no crees?

—Pues te jodes. —Contesté, pero él aprovechó el doble sentido para decir:

—Mejor te jodo a ti.

—¿Qué _mier-_?

En ese segundo, me empujó con fuerza sobre el mostrador, recostándome sobre la plataforma para luego hundir su boca en la mía en un impulso furioso. Sus manos aprisionando mis muñecas contra la barra, mientras el cuerpo de su lengua se enredaba con el de la mía, en un acceso forzado y rápido, nuestras lenguas mitad jugando y mitad atacándose. Su sabor invadiéndome, atontándome, y los movimientos de su boca tan sensuales y fuertes arrastrándome al colapso mental…

Había gemido sin querer al sentir el arranque brutal, como un impulso pasional y enfurecido, sin razonar, exigente y hambriento. Y, maldición, había pasado esos cuatro meses sin sentir el toque de nadie, ni siquiera el mío…

—Estás algo sensible…

Mierda. Lo notó.

—No lo estoy.

—Te digo que sí. Temblaste cuando te empujé, estás temblando ahora. No lo hiciste con nadie más.

—Sí lo hice. —Lo contradije— Me tocaron muchas veces.

—¿Quién?

—No pedí nombres, carajo.

—Creo que estás mintiendo. —Replicó, sin alterarse.

—Es verdad aunque te joda. —Le dije, secamente.

Entonces, sonrió ligera pero descaradamente.

—Y ¿con esas personas también reaccionabas así… cuando te hacían esto? —Preguntó, arrancándome un maldito escalofrío cuando lamió lentamente la piel que cubría mi garganta, concentrándose en hacer círculos en torno a la manzana de Adán, dejando besos suaves en ella. Las malditas sensaciones escalando por mi piel tan lenta pero cruelmente que casi olvidé la maldita pregunta.

—Tal vez —contesté, manteniendo mi voz impasible.

—¿Y también te estremecías cuando te hacían esto? —Continuó, chupando dulcemente la piel de mi cuello, tan blanco que supe que iba a marcarme, para luego bajar a besar lentamente mi clavícula y morder un poco. Mi maldita respiración traicionándome al volverse más pesada.

—Yo nunca me estremezco, mocoso idiota. —Señalé, cortantemente.

—¿No?

—No.

Luego, él sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello, sus labios acariciándolo mientras su aliento cálido viajaba a través de él, mi cuello tensándose sin que pudiera evitarlo por aquella sensación de calor. Era jodidamente glorioso sentirlo de esa manera.

—¿Levi?

—¿Qué quieres?

Entonces, me hizo la pregunta más enferma que había oído en mi miserable vida.

—¿Alguna vez te la han chupado en el trabajo?

Aquella sugerencia me dejó casi perplejo, sus manos peligrosamente cerca de mi miembro, pero sin tocarlo, ni siquiera rozarlo.

—No. —Respondí, con la voz algo apretada, forzada a sonar seria cuando era lógico que el estúpido me estaba encendiendo…

—¿Y quieres saber cómo es? —Me preguntó, sus manos acariciando mis malditos muslos de una manera que me arrancó un gruñido, pero sus manos jamás rozaron mi entrepierna, más bien la evadían de una manera que me daban ganas de ahorcarlo— Si nunca te lo han hecho, ésa es mi oferta. Será un placer hacerlo por ti.

Diablos, estábamos en mi trabajo. De tantos malditos lugares que había en el mundo, ¿el único que se le ocurría proponer era aquí?

—Quiero reconciliarme contigo… —me repitió, deseoso.

—¿Y piensas que lo lograrás a través de sexo?

Antes de responder, me dio un beso corto pero profundo, ligeramente ruidoso al final, sus labios separándose de los míos tan lentamente como si se hubieran despegado.

—Todo se logra a través de sexo, Levi.

Desvié la mirada, notando la respiración pesada de ambos.

—Claro que no.

—Si no me crees, podemos intentarlo —propuso—. No tenemos nada que perder y hay mucho que ganar —reconoció, su voz temblando de ganas, oscureciéndose cada vez más. —¿Te imaginas? Tu jefe piensa que ya cerraste, que te fuiste a tu casa… y mírate. Mira cómo estás ahora.

—Cierra la boca…

No, ya no estaba pensando bien.

—"Cerraré la boca" de una forma que te gustará bastante.

—¿Qué-?

Entonces, volvió a darme otro de sus besos impulsivos, frenéticos, de ésos que iban a acabar conmigo. Esos besos se parecían tanto a los de nochebuena, tan jodidamente sensuales, eróticos… y Eren escurría una de sus manos bajo mi camisa formal para acariciar mi abdomen, subiendo hasta mi torso y arrancándome un maldito temblor. Él sonriendo ligeramente al notar las reacciones de mi piel bajo sus manos, que se enrojecía conforme a su recorrido.

—Agh, maldición… —gruñí.

—Te lo dije, estás sensible. —Me recordó— Nadie te tocó, yo sé que no. Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… nos pondremos al corriente. —Me aseguró, en voz baja, clavando sus ojos en los míos como si quisieran devorarme. —Creo que extrañas sentirte dentro de mi boca, ¿no? ¿Ya olvidaste la última vez? —Y, en cuanto acabó la pregunta, el recuerdo de aquella chupada me llenó y me calentó de forma insoportable— Yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Cómo te retorcías en tu cocina de lo mucho que te gustaba…

No contesté, sólo tragué saliva al sentirme tan arrastrado por él. Mierda, me estaba dejando tan mal con todo lo que hacía, con todo lo que decía. Me estaba dominando…

—Si quieres sentirte en mi boca, tienes que decir la palabra mágica —musitó en mi oído, su respiración intoxicándome.

—Maldito… —Le escupí, obligándome a encerrar aquel deseo que empezaba a brotar de mí, el que él me provocaba.

—Ésa no es. —Contestó— ¿Cuál es, Levi?

—Te mataré… —volví a responder casi con rencor. Quería que se lo pidiera. No, primero me moría que humillarme así…

—Error. Sólo tienes un intento más. —Dijo, casi entretenido. Juro que deseé ahorcarlo. Pero no podía resistirlo, su voz, su calor, todo él era mi maldita droga y me quebraba la razón… y diablos, él lo sabía.

Si Eren me estaba buscando, me iba a encontrar. Y si tanto quería esto, pues yo iba a dárselo…

Sin pensar, lo cogí por el pelo y dirigí su maldita cara a mi pantalón, viéndolo casi asustarse en el acto, y le solté entre dientes:

—Chúpala, mierda.

Él me miró de una manera tan intensa que mi entrepierna casi se torció.

—… Muy cerca. La palabra era "por favor". —Expresó al fin.

Bufé.

—Yo no digo esas estupideces. —Declaré, pegando su cara a mi longitud que empezaba a endurecerse, para ordenarle con una voz oscurecida de deseo—… Llévatela hasta la garganta, mocoso.

Eren me miró directamente, sus dedos dirigiéndose con decisión para bajar la cremallera, cuando contesté fríamente:

—Así no. Con los dientes.

Eren me vio casi extrañado.

—¿Quién es el enfermo ahora? —Preguntó, casi jugando, pero sólo apreté el agarre en su cabello para decirle:

—Cállate y trágatela. —Murmuré, la voz ensombrecida de deseo. Sólo con Eren me había oído así. Era como si él despertara algún fuego en mí, uno que no nacía con nadie más. ¿Qué rayos tenía Eren que nadie lo podía igualar, y que me dejaba vuelto una caricatura de mí mismo? Nunca lo había podido entender.

—… A sus órdenes. —Obedeció, casi sin aliento, sus ojos verdes y enormes incrustados en mi pantalón, dejándome ver un asomo de saliva en sus labios que me endureció. Su boca y sus dientes rozándome por encima de la tela, su aliento tan cálido sobre ella. No podía esperar para sentirme dentro de su boca otra vez, y lo tenía sujeto por el pelo para ajustar la maldita chupada al ritmo que a mí se me antojara.

—¿Así que quieres ese maldito sexo de reconciliación? —Le pregunté, estrujando sus cabellos castaños para alzar su rostro en mi dirección, sacándole un gemido pequeño pero intenso— Como tú te largaste, ahora vas a seguir mis órdenes… lo haremos a mi modo.

—Sí. Será como tú digas.

—La vez que te fuiste, en realidad fue mi error. —Le confesé, para luego añadir con seriedad— Debí amarrarte a la maldita cama en cuanto terminamos.

—L-Levi… —Soltó, sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Si quieres ese jodido perdón, tendrás que portarte muy bien hoy. —Le advertí, tirándolo por el pelo hacia mi boca para besarlo de una manera que lo idiotizó, un beso tan infestado de deseo, incluso de morbo por lo que parecía venir…

Y, para acabar de calentar la escena, Eren me dejó sentado en la esquina del mostrador, arrodillándose frente a mí. Su rostro cercano a mi miembro, tanto para hacerme sentir su respiración contra mi longitud atrapada bajo la tela, para luego verme directo a los ojos y decir suavemente:

—Me portaré bien…

Maldición, eso era un juego erótico; nunca había vivido uno, no era de los que participaban en esto ni me interesaban, pero parecía que con Eren funcionaban bastante bien, casi como si fueran parte del encuentro con él.

—Ahora, chúpamela. —Le ordené, en voz grave, recordando que ésta era la primera vez que tenía este grado de control sobre él. Me volvía loco tener a Eren a mis pies de la manera en la que estaba, que me obedeciera cuando yo sabía que él era un alma orgullosa, rebelde e ingobernable— Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no? Entonces trágatela. Y mírame mientras lo haces.

En cuanto acabé de decirlo, sus orbes viajaron de su objeto de interés hacia los míos grises, mirándome con una combinación de sumisión y atrevimiento, entre obediente pero decidido a hacer pedazos mi juicio con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y me acerqué a su oído para ordenarle:

—… Quiero tus ojos clavados en mí todo el tiempo, desde que empieces a chupar hasta que termines. —Le indiqué— Quiero verte tragando mi semilla cuando me corra, y cómo se resbala por las comisuras de tu boca, por tus jodidos labios, hasta tu barbilla…

Entonces, la maldita imagen que me dio, su imagen de obediencia y deseo hacia mí, acabó por embrutecerme. La escena de su mirada clavada en mi pantalón, su cara ruborizada; su respiración cálida perdiéndose en la tela negra y su boca lubricándose con abundante saliva con anticipación, relamiéndose para luego acercarse al cierre, dispuesta a bajarlo con sus dientes, mientras sus labios enrojecidos se separaban sensualmente para hacerlo. Apreté con fuerza su pelo castaño, acariciándolo entre mis dedos, encantado por todo lo que hacía; mientras su boca dejaba escapar un gemido quedito que chocó contra mi pantalón y que me endureció.

—Rápido, mocoso. —Le ordené, mi mano en su cabello recordándole que sería yo quien impondría el ritmo.

Y, mirándome con sus benditos ojos verdes nublados, me respondió suave y dócilmente:

—Sí… _Heichou_ …

Y entrecerré los ojos dispuesto a dejarme arrastrar al maldito cielo o al jodido infierno, adondequiera que él tuviera pensado llevarme…

—¿Levi? —Oí una voz que reconocí al instante, tan jodidamente inesperada que sólo atiné a reaccionar con un:

—¡Mierda! —Grité, aventando por reflejo al mocoso que fue a dar a no sé dónde— ¿Qué… qué quieres? —Murmuré, cruzando una de mis piernas para disimular aquella maldita erección ligeramente despierta. Menos mal que ni siquiera me había movido el pantalón, si lo hubiera hecho…

—¿Qué haces sentado en el mostrador? —Me preguntó el cejón, viéndome desde la entrada de la tienda.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué carajos había vuelto?

—Había ratas en el piso. —Excusé inmediatamente.

Erwin me miró, extrañado.

—¿Qué tan grandes?

—Medían lo mismo que tus cejas. Entonces, parecían perros.

—¿Y qué hace Eren en el suelo y por qué está tan alterado?

Lo resolví en menos de un segundo.

—Lo llamé para que las matara… pero es un mocoso muy raro y se excitó al verlas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó el aludido.

—Eren, necesitas ayuda, hijo.

Nunca olvidaré la mirada que Eren me dedicó. Casi decía "te mataré y te reviviré y te mataré".

—¡Eso no fue así!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Argh! —Gritó de rabia, casi tirándose por los cabellos por la desesperación de no contradecirme.

Erwin se empezó a reír.

—Qué interesantes son ustedes dos.

—Siempre usas el calificativo "interesante" cuando algo es completamente raro, estúpido, torcido o descerebrado.

—Es correcto.

Lo miré de mala leche.

—Ya lárgate. ¿No tienes que ir a contarles cuentos a tus cejas? Escuché que estaban vivas-

—¿Y tú no tienes que volver a tu casa? —Preguntó Erwin, astutamente.

—Estaba esperando a que se fueran las ratas.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Vete al diablo.

—Levi, es tu jefe… —comentó Eren, sorprendido desde el suelo.

—Exacto: Trabajo para él, pero no soy su lamebolas.

—Ah… —Soltó el castaño, y Eren y Erwin intercambiaron miradas. La de color verde preguntando: "¿Levi siempre ha sido así, señor?" y la azul respondiendo algo como: "Sí, desde que se cayó del carrito de compras cuando bebé, nunca volvió a ser normal".

—Eren, dime, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde tienda? —Le preguntó el rubio, tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo y advirtiendo mi mirada en ese segundo— Cielos, Levi. Cuánto peligro puede caber en una mirada…

—Si ya lo sabes, deberías alejar tu maldita garra.

En ese instante, Eren se levantó por sí mismo, de inmediato.

—… Vine por mi respuesta, en realidad. —Le contestó a Erwin, un poco después.

—¿Tu respuesta a qué? —Se interesó él.

Pero antes de advertirle al mocoso que cerrara la boca, el castaño ya le había respondido sin pelos en la lengua:

—A mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Me quedé algo boquiabierto, pero no más que el cejón…

—¿De qué propuesta hablas, mocoso?

Los dos se me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera explotado la cara. Principalmente Eren.

—Te dejé un anillo… —Explicó él, en voz baja.

—¿Un anillo? —Pregunté, curioso.

—Sí, y una nota, le encargué a una mesera que te la diera.

—Hmn… —empecé a pensar— ¿Anillo?

—Ajá. —Contestó Eren, volviéndose nervioso.

—¿De otra joyería?

Él asintió, intranquilo.

—Erwin, ¿ése no es el que vendimos esta mañana? —El rubio volteó a verme— El que vendimos por un millón y medio…

—¡¿Un millón y medio?! —Gritó el castaño, a punto de arrancarse el pelo al oír la cantidad— ¡Pero si me costó-!

Sentí mis ojos achicarse, atento a la respuesta, pero el cejón intervino.

—Ya, no seas así con él. —Me pidió, amablemente, para luego dirigirse a Eren— Levi lo ha usado por dos semanas. De hecho, sólo se lo quita cuando está soldando o se lava las manos… seguramente está en su bolsillo.

Eren por fin respiró, aliviado.

—Tch, tú cállate, maldito cejas habladoras.

Pero la voz de Eren rebasó la mía, emocionada.

—Levi, ¡¿eso es cierto?! —Preguntó, a gritos— ¿Lo has estado usando? ¡Yo sí! ¡Mira! —Y, en ese momento, nos mostró en su mano el gemelo de mi anillo, haciéndome desviar los ojos al sentir mi jodida cara empezando a calentarse…

—Lo que se encuentra uno en el aeropuerto… —observó Erwin, entretenido.

—Tú no hables, maldito cejón.

—¡Levi, sí lo usas! —Soltó el mocoso, al borde de la emoción pero, en cuanto vi su intento de acercarse a mí, le dediqué una mirada fulminante de "si me abrazas frente al maldito cejas vas a amanecer en un jodido tanque con tiburones" que lo hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Por cierto, _"heichou"…_ —habló Erwin, seguido de una risita que me inyectó unos deseos de raparle las cejas— A juzgar por lo que vi, parece que por fin tengo mi respuesta a una duda que me asaltó durante semanas. Parece que perdí mi apuesta. —Reconoció, aunque no sonaba afectado por eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—… Hanji dijo que tú eras el pasivo, yo aposté que eras el activo. Bueno, aún no sé cómo perdí, pero lo asumo.

Entonces, lo interrumpí:

—Yo soy el activo. Dile, mocoso.

Pero Eren viró sus enormes ojos verdes, y respondió torciendo la boca:

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Eso me dejó helado.

—¡No te hagas el loco! —Le grité— ¡Sabes que soy el activo, mierda!

—¿Eren? —Lo instó Erwin, con una sonrisa. El castaño se lo quedó viendo.

—… De verdad, no sé de qué habla. —Le explicó al rubio— Me estás confundiendo mucho, Levi.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Le grité, pero Erwin preguntó:

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cómo es Levi como pasivo?

Eren tomó aire para responder, pero yo fui más rápido y solté:

—¡Váyanse al carajo los dos! —Les dije, dispuesto a largarme de ahí, pero Eren me tomó por el brazo.

—¡No, espera! ¡Quiero mi respuesta!

—¡¿A qué mierda?!

—¡A…! —Empezó, pero bajó la voz de pronto— A… tú sabes…

Y vi que en ese momento Erwin se daba la vuelta, diciéndome "no te olvides de cerrar todo" y saliendo de la tienda.

Se formó un silencio extraño. Luego, el mocoso se me acercó, tanteando en mi bolsillo del pantalón la forma del anillo, para luego suspirar con alivio de que estuviera ahí.

—Levi, dime. ¿Puedo tomar el hecho de que uses el anillo como un "sí"?

No contesté. Tampoco lo vi.

—Quiero saber qué piensas. —Me dijo, tomándome por los hombros— Por eso estoy aquí. Lo pensé mucho. Quiero saber si tú quieres lo mismo que quiero yo.

Más silencio.

Pasaron como dos minutos, hasta que finalmente hablé.

—Me dejaste una nota, ¿no pudiste darme la cara? —Le pregunté, con poco volumen. Eren asombrándose ante mi pregunta.

—No quise incomodarte en el café, ante los ojos de todos. No supe cómo reaccionarías. —Me confesó— ¿Ése es el problema? ¿Que lo quieres versión película?

—No es-… —continué, en lo que lo sentía hurgar en mi bolsillo para extraer la joya— Eren, ¡no, mierda! —Le advertí, sintiendo los putos colores en el rostro, viéndolo arrodillarse ante mí. No sabía si patear al mocoso, arrancarme la cabeza, arrancársela a él, o qué…

—Si no te gustó la nota, no tengo alternativa. —Decidió, suspirando.

—No soy una maldita mujer. —Le recordé, fría y peligrosamente, evitando que tomara mi mano como planeaba hacer.

—Eso me queda claro. _Muy_ claro, de hecho. —Afirmó, recordando algo— ¿No te conté lo mal que quedé esa noche? —Me preguntó, casi apenado. —Me dolían hasta los dientes. Definitivamente, una mujer no hubiera podido dejarme con ese dolor de culo.

—Cuando lo hicimos, no te quejaste. —Respondí.

Él sonrió, irónicamente.

—Primero el placer, luego la factura, ¿no? —Preguntó.

—Bienvenido al jodido mundo real. —Fue todo lo que dije, notando que esa conversación había sido para distraerme y que tenía mi mano entre la suya. Pero, cuando me di cuenta, ya era bastante tarde.

Y justo antes de que le gritara que se parara y se dejara de mierdas, me dirigió una mirada segura que casi me dejó frío.

—Levi Ackerman…

Pausa. Todo en una maldita pausa. Y se me formó un nudo espinoso en la boca del estómago, como si fuera a vomitar… su voz era tan seria que ni siquiera se me ocurrió algo para burlarme de él y acabar con eso. No podía pensar en nada para cortarle el teatro; pero, esa forma en la que me veía…

—Ah… aquí tienes que sacar la nota y leerla —me pidió en voz baja, ocultando un rostro tan inmensamente rojo.

—Se la comió un perro.

Se me quedó viendo, atónito.

—Pero te acuerdas de lo que decía, ¿no?

—Se la comió antes de que la leyera —corregí.

Me miró aun más extrañado.

—¿Qué? ¿Un perro entró al café del aeropuerto, así nada más, a nadie le pareció raro, se subió a tu mesa y se la comió?

—… Sí.

Eren me miró como queriendo decir "¿qué te estás fumando, Levi?" pero continuó:

—Sé que es mentira. Antes tú dijiste: "Me lo pediste con una nota", eso quiere decir que la leíste.

—Ya no me acuerdo. —Lo corté, secamente.

Resopló.

—Tendré que pedírtelo, entonces.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, idiota. —Sentencié— Pero si lo pides, hazlo con huevos, como los hombres, carajo. Las notas son de niñas de instituto.

Él sonrió, algo incómodo.

—Si me rechazas será muy humillante. —Continuó, nervioso.

—De todos modos, te habrás ganado un diez por ciento de mi jodido respeto. Para arrodillarse y pedirle matrimonio a un hombre, hay que tener huevos. —Señalé.

—Sobre todo si es a ti.

—Puede ser.

Entonces, respiró profundamente y su mirada se volvió seria de nuevo, para luego incrustarse en la mía.

—Bien. Te lo diré exactamente como lo pienso. —Decidió, tomando mi mano sin cuidado alguno, y su mirada brutalmente firme me dijo que iba en serio— Levi Ackerman —repitió, apretando mi mano con fuerza y extendiéndome el anillo, mientras yo me quedaba helado al ver tanta determinación, sus ojos verdes clavados en mí. —¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y volverte mi vida?

* * *

Silencio. Silencio absoluto.

Apenas podía pestañear.

Tras oírlo, creo que abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Los ojos verdes de Eren encajados en mí, expectantes. Desesperados.

Pasaron unos minutos así.

Tantos, que Eren incluso pareció bajar la mirada ante el silencio tan largo, entendiéndolo como una negativa; para después hacer el intento de levantarse con una mirada infinitamente triste, cuando respondí:

—… Dame tiempo. —Fue todo lo que dije, casi sin voz, sintiendo mi pulso tan extraño e irregular.

Eren me miraba como si no lo pudiera creer.

—¿Qué?

—Que me des tiempo. —Repetí, mirándolo morderse el labio inferior, como si estuviera dolido por mi respuesta— Eren. —Lo llamé, pero no me vio. Acabé sentándome a su lado, tomándolo del rostro para obligarlo a verme. —La manera que lo pediste… no estuvo mal, pero te diré la verdad: Todo lo que pensé después de tu propuesta, fue en la vez que me dejaste. —El castaño se quedó boquiabierto al oírme— Recordé la vez que desperté solo después de confiar en ti. No sabes… cómo mierda fue eso.

—Levi, yo…

—Escucha. Casarse es una maldita cosa muy seria. —Señalé, él callándose al instante— Si quieres obtenerlo, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza. Gánatela. Eres un mocoso muy terco y te gustan los retos, ¿no? Pues ahí tienes ése.

Él tragó duro, pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, con tanto dolor, culpa y arrepentimiento en su expresión.

—… Pero acepto salir contigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante al oírmelo decir.

—¿Salir? —Preguntó, asombrado— Es decir, ¿serás algo así como mi novio?

Desvié la mirada.

—… Sólo no lo digas muy alto. Me jode que se me queden viendo. —Repliqué— Pero sí, supongo.

Él asintió lentamente, entendiendo mi decisión.

Sin embargo, hizo algo que no esperé.

Apretó con fuerza mi mano y me dijo, viéndome directo a los ojos:

—Voy a ser muy claro contigo. —Comenzó— Mi meta es convertirme en tu esposo. Y todos los días, voy a esperar tu respuesta. Cada segundo hasta que me lo digas. —Sentí mis ojos abrirse de la impresión. —Será el mayor privilegio de mi vida casarme contigo. Es lo mejor que voy a lograr.

—Ya deja de decir esas mierdas… —Lo corté, sin verlo, mientras él besaba suavemente cada uno mis dedos, acariciando mi mano con sus labios y su rostro, con tanto maldito afecto, tanta devoción.

Aunque fuera ridículo y patético, por primera vez, lo dejé ser. Lo miré colocarme el anillo en el dedo, susurrándome al oído: "No queremos que se pierda, ¿cierto?". Y sólo le contesté, secamente: "Pues si se pierde, vas y compras otro, maldición".

Pero era mentira. El maldito anillo era único.

Sin embargo, aunque acababa de pedirle tiempo, ahora estaba besándolo nuevamente, con la sensación del anillo en mi dedo mientras él me tendía suavemente en el suelo… y no perdí el maldito detalle de su antebrazo bajo mi cabeza, para que ésta no tocara el piso.

Realmente esperaba confiar en él. Que él hiciera tantos méritos que su error de largarse quedara microscópico y, sobre todo, que pudiera asegurarme que esa basura jamás volvería a ocurrir. Que irse había sido algo que eligió por estrés, pero que él no era así y que en realidad era de confiar. Pero, por mientras, esto era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Una maldita relación…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 14.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este fic. En este capítulo, me gustaría hacer unas menciones muy especiales.

Son varias pero, por una parte, a _**Gala117**_.

Una de las cosas que más he disfrutado de este fic (y por lo que me siento muy agradecida con él) es por los amigos que he podido conocer. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Gala? Pues, en una ocasión, estábamos conversando por PM y cuenta: "Ay, Levi, ¡(el que Eren haya huido) nunca te hubiera pasado si lo hubieras amarrado a la cama!" Al leer su comentario, me fui al piso de la risa, y le contesté de inmediato: "¡Niña, que tienes toda la razón del mundo!" Típico problema de _seme_ primerizo (?) Originalmente el capítulo corría normal, sin embargo, en la parte donde Levi empieza a dejarse llevar, el comentario de Gala hizo muchísimo sentido (¡y no se leía igual sin su perspectiva!). Entonces, el crédito de esta idea del amarre y la opción de reconciliación, es para esta chica maravillosa.

Además de ella, este capítulo va dedicado con todo el cariño a varias personas a quienes _**adoré**_ leer: _**Ireth. Igni** , **Emilda** , **Portgas D. Raven, Miss Paranoic** , **Altaria Blue** , **ConyCP** , **Blue blu6** , **Mickeylove14** , **Kanon Yutaka** , **Bossenbroek** , **KAAS' Riko** , **yayoi heichou, PancitoDeCanela,**_ _**La ctm**_ (¡gracias, me fascinó leerte! Me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendo esta historia. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad y te mando un abrazo gigantesco!). Amé leerlos no saben cuánto, infinidad de gracias por compartirme su opinión. Ya les mandé un sustillo por PM o chat dándoles las gracias. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida y se agradece mucho.

A quienes estén o sigan en finales como yo, todo el éxito del mundo en sus deberes y pruebas. Que les vaya súper bien, un abrazo fuerte y gracias por leer esta historia.

Un beso.


	15. Dilema

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Este capítulo quedó tan extenso que se tuvo que cortar. Entonces, ésta es la primera parte del último capítulo. POV de Levi y palabras altisonantes.

 _ **Advertencia:** __Posible OOC_ (espero que no a un nivel ofensivo para el lector). _Lime_ o escena con toque sexual. Hay una parte fuerte. Extenso.

* * *

 **\- 15 -**

Existen desastres que atentan contra la vida humana: Terremotos, maremotos, huracanes, mierdas volcánicas, inundaciones, incendios…

… y salir con Eren.

Había mucho de _desastre_ en eso.

No existe un término único para describir la relación. Sería mentira decir que fue pura felicidad, o decir que fue pura agonía. Eren era dinámico y, tal vez por eso, inevitablemente te arrastraba a una relación inestable. Sin embargo, yo era lo suficientemente _estable_ por los dos, demasiado rígido, estricto y ordenado — _cuadrado_ , diría la cuatro-ojos— entonces, él era el caos mientras yo era el soporte. Él me enseñaba a dejarme llevar. Eren era el tipo de persona que no podía seguir al resto, que sólo podía hacer lo que amaba, lo entregaba todo por sus metas y creía ciegamente en ellas. Eso me inspiraba de él. Por otro lado, yo le enseñaba a guardar orden y compostura en ciertas situaciones, a disciplinarse… Con él cerca, yo sentía menos estrés, mientras que conmigo él aprendía a controlarse mejor y a aterrizarse. Eren tenía tantos intereses, gustos e impulsos, pero le faltaba disciplina para poder alcanzarlos o llevarlos a la realidad. Era terco incluso cuando las cosas eran imposibles. Y ahí era donde yo entraba.

En realidad, yo era la voz de la razón y los consejos —sólo cuando Eren la cagaba de verdad o me los pedía—, él era el de los detalles. Era él quien se aparecía en mi trabajo sin avisar a la hora de cerrar, el que me llevaba a cenar; el que me dejaba en la puerta de mi casa y, cuando se hacía un silencio incómodo, se inclinaba a besarme lentamente y, en cuanto nuestros labios se despegaban, me agradecía por la cita en el oído. Como respuesta, yo sólo daba media vuelta, me metía a casa y cerraba, dejándolo afuera. Enseguida, me apoyaba contra la puerta sintiéndome tan malditamente extraño… por esa dulzura nivel _infierno_ que no sabía corresponder. Diablos, yo no debería estar tan jodido por él…

Yo vivía en Trost, Eren en Stohess. Los primeros meses, él iba a Trost cada jueves y llegaba al centro joyero. En una ocasión llegó más temprano de lo usual, tanto que yo aún no había salido. Pero cuando dejé el taller para ir por algo al mostrador, lo encontré ahí, viendo a través del cristal de la tienda hacia la calle, sin hacer ruido.

—Señor Ackerman, es el delincuente del otro día. Le dije que se fuera, pero no me escucha… —me cuchicheó el cajero. Sólo negué para que lo dejara así, mirando a una chica pelirroja frente a la caja y pasando de ella.

Lo que no supe, era que esa chica —a quien confundí por un cliente— estaba comprometida con Auruo y, cuando me acerqué al mocoso para joderlo, Petra le preguntó:

—¿Te fijaste, Auruo? Tu jefe tiene el mismo anillo que mi jefe, en el mismo dedo… ah, mi jefe es el castaño que está ahí.

Esa vez, Auruo se desmayó tras hacer la matemática y llegar a la conclusión: Que el mocoso y yo éramos esposos, y bueno… había azotado en el piso como un jodido costal de papas.

Entonces, Eren pensó que lo mejor sería evitarme sorpresas en mi trabajo y encontrarme en mi casa…

 _Gran error._

—¡Levi! ¡Abre, abre, abre! ¡Ya llegué, abreee! ¡Leviii!

—¡Ya voy!

—¡Levi! ¡Baja a abrir! ¡¿Sí me escuchas?!

—Yo y toda la puta colonia… —contesté entre dientes, a pocos pasos de la puerta.

—¡Leviiiii!

—¡Ya te oí, imbécil, estoy abr-!

—¡Ya llegué!

Y justo en cuanto abrí la puerta, ni siquiera lo miré y le grité:

—Agh, ¡maldita sea! —Solté— ¡Cómo jodes, mierda! ¡Si te callaras dos segundos habrías escuchado que te contesté!

Pero Eren estaba totalmente pálido y boquiabierto, con los ojos verdes clavados en mí. Estupefacto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te dio un puto derrame cerebral por hiperactividad? —Pregunté, de mala gana.

Entonces, de improviso, vi que un poco de sangre se asomaba por una de sus narinas. Y yo sólo parpadeé sin entender un carajo…

—¿Eren? —Lo llamé bajando mi voz, y oyendo un toque en ella que raramente había escuchado.

Al poco rato, el mocoso al fin pudo hilar algo con la boca:

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó, suavemente.

—Estaba lavando.

Y el maldito hilo de sangre se volvió más abundante…

—Límpiate.

—¿El qué?

Sólo giré los ojos, impaciente, quitándome el pañuelo del cuello y limpiándolo.

—Tch. Qué asco. —Dije en voz baja, sabiendo que tendría que lavar el pañuelo. Sin embargo, la sangre siguió fluyendo, así que volví a presionar la tela contra su fosa nasal y le ordené— Ven, entra. Sostén esto contra tu nariz y levanta la cabeza. No sé qué mierda te pasó.

Él se quedó callado, pero noté que no me quitaba la mirada de encima ni un minuto…

—¿Mejor? —Le pregunté, al presionar una bolsa con hielos contra su nariz. Él sonrió casi tímidamente.

—Ahora que cerré los ojos, sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero él no respondió. Sólo volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué traes puesto? No es tu ropa normal —habló.

—No lo es. —Aseguré.

—Dices que estás lavando, pero ¿para qué esa ropa? ¿No metes todo a la lavadora y ya?

Lo miré fríamente.

—Yo no uso eso, estúpido.

Esta vez, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Tú… lavas a mano?

—Sí. —Y al ver algo rojizo resbalar por su nariz, repetí— Maldición, te dije que lo sostuvieras… dame eso. —Entonces, le arrebaté el pañuelo y lo presioné contra su narina. Me jodía que no lo hiciera bien.

—… ¿Por qué no tienes lavadora? —Me preguntó, confundido. Bufé con molestia.

—¿No sabes lo que hace esa maldita cosa? —Le devolví la pregunta— Vierte agua, le metes todo lo sucio, una cantidad mierdosa de jabón… luego, esa cosa le da vueltas a la porquería como si fuera una licuadora gigante y, por último, la ropa sale húmeda y perfumada, pero sucia. —Le expliqué, seriamente. —Es más limpio hacerlo manualmente.

Eren se quedó en silencio, pero sentí que me olfateaba como un cachorro recién nacido.

—Hueles a suavizante de telas…

—Y tú apestas a tonto.

—No seas cruel. —Me miró como si pidiera compasión.

—Hay una diferencia entre ser _cruel_ y ser _sincero_.

Pero, en lugar de responder, él me tomó por la muñeca de un tirón brusco y declaró con voz ahogada:

—Diablos, ya no puedo más.

—¿Qué-?

De súbito, sus labios chocaron contra los míos en un impulso dominante y furioso, exigente, empujándome contra el sofá y sentándose a horcajadas en mi cintura, reclamando mi boca con fuerza, y gruñí al sentir su maldita erección rozarme tan descaradamente… para luego sentir sus besos malditos atacando mi cuello, sus mordidas, sus chupetes…

"Tan brusco" había pensado, mordiéndome los labios para callar un gemido. Maldición, su lengua y sus dientes en mi cuello se sentían como una jodida maravilla…

—… ¿Por esto tenías un hilo de sangre? —Pregunté, entre malvado y burlón— Chiquillo tonto. —Solté, sarcásticamente, aunque sin mucho aliento.

—Has causado más que un hilo de sangre, Levi. —Me informó, con una voz hambrienta y oscurecida de deseo— Si te tuviera en casa…

Y sus ojos me dejaron imaginar la respuesta: Una tan caótica, tan necesitada, tan enferma, que quise empujarlo a decirla.

—Si me tuvieras en casa, ¿qué? —Lo presioné.

Y, con su mirada devorándome, me respondió:

—Sabrías… lo estúpidamente perdido que me tienes… —me confesó, con un tono fuerte y convencido— en cualquier parte de la casa, en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo… Te daría bien duro y bien fuerte, Levi. Vestido como estás, y hablando como lo haces… es como si pidieras a gritos internos que te follen sin piedad…

—Mierda, de verdad estás enfermo.

—Tú me haces cosas extrañas.

—Échame la culpa a mí, mocoso —reclamé, irónicamente.

—Te culpo. —Me respondió, antes de hundirse en mi boca nuevamente. Sin embargo, aunque yo acababa de decirle que era un enfermo —y no había dejado de insultarlo desde que llegó a mancharme el tapete con su sangre pervertida— mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello automáticamente, acercándolo más a mí, gruñendo inevitablemente cuando su cadera se rozó contra la mía a propósito, repitiendo el roce lenta y sensualmente, como si simulara un par de embestidas dentro de mí. Demonios. Y con eso ya me tenía fuera de mí mismo, enloquecido por estar con él…

* * *

Sin embargo, el día que me encontró lavando, fue la puerta para nuestro primer problema: Cuando, a la semana siguiente, a Eren se le ocurrió la brillante idea de aparecerse en mi casa con una sonrisa idiota y una bolsa llena de ropa sucia.

Y, ante tanto descaro, yo iba a asumir la medida que todo adulto responsable tomaría.

.

—¡Levi, basta, no hagas eso! —Me pidió él, desesperado afuera de mi casa, mientras yo estaba ocupado castigándolo— ¡Levi, por favor! ¡Deja de aventarme con mi ropa en plena calle!

Pero no lo escuché.

—¡¿Y tú - por qué - carajos - me traes - tus mierdas - a lavar?! —Le grité, haciendo una pausa en cada prenda que le lanzaba— ¡¿Piensas que soy tu lavandera o qué mierda?!

—¡Pensé que sería romántico!

—¡ _Romántico_ tu culo!

—¡Esto ni siquiera es mío! —En efecto, era una de mis camisas del trabajo.

—Ah, dámela. —Repuse, seriamente.

—No —me contestó, e hizo algo que no preví y que casi, casi me hizo detener aquel castigo que, horas después, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fue—. No te la daré. Me la llevaré y la abrazaré en la noche…

Al oírlo, automáticamente dejé de aventarle cosas, al verlo aferrado afectivamente a aquella prenda, mi maldita cara ardiendo.

—Dámela. La necesito para trabajar —intenté hacerlo razonar.

—Qué pena, es mía. —Y la abrazó con más fuerza. Giré la cara hacia otro lado, para no ver más de aquella acción que me apretaba. Mierda. ¿Me estaba convenciendo con algo tan tonto?

—Estás abusando. Ahora sí te pasaste. ¡¿Te crees que soy tu sirvienta?!

—No… yo-

—Ya no quiero oírte.

—Pero-

Y le cerré en la cara.

Hasta la fecha, sigo dándome patadas mentales por eso…

* * *

En esa ocasión, y esto no es mentira, lo escuché tocar la puerta por casi dos horas —y es que Eren tenía los jueves menos saturados de trabajo, y eran los únicos días que viajaba a Trost para visitarme… sin embargo, cuando estás enfadado, te olvidas de esos detalles, pensando únicamente en tu propio orgullo, tu enfado y nada más—. Después de tocar la puerta todo ese tiempo, lo último que recuerdo es que dijo que tenía una junta ese día y que volvería a las diez. ¿De la mañana? ¿De la noche? No lo supe. Sólo pensé que regresaría esa misma noche.

O al día siguiente…

Pero no fue así.

Él no regresó ni hubo ningún contacto. Por una semana.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez yo había hecho algo bastante atrevido. Que en nuestra relación —o como se llamara esto—, él se disculpaba todo el tiempo, que no lo había escuchado, que cuando yo me enojaba lo mandaba al diablo sin oír sus palabras, sólo las mías… Pensé en contactarlo, en buscarlo, pero el orgullo me ganaba. No quería que pensara que me estaba arrastrando por él…

Hasta ese día.

Ese viernes, en el que finalmente pensé: "A la mierda. Lo buscaré y ya, carajo. Si no quiere verme que me bote y no lo joderé más".

Entonces, abrí la puerta casi con rabia, con las llaves del auto en la mano para ir a Stohess, donde vivía él… cuando lo encontré del otro lado de la puerta, asombrado. Y, yo no lo sabía, pero eran las diez de la noche.

—Levi, ahmm… —comenzó, casi tartamudeando— perdón, hice algo que-

—No volviste. —Lo corté, él bajando la cabeza en ese instante.

—No sabía si querías verme, estabas muy enojado-

—Tampoco mandaste ni un mensaje ni una mierda. —Lo volví a interrumpir.

—Sentí que te podría molestar más —me explicó en voz baja—. Digamos que no quería oírte decir que esto se acababa…

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, viéndolo sin creer, su mirada fija en otro lado que no era yo— ¿Creíste que íbamos a terminar por esta estupidez?

—Bueno, es que… yo me equivoco mucho… y a veces me paso del límite y no me doy cuenta —replicó, sin mirarme—. Siempre me pasan cosas como ésta. Entonces vine porque… bueno, digamos que ya estoy listo para lo que sea que decidas. Sólo que si vas a terminar con esto… no seas tan cruel. Porque me gustas, ¿sabes? —Preguntó, sin levantar la cabeza ni una sola vez— De verdad me gustas… aunque es verdad, aún soy muy inmaduro, has tenido que aguantarme mucho y-

—Agh, mocoso imbécil.

—¿Eh?

Pero no le di tiempo de seguir con su explicación de chiquillo tarado. Lo tiré por el brazo y lo besé, sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que Eren se aferró a mi cintura y me estrechó contra él. ¿Cómo había podido dejarme por una maldita semana? ¿Qué se creía ese maldito cabeza de aire?

Tras separarme lentamente de sus labios, declaré:

—Siempre habrá problemas. Pero no huyas, mierda, no dejes de comunicarte. Qué tal si te pasa algo y no me entero. —Dije, cortantemente, a sus ojos pasmados— Comunícate, maldita sea. Veámonos en algún lado para hablar, arreglemos esta mierda y empecemos otra vez.

—Levi…

—No soporto que te desaparezcas sin más. Deja de hacerlo, carajo. —Ordené, fríamente— Enfrenta cualquier mierda que venga, y crece ante ella. —Sentencié. —Crezcamos. Yo no quiero botar esto así de fácil.

—Ah… —Soltó, ligeramente nervioso.

—Demonios, Eren. Si esto en verdad te importa, no te vayas así, sin decir nada. Enfrenta las putas cosas, resuélvelas y sigue. —Repetí.

Entonces, él continuó:

—No quiero equivocarme contigo, me importas demasiado, pero…

Tras esas palabras, nada siguió por un rato, hasta que aclaré:

—Cuando crea que te equivocaste, te lo diré, y tú me lo dirás también. —Propuse— El asunto es estar en comunicación, entender qué mierda le pasa al otro. Me costará trabajo entenderte y a ti a mí cuando haya diferencias, que las habrá, pero también hay cosas que compartimos. —Aseguré. —Esto sólo funcionará si nos lo proponemos. Llegaremos tan lejos como nosotros queramos.

Eren asintió lentamente.

—Quiero… llegar lo más lejos posible contigo, Levi. —Confesó— Quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo. Todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Mierda, yo igual —respondí, aunque casi sin voz—. Así que deja de largarte cuando ocurra un problema. Dime cualquier cosa que te joda, no me dejes hablando solo y te calles las cosas. Aunque admito que también ha sido mi culpa —sus ojos se abrieron casi como platos. —Haré el jodido intento de escuchar. Si no lo hago, bésame, maldita sea, para que me calle…

Él me miró como si se me hubiera caído la cara. Creo que cualquiera me habría dedicado esa estúpida mirada…

—¿Estás seguro? Me patearás si te beso cuando estás enojado-

—Pero aún enfadado, tengo buena memoria. Incluso puedes decirme "me dijiste que te besara" y sólo hazlo, mierda. —Sugerí— Prefiero que hagas eso a que te largues así nomás. Pero no lo agarres como pretexto para acabar con discusiones estúpidas. Intentaré oír tu parte de ahora en adelante, sin necesidad de hacer eso. Te estoy hablando de un caso extremo —afirmé.

—¿Entonces…? —Preguntó él.

—Entonces quédate. —Murmuré, sin verlo.

En ese momento, no sé qué diablos pensó, pero me tomó por los hombros y me besó con calma. Algo tenían nuestros malditos besos últimamente. Era como si atravesaran, como si se clavaran patéticamente… Con sólo rozar mis labios, me dejaba tan mareado, queriendo tener más de esa tontería…

Y fue él quien lo comentó:

—Besas un poco distinto…

—¿Te jode? —Le pregunté, cortantemente, viéndolo como diciéndole: "Piensa bien lo que vas a contestar, mocoso. Porque ése puede ser el último puto beso que tendrás de mí".

—No me molesta, pero… hay algo raro. —Señaló, y me dijo— Con sólo tener un poco, quiero más y más, al punto de querer encerrarme contigo, convencerte de que faltes al trabajo y llamar a Petra para que cancele todas mis citas, para que no nos molesten en lo que quede del día…

—No puedes hacer eso. —Le contesté de inmediato, y agregué más bajo— Pero entiendo la jodida idea.

De pronto, lo noté muy serio, viendo en mi mano las llaves de mi auto.

—¿Ibas a salir?

Sólo asentí.

—Te… ¿te estoy deteniendo? —Me preguntó, suavemente— Aunque es algo tarde- ¡no lo digo para que me expliques! —Añadió de prisa. —Haz lo que quieras, sólo ten cuidado. Y pues… eso. Que te vaya bien.

Tras esas palabras, vi que Eren clavaba sus ojos en el suelo. Y casi me pareció haberle leído el pensamiento sólo por esa pequeña reacción.

—No estoy quedando con otra persona, Eren.

En cuanto terminé de decirlo, miré que respiró.

—… No podría. No me gusta jugar así. —Agregué, secamente.

—No lo hagas. —Me pidió, en voz muy baja— Duele como no te imaginas…

La mirada de Eren en ese momento me dijo todo: Él había vivido engaños… que estaba recordando frente a mí. La expresión del mocoso al recordarlos era casi miserable, y yo no podía tolerar verlo así de mal; así que me permití una estupidez para distraerlo.

Sin más, alcé su barbilla con una mano y lo besé, lamiendo su labio inferior y sintiéndolo suspirar como respuesta, sus labios separándose por reflejo para profundizarlo; pero me detuve. Teníamos que aclarar algo antes.

—Iba a ver a un mocoso a Stohess. —Le expliqué.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, sorprendidos, pero luego se empequeñecieron con dolor. Diablos, ¿cómo era posible que Eren viajara de una emoción a otra en cuestión de segundos? Era tan contrario a mí, pero no negaré que ese dinamismo era una de las cosas que más me intrigaban de él.

Y en voz baja, respondió:

—Ah… je. Qué suertudo es, supongo…

Pero, obviamente, estaba celoso.

Corregí. —Iba a verte _a ti_ a Stohess.

Se me quedó viendo con asombro, y me respondió de una manera que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

—… ¿Te sabes mi dirección?

Me quedé en blanco. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no sabía dónde vivía el mocoso. ¿Cómo mierda se me había pasado algo tan importante? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer cuando llegara a Stohess? ¿Acaso pensaba que los anuncios iban a estar señalizados como "aeropuerto 10 kms. — casa de Eren 500 mts.? ¡¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?!

Entonces, lo oí decir:

—¡Levi! ¡Nunca te he llevado a mi casa! —Recordó, riéndose después— ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo no lo recordé! —Soltó en voz alta, tan animado y apenado. —¿Quieres ir? Dime tu horario y qué día puedes y-

Pero interrumpí su hilo de estupideces, callándolo con un dedo índice sobre sus labios. Él sorprendiéndose cuando me sintió callarlo.

—Llévame. —Le pedí, sonando más bien a una orden.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó, desubicado.

Y, en su oído, murmuré:

—Me iré contigo esta noche. No es una maldita pregunta.

Lo sentí estremecerse, antes de preguntarme en voz baja:

—¿Ya tienes todo listo para pasar la noche?

—Estás tú, mocoso idiota. Qué mierda importa lo demás. —Murmuré.

Era una suerte que fuera tan tarde y mis vecinos no salieran. Carajo, si nos miraran así…

Al escucharme, Eren había tomado mi rostro con sus manos, pegando su frente tan tibia contra la mía, respirando suavemente frente a mí.

—Quiero besarte… —Musitó, a pocos centímetros de mi boca.

—Qué maldito permiso estás pidiendo. —Respondí, irritado.

Y, sin más, lo hizo. Maldición, no sabía cómo lo hacía; cómo él, con sólo rozarme, me dejaba hecho mierda. Cuando sentí sus labios, por instinto mis brazos habían capturado su cintura, acariciando su espalda tan firme, tan amplia, tan cálida. Tan mía…

—Eren. —Lo llamé.

—¿Hm?

—Sobre lavar…

Pero me interrumpió.

—Lo siento. Ya no lo volveré a hacer. —Prometió, recordando lo ocurrido en la última vez.

Pero corregí:

—No quiero que pagues el maldito servicio. Trae tus cosas. —Vi sus ojos casi salirse de sus órbitas al oírmelo decir— Pero no le cuentes a nadie. Tampoco a Mikasa. Y no me estés apresurando con la ropa, ¿oíste? Tengo otras cosas que hacer también.

En ese momento, me dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que creí que me dejaría ciego. Desvié la vista, tan mareado al ver aquella mueca drogada de felicidad…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó, emocionado.

—Sí, carajo. Sólo no lo digas.

—No lo haré —me aseguró. La forma en la que me miraba era tan malditamente intensa, tan fuerte, que no pude hacerle frente. Estaba tan llena de emoción, y tan fija en mí, mientras él acariciaba mi rostro con su pulgar; pasándolo distraídamente por mis labios que se abrieron en automático ante su maldito toque—. Hace días, he tenido este pensamiento. Es raro, pero…

Y se pausó, algo cohibido.

—¿Cuál pensamiento? —Inquirí— ¿Y desde cuándo demonios puedes pensar?

Me dirigió una mirada entre irónica y molesta.

—Los últimos días, me he dado cuenta de que… no te rías —me advirtió, secamente—. He notado que, cada vez que te conozco más… me enamoro más de ti. —Cuando acabó de decirlo, me quedé pálido como un puto zombi de mierda— No te había dicho esto porque… bueno, es muy penoso, ¿no? —Me preguntó, algo nervioso. —Pero quería que lo supieras, porque he llegado a un punto en que no puedo callarlo más.

Miré al suelo.

Maldito mocoso ridículo. Me había dejado tan jodidamente rojo, que no sabía si tirarle una patada a la cara o follármelo brutalmente en el pórtico de mi casa.

Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que, inevitablemente, terminé con la cara en su maldito pecho, latiendo con tanta fuerza, como si algo dentro de él quisiera atravesar sus costillas para librarse de su prisión.

—Levi…

—Qué quieres. —Le pregunte secamente, para no oírme tan malditamente marica. El calor de Eren había acabado derritiendo algo en mí, pero no quería verme tan débil y patético ante él. Él tragó duro antes de responder.

—Jamás habías recostado tu cabeza en mi pecho —observó, en voz baja—. Te ves… diablos. Quédate así. —Me pidió, estrechando mi cuerpo con fuerza. Su pecho tan caliente, que estar ahí era como un maldito sedante…

Al poco rato, me comentó:

—Como tú lavarás mi ropa, yo también haré algo por ti. —Me propuso, besando mi cabeza, aprovechando su maldita estatura de porquería— A partir de ahora, repararé el auto y mataré a las arañas grandes de la cocina.

Casi oí un disco rayado en mi cabeza.

—¡¿Qué carajos quieres decir?! —Le grité, pero el idiota sólo me robó un beso rápido.

—Me dijiste que te besara. —Me recordó, entretenido.

—¡No me vengas con mierdas! ¡Explícate!

Pero él sólo respondió, animado:

—¡Ya! ¡Nos vamos a Stohess! —Decidió— ¡Vamos a tener una pijamada de puta madre!

—¿Pijamada? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? —Pregunté, arqueando una ceja, pero él sólo tiró de mi brazo.

—¡Ya vámonos! —Demandó.

—¡No he agarrado nada, carajo!

Pero él contestó, veloz y enérgicamente:

—Te compraré lo que necesites de camino. ¡Vamos! —Y en cuanto cerré con llave, me echó un brazo por los hombros, dirigiéndome con él mientras yo gritaba "¡¿qué mierda quisiste decir con lo del auto y las arañas?!", a lo que él respondió: "Si sigues gritando te besaré para no pelearnos", "¡ah, te voy a agarrar a patadas, mocoso idiota! ¡¿Me estás llamando "mujer" porque lavo?! ¡Responde de frente, imbécil!" mientras caminábamos hacia su camioneta negra —digna de un chiquillo que no recibió atención en su casa— y finalmente, nos largamos de ahí.

* * *

—Levi, ¿te dormiste? —Preguntó, en voz baja, combinada con el rumor de la carretera.

—Hmnn —me removí en el asiento.

—No se duerme cómodo aquí. ¿No quieres pasarte al asiento trasero? —Propuso, suavemente— Allá tendrás más espacio.

—Ya cállate… —Fue lo único que respondí, tan cansado de no encontrar una posición que acabé abrazándome a su pecho, él sin la costumbre de usar cinturón, pues decía que se estaba ahorcando— No me mires, pon los malditos ojos en la carretera. Y no nos mates, carajo.

Él sonrió.

—Je, si supieras lo difícil que es no verte cuando estás así. —Replicó, y sentí un beso en mi cabeza. Luego, al verme adormilado, me preguntó— Te desvelaste otra vez con los encargos, ¿no?

—Hmnn…

—Erwin tiene que pagarte mejor.

No respondí, estaba mareado por aquella canción de su pecho y por su calor, como si me arrastraran de poco a poco al descanso.

—Levi.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?

—No… —Contesté, vagamente.

—Yo tengo una junta. Diré que estoy enfermo. —Excusó, riéndose. Mi cabeza sacudiéndose un poco sobre su pecho por su carcajada.

—Ve a la junta. No seas irrespon… hnn…

Soltó una risita.

—… Me educas tanto, que ya quisiera que te casaras conmigo. —Me susurró, su voz sutil pero cargada de emoción.

Pero ya tenía demasiado sueño para responder y lo último que oí fue:

—Ya, descansa. —Mientras su mano se perdía entre mi pelo negro, pegando mi cabeza contra su pecho para que no me moviera de ahí, mientras él conducía el resto del camino.

Y luego, todo se volvió silencioso y negro.

* * *

Con cada día, nuestro cuadro de convivencia se volvía más ridículo, risible y patético.

—Deberías vivir conmigo —me dijo un día que se quedó en mi casa, al entrar a la cocina de mañana, abrazándome por la espalda y besándome el cuello sin que yo lo esperara, tensándome— Si viviéramos juntos, lo podríamos hacer todas las mañanas… —Me tentó.

—Qué tal si terminamos matándonos. Además, me fijo mucho en la limpieza. —Le dije directamente lo que pensaba.

Pero sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura ni separar su barbilla de mi hombro, me contestó:

—Ya lo sé. Si eso te molesta, tendré cuidado de no ensuciar. Te ayudaré a limpiar también. —Afirmó, apretándome más entre sus brazos.

—No sabes limpiar. —Le recordé.

—Aprenderé y me esforzaré por ti.

Viré mi cara hacia atrás, él mirándome, confundido.

—Vamos a ver si es cierto. —Repliqué.

—Déjame convencerte. —Me pidió, seriamente.

Lo habíamos hablado un par de veces. Hacer el experimento de vivir juntos.

El problema con eso era que yo trabajaba en Trost y él en varias partes: Una parte del tiempo en Hermina, otra en Stohess, o debía viajar y tardaba una o varias semanas. Aunque nos comunicábamos, a veces no lo veía. Y él tenía que venir a Trost, o yo ir a Stohess para vernos… eran varias horas de camino en coche, y no era que me importara, pero Eren manejaba de una manera tan caótica que a veces imaginaba que, en una de sus visitas a Trost, al poco rato de irse recibía una llamada del hospital o de Mikasa dándome una noticia peor.

—Supongo que lo podríamos intentar por un mes —sugirió él, meditabundo—. Los fines de semana.

Me quedé pensando.

Después de todo, qué era un jodido mes; y si eran los fines de semana, en realidad íbamos a vivir juntos ocho días…

No era un mal comienzo. Y qué de malo podía pasar.

* * *

De esa conversación, ha pasado medio año.

En lugar de irse en el primer mes, Eren trajo más y más cosas a mi casa. A él le gustaba conducir mucho más que a mí, entonces prácticamente eligió quedarse en mi casa en Trost; regresándose los lunes en la madrugada, a eso de las tres, para llegar a su hora de entrada laboral a las siete en Stohess.

Aunque yo le dijera que era mejor irse el domingo temprano para que descansara, él respondía que lo agradable de despedirse de mí de madrugada era cuando yo le contestaba casi dormido…

—Ya me tengo que ir —me dijo en una ocasión, como siempre hacía, besándome la frente.

—¿Hmn?

—Te aviso cuando llegue. Duerme bien, ¿sí?

No sé por qué, pero no recuerdo nada de esa ocasión.

Él me contó que, esa noche, él alargó la mano hacia mí para tocar mi rostro; pero yo lo había tirado impulsivamente por el brazo para regresarlo a la cama y lo había abrazado, diciéndole "quédate". Y no sé por qué no lo puedo recordar.

Sólo recuerdo que, ese lunes, había despertado con el cuerpo de Eren entre mis brazos, extrañándome de eso pues nunca había pasado un lunes. Normalmente lo veía por última vez el domingo en la noche, y no lo volvía a mirar hasta el viernes, los jueves no pues los tenía cargados otra vez.

Sin embargo, ese lunes su cabeza estaba recargada en mi torso, sus cabellos castaños esparcidos cerca de mi cuello; su pecho ensanchándose y encogiéndose contra el mío, su cuerpo tibio cubriéndome.

—Eren.

—¿Hm? —Soltó, mitad despierto y mitad inconsciente.

—¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?

Se despertó de pronto, casi con un brinco.

—Ah, sí. —Respondió, la voz torpe y congestionada por el descanso, y noté que tenía puesta ropa formal, una que nunca usaba conmigo pero que sabía que se colocaba antes de regresar a Stohess, mientras yo dormía— Quería pasar otra noche contigo, así que me quedé. —Me explicó.

—¿No tendrás problemas?

—No. —Replicó, su oreja algo roja, aunque no lo comenté— Pero debo irme ya —agregó, besándome suavemente. —¿Entras a las nueve?

—Sí.

—Que te vaya bien. Nos vemos el viernes.

—Tch… —Fue mi sonido de queja.

—Sí, lo sé. Estas despedidas son un fastidio. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. —Me contó, sacando las llaves de su auto para irse.

—Cuídate.

Eren me miró con asombro al oírme, incluso volteándose para asegurarse si lo había dicho yo. Y me contestó, sonriendo:

—Tú igual —antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Desde que acepté salir con el mocoso, todo había sido… no _perfecto,_ pero sí bastante positivo, a pesar de unos problemas menores. Eren no era perfecto, yo tampoco lo era; pero me sentía bien con él. Generalmente me gustaba lo que Eren hacía con mi vida, cómo la tomaba y la llenaba de recuerdos tan valiosos, cómo él tenía que atraparme entre sus brazos en el segundo que me miraba, diciendo tantas tonterías… cómo se reía cuando me oía maldecir y cómo sabía en qué momentos besarme y cuándo no. Con el tiempo, habíamos podido entendernos impresionantemente bien… supongo que porque ambos queríamos que esto durara un buen rato, que llegara lo más lejos posible.

Sí, a muy grandes rasgos, todo había sido perfecto…

Hasta esa ocasión.

Ese fin de semana me tocaba a mí ir a Stohess. Y mientras conducía hasta allá, pensaba en cómo mierda se lo iba a decir. No sabía qué diablos me pasaba, pero el último mes había contemplado el anillo por varios minutos. Sólo viéndolo y recordando un montón de estupideces: Su voz, su risa, su determinación; sus ridículos pucheros, sus besos, sus gemidos y los encuentros carnales con él, incluso las tardes que pasábamos hablando por horas o en silencio, pero sabiendo que el otro estaba ahí. Supongo que, durante ese mes, ya había llegado a la cima de la idiotez…

Tal vez por eso, ese viernes, tenía pensado decirle al estúpido que aceptaba su maldita propuesta. Que nos casáramos de una jodida vez y al carajo lo demás.

Pero no podía decirlo así nada más. No sabía cómo se lo iba a soltar sin parecer un imbécil. Y tal vez fue por eso que llegué tan temprano aquel día, cuando normalmente llegaba media hora después de la hora acordada. No era que yo llegara tarde, más bien lo dejaba esperando para que no pensara que me tenía lamiendo el piso. Pero esa ocasión había llegado temprano… y estaba incómodo. Esa vez era la definitiva. Le diría al idiota que sí.

Pero nunca pensé que las cosas acabarían así.

* * *

Estaba frente a la sala de juntas que Eren siempre ocupaba, esperando. Dijo que ese día saldría a las seis y media, pero había algo anormal: Aunque eran las seis, pensé que escucharía su tono de mando y las voces de sus compañeros de trabajo… pero no había nada de eso. Ésa debió ser mi primera señal.

La segunda señal, es que sí había una voz. Pero no era Eren, y la conversación no era de trabajo.

La tercera, que el tema era terriblemente privado, y la maldita escena también.

—… Realmente has cambiado un montón —comenzó la voz, aterciopelada pero seria—. Estás mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte… incluso diría que te ves guapo, demasiado guapo para tu propio bien.

Parpadeé lentamente, esperando más información para empezar a hacer cálculos. No sabía quién estaba adentro, pero ésa era la sala de juntas que el mocoso usaba frecuentemente, aunque su voz no se oía.

—¿Y yo? ¿Crees que me veo bien? —Preguntó de pronto— Siempre me decías que sí. En ese entonces, éramos muy jóvenes todavía… hicimos muchas tonterías, nos equivocamos mucho —siguió hablando la misma voz. —Yo pensaba que eras demasiado inmaduro, que no sabías lo que querías de tu vida… pero me gustaba tu pasión. Me hacías sentir viva. Yo estaba tan hueca hasta que mi piel llegaba a tus manos…

No hubo respuesta por un rato.

—Quiero recuperarte, Eren… Así como recuerdo tantas cosas de ti, también recuerdo muy bien en qué parte nos quedamos. —Y, en este punto, comprobé que no estaba oyendo mal, que la mujer iba muy en serio— ¿Te acuerdas que te asustaba que lo hiciéramos, la primera vez? Dijiste que aún no querías ser padre, eras tan ingenuo… y te conté que había una forma de que no pasara nada. Yo tuve que guiarte, pero aprendes muy rápido. Con pocos he podido sentir lo mismo que contigo. A pesar de que en tu rostro te ves tan infantil, eres puro calor…

Más silencio.

No lo voy a negar. Conforme las palabras seguían, me sentía más y más asqueado, incluso inquieto. Se suponía que Eren estaba ahí, pero el mocoso no hablaba. Pero _nada._ Normalmente era un maldito perico, ¿por qué ahora era una jodida tumba?

Y la voz agregó:

—Tú te equivocaste primero, hiciste una locura y te mandaron a la militarizada. —Sentenció— Y yo también me equivoqué. Pero, si nos damos una oportunidad, podemos hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Se oyó un suspiro pesado, aunque no supe de quién era. No supe si era de Eren.

—La última vez que nos vimos… estabas en el suelo, rogándome que no te dejara, diciéndome que me necesitabas… Diciéndome que no te importaba si te usaba de diversión, pero que no te abandonara: Que yo podía estar con Reiner y contigo a la vez, que lo aceptabas porque yo te hacía demasiada falta —recordó la voz—. Mírame, Eren. ¿Acaso no me dijiste eso?

—… Yo ya no pienso así. —Le respondió por primera vez, con voz apretada. Eren sonaba afectado, bastante… Pocas veces lo había escuchado de esa manera, tal vez sólo en el aeropuerto, cuando se disculpó.

Pero no sólo sonaba herido.

Por extraño que parezca, el estúpido también sonaba excitado… aunque yo no lo quisiera admitir.

—Yo tampoco pienso así ahora —continuó la voz—. Eres el único que supo quererme en todo tipo de situación, y mi error fue tardarme en verlo. Acéptame. Siempre me decías lo hermosa que era, incluso cuando tenía el pelo revuelto y estaba recién despierta. Nadie más me trató con esa dulzura. Quiero volver a esos días contigo; mírame, y dime que no quieres lo mismo…

No escuché nada, tal vez una respiración pesada, pero nada más.

—Cuando te vi en esta sala, vestido así y hablando con esa seguridad… deberías verte, Eren. Eres tan maduro ahora, todo el mundo te escucha, eres… como una tentación difícil de resistir. Y apuesto que debes ser mejor ahora que antes…

Por el tono, inferí que lo último se trataba de algo sexual.

—No lo creo. —Respondió él, oyéndose algo ahogado y más bobo que de costumbre.

—Quiero comprobarlo…

Se escuchó como si alguien hubiera chocado contra algo.

—¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso? —Siguió la voz, presionándolo— Parece que no has cambiado tanto. Mi cercanía sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en ti.

—No…

Entonces, se formó un silencio, y yo sentía gusanos de odio comiéndome las tripas. El estúpido debía estar encantado con todo eso. ¿No le podía decir que se largara?

No, porque al imbécil le gustaba…

Y aunque temblara de ganas de partirles la cara a los dos, antes que nada, tenía que saber qué clase de persona era Eren. No podía meterme a arruinarlo por él. Tenía que saber hasta dónde podía confiar en el mocoso, especialmente en una situación como ésta, que en Eren debía ser demasiado común…

El idiota tenía dinero. Y aunque yo le dijera lo contrario, era listo. Tenía una buena posición y un carácter puro y dulce; pero, en consecuencia, esa pureza lo volvía inmaduro también. Además, físicamente el estúpido no estaba mal, pero no se lo diría ni aunque me quemaran vivo.

De pronto, volvió a brotar la voz de esa mujer. Sin duda, si su objetivo era seducirlo, le estaba saliendo perfecto…

—Oh, estás usando un anillo. —Comentó, de repente— ¿Estás comprometido, Eren?

—Sí… —contestó, con poca voz.

—En verdad has crecido. —Sostuvo ella— ¿Por qué no me muestras cuánto?

Se oyó un silencio, hasta que la maldita voz del mocoso soltó un ruido que me enfermó.

—Ah, m-mierda…

Maldito pedazo de inútil. Se estaba excitando…

—Muéstrame. Ya terminaste por hoy, ¿cierto? —Preguntó, suavemente, y supongo que el idiota asintió porque ella preguntó— ¿Vives por aquí?

—No, en el centro de Stohess. —Contestó él, como si no pudiera respirar.

—Eso está muy lejos… mejor que sea aquí. —Decidió, arrastrando las palabras con confianza.

Y al oír eso, sentí que unas náuseas escalaban por mi garganta y se acumulaban en ella, quemándome…

—¿Aquí? —Preguntó él, algo inquieto.

—Ya se fueron todos, ¿no? —Y tras una pausa, agregó— Estamos solos.

En ese segundo, aunque suene estúpido, no respiré.

Ése era el jodido momento.

Ése.

Quise cubrirme el maldito oído, pensé en darme la vuelta para irme, o entrar y arrastrar a esa mujer por toda la sala…

Yo lo sabía.

Conocía las reacciones de Eren, todas y cada una de ellas, incluso las sexuales. Y él se oía claramente excitado…

El estúpido caería.

Sabía que oír eso estaba mal. Que oírlo ya no rayaba en la curiosidad, sino en el masoquismo. ¿Por qué carajos me quedaba parado oyendo? Estaba siendo más imbécil yo que esos dos, pero…

Tenía que saberlo. Saber qué hacía Eren en casos como éste.

Aunque, por el momento, no iba nada bien.

Y con su jodida respuesta… me lo comprobó.

Él contestó algo que por un segundo imaginé pero, a pesar de que había considerado esa posibilidad para prepararme para ella… eso no lo hizo más fácil de soportar.

La respuesta de Eren fue tan clara y contundente que me paralizó por completo.

—… Hagámoslo.

Sentí mis labios separarse de incredulidad, los ojos secos, fijos en ningún lugar.

Había oído bien. Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo…

 _Es tu culpa por quedarte,_ fue lo que me cruzó por la mente, al sentir mi cuerpo enfriarse y mi respiración irregular, pero seguía escuchando, como el más grande de los masoquistas imbéciles…

Entonces, el malnacido agregó:

—No tengo ningún preservativo aquí, iré a comprar uno.

Y la voz le contestó:

—Siempre te proteges… veo que no has perdido la costumbre. —Le habló ella, y yo ya no tenía voz…

—Espérame. Ya vuelvo. —Le respondió él, seriamente; pero, a pesar de que oí pasos, mi maldito cuerpo de estatua se había tardado en obedecer mi orden de alejarse.

Antes que nada, tenía que calmarme y pensar. No sabía qué maldita cara tenía yo. Si el imbécil me iba a ver, prefería que me mirara furioso y amenazante que destrozado al oír aquella basura… quería que me temiera, no que me consolara. Eso sería patético.

Por eso, lo primero que pensé fue distanciarme por unos minutos, para concentrar toda mi rabia.

Cuando viera a Eren, le iba a destrozar la cara. En cuanto su estúpido cuerpo saliera de la sala y pasara por el muro en el que estaba apoyado yo, lo patearía hasta dejarlo como una masa deforme y desfigurada, y pensaba destrozarlo también con palabras, hablándole de una manera tan traumática que tendría pesadillas por meses…

Irónico. El que decía que no me decepcionaría nunca.

Toda la gente es la misma mierda. Dicen que no te dañarán y la cagan de la peor manera, llegando después con su cara santurrona, hipócrita y asquerosa. Le pones a Eren una maldita mujer en frente y se le olvida todo y se la folla en ese instante.

Sal, imbécil.

Te estoy esperando.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 15 - primera parte.**

 **Notas:** Aquí hay varias opciones: 1) Es una expareja de Eren, 2) es la abuelita confianzuda de Eren que nunca creció y le gusta el incesto, 3) es un sueño de Levi, 4) ante una buena explicación de Eren, Levi lo perdona; 5) Levi no lo escucha ni lo perdona, 6) esto es actuado o una broma; entre otras. Por eso, el capítulo se llama "dilema".

 _Respondo a un comentario_ _guest_ _:_ _ **La ctm**_ (¡Niña! No sabes el gusto que me da leerte, ¡gracias por contarme! Me encantó tu opinión del vestido de novia, ¡estuvo de lujo! xD Te doy un siete por ese comentario tan bueno. ¡Te mando un abrazo gigante y gracias! c:).

Gracias a quien se dio el trabajo de leer y por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior. De verdad, gracias. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida y se agradece mucho.

Besos.


	16. Final

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Segunda parte del último capítulo. POV de Levi y palabras altisonantes.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Hay una parte fuerte. _Lemon_. Capítulo extenso.

* * *

\- **Final** -

Al momento de ver la silueta de Eren atravesar la puerta, lo que sentí fue brutal.

Mi entrecejo se frunció con tal fuerza que me punzó de dolor, sentí los dientes crispándose desnudos como los de un perro enfurecido, el rencor escalando por mi cuerpo y la respiración pesada e irregular como si estuviera muerto de frío. Y por dentro, un demonio se paseaba y me envenenaba la sangre, haciéndola hervir; mis puños tan rígidos como dos piedras pálidas, con venas palpitantes y saltadas, listos para acabar con él…

"Es la única y la última vez que te burlas de mí, mocoso… te juro que después de esto, cuando te acuerdes de mí, vas a gritar de terror y a soltarte llorando de miedo, en el mejor de los casos. Tendrás suerte si no te dejo en el maldito coma… Hiciste muy mal en meterte conmigo. Ahora vas a saber qué mierda hacía yo antes de volverme joyero… Tenías curiosidad, ¿no? Pues haré que vivas la respuesta en tu propia carne, para que no te queden dudas"

No. No me iba a poder controlar.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de traición, furia y un revoltijo infernal de emociones negras. La traición era lo único que pensaba, como un eco diabólico y obsesivo… porque confíe en él. Por segunda vez. Porque había aceptado salir con él, porque había usado y cuidado el anillo que me dio, de una mezcla de verde y plateado. Porque le mostré a él tanto de mí… Particularmente eso me daba la mayor rabia y hacía que una parte de esa ira fuera contra mí. ¿Cómo carajos pude ser tan imbécil? Pero antes de recriminarme yo solo, primero me lo iba a cargar a él. Ya luego vería qué diablos haría yo solo, tal vez tomar y tomar vino. Era lo que hacía cuando no quería pensar.

El mocoso estaba a unos metros de mí, de pie frente a la sala de juntas.

E hizo algo que nunca esperé.

Su mano hurgó en el cuello de su camisa, sacando una llave dorada que colgaba sobre su garganta. Y claramente lo oí decir, de una manera muy oscura, entre dientes:

—Sabía que algún día me iba a cobrar la basura que me hiciste… —Siseó, fríamente— pero nunca pensé que sería tan fácil. Te veo el lunes. Reza para que alguien te saque antes, pero yo soy el único con la llave. Y por mí… puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana encerrada y caliente, preciosa…

Mientras lo decía, lo vi asegurar la puerta con una expresión de odio puro, colgándose la llave en el cuello inmediatamente después, seguido de una risita cruel que jamás le había oído.

Diablos, nunca hubiera imaginado que el mocoso fuera tan vengativo… Fue lo que pensé al verlo alejarse con rencor de ahí.

Y miré que abría la puerta principal del edificio, aún enfurecido, dispuesto a cerrar todo por el fin de semana. En verdad era tarde y éramos los únicos ahí.

Mierda, no tenía opción, el mocoso me tendría que ver. Era la única salida y él la iba a cerrar por dos días. No había otra manera.

—Espera. —Ordené, secamente, mientras él se volteaba como si hubiera oído a un fantasma tras él, la rabia de su rostro cambiando drásticamente a una expresión atónita:

—¿Levi? Pero, ¿qué haces-? ¡Levi! —Gritó inmediatamente después, su cara cambiando de la profunda confusión a la euforia en segundos, lanzándose encima de mí para estrujarme entre sus brazos, contra su pecho firme y caliente, de donde brotaban sus latidos tan potentes…

De pronto, él se separó un poco de mí y me miró fijamente, algo preocupado. Sus dedos acariciando mi rostro.

—Estás muy pálido… ¿te pasa algo? —Me preguntó, sin dejar de verme.

No contesté, sólo sentí su pulgar deslizándose suavemente por uno de mis pómulos, mientras sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en mi cara.

—¿No comiste bien? ¿No dormiste? ¿Estás enfermo?

Se formó un silencio y, más tarde, sólo negué con la cabeza.

—Si no te sentías bien, debiste decirme. —Mantuvo, con seriedad— Yo hubiera ido a Trost a verte esta vez. No te fuerces tanto-

—Estoy bien, carajo. —Lo interrumpí, para cortarle su teatro de novio preocupado.

Pero él no pareció convencido.

—De verdad te ves pálido… —Insistió, buscando mi mirada, sin éxito— Sí te pasa algo. Dime qué es. —Me pidió, su tono de voz infestado de ansiedad.

Me quedé callado.

Diablos, él diciendo estas mierdas, y yo hablando de dejarlo en coma hace dos minutos atrás…

No respondí, no pude hacerlo. Sólo me quedé viendo fríamente la puerta de la sala de juntas, rabioso, celoso; esperando que la mocosa se pudriera adentro. Sentí tanto odio, y no podía quitarme las palabras del castaño de la cabeza, su tono excitado cuando la aceptó… Sin embargo, al final él la había engañado para encerrarla y no tener que lidiar con ella. Sentí a Eren apresarme contra él, aún preocupado, pero resignándose a que yo no le explicaría. Mi explosión de rencor, en realidad, había sido el dolor de la traición y la maldita idea de perderlo queriéndolo al punto que lo hacía. Porque el idiota no podía hacerme eso, no cuando me tenía hecho mierda por él…

* * *

Esa noche, no supe por qué pero, en cuanto llegamos a casa y oí la puerta cerrarse tras nosotros, Eren me tiró por el brazo hacia su pecho y me estrechó con fuerza. Me quedé congelado entre sus brazos, por aquel impulso enfurecido y por su maldito silencio.

¿Por qué me apretaba así? ¿Y por qué ocultaba su rostro? Si yo fuera más débil, seguramente el agarre de Eren me habría lastimado, pues en ese momento me estaba triturando entre sus brazos… Jamás me había abrazado de esa manera tan urgente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Me preguntó, su voz calmada, pero apretada. Fruncí el ceño al oír ese tono tan raro en él— ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

Me quedé callado, con la respuesta llenándome la boca, pero tardándome en soltarla.

—Quiero que me digas qué mierda pasó con esa mujer.

Y, como lo predije, su agarre se volvió más fuerte…

—Levi… casi no nos vemos. Viniste desde Trost. ¿Crees que quiero que pases el fin de semana oyendo cosas aburridas? —Me preguntó, en voz baja— No. Yo quiero que lo disfrutes, hacer muchas cosas por ti, quiero que estés muy feliz…

Analicé sus palabras lentamente, pero sobre todo su tono; no me gustaba…

—Te llevaré a comer —decidió, de pronto, con una sonrisa leve pero extraña— Nos reiremos mucho, ¡ya verás! Está muy rico, ¡hace tiempo quería mostr-!

—Llévame a tu cuarto. —Lo corté, viéndolo con seriedad— Y dime qué carajos pasó.

—No pasó nada. —Refutó, de inmediato.

—Al cuarto, Eren.

Pero él insistió, inquieto y preocupado:

—No has comido y manejaste hasta acá, deberías-

—Vamos ya, maldita sea. No lo repetiré. —Lo interrumpí. Él se calló en cuanto terminé de pronunciarlo y, finalmente, me obedeció.

* * *

Lo primero que vi cuando entramos a la recámara fue a él acercándose al buró de su cama, con prisa, para sacar del cajón un encendedor de plata y una cajetilla. Sentí mis ojos abrirse con sorpresa, y él se apresuró a explicar:

—Voy a fumar un poco, espero que no te moleste. —Soltó, algo nervioso, dispuesto a salir al balcón— Sé que no te gusta el humo, así que-

—Ven a la cama. —Ordené, fríamente, sentándome en el colchón.

—Pero-

—Ven. —Repetí, seriamente.

—Levi, yo… en serio tengo que fumar-

—Hazlo. —Concedí— Pero ven a la cama. Tienes un cenicero en el buró.

—Tú odias el humo —repitió él.

—No importa. Siéntate y fuma si quieres. —Hablé de prisa.

—Te puede hacer daño, como fumador pasivo…

Pero le dirigí una mirada severa que lo mandó callar, él sentándose a mi lado poco después, en silencio. Y lo noté terriblemente ansioso, el cigarrillo casi temblando entre sus dedos, sin estar seguro de encenderlo frente a mí.

—Dame eso.

Acto seguido, le arrebaté el encendedor y el cigarro que sostenía en su mano, llevando el filtro a mis labios y activando el encendedor. Mi cara se iluminó con el fuego cuando di la primera calada, rápida y fastidiada; los ojos del mocoso clavados en mí.

—Levi, ¿cómo-? —Preguntó, sorprendido.

—Yo también fumé un tiempo. Ten. —Lo corté, pasándole el cigarrillo inmediatamente. Él pareció confundido, pero lo tomó y en cuestión de segundos echó una calada, la punta encendiéndose al aspirar. Mientras botaba el humo, sonrió levemente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

—Je…

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, secamente.

Y su sonrisa se marcó un poco más. —Fue como si nos hubiéramos besado… —Comentó, sin verme, casi tímidamente.

Parpadeé lentamente al oírlo, para luego acercarme a sus labios a dejar un beso suave, separándome con lentitud.

—Ahora ya lo hicimos. —Murmuré.

Y él volvió a sonreír, algo apenado.

Enseguida, sin que él lo esperara, llevé mis manos a su pecho para recostarlo contra la cabecera de la cama, y ordené:

—Ya dime qué mierda te hizo esa mujer.

En cuanto acabé de pronunciarlo, él dio una calada rápida y nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado, lleno de silencio.

A la tercera calada, le arrebaté el cigarro, sus ojos mirándome con queja pero él no habló.

—Ya no importa, pasó hace mucho. —Me contestó.

—Veo que te afecta.

—No me afecta…

—Entonces, ¿por qué después de meses sin fumar, de repente aparece esa mocosa y lo primero que haces al entrar a tu cuarto es buscar la cajetilla?

Eren tragó duró y respondió: —Hoy me dieron ganas.

Ante esa tontería, repliqué:

—¿Acaso estás molesto porque no pudiste cogértela?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Soltó, en voz alta, casi enfadado— No es eso-

—Entonces qué.

—No quiero que pases tu fin de semana oyendo estas cosas —repitió.

Bufé, exasperado.

—Maldita sea, Eren. ¿Sabes de dónde demonios vengo?

Él contestó, confundido: —De Trost, pero-

—¿Y sabes cuántas horas se hacen de Trost hasta acá?

—Tres-

—Seis y media, tonto. —Lo corregí— ¿Y no se te ocurre una maldita razón por la que venga una vez al mes?

Él se quedó callado, mirándome.

—Vienes a verme, así como yo voy a verte —me dijo.

—¿Y por qué carajos vengo a verte?

—Levi-

Continué, irritado:

—¿Sabes? Puedo quedarme en Trost, en un puto parque, aventándoles piedras a los mocosos —sentencié, amargamente—. Entonces ¿por qué diablos vengo acá? —Insistí, pero replicó de inmediato:

—No tienes que venir si no _quie-_

—No, Eren. No es una maldita queja —lo corté—, es una pregunta: ¿Por qué demonios vengo?

Se quedó callado, con los ojos perdidos en mí, para luego bajar un rostro algo ruborizado.

—Tal vez tú… ah…

Y su mirada se clavó en el colchón.

—De verdad eres estúpido. —Murmuré.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero mi voz le ganó:

—Cuando tengo esperanzas de que tu cerebro se haya conectado milagrosamente, vienes y me presumes que estás más imbécil de lo que creí.

—Levi-

—Ya dime qué diablos pasó. —Repetí— No me importan los restaurantes ni lo que hay afuera ni una mierda. Quiero saber qué carajos pasa contigo, así que escúpelo y rápido. No soy tan paciente como parezco.

Se hizo otro silencio. Vi sus ojos distantes, fríos, como si contemplaran un recuerdo muy amargo.

Apagué el cigarrillo en ese momento, presionando la punta encendida contra el cenicero y me apoyé contra la cabecera de la cama, haciendo un gesto al tocar mis piernas.

—Recuéstate.

En silencio, vi que me obedecía y se tendía en mi regazo; mi mirada fija en su cara brutalmente seria, de perfil, sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido con dolor.

—… Te contaré todo.

Me quedé frío al oír aquella decisión en su voz y al sentirlo atar sus dedos con los míos, su mirada perdida en cómo se enredaban y desenredaban nuestros dígitos, él sin decir nada por un rato.

—A nadie le he dicho esto. Mikasa se enteró de Annie por su cuenta, pero no sabe la historia completa… —me confesó, un poco después— Si después de contarte esto, tú decides dejarme, lo voy a entender. No soy una buena persona, Levi. —Musitó, en voz apagada.

—Yo tampoco lo soy. —Le aseguré— Aunque no creo que haya alguien completamente bueno, ni completamente malo-

—Pues hoy tus valores van a cambiar. —Me interrumpió, fríamente, haciendo que mi estómago se estrujara con el solo tono— No soy la persona que crees que soy. Pero te diré la verdad.

Enseguida, se formó un silencio de varios minutos y lo miré, mientras él respiraba en silencio, pensativo, sus dedos jugando vagamente con los míos, para luego expresar:

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que competía en carreras? Te lo dije cuando te llevé a Trost.

Asentí.

—… Y que dejé la escuela porque me quitaba el tiempo para practicar; que le decía a papá que la empresa no me importaba, y me lo pasaba arrestado en las comisarías por exceso de velocidad.

—Me acuerdo. —Le hice saber.

Él resopló y continuó.

—Antes de empezar a competir formalmente, generalmente empiezas en la calle, donde no hay reglas, en pistas improvisadas a mitad de la noche —narró—. Normalmente, si compites en la calle y usas equipo de seguridad, te llaman "maricón" y se ríen de ti. Entonces, yo participaba y no me protegía, no te tomaban en serio si lo hacías. Me accidenté cientos de veces… y llegaba a casa de madrugada a curarme solo. A pesar de los golpes, siempre ganaba y eso me gustaba, pero…

Se pausó por casi un minuto, y agregó:

—Hubo una persona que me ganó una vez. —Confesó, su mirada perdida— Fue demasiado humillante… incluso se burló. Entonces, me bajé del vehículo, me le eché encima y nos agarramos a golpes en el suelo… hasta que le di un puñetazo tan fuerte que le quebré el casco, y vi que era una mujer… me quedé helado…

Y creía saber de quién se trataba.

—Ella era la única a la que no le podía ganar, ni siquiera en luchas —afirmó, casi apenado—. Al principio vi que, aunque era solitaria, era muy talentosa y le pedí ayuda… y lo que más me asombró es que sí me la dio. —Contó. —Teníamos quince. En ese entonces, Mikasa era la única que estudiaba y yo llegaba a casa de pasada, comía algo, me bañaba, dormía y me volvía a ir, porque no me gustaba estar ahí. Siempre eran problemas. —Relató, su voz monótona— Y bueno, ella me propuso que practicáramos hasta que yo le ganara… y un día, la vencí.

A pesar de eso, Eren no parecía feliz. Al contrario. Tras decirlo, su expresión se volvió más sombría.

—La verdad es que me daban nervios hablar con ella, era mucha tensión… pero ella era la única que me entendía, porque vivíamos lo mismo en casa. Y cuando le gané, ella me dijo que me premiaría… creo que ya sabes lo que quiero decir. —Dijo, casi apenado.

Y le escupí: —… Se te ofreció, la perra.

Sonrió algo incómodo.

—Me tomó una hora entender lo que me quería decir… —Admitió, en voz baja y avergonzada— Y yo estaba muerto de miedo, le dije que todavía no me podía casar con ella… y es que mamá me decía esas cosas: "Primero te tienes que casar, Eren. Y luego, cuando mires a una chica a la que quieras mucho y quieras un hijo, entonces lo puedes hacer". Le conté todo eso a la chica… y ella se rió en mi cara. Y me contestó: "Eren, no sabes nada…". Me dijo qué debía comprar, cómo usarlo y, esa misma noche, lo hicimos en el peor lugar que te puedas imaginar.

—¿El peor?

—Sí.

Sin embargo, no explicó cuál.

—Nunca tuve ninguna novia. —Me asombré al oírlo. Pensé que sólo era mi caso, pero en Eren no lo veía venir, con su maldito nivel de romanticismo— Sólo tuve dos parejas sexuales, pero…

Se calló un momento. De hecho, nunca terminó la frase, pero regresó al tema.

—… Después de eso, las cosas entre ella y yo cambiaron bastante. Era muy celoso con ella, me enojaba muy seguido… y a ella le gustaba celarme. —Contó, frío como una sombra— Me ignoraba por días. Y luego, de repente, me contactaba con un "tenemos que hablar" y eso sólo quería decir una cosa. Que quería sexo. Sólo para eso me buscaba.

Suspiró.

—Me empecé a confundir mucho… pensé que ella lo hacía conmigo porque me quería, pero luego vi que no era así, pues justo cuando terminábamos, ella se iba y no me hablaba hasta que quería hacerlo otra vez… —Relató— Más tarde me enteré de que tenía una relación, y la enfrenté preguntándole por qué rayos me buscaba a mí teniendo a su pareja, y me contestó: "Porque tú eres dulce, y Reiner es agresivo. Y necesito la dulzura que tienes tú". Aunque suene tonto, no la quería perder. Y tomé la decisión más estúpida que te puedas imaginar.

—¿Cuál?

Y respondió:

—… Acepté seguir viéndola aunque tuviera pareja, pensando que con el tiempo, la chica vería lo que yo hacía por ella, pero todo empeoró. —Comentó, soltando un suspiro cansado— Ahora siempre me hablaba de él, me comparaba con él… En una ocasión me enojé tanto con ella que le dejé marcas, para que su novio se las viera y se partiera —admitió, enfadado. —Pero cuando la marqué, pasó algo peor. Al día siguiente ella empezó a gritarme que no quería volver a verme, que casi le arruinaba su relación, e hice algo todavía más estúpido… Le rogué que no me abandonara, que nunca más la iba a marcar… pero ella no me escuchó y se fue.

Su agarre en mi mano se hizo tan fuerte que ésta se volvió helada, y la expresión de Eren era tan amarga, como nunca la había visto.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —Le pregunté, con algo en mi voz que no supe identificar. Tal vez era reproche, molestia, preocupación, no lo sé.

Y me respondió con una honestidad casi brutal:

—Porque estaba demasiado jodido. —Afirmó, sus ojos fijos en la nada— Esa noche tuve el accidente, hice pedazos el auto de papá y me mandaron a la militarizada. —Me confesó, para luego soltar algo que no le pude perdonar: —Supongo que no morí en el accidente porque no tuve tanta suerte…

—Cállate. —Murmuré, fríamente.

—Perdón, así me sentía en ese entonces. Así pensaba.

Sus ojos verdes estaban repletos de seriedad, como si su yo actual criticara terriblemente al anterior, pensando que había sido estúpido y patético. Acaricié su pelo distraídamente, él cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de mis dedos en su cabello castaño, y tembló.

—Debes… estar arrepentido de salir conmigo. —Me dijo, algo incómodo y tímido.

Apreté su pelo antes de responder.

—No.

En verdad no lo hacía. Era consciente de que Eren había cambiado. Todo eso había pasado hacía diez años, cuando él era un mocoso más estúpido que ahora.

Y me dijo algo que me impresionó:

—Qué bueno que no estás decepcionado —comenzó—, porque no te he contado lo peor.

Me lo quedé viendo. Eren parecía lleno de una rabia contra sí mismo, y su rostro mostraba que se estaba forzando a contarme eso, a pesar de que le doliera.

Antes de que pudiera callarlo, lo oí decir:

—La segunda relación fue la que acabó conmigo. Por eso fue que te dejé. Perdóname. —Me pidió, su voz repleta de angustia y sus manos formando puños en la tela de mi pantalón, ocultando su rostro para que no pudiera verlo.

—Eren, ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir? —Le pregunté, mirando lo afectado que estaba, y todo por un capricho mío. Él estaba destrozándose sólo para darme la respuesta que yo quería. Me sentí tan terriblemente egoísta…

—Te dije que te contaría todo. —Recordó— De hecho, me sentía culpable de no decírtelo, que al ocultártelo te estaba mintiendo. Y, no sé… es mejor que lo sepas. —Expresó, preocupado pero decidido. —Te pedí matrimonio hace tiempo pero, suponiendo que aceptaras, no quiero que te cases con algo que no conoces. No es justo para ti. He sido un egoísta por callarlo tanto tiempo, pero temía lo que pudieras pensar de mí, que me rechazaras al ver lo roto que yo estaba en realidad —confesó, casi sin voz.

—Eren, yo también la cagué muchas veces.

—No me importa. —Dijo con firmeza— A este punto, me gustas tanto que te perdonaría todo. —Declaró, su voz tan segura que, inevitablemente, una mierda dentro de mí se apretó.

—De verdad eres idiota. —Susurré antes de besarlo. Sentí sus labios moverse torpemente sobre los míos, con debilidad… con dolor.

Él no besaba así. Pero lo hacía por eso, porque estaba dañado. Demasiado dañado.

—No sigas. —Sentencié, al notar cuán afectado estaba. Ya no sonreía, ya no bromeaba… el mocoso que conocí estaba desapareciendo ante mis ojos, dejándome con esta sombra vacía y hueca, oscurecida por el sufrimiento, la culpa y el dolor.

—Te diré todo. —Me contradijo— No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Mikasa. Esto sólo lo sabes tú.

—Nunca lo diría. —Le aseguré.

Se formó un silencio corto. En su respiración se adivinaba toda su agonía, hasta que comenzó:

—La segunda chica me llevaba diez años. Fue en la universidad.

E inevitablemente, pensé en mí mismo. Ahora entendía por qué Eren nunca había hecho el comentario de la edad, por qué parecía que no se fijaba. Eren ya había tenido una relación con alguien mayor.

—En la universidad, me becaron para ir a Trost; por un lado estaba bien, pero por otro estaba solo. —Contó— Normalmente en Shiganshina me lo pasaba con amigos, iba a casa de Armin o Connie sin avisarles y conversábamos hasta muy tarde… pero en Trost era muy distinto. La gente me parecía egoísta y cortante, y yo era de los pocos que iban de fuera. —Suspiró. —Entonces me lo pasaba encerrado en mi cuarto, estudiando… porque nadie me caía bien y odiaba fingir que sí. —Admitió, sonriendo un poco al reconocer lo cruel que sonaba.

Entonces, se pausó. Su mirada paseándose en la memoria, acercándose cada vez a sus espinas.

—… En Trost, sólo hablaba con una persona. Era mi maestra. Creo que le caía bien, era tan bueno en su materia que ella me invitaba un café para ayudarla a corregir las tareas de sus alumnos. —Expresó— Decía que era su mejor estudiante, así que ella calificaba la mitad de los trabajos y exámenes y yo la otra… era muy lista y divertida. Realmente me reía mucho con ella. —Me contó, sonriendo, pero pronto aquella mueca se debilitó. —Y me empezó a gustar mucho. Ella era lo único que tenía en Trost. Si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera perdido la cabeza… Estaba demasiado solo y me sentía miserable en mi apartamento, repleto de silencio. —Suspiró con fuerza— A ella le gustaba el alcohol, a mí no; pero cuando me invitó a un bar, le dije que me encantaba sólo para estar con ella.

Y se rió al recordar la tontería.

—La cosa es que… esa noche, ella se emborrachó tanto que me pidió que la tomara… y yo, pues…

Se calló, mientras yo viraba los ojos con pena ajena.

—… Pobre Eren, estaba tan solo en Trost que se folló a su maestra ebria…

—No te burles, cruel. —Me regañó, pero sonreía descaradamente.

—Tch. Deja saco el violín de mierda…

—Malvado, ¡sí fue duro para mí! —Se quejó y empezó a reírse, pero sus carcajadas sonaban congestionadas, como cuando alguien se ríe estando herido.

—Y te la follaste. —Continué.

—Pues… ella lo propuso y me gustaba mucho; pero, desde el principio, supe que había algo mal. —Agregó, volviéndose serio— De hecho, la primera vez que la toqué, ella no paraba de decirme: "Eres tan joven…"

Resoplé, asqueado.

—Qué puerca.

—Sí. —Criticó él, torciendo la boca.

—Y tú, pobre víctima… —Solté de mala gana.

Se rió con descaro.

—Ya, no seas así. Ése fue de mis mayores errores. —Reconoció— No sabes cómo me arrepentí. A la fecha lo sigo haciendo…

—¿Cómo acabó esa mierda?

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

—Bueno, lo de ella duró como tres meses. Después del encuentro del bar, empecé a invitarla a salir, pero siempre rechazaba. Sólo hablábamos un poco al final de su clase; pero, cuando quería besarme, me llevaba al baño o nos encerrábamos en algún lado… Decía que tenía que ser así porque era mi maestra. —Recordó, y luego agregó— Pero no era eso. Había una razón peor…

—¿Cuál? —Le pregunté, y sus puños volvieron a cerrarse en mi ropa.

Y, por primera vez, lo oí sollozar. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Y no lo podía creer.

—Ésta fue mi peor cagada. Juré que no me volvería a pasar. Es humillante.

Me quedé callado, sintiendo sus lágrimas calientes perderse en la tela de mi pantalón, mojándolo.

—La última vez que la toqué… noté algo raro en ella. Y le grité qué carajos era eso. Estaba muy asustado. —Me dijo, con voz temblorosa e inquieta, llena de dolor— Ella estaba embarazada…

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, casi incrédulo.

—Lo primero que pensé fue que era mío. Lo habíamos hecho por tres meses. —Continuó hablando, infestado de culpa— Y le dije que me haría responsable… es cierto que me protegía, pero ya sabes que a veces pasan estas cosas —me dijo, y yo asentí, casi sin poderlo creer. —Al oírme decir eso… ella se soltó llorando y me contó la verdad: Me dijo que estaba casada, que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, que era de su esposo y se quedaría con él, pero que era divertido estar conmigo; todo me lo soltó en menos de un minuto, y yo me volví loco… —relató, su voz llena de sufrimiento— Te juro que nunca sospeché nada. Y me dijo que quería seguir viéndome, que me quería, que no la dejara de buscar… pero yo ya no pude más, le grité que se fuera al diablo y me largué. —Contó, casi enfurecido. —Sé que era una mujer y no debí hablarle así, pero… estaba loco del dolor. Yo me ilusioné bastante con ella, imaginaba mi futuro con ella, así que… eso estuvo del carajo. —Escupió con odio— Y juré que no quería saber del estúpido amor de porquería…

—Eren.

—Realmente quedé hecho trizas. —Me confesó, y no me dejó verlo. Su cuerpo temblaba al sollozar con fuerza— En mi caso, querer a una persona siempre significaba acabar en el piso, llorando… y me volví bastante frío. No quería que nadie se me acercara. Todas las personas… sólo se acercaban para dañarme, para tomarme y botarme; yo nunca era nada serio para nadie, yo nunca era importante… y ya… ya no pude resistirlo más…

Sus lágrimas aumentaron. Sentí su cabeza sobre uno de mis muslos, sus lágrimas corriendo sin parar, sin que yo pudiera verlas; sólo las sentía perderse en mi pantalón…

—Y luego, cuatro años después… llegó el hombre del aeropuerto.

Me quedé frío.

—Pero con él… perdí la cabeza en cuanto lo besé. Dios, quedé prendadísimo… —me confesó, con una risita triste— Me enganché tanto que hasta yo me asusté. Y le llamé a Mikasa porque sentía que explotaba, tenía que contarle a alguien, y me dijo: "¡Eren, cálmate! ¡No te estoy entendiendo nada!"

Y se volvió a reír, con algo de ternura y dolor.

En ese momento, sentí mis ojos nublarse un poco, enrojeciéndose inevitablemente al verlo emocionarse de pronto y al saber la razón…

Al reconocer el porqué, sentí una sonrisa cálida y dolorosa nacer en mis labios.

—Mocoso…

Entonces, sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro, y esa maldita caricia me atravesó la piel para arañar alguna estupidez dentro de mí.

—Cuando ese hombre me dijo: "Ése es tu vuelo, tómalo y que te vaya bien", yo no quise hacerlo… pero no quise molestarlo. Sin embargo, antes de abordar el avión, me di cuenta y quise luchar por eso. Y pensé: "¡Qué mierda! ¡Voy a gritarle que salga conmigo! ¡Que le voy a dar dinero!" y salí como loco del filtro de abordaje —enseguida, su rostro cambió de inmensamente feliz a inmensamente miserable, y acaricié su pelo castaño entre mis dedos, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer—. Horas después, ese mismo hombre apareció en casa de mis padres, y Mikasa me dijo: "Eren, éste es el Levi del que tanto te hablé, es mi prometido" y mierda… el mundo se me cayó en pedazos…

—Ven. —Murmuré, sus ojos verdes estaban tan rojos, tan hinchados, mientras yo guardaba su maldito cuerpo en mi pecho, mientras él sollozaba y temblaba queriendo contenerse, aunque sin poder evitarlo.

—Nunca, Levi, quise dejarte. —Unió la frase entre sollozos furiosos, culpables— Te adoraba, rayos, como no te haces una idea…

Y se perdió aun más en mi pecho, y yo lo dejé presionarme más fuerte contra él.

—Cuando me fui, Mikasa me contó todo: Me dijo que estabas mal, y yo estaba pasando lo mismo… Pero esa noche, temí que despertaras y me dijeras lo mismo que mi profesora: Que era divertido estar conmigo y querías seguir viéndome, pero seguirías casado con Mikasa. No quería oírte decir eso, no lo hubiera podido soportar… —declaró— Cuando salí de tu casa y regresé a Stohess, cancelé todo lo que tenía que hacer porque estaba tan dañado que ni siquiera me podía parar, y lloré por días de tanta culpa… no sé de dónde rayos sacaba tantas lágrimas, pero no podía parar —confesó, casi sin voz. —Extrañándote… deseando que aparecieras por la maldita puerta y me abrazaras…

Sin más, apreté su cuerpo con fuerza, como si quisiera abrazar hasta sus jodidos huesos.

—Eren…

—¿Qué? —Respondió, en cuanto pudo hilar palabra.

—Debí decirte cómo empezó todo con Mikasa —admití—. Así tal vez no habría dolido tanto, tal vez no te habrías ido-

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes. No hiciste nada mal. Fue mi culpa —me interrumpió, estrechándome más fuerte.

—Cállate y acepta la maldita disculpa, mocoso.

Él me miró casi pasmado. Y mi jodido estómago se torció al ver sus ojos tan enrojecidos, y cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus benditos ojos, esos putos ojos de un verde glorioso…

—Se acabó. —Sentencié, furioso por tantas cosas. Con su pasado, conmigo por no decirle, con todo…

—¿Qué se acabó? —Preguntó, suave, perdido.

—Ahora eres mío. —Le aseguré, seriamente— Te voy a curar de toda esa mierda. Te follaré tanto que los toques anteriores se borrarán, te llenaré de mí. Así que no mires atrás, maldición. Porque ya no queda nada de eso. Y si vuelves a sentirte como hoy, como un estúpido mocoso llorón… —continué, mirándolo directamente. —Vamos a volver a este cuarto, te diré que te recuestes y voy a oír todas tus idioteces de chiquillo tonto… hasta que te rías otra vez…

—Levi —soltó, casi impresionado—, por qué… por qué demonios no llegaste antes… —Me preguntó, muy bajito, con tanto dolor.

—Y tú qué mierda hablas, me dejaste esperando treinta años. —Lo reñí, mi estúpida frente pegada contra la suya.

—Perdóname —susurró, sus lágrimas calientes aún resbalando por sus mejillas trigueñas, mientras mis pulgares las borraban.

—Ya cállate.

Y me acerqué a sus jodidos labios, cubriéndolos de besos. El sabor húmedo de sus lágrimas entremezclándose en ellos, mis manos acariciando sus pómulos rojizos y salados, con sabor a angustia, besando su rostro de mocoso tarado.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —Me preguntó él, al separarse ligeramente de mis labios. El frágil hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas desvaneciéndose lentamente.

—Estamos bien. —Le aseguré, tomando sus labios de nuevo y colocando su cuerpo debajo del mío. Su cabeza y su pelo castaño esparcido entre las almohadas, mientras mi boca se perdía en la de él y mi lengua se enredaba dulcemente con la suya; chupando su lengua para tragarme su sabor, mientras Eren suspiraba y me estrujaba entre sus brazos con devoción…

—Levi… —me llamó por enésima vez en la noche, pero pensé que diría una estupidez, así que lo callé diciéndole:

—Ya lo sé, imbécil. Yo también.

Y a los pocos minutos, se quedó dormido entre mis brazos, respirando profundamente. Tal vez cansado por tantos recuerdos, por tanto dolor. Lo apreté con fuerza, tomando una decisión: La siguiente persona que pensara en hacerle daño, en tocarlo, en mirarlo, no viviría por mucho.

Ése era un maldito juramento.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, hasta cumplirse los dos años. Hasta llegar al patético punto de vivir juntos…

Sin matarnos.

Aún.

Terminé vendiendo mi casa en Trost para mudarme a la zona fronteriza de esta ciudad con Hermina, un punto medio entre los trabajos de los dos. Aunque nos fuéramos más temprano al trabajo y llegáramos más tarde por el transporte, fue la mejor elección para ambos. La más justa y equitativa para los dos. Era la única manera de verlo más seguido, y de que mi cuerpo amaneciera envuelto en el suyo cada mañana, adueñándoselo con sus brazos… mierda, eso era glorioso. Con el tiempo habíamos formado una rutina, nos habíamos acostumbrado al otro, a lo que a cada quien le gustaba y lo que no. Él había aprendido a no dejar la ropa donde acababa su brazo, a recoger y limpiar un poco; y yo había aprendido a escuchar música en casa y hacer otras cosas a la vez, música que a él le gustaba poner cuando trazaba planos o hacía maquetas… además, yo había aprendido a comprarle la comida basura que le gustaba, cuando él se quedaba encerrado y presionado con las fechas de entrega de los proyectos… pero yo le advertía que pasaría. Le sugería que hiciera las cosas con tiempo, pero…

—Todavía falta una semana —era lo que contestaba, vagamente.

—Tch. Luego vas a estar desesperado. Mejor termínalo entre hoy y mañana. —Le decía, secamente.

Pero ¿el imbécil me escuchaba?

—Hmnn, vamos a cenar…

… No. Me ignoraba como a la puta apéndice.

Hay que notar que, en el primer año de relación, siempre salíamos a cenar fuera. ¿Por qué? Porque si yo hacía porquerías en la cocina, él hacía monstruos que cobraban vida a mitad de la noche y escapaban para comerse a la gente y aterrorizar a la ciudad.

El segundo año fue diferente.

En un viaje de negocios que hice con el cejas, al volver, descubrí que Eren había tomado un par de clases de cocina. Y me enteré de la manera más inesperada.

Después de visitar todos los restaurantes y cafeterías de Hermina —y es que ninguno de los dos sabía calentar un maldito pan—, al entrar a casa me invadió un olor… pero no era olor a muerto ni una advertencia aromática de que se estaba quemando la casa. Olía demasiado bien… a pavo de navidad.

Pero no podía ser eso, ¿verdad?

¿O Eren lo había comprado hecho y me jugó la broma?

Más tarde, me enteré de que no fue así.

Esa vez, me acerqué a la encimera de la cocina casi incrédulo y, cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la tapa al pavo, sentí un escalofrío. Unos brazos me habían atrapado por detrás, atándose frente a mi cintura y sentí un pecho caliente pegarse contra la extensión de mi espalda. Me quedé helado al sentirlo de repente, pero sabía que era él. Había aprendido a reconocerlo sin verlo, con su olor, y sabía que sólo sus malditos brazos se sentían así de bien.

—Ya llegaste —musitó en mi oído y, mierda… en cuanto me volteé y vi la mirada que me dirigía, supe que me tenía bien jodido. Aunque no lo pareciera, yo sí me fijaba en los detalles de Eren, como el de prepararme una cena —sabiendo lo impaciente que era, y lo malo que era para seguir instrucciones—. Además, yo notaba esos detalles porque nadie los había tenido conmigo —pensé que sólo salían en las malditas películas clichés—. Entonces, le agradecí el detalle al mocoso de la única manera que sabía.

En cuanto lo sentí tras de mí, al siguiente segundo lo empujé contra la alacena entre besos demandantes, fuertes, llevando desesperadamente mis manos a su cinturón para deshebillarlo. Luego, desabroché el botón de su pantalón y los de su camisa con prisa mientras lo escuchaba preguntar suavemente "¿cómo te fue en el viaje?"; y, aunque mi boca no respondía, mis manos le gritaban que se morían por tocarlo. Tembló inconscientemente cuando mis manos acariciaron con fuerza sus piernas desnudas y tibias, para luego tomarlas y enredarlas alrededor de mi cintura, haciéndome gruñir cuando su entrepierna endurecida se rozó descaradamente contra la mía, aún atrapada bajo la ropa.

—Maldita sea, Eren… haces estas cosas porque ya sabes que… —murmuré cerca de él, sintiendo su respiración pesada y caliente chocando contra mí.

—¿Ya sé qué cosa? —Me tentó, con ese tono dulce pero infernal—… ¿Que me vas a follar? —Me preguntó al oído, lamiendo eróticamente el lóbulo y bajando por mi piel para besar mi mandíbula.

No contesté, pero sentí mi maldita entrepierna torcerse al oír su tono lleno de deseo, combinado con sus acciones.

—… Tengo que prepararte. —Declaré a secas y a duras penas. Maldición, ni siquiera entendía cómo me había encendido tan rápido… pero ver a Eren ahí, con ese maldito olor a un baño reciente y un aroma suave a hierbas que brotaba de su pelo castaño ligeramente húmedo… el mocoso había tomado una ducha hacía pocos minutos y su piel se sentía fresca entre mis dedos. Carajo, me conocía bien.

Al decirle lo de la preparación, él soltó una risita irónica.

—Como si pudieras esperar cinco minutos más…

—No seas creído, mocoso tonto. Puedo esperar años. —Refuté, y creo que mi maldita erección escuchó porque se retorció quejándose…

Sin embargo, no contaba con que Eren me vería tan fijamente, con tanto deseo, con esos malditos ojos verdes enormes, y me preguntó en un murmullo suave pero devastador:

—¿Para qué esperar años si me puedes tener ahora?

No pude hablar. Ésa era una buena pregunta, y respiré pesadamente cuando su mano acarició mi entrepierna por encima de la tela, sus orbes verdes clavados en cómo nacía mi erección, relamiéndose el labio inferior con lascivia… y, al cerrar mis ojos para abandonarme al maldito cosquilleo de placer que me recorría, un placer que subía por mi piel como el mejor de los venenos y me destrozaba la razón… En ese instante, escuché cómo bajaba lentamente la cremallera y sacaba mi miembro, su mirada incrustada en el líquido preseminal que chorreaba, para luego dirigirlo a su propia entrada…

—Te va a doler. —Le advertí— Es la primera vez que no te preparo.

—No me importa. No soy una mujer —me recordó, con seriedad. En su mirada se marcaban las ganas, la sensualidad y el desafío—, así que… dame con todo lo que tengas. —Me tentó, rebelde y descaradamente.

—Maldito mocoso —rugí, ansioso por clavarme en él—. Te vas a arrepentir… de tu maldito comentario…

Pero antes de responderme, sentí un impulso eléctrico cuando él frotó la punta de mi miembro contra su entrada, muy lento, con crueldad; haciéndome temblar de ansiedad y tortura cuando se llevó un poco de esa punta a su interior, para luego sacarla, después meter un poco más, como un juego perverso para él. Diablos, con cada segundo él me dejaba más loco…

—… Haz que me arrepienta. —Me retó, sonriendo con una maldita inocencia que ni él mismo se creía.

Lo que había empezado como un juego malicioso y erótico, acabó como algo muy distinto.

Me introduje en él casi suavemente, tan contrario a como lo imaginé por ser un castigo. A pesar de que el mocoso me había retado, simplemente no podía dañarlo. Además, aunque Eren se hiciera el que no le temía a nada, yo sabía lo mucho que la penetración le dolía. Sólo yo conocía lo estrecho y cálido que era, incluso lo frágil, aunque él lo negara. Y, cuando Eren notó lo suave que era con él, su boca suspiró y liberó un gemido largo y quebrado, pero placentero por la lenta intrusión. Más tarde, noté cómo el mocoso hilaba entre gemidos dulces que me había extrañado, mientras yo me abría paso en su bendita entrada, y me felicitó por mi cumpleaños… diciéndome que esperaba que me gustara lo que me preparó, y que se había tomado esa semana para estar conmigo. Tal vez él quería decir otras cosas, pero empecé a penetrarlo cada vez más fuerte y profundamente… No era que no quisiera oírlo, pero sentirme dentro de él me dejaba tan mal; el placer que sentía en su interior me arrastraba y me hacía querer incrustarme cada vez más dentro, hasta llenar su maldita alma… al punto de que sus palabras suaves se transformaron en gemidos intensos, sensuales pero bajitos, mientras sus brazos se aferraban a mi espalda para no caerse. Sus piernas enlazadas alrededor de mi cadera, volviéndome su único soporte. Y, entre estocadas, mi nombre brotó deliciosamente de sus labios; el goce nublándome los sentidos e idiotizándome, mientras mi erección golpeaba certera y repetidamente su próstata. Su cuello se estiraba hacia atrás en una posición en la que todo su cuerpo se entregaba a mí, enrojecido, ardiente; mientras yo aprovechaba para deslizar mi lengua por su cuello, mordiendo un poco, él apretando mis cabellos negros sensualmente en señal de aprobación. Su boca deshaciéndose en suspiros y gemidos cortos conforme lo penetraba; sus ojos verdes benditos emblanqueciéndose, perdiéndose por el placer…

Maldición, ahora que lo pienso, es posible que la excusa de la cena hubiera sido un truco para que yo lo cogiera de esa forma ruda que le gustaba. Y si así fue, yo caí como un imbécil. Pero no negaría que también necesitaba el calor del mocoso; su toque, su voz, su maldito cuerpo y sus gemidos gloriosos que me dejaban tan jodido… pero primero me comía mi propio pie que decírselo.

* * *

Y llegamos al día de hoy.

Uno de tantos días de convivencia, en la que habíamos formado una rutina.

Era una mañana común, conmigo preparando el café y Eren corriendo por todos lados porque —otra vez— se había despertado tarde. Tarde para él era tres horas antes de entrar a su trabajo, puesto que tenía que revisar decenas de planos, hacer correcciones, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, sin importar la prisa, todas las mañanas dejaba unos veinte minutos para conversar y… bueno, hacer sus idioteces de mocoso que me iban a matar algún día.

En lo que yo terminaba de preparar el café y buscaba el vaso térmico para guardarlo, lo oí entrar a la cocina seguido de un "buenos días" enérgico, como de costumbre. Respondí el saludo sin dejar de buscar y sólo pregunté:

—Eren, ¿no has visto el-? —Pero en lugar de dejarme acabar la frase, me cogió por la muñeca y me dio vuelta, apoyando mi espalda contra el lavaplatos y besándome en menos de tres segundos.

—¿El qué?

Busqué el final de la frase en mi mente, pero lo había olvidado. Así que sólo solté:

—Avisa… —Murmuré, tal como él me había dicho alguna vez.

—¿Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa? —Me preguntó en voz baja, su boca justo en mi oído— Me gusta cuando te asustas y en el mismo segundo te calmas…

Me quedé callado, con una maldita sensación en el estómago. Aunque no sabía si era sólo por su voz o por lo que decía. Maldita sea, él me tenía tan perdido…

—¿Quieres saber algo más? —Me preguntó, en lo que yo sentía su nariz rozando mi piel y su respiración acariciando mi oreja— Me gusta besarte de pronto y luego verte, porque… casi puedo mirar cómo tu hielo se derrite, es como si tus ojos grises se volvieran azules de repente…

Sentí mi cara calentarse. Últimamente esa mierda me pasaba muy seguido y me molestaba porque nunca sabía qué carajo contestar, y a Eren le encantaba meterme en ese aprieto…

—¿Qué maldito experimento de la naturaleza eres tú? ¿Eres ingeniero o poeta o qué carajos?

Enseguida, sentí sus brazos rodearme y apretarme con fuerza, arrancándome del mundo real y hundiéndome en aquella sensación de que Eren era todo lo que me hacía falta…

—¿Qué soy? No lo sé, pero… me gustaría ser cualquier cosa que necesites y te haga feliz.

Silencio. El calor que sentía en la cara había bajado hasta mi pecho, estrujándolo ligeramente en una sensación de calma y calidez. Estaba seguro de que, si Eren seguía hablando, aquella maldita sensación bajaría todavía más y no me haría responsable si llegaba extremadamente tarde, desaliñado y sin aliento a su trabajo…

Acto seguido, me explicó:

—Anoche tomé tu vaso porque tenía que terminar un plano. Lo usé para unas medidas. —Me dijo, al separarse de mí para sacarlo de un cajón y servirme el café. Al mirar esta acción, sólo respondí:

—… Si no te gusta el café, no sé qué rayos prepararte en la mañana.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió— Pero si tú me das algo todas las mañanas. Me dejas besarte. —Contestó, cerca de mí. —Y eso es suficiente para el resto del día. —Sonrió.

Viré los ojos, casi con náuseas.

—Agh, me da a dar una puta diabetes…

—Bueno, luego me la pasas, si vas al hospital o te internan quiero estar contigo.

—No estás ayudando… —Lo reñí, sintiéndolo pegarme contra él para volver a besarme suavemente, con una pausa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó— Te amo. Si no te lo digo, se acumula y exploto como una rana aplastada por un auto.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja.

—… ¿De dónde carajos sacas tantas idioteces?

—Lo primero, cuando te veo. Lo de la rana lo vi en _YouTube_ … pero generalmente tú me inspiras para las cosas hermosas.

—Agh, ya vete. —Bufé.

Eren sonrió, pero noté una ligera pena en sus ojos verdes.

Varias veces había notado que él se callaba los problemas para no molestar; pero, aunque no dijera nada, sus ojos eran tan expresivos que realmente le era imposible callarlo. Especialmente a mí, que yo tenía una maldita obsesión por observar. Me costaba trabajo ser tan expresivo como Eren lo era conmigo, pero… me había dado cuenta de que, en ocasiones, Eren era como un cachorro que necesitaba una caricia sin ninguna razón de vez en cuando. Y yo no soportaba verlo infeliz.

Sin más, lo empujé contra un muro y le robé los labios con violencia, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y sumergiéndome casi agresivamente en su boca. Sentí su agarre en mi cintura, abarcándola de un modo posesivo para luego devorar mis labios, correspondiendo a mi fuerza y complementándola con su pasión característica. Todo lo que hiciera con él siempre era intenso y profundo, ya fuera un beso, un abrazo, una simple caricia en el pelo cuando uno de los dos estaba acostado en el sofá, leyendo o viendo el televisor… ¿acaso era posible querer más a este estúpido?

Sentí sus manos frías colarse por mi camisa para tocar mi abdomen tibio, y gemí al sentirlo hundir su cabeza en mi cuello, repartiendo besos en él. Mientras lo sentía besarme, enterré mi mano en su cabello castaño y espeso, dándole más acceso a la piel que cubría mi garganta, sin poder evitar entrecerrar los ojos por esa sensación de placer y devoción con la que pintaba mi cuerpo. Diablos, se me olvidaba que Eren tenía que ir a trabajar…

—Luego… terminaremos esto… —hablé entre pausas, sintiéndolo imprimir besos suaves en mi piel.

—Quiero tomarte la próxima vez. —Me pidió en voz baja, pero ensombrecida de deseo.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando.

Él era el único al que se lo había permitido, y el único al que se lo permitiría. No iba a dejar que otro imbécil me metiera nada, primero lo mataba a patadas.

Generalmente era yo quien tomaba a Eren pero, la única vez que se lo permití, me había vuelto loco. Había sido en la noche de bodas… y, demonios, me había gustado más de lo que pensaba admitir.

* * *

Fue sin planear. Ni siquiera sabía que ese día nos íbamos a casar… Lo habíamos hecho al más puro estilo de Eren: Impulsivo, rápido y sin pensar, en la primera maldita capilla que encontramos, porque…

—¡Es que me tengo que casar contigo YA! ¡Si no, me va a explotar la cabeza!

… A lo que yo respondí que eso sería algo interesante de ver, y que mejor esperáramos unos días… pero, como única respuesta, el mocoso sólo condujo hasta la iglesia más cercana y me cargó para sacarme de su maldita camioneta, renegando:

—¡No! ¡Para esta noche, ya tienes que ser mi esposo!

Y bueno, imagino que la escena que siguió fue patética.

En todo el trayecto desde el estacionamiento hasta el interior de la iglesia, me fui gritándole a Eren que me soltara, además de bramarle todo el repertorio de groserías que conocía —incluso le grité unas en francés—, agregando que no me iba a casar con él sólo porque quería ver cómo le explotaba su cara de mocoso tarado…

Y fue así el cómo entramos a la iglesia.

Al vernos, el sacerdote sólo se acomodó sus lentes con un gesto solemne y le preguntó a Eren, quien prácticamente estaba reteniéndome con todas sus fuerzas, casi retorciéndose del dolor por mantenerme ahí:

—Jovencito, ¿estás seguro de que este muchacho se quiere casar contigo? Parece todo lo contrario…

Pero Eren sólo contestó vagamente:

—Ah. Sí, sí, no le haga caso-

—¡Vete al diablo, mocoso de mierda!

El sacerdote nos miraba casi sin poder creer a sus ojos.

—Eh… —comenzó el hombre— Jóvenes, les suplico, éste es el recinto donde se comparte la palabra de Dios…

Eren asintió, comprendiendo y sonrió antes de responder:

—No se preocupe, padre, ¡él no está insultando a Dios! Sólo a mí. Además, Dios sabe que me gusta este malhablado-

—¡No me vas a contentar con eso, imbécil!

—… Ya sé que no. —Me contestó el castaño— Por favor, padre, cásenos, ¿no ve lo enamorados que estamos?

—¡Que te trague la mierda, mocoso idiota!

—… No sé… —siguió diciendo el sacerdote.

—Ya, Levi. Estás asustando al padre-

—¡Me importa un carajo!

Eren suspiró y me bajó de sus brazos, y lo vi como un gato enfurruñado y furioso, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y me veía un poco más serio.

—Bien, si no quieres que nos casemos… vete. Pero no te lo volveré a pedir.

Lo miré casi extrañado, pero pensé que me estaba intentando meter miedo, tal vez queriendo manipularme, y no lo soporté.

—¿Crees que me vas a amenazar, mocoso imbécil?

Entonces, Eren se acercó a mi oído y musitó:

—Sí. No te volveré a pedir que nos casemos, pero no sólo eso. Además… —pausó un momento, para agregar en una voz baja que sólo yo pudiera escuchar— tampoco volveré a tener sexo contigo. De ningún tipo.

Eso se sintió como una patada en las bolas.

—¿Qué? Pero ¡¿por qué carajos?! —Le grité y, después, lo miré con una sonrisa cínica— Je. No aguantarías ni un día…

Eren también sonrió, con malicia.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer el experimento? —Mi maldita sonrisa sarcástica se borró, y lo oí decirme en voz baja— Te explicaré: Que yo no tenga sexo contigo, quiere decir… que no te dejaré follarme, ni te la voy a chupar, ni tú a mí. Cuando intentes hacerlo conmigo o te me acerques, me voy a levantar y me voy a ir. No te haré ni te dejaré hacerme, pues… nada de nada.

—No aguantarías… —Insistí.

—No, pero tú tampoco, ¿cierto? —Continuó, con una ligera sonrisa. Lo vi con molestia.

—¿Me estás retando, estúpido?

—Lo único que quiero es casarme contigo. No me interesa dejarte sin sexo ni retarte ni nada, son caminos estúpidos en los que acabo de pensar para llegar a un mismo fin. Sabes que te amo y quiero que seas mi esposo.

… Mierda.

—… pero es tu decisión. —Siguió— Ya te dije que no te iba a obligar.

Suspiré con fastidio.

Prácticamente se sentía como si me estuviera obligando, pero…

Ya habían pasado dos años.

Ciertamente, teníamos problemas, pero eran los comunes y ya sabíamos cómo resolverlos, cómo hablar de ellos… Aunque yo era más callado y en ocasiones dejaba pasar cosas, Eren me había suplicado que le dijera todo. Hasta la mínima cosa que no me gustara, que la dijera alto y claro, porque él decía que no quería perderme por una suma de tonterías y enojos en silencio, que era mejor hablar y arreglarlo al instante. Aunque, a pesar de su petición, pensé que era posible que hubiera cosas que él tampoco me dijera por no ser pesado o porque no eran tan graves, así que a veces yo también le dejaba pasar algún detalle de la limpieza o del ruido… pero últimamente, una mirada mía bastaba para que él dijera un "¡ah, sí!" y lo arreglara al instante…

Y no sólo eso. Ambos habíamos usado los anillos durante esos dos años… incluso había quienes decían que nos habíamos casado ya, pero no queríamos admitirlo.

Vivíamos juntos, conversábamos a diario, salíamos, de vez en cuando hacíamos las estúpidas compras juntos; hacíamos viajes de fin de semana en carretera, él manejando como alma que lleva el diablo y yo regañándolo cuando hacía alguna estupidez mortal con el auto, aunque pronto él me sonreía y me decía: "Es que estabas muy callado, Levi. Sólo quería oírte…" y normalmente, después de ese comentario, Eren ponía el freno y se inclinaba hacia mi asiento, deshaciéndose de mi cinturón para abrazarme y besarme profundamente; su maldito agarre en mi cuerpo volviéndose cada vez más fuerte y posesivo…

A pesar de la vida que llevábamos, no nos habíamos casado. De hecho, Eren casi nunca lo mencionaba. La última vez había sido hacía meses como un comentario perdido… y yo jamás tomé el tema, no porque odiara la idea, sino porque estaba tan acostumbrado al anillo en mi dedo y a nuestra forma de convivir que olvidé que, aunque parecíamos un jodido matrimonio, realmente no lo éramos.

Pero ahora, veía que Eren no lo había mencionado para no presionarme con eso.

Dos años. Eren me había esperado dos años… y, para alguien tan malditamente impaciente como él, tuve que reconocer que eso era como un jodido triunfo…

Y recordé la causa de la espera. Dos años después, me hacía la pregunta: ¿Eren volvería a irse?

No.

Porque no lo dejaría.

Entonces, le refunfuñé un:

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, mocoso idiota —gruñí, sin expresión. Pero él sólo sonrió.

—No me gusta perder, lo sabes.

—Ah, cállate, siempre haces lo que quieres —siseé, por la forma en la que me había llevado a la iglesia, como si yo fuera una vaca y Eren un campesino que llega al templo con ella para luego decirle al párroco: "Padre, quiero casarme con esta vaca porque las chicas del pueblo me rechazan".

Agh. Maldición. ¿Por qué carajos yo tenía que ser la vaca?

Como sea, eso no quitaba que Eren había hecho su espera, y no me había crispado los nervios presionándome todos los días.

Sin más, encaré al sacerdote —quien saltó de terror en cuanto lo vi— y le solté:

—Ya, mierda. Quiero casarme con _esto_ que está aquí parado como un estúpido.

—Eh… —titubeó el padre y observó al castaño con preocupación, con una mirada que parecía preguntarle: "Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres casarte con este expulsado del Edén?" y Eren sólo lo miró cruzado de brazos, la boca torcida en una mueca vaga, como respondiéndole: "Sí, bueno. Sabe follar bien".

—No se preocupe, padre. Él es así. —Le explicó Eren— En primer lugar, él no estaría parado aquí si no estuviera convencido de casarse conmigo.

Diablos. Me conocía bien.

—¿Es verdad eso? —Me preguntó el sacerdote. Sólo solté un "tch" fastidiado antes de responder:

—… No tengo nada que agregar. El chiquillo idiota ya dijo todo.

Sin más, el sacerdote abrió su biblia y comenzó a oficiar la misa, mientras Eren hacía comentarios al azar en algunas partes del Evangelio que le parecían interesantes:

—¡Oh, Jesús es muy valiente!

—¡Ya déjalo leer, maldición! —Le grité en alguna parte de la misa, mientras el sacerdote nos miraba con una cara de "no puedo comprender a la juventud de hoy".

Y, cuando llegó a la parte de los votos… Después de que Eren hubo respondido que sí con tanta fuerza como si el sacerdote estuviera arriba de un cerro, el hombre me preguntó a mí, con la voz casi temblando al viajar en mi dirección:

—¿Y u-usted, L-Levi Ackerman, toma a este joven…? Eh… perdón, hijo, pero ¿cómo me dijiste que se leía tu apellido, otra vez? —Eren y yo nos quedamos viendo como "ah… ya van tres veces"— Bueno, ya, no creo que haya otro Eren en este distrito. Levi, ¿toma usted a Eren como su esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que-?

Justo en esa frase, no sé por qué hice eso, pero lo hice.

Al oír esa parte, cogí al mocoso y lo besé de forma impulsiva, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, Eren respondiendo el maldito beso con una sonrisa. Sí, podía sentirla en mis propios labios y, cuando me separé de él, vi sus ojos verdes sorprendidos pero llenos de energía. Y fue como si el sacerdote se hubiera evaporado en el aire porque ni Eren ni yo lo volteamos a ver, sólo nos mirábamos el uno al otro, seguramente como un par de imbéciles.

Ya lo dicen: "Maten al enfermo, al feo, al estúpido, y al imbécil que siente amor". Debíamos vernos tan ridículos en ese maldito momento…

—… No hay respuesta más clara que ésta, ¿eh? —Me preguntó Eren, entretenido, refiriéndose al acto de besarlo en lugar de responder que sí.

—No se me ocurrió otra mejor. —Le respondí, secamente.

—… Me quedo con ésta.

Pero no, quise contestar según el protocolo, así que volteé a ver al sacerdote, quien se quedó helado:

—Tch. Es lógico que acepto, mierda. Qué pregunta tan estúpida.

El padre no pudo hablar al menos por cinco minutos.

—Eh… pues, los declaro… un par de locos casados. —Anunció, cerrando su biblia y agarrándola como escudo, viéndome con algo de temor.

—¡Oiga! ¡El loco es este estúpido, yo no! —Le grité, señalando al mocoso, y el padre se puso de todos los colores del susto.

—¡¿Oíste, Levi?! ¡Genial! —Se emocionó Eren— ¡Padre, gracias! ¡Le aseguro que lo respetaré y lo amaré! ¡Y si se enferma le pasaré todas sus pastillas, y si se pierde lo buscaré, y si…!

—¡Agh, ya deja de decir tanta mierda! ¡Siempre nos dejas en ridículo!

—¡Pero, Levi-!

—Ah, cállate. —Le dije, para luego bajar la voz en lo siguiente— La única razón por la que acepté, es… —y, al oírme pausar, Eren se acercó a mí para que terminara de decirle en su oído, únicamente a él. —Sólo acepté porque dicen que el sexo de la noche de bodas es brutal…

Eren sonrió, tentado, aceptando aquel reto.

Y el mocoso era conocido por ganar todos sus retos…

* * *

Sólo diré que esa noche tuve el sexo más loco de mi miserable vida, y que fue la primera vez que él me tomó.

Él era diferente a mí. Mientras yo era brusco pero hacía pausas largas para besarlo, Eren me besaba entre estocadas, de manera profunda y erótica. Esa vez me había hecho sentir que estábamos en un maldito video pornográfico porque había sido inmensamente carnal y sobrecargado de sensualidad.

Nunca había vivido una relación sexual de una manera tan apasionada y plena, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho docenas de veces a través de la relación… ésa, la de la noche de bodas, fue muy distinta. Particularmente, no podía olvidar cómo Eren había lamido mi dedo anular donde estaba el anillo, diciéndome: "Eres tan mío, Levi… cada dedo, tus labios y tu piel que no he parado de besar… todo, todo es mío y lo adoro todo… gracias por darme la dicha de llamarme tu esposo…"

Y yo no podía creer la mierda que estaba diciendo…

¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas?

Y, diablos, yo no supe qué responder. De hecho, a veces pensaba que era a través de mi cuerpo cómo le respondía —y no con palabras, porque no conocía las indicadas—. Aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado a mis respuestas corporales, como la de esta ocasión… Cuando, tras oírlo y verlo lamer mi anillo, lo tumbé en la cama y empecé otra ronda de besos por el lienzo de su bendito cuerpo, sus manos perdidas en mi pelo negro y sus suspiros brotando dulcemente de su boca, mientras mis labios marcaban cada maldito rincón de su piel…

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no me tomara, después de que la única vez que lo hizo había sido perfecta?

—… ¿Entonces? —Me preguntó esa mañana. Normalmente se iba a esa hora al trabajo y no pensaba distraerlo más. Ya habría tiempo para esto.

—Luego sigues tú. —Contesté, sin más. Él sonrió con ese toque de victoria.

—Hasta más tarde. Te juro que será mejor que el otro día, ya verás.

No creí que fuera posible, pero sabía que Eren era un experto en sorprender, que era un mocoso terco y lleno de determinación. Si él decía que sería mejor que el otro día, eso quería decir que me iba a prender en llamas y que moriría carbonizado en medio del acto carnal pero supongo que valdría la pena. Bueno, eso sonaba más interesante que morir arrollado por un camión, eso seguro…

Antes de salir, me besó por última vez en la mañana, quitándome el aliento como siempre hacía y despidiéndose, dejándome con el café que me sirvió. Suspiré. Tras su partida, sentí el silencio de la casa que nos había alojado por un año, viendo nuestra rutina e inundada de nuestro olor, de nuestros recuerdos juntos y del estúpido amor que te deja ciego y imbécil.

Sin más, cogí los diseños de joyería que necesitaría ese día y el termo del café, antes de salir al trabajo.

Y, finalmente, pude respirar embriagado por una sensación de paz.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** Muchísimas gracias a quien leyó esta historia, a quien se tomó unos minutos para compartirme su opinión y a quien apoyó el fic, en todos estos meses de planeación, escritura y edición, desde marzo hasta hoy.

Agradecimientos y dedicatoria especial del capítulo:

A _**Ireth. Igni**_ , _ **Altaria Blue**_ , _ **Gala117**_ , _**Miss Paranoic**_ , _**Emilda**_ , _**PancitoDeCanela**_ , _**Sheidl**_ , _**La ctm**_ , _**Portgas D. Raven**_ , _**Kanon Yutaka**_ , _ **ConyCP**_ , _**Blu6Kage**_ , _**Jeaninne**_ , _**Renov**_ , _**Bossenbroek**_ , _**KAAS' Riko**_ , _**yayoi heichou**_ , _**Mickeylove14**_ , _**ShiroYukisa**_ , _**Naruby. Scarlett**_.

Respuesta a tres comentarios _guest:_

 ** _La ctm_** : No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo el apoyo. Realmente ha sido un enorme placer leerte, muchas gracias. Perdona que el capítulo anterior estuviera fuerte, no sé si éste te alcance o lo pueda compensar. Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte, gracias por tantas palabras y tiempo y por tus buenos deseos, que yo también te mando multiplicados por millón c:

 ** _Giugiu_** : Jajaja cielos, ¡me dio una risa con tu comentario! No estabas equivocada, ¿eh? Qué habilidad de observación, ¡de verdad! Me encantó tu comentario muy atinado y divertido a la vez, estuvo genialísimo. ¡Muchas gracias y un abrazo enorme!

 ** _Guest_** : Hola. Muchas gracias por la crítica. No es la primera que recibo y espero que no sea la última. Gracias por el tiempo que dedicaste a leer esta historia, que reconozco que no fue poco. No sé si mi respuesta te alcance, pero leí tu mensaje y me pareció adecuado responder. Sobre la parte de la infidelidad, a grandes rasgos parece que fue innecesaria; pero explico: Esa parte fue una excusa o entrada para que se resolviera una duda que este fic arrastró por varios capítulos; es decir, esto pasó solamente para que Eren le mostrara su sombra a Levi, la enfrentara y, tras vencerla, ambos se acercaran más. Aunque fuera cliché (yo lo creo), eso fue un recurso para, más adelante, derribar una barrera entre Eren y Levi. Concuerdo contigo en tu sentir de una infidelidad. Gracias por leer este fic y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Pienso que es posible que otra persona haya compartido tu sentir pero no lo haya mencionado —por cualquier razón que respeto— ante la posibilidad de Eren engañando a Levi. Una disculpa por la respuesta extensa y saludos.

 ** _Por último_** , muchas gracias por el tiempo y por leer. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva al final del fic es bienvenida. Les mando muchos abrazos y felices fiestas.

~N **i** cot


End file.
